


Treading Murky Waters with Your Hand in Mine

by rebelling_against_a_rebellion



Category: Persona 5, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Anxiety Attacks, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Gun Violence, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Endings, Nude Modeling, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prophetic Dreams, RMS Titanic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelling_against_a_rebellion/pseuds/rebelling_against_a_rebellion
Summary: After Akechi refused to kill the Phantom Thieves under his father's orders, he faked his death and is on the run with nothing but the clothes on his back and a growing regret over the murders he had commited weighing on his shoulders. Seeing the opportunity, he sneaks aboard the RMS Titanic as a stowaway in hopes of running away from his past sins and misdeeds.Akira alongside his best friends Ryuji and Ann win tickets to the RMS Titanic in a game of poker, all thanks to Akira's prophetic dreams that have lead to the success of their vigilante endeavors as the Phantom Thieves which they hope to spread across the world. These dreams have been a gift until he sees an imminent tragedy on the horizon and he begins to question his own abilities.Then their paths cross again despite the odds. Their situation grows more precarious, yet also more clear once both see each other for who they really are, what they are capable of, and what they hope to become.AKA: A Titanic AU (which I'm stretching quite a bit here) that no one but me cares about because my stupid brain demands this of me.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	1. April 10th, 1912

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *rewatches Titanic for the first time in years* Wow, I forgot how much I love this movie and how much I love learning about the history of the Titanic tragedy and-  
> Brain: Persona 5 Titanic AU  
> Me: wut  
> Brain: P E R S O N A 5 T I T A N I C A U
> 
> Seriously though, when the idea came to me, I just felt so compelled to write it out, even though it probably doesn't make much sense as this is probably going to be a much different/experimental Titanic AU from the norm because that's just how it came together in my brain. For instance, the plot circumstances are different with no arranged marraige, etc. as well as some added original scenes. But rest assured that several key moments and scenes will be present.
> 
> Here's the first chapter, I hope that you enjoy!

Akechi darted between the haphazard piles of luggage in rope nets towards the Titanic’s luggage loading area. He hid from view behind some large crates, food supplies perhaps, and peered past his cover to take in the lively atmosphere of this sunny April afternoon. The smell of fresh paint intermingled with the salty sea air. There was a massive, lively crowd gathered by the docking area where snippets of people’s lives and their stories were on display. Passengers giving hugs and kisses to their loved ones as they say their goodbyes before approaching the passenger walkways into the ship. Third-class passengers, a lot of them immigrants of various nationalities heading towards America for a better future, lined up at several health inspection stations as crew members checked for hair lice among other potential health concerns. Opulently dressed first-class passengers strolling out of their cars in the latest fashionable clothing from major cities like Paris.

Akechi had grown used to being an observer of people's lives over the past few weeks that he had been on the run, yet even now when his life could very well be in danger, he let himself smile for this moment. The excitement of the crowd, the passengers, and even the crew was truly infectious. This small moment of joy in experiencing everyday life despite not being a part of it was a small victory for him, especially since he’s supposed to be dead.

Perhaps his father Shido underestimated Akechi’s intuition or didn't feel the need to plan as carefully thinking that his bastard son was some blind fool. Maybe Shido was right in that sense. He truly didn't think that Shido would turn his back on him, not after all that he had done for him, after all of the blood he had shed on his behalf. He was stuck in this whole mess to begin with because he failed in the last mission Shido personally gave him.

He was ordered to kill three suspects that were dubbing themselves the Phantom Thieves, stealing treasured and confidential items of influential targets to expose their crimes to the general public. Their mysterious methods are unknown hence why he was sent to get rid of them before they could get to Shido. And he was so close to succeeding too, and yet...he couldn’t bring himself to kill them, especially not the intriguing leader known only to him as Joker.

Now, he didn't exactly have a clear picture in mind about who the leader of the Phantom Thieves would be. However, a teenager who couldn't have been much older than himself with messy black curls, a long black trenchcoat that somehow fit his body quite well, and piercing grey eyes behind a white and black masquerade mask was certainly not what Akechi was expecting.

What threw him off even more was that it was Joker himself who told Akechi that Shido was planning to kill him once his mission to get rid of them was complete. This strange man decided to spout what could be utter nonsense in an attempt to save his own skin. When he managed to corner the thief with a gun pointed at his head, Akechi read the man's grey eyes and only saw sincerity and...concern perhaps? But, how could this criminal be concerned about someone he's never met before, especially one who could kill him at that moment with the pull of a trigger?

The gun trembled in his left hand as he debated the stranger's words. He lowered the gun. The man took the opportunity to escape, and Akechi made no effort to go after him or the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

Akechi didn't know how, but it turned out that Joker was telling the truth. He had overheard Shido in his office talking to someone that he was planning to 'let Akechi go.' After nearly three years of working with Shido, he knew all too well what that meant. After he faked his own death as a precaution and he began to flee for his life, Shido had sent out hitmen to kill him for his betrayal and letting the Phantom Thieves run free. He'd been doing well so far over the past few weeks, albeit with a few close calls as some men would follow too closely for his own liking.

The bellow of Titanic's horn brought him out of his thoughts to crane his neck at the massive ship towering over them all. Regardless of whether or not those in the crowd held a ticket or not, one cannot deny the grand majesty of the Titanic, a ship claimed to be unsinkable. Across the top of the ship's deck was a crowd of people waving goodbye to the crowds below. Akechi pressed himself closer against the large crate and pulled his worn cap over his eyes, only then remembering that people could see him from up there several stories above his head.

 _Focus, Akechi. You need to act fast!_ Akechi continued to weave through piles of luggage while avoiding the lines of sight of the employees tasked with loading the items aboard the ship. He only had a few coins of change left that wouldn't be enough to even buy a meal, let alone buy a ticket to a luxurious passenger ship due to limiting unnecessary exposure as much as he could. Upon hearing that the Titanic would be setting sail from Southampton soon, Akechi decided to take the risk of sneaking aboard the large vessel. This ride to America would be his way out. A chance for him to start over and leave his past behind him.

 _But do I really deserve that?_ Akechi shook his head and scurried up the ramp into the luggage storage area. His focus was to find a place to hide as quickly and quietly as possible. At least his time serving as Shido's assassin was to his aid in this scenario as he instinctively ducked into corners of the tied up piles of luggage now bunched closer together in the enclosed metal walls of the ship's hull. It was mostly first-class belongings by the looks of it with the new, pristine luggage bags being stacked high enough for someone to climb up them and touch the low metal ceiling. There was also the shine of new, expensive looking cars that stood with even more luggage packed into their trunks.

He chuckled to himself at how it all worked out in his favor. Still, he had to keep his wits about him. As far as he knew, most of the ship's crew would be from the United Kingdom and be aware of his supposed death as newspapers had been circulating that he, an unnamed assassin rumored to be part of an underground criminal network, had committed suicide. If anyone realized he was that assassin, still alive no less, him being a stowaway would be the least of his concerns. He would be placed under arrest and sent back on the next available ship. That is, assuming he wouldn't be immediately killed by someone who wanted to be seen as a hero by taking down a murderer. Oh, the irony of such a situation.

At last, he found a gap of space between a pile of luggage and the wall that he could slip himself into and hide for the time being, at least until nightfall. It's not going to be comfortable, but he'll be out of sight. With a sigh, he climbed into the open pocket of space and squeezed himself in. Now he was surrounded by the hard edges of suitcases poking into his back and shoulders. He could barely stand in the cramped space, so he resorted to twisting himself down until he sat on the cool metal floor in a more balled-up position.

His stomach rumbled, but he was too exhausted to care. He'd already gone without food for a few days at most during his time on the run. Although, whenever he did eat, the food didn't give him warmth or comfort like it once had with its color and flavor. Rather, it felt more like an obligation to stay alive, no matter how tasteless the food suddenly became to him, how his stomach still felt hollow in a way that food couldn't provide sustenance for.

He leaned back against the metal wall to try to nap for the time being. Akechi's head tried to run through some ideas on what he could do once he arrived in New York, but a darker side of him seeped away at whatever hopeful ideas he had.

The truth right now was plain and simple. He's alone. He has no friends or family left he could turn to. His criminal past will be attached to him for the rest of his life, even if no one else knew about it. While he could blame a good chunk of what had happened on Shido for barking orders at a teenager to kill his enemies, he knew and admitted to himself that he willingly carried out these orders. All so that he could gain some semblance of approval or affection. He could have chosen to do this sooner; to run away and cut ties. But he didn't. He only did this now when he was stuck in the worst possible scenario, scared with his back up against the wall.

"You should've done this sooner. You dumb bastard." He muttered. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and shut his eyes tight until he fell into a restless sleep, no longer registering the joyous sounds outside of the ship, now closed off and distant.

***

Akira's eyes scanned over the cards in his hands as he recalled the vision that he saw in his dreams the previous night.

"Akira, did ya really have to bet everything that we have?" Ryuji said as his fingers scratched his short, spiked black hair under his tweed cap. Akira leaned closer to whisper to his best friend and fellow phantom thief.

"Trust me. Don't you recall how my visions managed to get us this far to begin with?"

"Oh…" He mouthed in understanding. "Another one? But you haven't had them for a few weeks. Ever since..." Ryuji leaned back into the hard, wooden chair, his deep brown eyes looking at his hand but not really focusing on the suits that the cards held as he chewed his lower lip.

"Yeah..." Akira leaned back into his own chair, remembering how he, Ryuji, and Ann were barely able to complete their latest mission, only because the assassin that was sent to kill them decided to let them go after Akira managed to talk them out of it. All thanks once again to what he saw in his dreams.

"But again, why now?" Ryuji asked.

Akira shrugged. "Honestly, I dunno. But if it all works out, the three of us will be able to continue our endeavors elsewhere. To bring justice to the world."

"You talk big shit for some kid." A larger man named Sven said with his two friends on either side of him berating him in a language Akira didn't understand. It was clear what his friends were upset about though. This Sven guy was stupid enough to bet their three third-class tickets to the Titanic in the harbor beside them which was about to set sail for America in ten minutes.

Ryuji folded his cards and crossed his arms in frustration at his poor hand. The other two men grumbled as they each tossed down their own hands of cards, losses as well.

"Sven?" Akira asked. Sven showed his hand. Four cards with a rank of nine and a seven. A pretty tough hand.

"Wow, four of a kind." Akira said. He gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry about this, Ryuji."

"No, no! You tellin' me we just lost everything and wasted our time-!?"

"I'm sorry," Akira cut in. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance to see everything you wanted to in Europe." Ryuji gave him a blank look of confusion. Akira gave him a wide grin.

"'Cuz we're going to America, my friend!" Akira slapped down his hand with a holler; five of a kind with an ace of each suit and a joker card. How fitting as he is the Joker of Phantom Thieves fame after all.

"NO WAY, FOR REAL!?" Ryuji stood and looked over everyone's hands in bewilderment to confirm the results. His best friend's toothy grin now overtook his face.

"FUCK YEAH!" Ryuji flung his arms around Akira and squeezed him in a tight hug and Akira laughed with a hug back before Akira swiped the tickets that sat atop their new money winnings. He immediately shoved the tickets into his pants pocket, went to grab his backpack and bag under the table, and turned to see the clock above the bar.

"Quick Ryuji! We've got five minutes to board!"

"Shit!" Ryuji slung his backpack over his shoulder and opened his smaller bag allowing Akira to shove their winnings into the open bag. After double-checking his pocket to be sure the tickets were there, Akira and Ryuji bolted out of the pub as the cheers of some of the patrons faded quickly behind them.

"ANN!" Ryuji shouted to their friend at the end of the street, her burgundy skirt and white collared shirt blowing against the sea breeze. Ann turned to face them, her blonde hair tied up into two ponytails at either side of her head framing her bright blue eyes.

"We did it, Ann! We got the tickets!" Akira shouted.

"About time! We need to run now!" Ann was left outside the pub specifically so that she could scope out the fastest path to the Titanic should they win the tickets, so the guys allowed her to lead the way through the waving crowds, the cars, and the horse-drawn carriages.

"Seriously Akira, your dreams have been getting so accurate, it's kinda scary!" Ryuji said panting.

"Yeah, I still don't know if you've been gifted by the gods or the universe, but your visions have saved us and many others time and again!" Ann said.

"I could care less about how this is happening, but as long as we can continue to help others, that's fine by me!" Akira said as his heart pounded against his ribcage from both the sprinting and the excitement.

"Really, making a break in my modeling career AND being an underground vigilante in New York City will be such an awesome adventure!" Ann said as her heeled boots clicked on the pavement as she led the pack.

"Plus think of all the corrupt criminal asses we'll be able to expose!" Ryuji added as he held his cap down to keep the breeze from blowing it off his head.

"WAIT, PLEASE!" Ann waved her arms to the staff. Akira pulled ahead of her towards the passenger walkway, which was already starting to be pulled away, but stopped when the three of them ran up the worn-down wood.

"We're passengers!" Akira said as he showed the tickets to the uniformed staff member at the ship's passenger entrance.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Yes, sir," Akira lied without skipping a beat. "Anyways, we don't have lice. We got ourselves checked out, and we're Americans, all three of us."

"Very well, come aboard." One by one, the trio hopped across the small gap into the ship as the passenger door closed in behind them with a hollow metallic clang.

"We're in! We're the luckiest sons of bitches the world!" Ryuji shouted with a pumped fist in the air and ran ahead down a nearby hallway.

"Ryuji! Don't just run ahead like that!" Ann ran after him with her backpack and other bag in tow. Akira couldn't help but laugh at the sight and ran off after his friends as they ran up different stairwells to reach the third-class deck.

It's times like this where Akira had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. To think that their group of drifting teenagers unable to find their place in society have been able to expose the corrupt lies and tricks of various adults as masked vigilantes. From teachers who used their authority to harass and abuse both male and female students to a renowned artist stealing art from his pupils and claiming them as his own, and even an underground crime boss that even the police couldn't track down. The Phantom Thieves's goal was to steal important items and documents from these types of individuals to expose their crimes to the public. Akira finds a certain pride and joy in the way that a group of three ordinary teenagers could do all of this. Except, Akira wasn't what most would consider to be ordinary.

About half a year ago, shortly before he met Ryuji and Ann, he started to have what he could only describe as strange, prophetic dreams. These dreams involve him being in a strange blue room, though the shape of the space itself wouldn't be consistent as it would change forms. The important thing is that in each of these dreams, he would see strange abstract things such as dates, numbers, images, items, or people. However, it wasn't exactly clear what the contents of the dream meant at the time. After some trial and error, he noticed that if he managed to identify the meaning of what he saw, he could use that information to his advantage when he was awake. It was as if he was granted snippets of the future, but it was never spelled out for him what he must do. That was up for him to decide.

A few weeks ago, they were able to escape death by assassination because of his ability. The assassin was an exact match to what he saw in a dream the night before that heist, a masked figure clad in all black with a gun. Akira ordered Ryuji and Ann to run ahead and get what they came for and that he'll catch up as soon as he dealt with this person to which they reluctantly agreed.

Despite being cornered with his life being threatened, Akira felt that there was something important he needed to say to this person. He wasn't able to find that words at first, but something clicked in his brain when he recalled how in the dream, this figure ended up getting stabbed in the back with a dagger and collapsed after Joker himself was shot. He had nothing but this gut feeling to go off of with no time to spare, so Akira firmly warned the mysterious figure about how they would be killed by their boss soon if they continue down this bloody path. The wording was more cryptic sounding then he intended, but it was the best he could come up with at that moment. He then mentally scolded himself for what was probably a very stupid decision that could lead him and his friends to their deaths if this person didn't believe him or just didn't care.

Somehow, it worked. The figure shakily put down their gun and looked down as if deep in thought allowing Akira to escape and catch up with Ryuji and Ann. He and the others made it out alive, but it looked like the mysterious assassin didn't heed his warning soon enough as they were declared dead a few days afterward by suicide. Akira figured that probably their former boss made their murder look like a suicide in order to cover up their tracks.

Regardless of how this ability came to be, it's been incredibly useful, but it's also added a lot of pressure for him. His interpretations haven't been wrong so far, but what if he gets something wrong in the future? And what if it was something important that could be life or death? Or maybe, he feared, he's just going insane and they just got extremely lucky all of this time? Still, he had to keep up a strong face. Keep up his confidence and spirit for the sake of his friends, the only real family that he had left since he lost his parents a couple of years ago. Besides, their exploits have changed other people's lives for the better, so that was something. At the same time though, that made the pressure grow heavier with this responsibility, especially since the assassin didn't survive despite his attempt to save them.

"Woah, look at this view!" Ann ran ahead across the deck passing by the passengers waving down to the bystanders down below until she found a part of the railing that was less crowded. The heat of the springtime sun was balanced out with the cool breeze that ruffled through his messy curls and through his thin button-up shirt. He and Ryuji joined Ann's side as they leaned over the railing.

"Goodbye!" Ann yelled out as she waved to the crowd below.

"Ya see someone you know?" Ryuji asked.

"No, but does it matter? It's still fun regardless!" Ryuji didn't object to that and joined Ann with yelling goodbyes and farewells to no one in particular.

Perhaps now, he could finally relax for the next few days and not have to think about the issues of his prophetic dreams. Pushing away whatever doubt there was in his mind, he smiled and joined Ann and Ryuji as the three shouted their farewells to the world they grew up in. The crowds by the shore grew smaller and more distant as the Titanic set its course for her maiden voyage across the Atlantic.


	2. April 11th, 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit tricky for me to write due to all this being more of a set up chapter for the next one and just being more excited about what's to come after this, but that's just me.
> 
> While I assume that you know about the content from both the film and the game, just a quick warning for instances of suicide ideation and a brief mention of a past suicide, so please read with caution if this could affect you.

Akechi's stomach really started to annoy him. His body's desire for food was screaming through aching, incessant gurgles louder than his head that was telling him to stay hidden. Now that they were sailing across the Atlantic with no other port stops until the Titanic's arrival in New York, that meant that no one else would really be down in the storage area until landfall. This mostly hidden area allowed Akechi to finally stretch his legs and navigate the area, spotting the occasional rat until he found a side passage. Honestly, he didn't know where he was going, but he figured that at least finding some stairs to go up would be a start. He tugged at his black gloves, made sure his cap was snug over his head, and climbed up the metal stairs.

It took a bit of trial and error considering the white-painted corridors and the doors of third-class passenger rooms looked the same wherever he went. He also came across a few passengers as they walked through the passageways to their rooms or elsewhere with some of them speaking in different languages he didn't understand, so he continued on acting that he wasn't concerned about someone noticing that he was off in some way.

He didn't have as much information about this ship as he would like considering how sudden the decision to stow away was to begin with. He did learn from hearsay however that unlike other ships where the steerage passengers were expected to supply their own food for the whole journey, the Titanic provides all of its passengers with meals. Therefore, there had to be a dining area for third-class passengers making this the most accessible food resource for him without trying to open crates down in the storage area where the kitchen crew would notice things going missing. Plus, Akechi didn't exactly want to share food with rats if he could help it.

Akechi entered a large space filled with simple, long tables with chairs filling up the room. Looking up at a nearby clock, it was a quarter to one in the afternoon. The few people left that were dotted across various tables at the end of this lunch rush were focused on their late meals or conversations. This made for an ideal opportunity, but he had to act naturally to avoid drawing attention to himself.

He pulled out a red handkerchief from his pants pocket. It was one of the few personal items that he had during his time on the run for use as a small makeshift bag for food or other small supplies. Akechi strolled through the area as casually as he could and glanced at leftovers from plates that hadn't been picked up yet. He chose to snag only a few items to quickly move on and get somewhere else. A pear, an untouched piece of toast, and a shriveled piece of half-eaten bacon were recovered and tied up inside the handkerchief as Akechi briskly walked out of the third-class dining area.

 _Just_ _be outside, take a brief look at the view, eat your food, then go back down._ He had no intention of staying out for long, but the child-like excitement of standing by the railing to watch the ocean drove him onwards. The wind rustled through his hair and he adjusted his cap tighter on his head as he stepped outside of the Titanic's interior for the first time since he snuck aboard. He was on the lower deck at the ship's stern sectioned off for the third-class passengers while the first and second-class passengers had access to the more central upper decks. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with the third class deck as far as he could tell as people were out basking on rows of wooden benches in the warm sunlight and the refreshingly cool breath of the ocean.

Akechi pulled out the pear from the handkerchief as he walked over and rested his elbows on a side railing and bit into the fruit's soft, sweet flesh, the other hand still holding his red bundle dangling over the railing. Minutes passed as he watched the navy blue waves of the ocean surge and dance under the cloudless blue sky.

That was until someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oops!"

"Agh!" Akechi lost his grip and watched helplessly as the handkerchief, the rest of its contents, and his half-eaten pear plunged through the air and was swallowed by the crashing white waves of the ocean.

"Oh, no no no! I'm so sorry!" A woman's voice said beside him and he turned to face her. She looked to be about his age, seventeen or eighteen. Her straight brown hair was cut short and atop her head was a straw hat decorated with a light blue ribbon. Her light blue skirt and striped button-up shirt looked recently ironed exuding an overall classy appearance. Maybe she was in second-class?

"It's fine, miss. Just a bump." He answered trying to not let his frustration seep into his voice.

"One that caused you to drop your food into the ocean! I really should've been paying attention." She crouched down to pick up something she must have dropped with her white-gloved hands. A small notebook and a pen.

"That a journal?" Akechi asked.

"Of sorts, yes. I wanted to write about my experience on the ship to tell my sister about it once I reach New York. I guess I got so caught up in my writing, that I didn't even notice you standing there." She didn't notice him before, huh? At least that confirmed that he's become invisible without even trying.

"Oh, how nice," He answered automatically as he started to turn towards the staircase to go back down into the ship. She stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Listen, I really am sorry. What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to properly apologize for making you lose your lunch, Mr…?"

"Ake- ...Anton."

 _Really? Anton?_ He really should've come up with a proper fake name for a situation like this.

"I'm Makoto. Can I suggest how I can make this up to you, Anton?"

"Like how?" Makoto crossed her arms and tilted her head as her sharp reddish-brown eyes looked him over. He wondered if his own eyes which were the same shade still held that kind of intensity.

"Do you want me to say it the honest way or the nice way?"

"...I suppose honest?"

"Fine then. You look like crap." Akechi jolted back at this woman's vulgar bluntness.

"Are you- what?"

"You wanted honest, didn't you? I suppose the two bathtubs for all the third class passengers take a while to become available, huh?"

"Uh...yes?" Akechi had no idea what she was talking about. Has she really explored the ship and taken in that much detail? He envied that, being able to explore the ship.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Are you even supposed to be here? This is the third-class part of the ship, and you look to be from second-class by my guess."

"Impressive. You are correct there. To me at least, it seems to be that people in the second-class get overlooked. Crew members are easy enough to slip by and I could just claim that I got lost, though it hasn't come to that yet thankfully. Most first-class folks just stick to their own as I slip under their radar plus I could pass myself off as 'new money' if I needed to. The people in third-class don't seem to have as much of an issue with it as long as I'm not in their way, but back on topic. To make up for making you drop your food, I could help you get cleaned up?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you always this forward with...?" Akechi asked bewildered. The implication sunk in and Makoto quickly waved her hands and shook her head.

"No, no, nothing like that! I've made a friend in first-class living in a parlor suite which includes a private bathroom. I'm sure she'll let you use it if I ask."

"Hmm, you really do get around. But are you sure? Why make the effort? I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Well..." The woman put her hand on her chin as she pondered over her answer. "There's something about you that seems...like you need help with something." She shook her head. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, but I really do want to make it up to you. So, how about it?"

Akechi peered over her shoulder at the staircase that was to lead him back, isolation, back to safety. He looked down at Makoto. She was quite intelligent, seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, and her eyes held a sincere glow of one who genuinely wanted to help him. He let out a deep sigh and silently cursed himself for doing this.

"Fine. I'll go."

Akechi leaned back against a wall waiting in front of the second-class library for Makoto to come with her first-class friend. His fingers drummed against his leg as he started to consider just searching for a set of stairs to go back down. Makoto was right however in that he really needed to get cleaned up. His hair mostly hidden under his hat had gotten greasy and he's gotten more aware of the grime that he hadn't been able to properly wash off since before he hopped aboard the ship. Perhaps getting cleaned up could also help clear his mind.

"So, you must be Anton?" The soft, delicate voice of an angel entered his ears. Akechi turned to find Makoto approach him with another fair-skinned woman their age gliding towards him. She was from the first-class alright. Her high waisted dress was a soft pink with intricate floral beading sewn in. Her wide-brimmed purple hat was adorned with white feathers. Her heart-shaped face was framed by her short but voluminous wavy light brown hair.

"Um, hello." He straightened his posture and stepped forward to take and kiss the angel woman's gloved hand. The formal etiquette he learned for interacting with his past targets had been burned into his brain. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Haru Okumura. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." A chill ran through him, a heavy pit formed in his stomach. At that moment, he wanted the floor to crumble beneath him and swallow him whole.

"Excuse me, are you alright, Anton? You look pale." Haru's round, brown eyes looked at him with genuine concern. If only she knew that she was looking into the eyes of her father's assailant with such pity.

"Okumura…" The familiar name echoed on his lips. "Wasn't he the one in the news, that one that recently...?"

"Yes...he's still in the hospital since last month." Haru's voice quivered slightly.

Kunikazu Okumura was his second to last job under Shido's command and the first mission that he had failed. The method was to be poison. He'd have to slip some arsenic into Okumura's coffee while in a public cafe and leave without a trace. Akechi made the mistake of not using enough poison as he misjudged the amount of time it took for Okumura to use the restroom. Instead of killing Okumura, it ended up just putting him into a coma due to managing to get medical help soon enough to keep him alive. Sure, it got Okumura out of Shido's way, but not with absolute certainty. That was a grave mistake in Shido's eyes. Upon learning of his technically failed mission, Shido decided that killing off the Phantom Thieves was going to be Akechi's last chance to prove himself. With that mission falling through too, that was the end of Akechi's usefulness as far as Shido was concerned.

"I… I can't imagine how you must be feeling..." He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to say something as honest as he can manage considering the circumstances. "Haru...I've only just met you, but I'm truly sorry for what happened to your father and-"

"It's alright, I'm managing." She scratched her arm and looked at the ground. "I need to remain strong for my father's company after all, hence my trip to America to settle some business matters in my father's place." Haru closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Makoto stepped closer and rubbed Haru's shoulder. "I'm sorry. How unladylike of me."

"No, it's alright," Makoto consoled. "Of course you'd be worried about your father."

"At least he's still alive, right? He has a chance." Akechi said.

Haru wiped her eyes and gave Akechi a small smile. "Yeah. You're right, Anton. There's still hope." She proceeded to escort them down the halls towards her parlor suite. Guilt gnawed away at Akechi's insides.

The parlor suite that Haru occupied was luxurious. It wasn't just a bedroom, but two bedrooms (one for Haru, the other for her two personal servants), a sitting room, a private promenade deck, and a private bathroom with a tub and sink. The parlor suite's color scheme was of mahogany reds, elegant browns, and warm golds. The floral scent of the soap and shampoos that he massaged into his hair and onto his body was almost intoxicating after having grown accustomed to sweat, grime, and excrement of dingy alleyways and abandoned homes. After he cleaned himself, he let himself soak in the warm water of the bath. The warm water eased his muscles, but it didn't ease his racing thoughts.

_I don't deserve any of this. Here I am, taking advantage of a daughter in great pain with a heavy responsibility thrust upon her shoulders. And she's completely unaware of what I did to her father. I've done nothing but hurt others for my own gain without consideration of the effects it would cause._

His eyes were drawn toward a silver pair of scissors sitting on the small sink, still sharp and glinting in the electric light. His fingers brushed lightly against his arm and wrist. He recalled where vital arteries were. The warm water could dull the pain like it did for his mother-

"NO!" He shot up out of the water. Short breaths, shaky hands, water lapping around his legs.

"Anton! Are you okay in there?" Makoto asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Uh, I'm fine! I just...thought I saw a spider."

"Well, once you're done in there, I'll let you rest up in my room for the afternoon."

"Would that even be proper?" Akechi stepped out of the water and yanked a fresh white towel from the rack to dry himself off.

"Calm down, it's not like you'll be sleeping there for the night! My roommate seems to have missed her boarding time at Cherbourg when I asked the staff about it, so I have an extra bed that you can use for the afternoon until your roommate situation simmers down."

"Roommate situation?"

"I'm assuming you're having roommate problems, aren't you? That's why you're eating alone after the lunch crowd?" Akechi paused. Did he really come across as someone _that_ lonely? He might as well roll with her assumption.

"Yes, my living situation has been rather...uncomfortable." That aspect was true at least. "I'm just about done, so I'll be out in a few minutes." Now that he's somewhat composed and wrapped up in the soft towel, he found that some of the water splashed out from his outburst all over the tiled floor. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I better clean this up." He grabbed whatever towels he could find and began to mop up the water on the floor. It was barely a way to make up for what he did, but he'd feel guilty just leaving the mess there that he made. At least it was a mess that he could easily fix.

Makoto's second-class room had a simple elegance and coziness to it. Along with a washbasin, a small couch, and a brown writing desk, there was a wooden bunk bed. Each bed had a velvet red curtain to provide some privacy while sleeping. Akechi swore to himself that he was just going to nap for a few minutes. When he woke up, however, he pulled open the curtain of his bed to find the room filled with the warm yellow glow of the early evening light. Reluctantly, he crawled out of the warm, soft bed to find a ham sandwich and a small bundle of grapes on a plate and a glass of water on the writing desk. There was a handwritten note taped to the door:

_'Help yourself. Apologies again for your lost lunch. Take care when you head back!'_

It was signed by Makoto. He ate the food in silence before exiting her room. Based on what she told him, he should be able to access an upper deck nearby. He was here already, so he might as well see what the view was like from a higher vantage point.

Akechi stepped out alone onto a balcony overlooking the third class deck and the Atlantic ocean surrounding the entire ship. The sky was blending from blue into soft oranges, pinks, and reds. The blue ocean below seemed to reflect the light like pink diamonds dancing across the waves. His gloved fingers rested on the railing as he did the one thing that would keep his mind occupied when he was in a daring enough position to do so: people watch. It was a way for him to try and not feel trapped in his own thoughts, which had been growing darker at an alarming rate, and instead, take in the world around him and the people that lived within it.

With the stunning view, of course, many people were down on the lower decks at this time. There were young children running through the open spaces of the deck under the watchful eyes of their parents. Some adult men were smoking by a railing on the lower deck to his right, laughing amongst themselves over an unknown conversation. On the opposite side to his left, there was a group of young teenagers, five in total. His eyes drifted to the sky again only to stop. He did a double-take on the group of teenagers.

Two of them he didn't recognize. One was a thin man with smooth, iridescent black hair and a light blue shirt sitting on the ground against the railing as he sketched. Another was a girl with long, pin-straight black hair that looked to be the youngest of the group, about fifteen, as she peered over the railing in her olive green dress while holding her glasses to prevent them from falling. However, it was the other three that caught Akechi's attention, a trio that he thought he'd never have to see again.

_It couldn't be._

They were wearing ordinary clothes, nothing like the eccentric outfits and masks that they'd be wearing if they were indeed the Phantom Thieves as he truly believed them to be. The blonde one sitting down next to the artist, she had worn a cat-shaped mask in a similar shade to her burgundy skirt. The guy with lean muscles, black hair, and a sharp jaw who stood beside the youngest girl, he's the loud one with the black skull mask.

And then there was _him_. The tall guy about his age leaned back against the railing and wore a white, buttoned-up shirt, a thin brown jacket, and brown pants held up by suspenders. His messy black hair fluttered in the wind as his eyes suddenly locked with his own. Those same piercing grey eyes from barely a month ago. They stared back at him with an intensity that Akechi couldn't quite describe. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and yet this teenager was still there, staring back at him. Even up here, he could see those eyes widen and lips part with a straightened posture. There's no doubt in his mind. It was Joker. And it looked like he recognized him too.

A jolt of panic surged through Akechi's body as he spun around and ran back inside. He made a mistake. He had to hide. He could be reported by this possible Joker, then it would only be a matter of time before his own life would be over.

"Anton?" Makoto's voice echoed in the hallway ahead of him. He skidded to a stop in front of Makoto and Haru. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to run, but he needed to stop and say what he needed to before he left them. He was mad at himself for caring about their feelings when he knew the truth about who he really was and what he had done, that their kindness and trust were wasted on a criminal like him. He forced his voice to be as even as he could despite his erratic heartbeat.

"Makoto, Haru. You've done way more for me than you ever needed to, and I deeply thank you for that. However, I didn't deserve any of it. I apologize," He didn't stay to see their reaction as he bolted past them towards whatever flights of stairs he could find to escape into the ship's depths.

He eventually made it back to the pile of luggage where his initial hiding spot was. He slipped himself into the cramped space, and he already missed the soft, fresh sheets he slept on hours before. The space felt even smaller now. It wouldn't surprise him if somehow with the bad luck he was having now that some small item like a bag falling out of place could cause the weight of the pile to shift. Possibly fill the space he lied down in and crush him in his sleep. He wouldn't mind that.

Akechi desperately scrambled out the hole as he growled in frustration with himself.

"How? Why, why, WHY?!" Akechi could never run. How foolish could he be to think that it would be that simple to start over again? The people of his past that he affected, they would've never let him escape. Their presence here reminded him of everything that he's done, how much of a coward he was, how he's done nothing but bring pain into their lives. His weak legs failed and he let himself crumple onto the pile of luggage, his forehead and his nose pressed into the hard leather casing in resignation.

***

"Hello? You there, Akira?" Akira noticed Ann’s hand wave in front of his face.

"W-what?"

"Seriously Akira, are you sure you're okay? You seemed a bit off since this morning." Ryuji said with a hand on Akira's shoulder. Akira shook his head and returned to the present moment.

“Sorry. I just thought I saw something.” Akira shrugged casually.

 _Was that really him? The assassin? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?_ That guy on the upper deck didn't initially look to be someone that could kill others, but then again, he's learned from his vigilante exploits that well-kept appearances can easily mask a person's true intentions. The guy's reddish-brown eyes stuck out to him as they bored into his soul with a questioning look. Then his face paled in fear with wide eyes like an animal trapped in a cage before he bolted back into the ship. His shaggy, light brown hair under a weathered cap and those same black gloves on his hands had enough similarities to the figure he'd seen in another dream last night.

In that dream, the air was cold, an all-consuming blackness as far as the eye could see. The only thing of interest was the masked assassin who stood in front of a high ledge with their back towards Akira. The figure removed their helmet mask freeing their mass of light brown hair to dance in a wind that Akira couldn't feel. A pause as the figure tossed the masked helmet onto the ground beside them. Without hesitation, the figure took a willing step off the ledge and fell out of sight. It was then that Akira woke up in a cold sweat and he's been unable to forget about it for the rest of the day.

"Is it related to…those dreams?" Ann whispered. Akira couldn't answer that with confidence. An already dead assassin showing up in his dreams only for them to die again? He didn't know what to think of it, so Akira remained silent.

"Okay, I'm lost. What are you three going on about?" Futaba asked.

"Could it be that you recognized someone on this ship?" Yusuke asked as he continued to draw in his sketchbook.

"I don't know." Akira started to grow annoyed at all of these questions. He changed the subject so that it wasn't all on him. "Did any of _you_ recognize him, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Nah, wasn't paying attention. I'm still trying to see those dolphins you guys said you saw earlier!" Futaba's long, straight black hair blew in the wind as she leaned over the railing to scan the waves below. "I really gotta tell Sojiro that I saw dolphins." Sojiro is her adoptive father who is already running a hole in the wall coffee shop in New York. Along with sending her a ticket across the Atlantic on the Titanic, he also sent her whatever pamphlets he could find on the Titanic in order for her to feel more comfortable taking the trip by herself by knowing what to expect on the ship. At least she wasn't alone anymore as she was roommates with Ann. It took a bit of awkward banter, but the bookish young girl opened herself up.

"We saw them closer to the bow, not here. You wanna go try again? Maybe there's some last-minute stragglers!" Ryuji said. Futaba perked up.

"Yeah! Let's just hope that the lookouts at the crow's nest are on break or something." Ryuji and Futaba ran ahead to the bow as Akira sat with Ann and Yusuke. Akira peeked over at Yusuke as he sketched. Yusuke had an intense air about him whenever he concentrated on his art, but now his grey eyes were especially so, filled with a mix of nostalgia and sadness. Yusuke was Madarame's former pupil and adopted son of sorts. However, that all changed for Yusuke as the Phantom Thieves exposed Madarame's crimes of forgery and claiming his student's work as his own. Akira and Ryuji could only gawk at how their new roommate in steerage was connected to one of their previous targets in such a close manner.

"How have you been holding up, considering what happened to Madarame two months ago?" Akira asked.

Yusuke's deep, smooth voice answered. "As well as anyone can I suppose. The first few weeks had been hectic as I hopped from place to place with a few good samaritans until I could find a place. I drew and sketched whatever I could to keep myself fed and housed."

"It must have been lonely..." Ann said.

"It was at first. Over time though, I've been able to meet quite a variety of people, both as artistic subjects and as close companions."

"If you already had people you liked back where you were at, what made you decide to go to New York?" Akira asked.

"Like the rest of you, it's a chance to start anew, particularly for my art career. Besides, if I may be so forward, I do enjoy all of your company."

"FUTABA, STOP RUNNING!" Ryuji's voice was coming closer along with running footsteps.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOME RATS WERE BOLD ENOUGH TO COME RUNNING AROUND THE OUTSIDE DECK?!" Futaba ran towards Akira and hid behind him as her eyes flitted about the deck for any stray rodents.

"We'll be fine, Futaba. They won't stand a chance against us." Ann assured her with a laugh.

"Well, if you're gonna stick with us, just try to get used to the chaos that seems to follow us everywhere." Akira gestured his arms to emphasize their little ragtag group and Yusuke smiled.

"I welcome it, actually. Makes things quite interesting and could be a great wealth of artistic inspiration." Ryuji shook his head at his eccentric roommate.

"Man, you're weird."

"Excuse us." A pair of girls walked towards the group. Akira saw that they were both impeccably dressed. Way too nice looking for them to be in third class, that's for sure. The fancier looking girl with the pink dress and large purple hat spoke. 

"Sorry for the interruption. My name is Haru and this is Makoto. Did you happen to see a handsome young man run down here, about our age? We're wondering how he is." Haru asked.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck as the stranger's face flashed across his mind. "No? I don't think so."

"He seemed to be having trouble with his roommates. Maybe you've heard about something from any neighboring rooms?" Makoto asked.

"I haven't heard anything odd like that, but we could keep an ear out for you if ya like?" Ryuji offered.

"That would be so kind of you!" Haru said.

"We could check on our floor at least. What's his name then?" Akira asked.

"Anton." The girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but what's your relation to this Anton if he's in third class when you two obviously aren't?" Yusuke asked as he scratched his head with his pencil.

"Long story short, we've helped him out quite a bit today, but he ran off shortly after coming to the balcony up there." Makoto pointed to the upper deck.

_Anton, huh?_

"Well, I did see him run back inside, but I don't know what happened to him after that," Akira said honestly. His gaze stayed up on the upper deck at the spot where the man stood a few minutes before. He didn't know what to believe. Maybe he really had gone mad, just imprinting whatever images he saw to some look-alike stranger that connected out of mere coincidence. At least, that's what he told himself. A small part of him wanted to will the stranger back into reality, if only to make sense about what was going on, who that man really was, and how he's connected to his latest dream. 

Futaba pulled out her pocket watch, an item that once belonged to her mother before her passing.

"Hey everyone! We should be heading down to dinner." Futaba said. Everyone said their goodbyes to the two women and left.


	3. April 12th, 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this chapter up, finally! It was a bit harder than I was expecting as this chapter is dialogue heavy which I love, but it gets a bit tough to sort out the logistics of it.
> 
> Either way, I hope that this didn't end up being a total mess and that you enjoy!

Akechi paced frantically in the storage area, his mind worn down and ragged with dark emotions and racing thoughts that won’t shut up. How much time had passed? What time of day was it even? How long had he been stuck in his head? Was he being searched for at this very moment? Would he be killed before or after he was caught?

"Why? Why are those thieves here? And _him?_ Out of all the places in the world!?" He continued to pace in fear of letting this panicked energy coursing through his veins reduce his already pathetic state into an even more pathetic trembling mess. The Phantom Thieves are on this ship. Okumura's daughter is on this ship. Hell, perhaps there are even more people on this ship who have been affected by what he has done in some capacity. He was foolish to think that he could've just run away from everything that he did. The world refused to let him forget the marks he's left on this world. A path of destruction and cowardice that would follow him forever.

Akechi tripped and crashed onto the metal floor with a thud that echoed off the metal walls. He looked down to find that his foot got caught in a loop of rope netting that covered a pile of luggage beside him. He groaned in frustration. He couldn't even focus on his surroundings properly, a skill that had been instinctual to him for so long. He really was losing it. He scooted himself over to pull his foot out of the netting.

One could say that something clicked in his mind, but that wouldn't be quite accurate. It was more like these specific thoughts had been waiting on the sidelines for an opening in the chaos of his mind to come charging in and pounce on Akechi with an intense clarity that wiped out thoughts of anything else and refused to let go.

_You cowardly bastard. You lying, two-faced, murderer. Kindness? Forgiveness? Love of any kind? You don't deserve it for all the lives you brought misery to. Your bloody efforts weren't enough to get your father's attention and love._

"S-Stop...I-"

_You don't deserve to live. You're a failure. No one in the world cares about you. You'd be better off gone._

"No...no..." Akechi sobbed. He wrapped his arms around himself. His lungs hitched as his eyes burned with tears that clouded his vision threatening to spill over.

"Air… I need air..." He scrambled up to his feet and blindly ran to find any sort of stairwell. He no longer cared about being seen. He just needed to get out.

He faced the ground the whole way. Whether it was to still keep his identity hidden somehow or to not let the tears on his face be seen he wasn't too sure. He slammed open a door into the cool night air and continued his blind run across the deck not registering the faceless people that he bumped past. He could only hear his running footsteps and his labored sobs. He was vaguely aware of being at the ship's stern as he ran past the wooden benches of the third-class deck.

His lower body crashed to a halt by a white railing. The momentum jerked his upper body forward over the rail. Akechi was fixated on the white wake that formed a flowing path behind the moving ship that stretched out into the dark horizon. An endless path into the darkness. Akechi stepped back to look at the cool, white bars of the railing that he just ran into.

The decision becomes clear in his head. Akechi wiped the last of the tears left off his cheeks, gripped the railing in his gloved hands, and climbed up and over the railing. He took great care in his actions as he didn't want to slip. He had to die by a choice made with his own hands and not by some careless folly. He positioned himself so that only his hands on the railing behind him and the heels of his shoes on the ship's edge are all that's keeping him from plunging into the rushing waters below. This would be his last free act, one that will make everything right. His way out, his way to make sure that no one gets hurt by him again.

_I'll be free. I hope you'll be there, mother._

***

Akira stared up at the stars while lying on a hard, wooden bench near the back of the ship. He was quite intrigued by the two upper-class women they met yesterday and again this evening as they checked in on their progress in finding this Anton. Makoto was more of a witty spitfire than he would’ve expected, which he liked, and Haru was such a caring, generous person that he was surprised that her wealth didn’t taint her with greed like most other rich folks. His friends and the other women were out for a walk around the ship's deck, so he wouldn't be expecting them back for a bit.

Taking in the view of the stars that dotted the dark night sky, he could almost feel the cool, damp grass under his back with the scent of fresh flowers in the breeze. It was incredible how the stars up above haven't really changed that much from how they appeared at his childhood home in the countryside.

 _Man, things were much simpler back then_. He took a drag from one of the three remaining cigarettes that he had left letting the warm smoke fill his lungs. He never did like them much with how they tasted of ash, and his friends would rightfully scold him about it as they didn't have a lot of money to spend on stuff other than the essentials and the tools needed for infiltration missions. He had stopped for the most part, but he held on to the last three cigarettes that he owned for times like this when he needed to be alone and think, especially since there was a lot on his mind right now.

Anton wasn’t anywhere to be found when Akira and the others asked around. In fact, nobody seemed to have seen the man that Akira had described. It was almost as if this man didn’t exist. Then there was the latest dream he had last night. It was the most nonsensical and also the most disturbing that he had seen in a while. So much so that he didn't tell Ann and Ryuji like usual. How could he explain to them what he saw, if the implications were correct? His little brown notepad was still on his bed on his bottom bunk. He hoped that Yusuke didn't peek at its contents, for they contained his notes and sketches of what his dreams contained. A piece of evidence that he was a Phantom Thief.

The pounding of footsteps running past him caught his attention. Was that also crying? Akira pushed himself off the bench to see the back of a man running towards the back of the ship. The hair and gloves. It was him! Anton! And the dream's assassin that stepped off the ledge. They're the same.

_Anton's the assassin! But now instead of stepping off an open ledge..._

Akira's stomach dropped at the implication.

Akira got off the bench, flicked his cigarette into the ocean, and stealthily snuck closer to the back of the ship. He crouched behind a bench nearest to the back of the ship and peered over. He saw Anton wipe his face before he began to climb over the railing to position himself to jump.

Akira crept forward from his hiding spot only to pause in hesitation. He recalled how in the dream the figure willingly plunged to his death, so was it supposed to happen? Was he supposed to let him die? That could've been the case as there wasn't anything that required him to act on what he saw in his dreams nor was there any obvious sign in the dream itself that said that he needed to save him. He merely observed the figure's actions with the figure none the wiser to his presence, nothing more. If he let him be, at least then he wouldn't cause problems for the Phantom Thieves anymore. This man had killed people for the sake of his boss, whoever that was.

Akira caught himself and smacked his face at this line of thought.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ This man was supposed to be dead and yet he's alive because of him. Now he'll die for real when he’s been given another chance at life. A chance that Akira willingly gave him at his own risk. If Anton was desperate enough to jump ship when he was on his way to a different country, then something else was happening here. Though, he doesn't know what that thing could be exactly. Maybe something with his former boss? Or something else? Something more personal?

_It doesn't matter right now. I may have questions, but that'll have to wait until Anton's safe._

Akira stood up and called out to him. "Don't do it!" The man whipped his head back and their eyes met. Anton's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths as a mix of anger and confusion crossed the man's features as his brows furrowed.

"You…You're Joker, aren't you?" Akira's muscles tensed at hearing his codename. This guy really was the assassin. His heart skipped a beat in fear, but there was also an unexpected wave of relief that washed over him. It meant Akira wasn't crazy. This assassin took the time to remember who it was that had warned him of his fate. Akira couldn't decide whether or not he should be worried or flattered at this revelation. Then again, unless there was some secret plan at play, which he highly doubted, it didn't look like this Anton guy planned on doing anything to him.

"Yeah, I am. It really is you. You're alive." Akira took a few steps closer.

"Not for long. I'll let go. Just leave me be!" Akira stopped for a moment, then took another step forward.

"I SAID GO AWAY!” Akira jumped back at the ferocity of Anton's voice. “Leave me be if you know what's good for you!"

Akira shook his head. "I can’t leave you here. I'm too involved now."

Anton scoffed. "You already were the moment you decided to prophesy my death with a gun to your head."

Akira spoke as calmly as he could muster. "You could've ignored me, but you didn't."

"A foolish move on my end. You could've been lying."

"The bullet would've shut me up just fine if you didn't believe me." The man didn't respond. "I'm sorry, but if you're gonna jump, I'm gonna have to jump in after you." Akira shrugged off his jacket and proceeded to untie his shoes and kick them off his feet exposing his socks to the crisp Atlantic air.

Anton gave him an incredulous look. "Don't be stupid, you'll die!"

"Probably. But on the off chance that either of us don't die immediately from the fall, my main concern would be about how cold the water's gonna be-"

"Do you think I give a shit?" The man hissed. "I don't care! So what if it'll be painful? I'll end up dead regardless."

 _Okay, so the pain argument isn't gonna work._ Akira thought.

Anton's head hung low. A tense moment passed before he spoke again, his previously fierce loud voice now cracked and weak. "I deserve this. I've killed people, and you know that. I've hurt their loved ones. All I do is hurt others. I can't save anyone. Not even myself..." The whistle of the wind blew between the pair.

"You already did. You saved both of us," Akira said. The man's head turned to Akira with confusion. He didn't object as Akira walked closer until he was right beside him at the railing an arm's length away. It was close enough for Akira to forcibly pull him back if he needed to.

"If it wasn't for your choice to not shoot, I wouldn't be here. And neither would you. If you followed your orders and didn't question your boss, we'd both be dead right now. Kinda like right now if you think about it. You could've easily let go at any point that we've been talking, but you haven't." Akira gazed into the man's eyes earnestly. "You keep going on about how I shouldn't trust you, and yet _you_ trusted me enough to not kill me when you didn't even know who I was. So I truly wanna know: why did you not shoot me then, like how you're not jumping now?" Akira saw how the man blinked as he thought. Their eyes met again as he answered.

"I guess...You're a curiosity to me. There was something about the way you seemed...like you were genuinely worried about me? I just...haven't had that feeling for a while, having someone worried about how I was doing, let alone what I felt. Ugh, I don't know, it sounds absurd. I don't know how to describe it."

"To be frank, I'm curious about you too. I wanna know what's going on with you, Anton."

"Wait, how do you-?"

"These two girls, Haru and Makoto, I think? They asked my group last evening if we've seen you run off. They wanted to know if you were okay."

"Really?" A hint of hopefulness was in his voice.

"Yeah."

The momentary relief on the man's face darkened with a frown and his eyes dimmed. "...They shouldn't be concerned. They don't know the truth about me. Anton isn't even my real name."

"Wait, it's not?"

"Of course it's not! Shouldn't that lie be more than enough reason for you to not trust what I say?"

"Not like I haven't lied either. I am a Phantom Thief, after all, delivering justice under a fake identity. I've swindled my way into locations that no ordinary seventeen year old should be in. Also…" Akira took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck as he voiced something that he only allowed in the privacy of his head. He might as well be honest about his own recent lies of omission.

"I've recently lied to my friends by not telling them certain things to not have them worry about me or cause them to panic. I did that because I care about them and their happiness. If you're concerned about hurting others, then that must mean you're not some heartless monster. You care about them even though they're strangers to you."

"...Like you with me back then." The man muttered.

"Heh. I guess so. Anyways, I’d be happy to continue talking and all, but it ain't exactly practical if one of us is hanging off the back of a ship, you know? So, please. You don't wanna do this,” Akira offered his open hand.

The wind blew between them, yet the air was so heavy and tense that he feared that any further actions or words would disrupt this delicate balance between this man living or dying. Time dragged on at a glacial pace. It was too long for Akira's liking as he couldn't read the man's reaction as his brown hair covered his downturned face from view.

_Did I fail to get through to him? I mean, I have no way of knowing what's going through his head. Did I say the wrong things, or not speak enough? Maybe I made some completely wrong assumptions entirely! Maybe I should really just drag him-_

A black-gloved hand slowly reached closer to Akira's open hand and took it with a trembling grip. Holding Akira's hand for balance, the man turned himself back around to face him. Akira had never seen him this close before. He’ll admit, it wasn’t a bad face to look at, even with the residual redness of tear stains.

"Oh, thank God," Akira exhaled in relief. He gave a small handshake. "I'm Akira Kurusu."

"...Goro Akechi. That's my real name."

"Goro..." Akira tested the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Akechi shook his head. “Don't. Just use Akechi.”

"Alright then. Better than Anton at least." Akechi let out a puff of a silent laugh. “Come on, Akechi. Let's pull you back,” Akira firmly held his hand as Akechi stepped up to a lower section of the railing.

Akechi's foot slipped.

"AHHH!" Akechi's weight yanked Akira's arms over the railing. His stomach crashed into the metal railing knocking the wind out of him. The cap flew off of Akechi's head. The muscles in his arms burned and shook with the heavy weight. Akechi's two-handed grip was painfully tight on Akira's arms. His nails would have dug into his skin if he wasn't wearing the gloves. But Akira welcomed the pain. It meant that Akechi wanted to live.

"Akechi! I got you! I'm not letting go! Come on, pull yourself up!" Akechi nodded with a newfound determination burning in his eyes and began to pull himself up until his leg caught on to the boat’s edge. The two continued to pull up together in tandem to make progress as Akechi got pulled higher while Akira braced one of his feet against one of the lower rails for extra support.

"Almost there! One more pull!" With the rest of his strength, Akira yanked Akechi closer to pull him across the railing. Akira fell backward with Akechi falling on top of his chest. Both took a few moments to catch their breaths as the adrenaline in their bodies waned. Akira looked up to find Akechi above looking down at him. Akechi's face was illuminated by the electric lights outside and framed by the backdrop of the starry night sky above with Akechi as the main focus.

The sight took Akira's breath away.

"Akira! Is that you?" Ryuji yelled in the distance as a stampede of footsteps got closer to their location. It took the pair a moment to realize their current body positions and how it could be taken. Akechi shoved himself off and backed away and Akira hopped onto his feet immediately after. Ann was first to arrive out of breath.

"Akira! We heard some-" Ann's eyes caught sight of Akechi standing a bit away from Akira. The others arrived with Ryuji coming up beside Ann.

"Panther and Skull..." Akechi breathed in disbelief, then he covered his mouth realizing his mistake. It was too late. Ann and Ryuji stared wide-eyed at the person they managed to escape barely a month prior.

"What the hell?" Ryuji marched closer to a frightened Akechi, his voice loud and angry. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

Akira quickly stepped in between the two and held Ryuji back by his shoulders. "Stop, Ryuji! He's not gonna try anything!"

"Why? Don't you remember that he literally just tried to-!?"

"Wait, who are we talking about here?" Yusuke cut in as he looked over at Akechi. Makoto stepped closer.

"Anton, what are they talking about?"

"Makoto, I don't think his name is really Anton," Ann said.

"What makes you so sure? Ya met before?" Futaba adjusted her glasses as she peered at Akechi.

"You could say that," Ann replied.

"Anyways, is it true? Are you really not Anton?" Makoto asked. Everyone turned to Akechi for an answer. He scratched his arm and kept his eyes on the ground. He took a deep breath.

"They're right. My real name isn't Anton."

"What? Why would you lie about something like that?" Haru asked.

"Oh, he's got reasons to lie alright!" Ryuji sneered.

Akechi narrowed his eyes at Ryuji. "Don't act like you have nothing to hide either."

"At least we've never directly harmed anyone!" Ann yelled.

"Harmed!?" Futaba gasped." What'd he do?"

"Maybe we should get the Master at Arms," Yusuke turned on his heel.

"Please, don't!" Akechi pleaded.

Yusuke spun back. "Why not then?"

"Why are ya listenin' to him?" Ryuji groaned. "Just go and-"

Akira's balled fists at his sides shook as his shallow breaths gave way to a sharp yell that cut through the air.

"STOP THIS ALL OF YOU!" Everything went still. Akira felt everyone's eyes on him. He was surprised that he did that at all. He'd normally smooth talk his way out of a problem or negotiate. As the leader, he was able to speak commands and directions with a sound air of authority. But Akira rarely raised his voice in such a raw display. This didn't make any sense, why he'd be so worked up over this.

"Oi! What's going on up there?" Two of the ship's crew members in their black work uniforms ran up a set of metal stairs to find them, a group of teenagers yelling at each other just moments before.

Akira had to act now to deescalate the situation without getting anyone into trouble. Especially not Akechi. Now was the time for his usual methods. Akira casually thumbed his pants pockets as he walked over to the two crew members with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. I guess I lost my temper," Akira spoke in a practiced, smooth tenor tone that made him sound older than he looked. "I just was upset that my friends were pestering this poor fellow that I just saved."

"Wait, you saved him? From what?" Ann asked.

"An accidental fall," Akechi said. He looked at Akechi with a raised eyebrow. Akechi put on one of those practiced fake smiles, trying his best to not look guilty.

"It's dumb really. I've been feeling seasick the past while, so I stood by the back railing there, leaned too far, and I slipped. I would've gone overboard had this man not saved me. He nearly went overboard himself."

"That does sound about right to everyone?" One of the crewmen asked. Akira turned to everyone behind him and pointedly raised his eyebrows.

'Please.' Akira mouthed. A moment passed until Ryuji walked over to Akira and the two crew members.

"Seems about right. We did hear a bit of a ruckus, so that must've been when the guy was pulled back aboard. Sorry about that, we were just worried whether our friend here was alright hence our outburst," Ryuji said, his eyes flitted over to Akira.

"Well, aren't you a hero, my lad?" One of the two crew members gave Akira a hearty pat on the shoulders to which he awkwardly laughed. The two crew members seemed satisfied with that confirmation, wished them all a good night, and walked back down the stairs out of sight.

"Thank you, Ryuji. Really." Ryuji nodded silently, but it was clear that Ryuji wasn't satisfied with letting this former assassin not get caught and arrested.

"Was that true though, Akira? That he slipped and you pulled him back?" he asked.

"Yes. I had no idea who he was until I pulled him back, but I couldn't just let him die," Akira glanced back at Akechi who gave him a barely visible, but more genuine smile.

Akira groaned as he plopped down on one of the wooden benches and rubbed the side of his head in an attempt to ease the building migraine. He looked over everyone who awaited an explanation.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Look. I'm just as confused about what's going on as the rest of you. However, screaming over each other without knowing the full context is not going to help any of us. It looks like most of us know bits and pieces of what's going on here, but not the whole story. Ryuji, Ann, and I have encountered him about a month ago. By the sounds of things, Haru and Makoto only knew him as Anton, even though that's not his real name. So to get us all on the same page, I suggest that tomorrow morning, we should all meet up together so that Akechi here will explain everything."

"Akechi. That's your real name?" Makoto asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Goro Akechi."

"But how'll we know that he ain't lying?" Futaba asked.

"Like I said, my two friends and I know the most about what's going on, so we'll know if he's lying."

"Akira. Have you seen him in…you know?" Ryuji asked. Akira gave a knowing nod. Ann and Ryuji looked at each other.

"You could've said so yesterday! We both asked you about it." Ann said.

Akira shrugged. "I wasn't too sure, but I'll explain it to you both tomorrow morning, I promise."

"But where and when will we meet tomorrow?" asked Futaba. "The third class general room is great and all, but it's not exactly a private place."

Haru stepped forward as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. "My suite has a private promenade deck. I can arrange it so that we can have the place to ourselves."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Haru?" Akechi asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's one of the few places that all of us can meet despite our different classes because you will be considered my private guests." Akechi crossed his arms as if hugging himself. Akechi closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"If you insist..." Akechi didn't sound enthralled at the idea of letting Haru host them.

"Alright, how about we meet there at ten o'clock?" Makoto said. "I'll meet you guys at the third class general room fifteen minutes before and lead the way to Haru's suite."

Akira nodded. "Sounds good. If there are no other objections, then that's what we'll do." Futaba pulled out her pocket watch and the lid clicked open to read the clock's face.

"It's past eleven," Futaba said. "We should really get some sleep. I have this weird feeling that we're really gonna need it."

"Akechi...I assume that the problem with roommates was a lie too?" Makoto asked.

Akechi crossed his arms. "You were the one who made that assumption, not me. But yes. I’m alone, with no roommates, because I have no ticket. I'm a stowaway on this ship."

"For real!?" Ryuji said.

"Then where's he going to sleep?" Yusuke asked. Ryuji's fist landed on his open palm as he came up with an idea.

"Yusuke, that top bunk bed above yours. It's still free, right?"

"Yes?"

"Then that's where Akechi will go." Yusuke looked at Akechi with unease. Akira couldn't blame Yusuke for the apprehension considering the intense fight that happened a few minutes ago with mentions of harm and learning that Akechi wasn't a proper passenger.

"...Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, I'll stay awake to keep an eye on him."

"Ryuji, is that really necessary?" Akira asked.

"It's fine, Akira. I won't object," Akechi said. "It'll just be boring for your friend as I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass out the moment I get comfortable. I'm just so exhausted..." Akira somehow understood that it wasn't just physical exhaustion, but emotional too. So much has happened within the past couple of minutes. Akira could only imagine how much effort it must be to keep yourself hidden as a stowaway over the past few days, but surely it couldn't have been easy or comfortable. It would get pretty lonely if nothing else.

"By the way, where are your shoes and jacket?" Ann asked with her titled head. Akira noticed that his shoes and jacket were left exactly where he tossed them onto the ground a few feet away from the railing. Akira walked over to tie his shoes back on and throw on his jacket trying to act naturally.

"Alright. Let's head back." Akira said as he led the way back to their rooms with Akechi falling into step beside him.


	4. April 13th, 1912 - Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap did this chapter take forever! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get written and posted!  
> Along with the fact that I still have to go to work during this time, I was also too distracted by a later scene in this fic that I had to write out just to get it out of my system in order to regain focus on getting this chapter done. Finally, there was the realization that April 13th had to be split up into two chapters instead of one chapter because it was getting way too freaking long as it is.  
> Either way, I hope to get the next part up sooner as it's been partially written before I had to split this day in half.  
> Plus, this chapter's super long, so that should hopefully make up for the wait, right? I hope that you enjoy!

Akira and Ann weaved through the morning crowd in the narrow hallways being careful to not drop or spill their respective plates of food. Neither Ryuji or Akechi had woken up for breakfast that morning, so Akira and Ann took it upon themselves to get extra plates for a breakfast delivery to Akira's room which he shared with Ryuji, Yusuke, and now Akechi. Each plate had two cold pancakes with the sticky syrup already soaked through.

Both Akechi and Ryuji were still fast asleep when Yusuke and Akira woke up earlier that morning as a stream of golden morning light from the one porthole in their room roused them from their slumber. Yusuke suggested the two of them should go on ahead for breakfast to let the two rest some more, though Akira suspected the more likely reason was out of nervousness of their new, illegal roommate. He didn’t object though. Akira would rather be surrounded by the ambient chatter and clinking cutlery of the third class dining hall then let himself linger in the imagery from last night, unchanged from the night before. By the time Ann and Futaba joined them and finished their food, there were forty-five minutes left until Makoto was to meet them in the third class general room.

“I can't decide whether I'm impressed or annoyed that Ryuji actually followed through on his word to stay up to keep on eye on Akechi.” Akira shook his head.

“Well, it’s his loss. Now, he gets a cold breakfast as his reward for making sure you don't get stabbed or something,” Ann said. The duo arrived at the metal door into Akira's room. With his free hand, Akira creaked open the door and peeked inside. Both Ryuji and Akechi were still fast asleep. Akira stepped closer and stood in between the two bunks. Ryuji was softly snoring lying on his back while Akechi slept on his stomach breathing evenly.

"Great," Ann said. She stepped closer to Akira and Ryuji's shared bunk, fork in hand, and repeatedly banged on the metal frame filling the room with metallic clanging.

"WAKE UP!" Ann yelled. Ryuji jerked up from his sleep and smacked his forehead against the low metal ceiling.

"OWW! FUCK!" Ryuji groaned. Akechi awoke with a start and quickly pushed himself up only to hit the back of his head against the ceiling.

"OWW! What, where-?"

Akira's cheeks puffed up with barely contained laughter at the scene.

"Rise and shine!" Akira chimed with cheer which earned him sour looks from both Ryuji and Akechi.

"Get out of bed, Ryuji. We have stuff to discuss," Ann pointedly met Akechi's eyes. " _Privately._ We'll go to my room. Also, there's food here for you. Just don't drop it." Still rubbing his red forehead, Ryuji climbed down from his bed and took the plate and fork from Ann.

"You know I consider it a crime to let food go to waste. Don't worry 'bout that," Ryuji said. Akira lifted his plate of pancakes and fork to Akechi as he sat cross-legged on his top bunk rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. Maybe some breakfast in bed will make up for it?" Akechi looked at the plate and Akira was surprised to find a soft look of fondness as he took the plate of food, looking at it with a far off look in his eyes.

"It's probably cold by now, so-"

"No, it's good. Thank you. I haven't had pancakes for a while." Akechi immediately cut into the food with his fork and took a bite.

"Let's go, man," Ryuji said. 

"You two go ahead. I gotta grab something." Akira said. His two friends went on ahead as Akira crouched by his bottom bunk under Ryuji's bed and pulled out his brown notepad and pencil from under his mattress.

"What's that there?" Akechi asked from above.

"A notepad."

"What's in it?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Stuff that doesn't concern you."

"Like what?" Akira glared up at Akechi looking down at him with one hand under his chin with a smug smile. He's being real nosy.

"What are you, five?" Akira stuffed his notepad and pencil into his pocket. "Anyways, we won't be long. I just have to explain some things to them. Phantom Thieves stuff. Oh, and be sure to head straight to the general area and stay with Futaba and Yusuke, alright? I’ve already told them to keep an eye out for you. We’ll meet you all there when we’re done." Akechi nodded as he continued to eat his food.

"Say, Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the others know that you three are the Phantom Thieves?"

Akira shook his head. "No, they don't."

"Also...are you going to tell your teammates the real reason I was out on the stern last night?" Akechi looked away, a sad look in his eyes. Akira recalled the vulnerable state that Akechi was in last night.

"No. I didn't last night, and I promise that I won't tell them now." Akechi let out a silent exhale of relief melting the tension from his shoulders.

"Thank you."

Akira smiled and proceeded to exit only to halt at the door as a concern popped into his head. He turned back to Akechi who ate another bite of food. Akira fixated on the fork in Akechi's hand.

"Hey. Are you gonna be okay in here? On your own? Especially since last night you were gonna..." The unfinished thought hung heavy in the air, but he was sure that Akechi would get what he meant. Akechi chewed as he considered the fork that he twiddled in his left hand. Akira only noticed then that Akechi was left-handed. Akechi swallowed and looked back at Akira. The fork stilled between his fingers and went back to work at cutting himself another pancake bite.

"I'll be alright, Akira. I won't do anything. I need to be alive to explain things after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You better not keep your fellow thieves waiting, Joker."

"Just...stuff your face with pancakes, alright?"

"I will. And if I deem them good enough _and_ I don't get a concussion after this, I might forgive you for the rude awakening."

Akira rolled his eyes with a small smirk, closed the door behind him, and walked down the halls to meet with his friends.

It was easy to get lost in these halls as they all began to look the same. Akira was growing concerned that he was lost in this metal labyrinth only for that fear to evaporate once he saw Ann and Ryuji waiting outside of the door to Ann's room and he jogged over to join them. Ann peeked into her room to ensure it was empty and ushered in Akira and Ryuji as she closed the metal door behind them.

The layout was the same as it was for the room that the guys were sharing. Akira saw Ann's bed as her bags sat on the end of the bottom bunk that Ryuji sat down on to begin digging into his plate. The bunk above Ann looked to be Futaba's as there were a few of her science books piled up on the pillow. According to Ann, the metal bunk bed across from Ann and Futaba occupied a mother and a young daughter. That could be seen in the small stuffed toys on the lower bunk and an overflowing bag of their belongings on the top bunk, presumably occupied by the mother.

"Okay, Akira. Tell us what you know about Akechi," Ann said as she leaned against her and Futaba's bunk.

"He is the assassin from before, that much we all know," Akira plopped down beside Ryuji and pulled out his notepad from his pocket and flipped through the pages. His sketches were nowhere near as skilled as Yusuke's, that much was evident. After some trial and error, Akira settled on a style of rough stick figures with handwritten notes about their appearance and simple drawings of other things such as objects, numbers, or descriptions of feelings and sensations. The goal was merely to get as much info down as quickly as possible before he could start forgetting any vital details.

Akira flipped to the page that he dated April 10th, his friends leaning in to see what he had recorded. That was the night of the dream where the assassin, Akechi, stepped off of the cliff. Akira drew a rough stick figure with scratched lines for hair, shaded in hands to indicate the gloves, and a question mark where the face would be. The stick figure stood on top of a high place with a mask beside it. Words such as 'dark,' 'cold,' 'wind,' and 'assassin?' were scribbled underneath the sketch.

"This was what I got. I couldn't see the face as their back was to me, but the figure had the same hair and gloves as Akechi. That much I know for sure."

"At least that confirms it's our guy," Ryuji said as he put down his now empty plate on the bed.

"So what's with the cliff? What's the significance there?" Ann asked. Akira remembered what he promised to Akechi about his suicide attempt. Akira's knee bounced as he thought of what to say.

"Well...that part I'm not sure about. The guy was just standing there. Nothing I say or did got a reaction out of him, I think. Either way, it doesn't matter now."

Ryuji crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah, it matters! That son of a bitch is back and we don't know what he's planning!"

"Akechi said so himself that he's a stowaway," Ann thought aloud.

"Maybe he's been planted there as a stowaway to avoid detection and throw us overboard," Ryuji added.

"Or keep us alive to turn us into his boss later."

"Or, maybe he's telling the truth?" Akira cut off his friends when their mouths opened in protest. "I said maybe. I don't know what his reason is for being on this ship, but I'm pretty sure that our encounter with him wasn't planned out."

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Remember how he called you by your codenames last night?"

"Yeah?" Ryuji said. Ann's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh, I think I follow! If he truly was here to spy on us, he would've learned our real names by now as a way to intimidate us."

Ryuji continued, now starting to get it. "Yeah. When he saw Ann and me, he just called us Skull and Panther. It would make sense if he didn't know our real names."

"Which he would only know if he'd been intentionally following us or had been working with a co-conspirator, which he wouldn't be able to have because he's considered dead to the world and that any who may end up recognizing him would rather turn him in or kill him," Akira said.

"Like any reasonable criminal on the run, he'd be tryin' to hide until the Titanic arrives at New York to avoid detection by the ship's crew," Ryuji said.

Akira nodded. "Therefore, it's safe to assume that him being a lone stowaway is likely to be the truth."

"Then why is he here?" Ann asked.

Akira flipped back to a previous entry that was made more than a month ago. There wasn't as much clear imagery, only three stick figures on the page. Himself on his knees with his mask drawn onto his face. The assassin, a shadowy figure to him in the dream, pointing a gun towards Akira's head. The last faceless figure was behind the assassin, with a knife raised and an arrow pointing for a downward trajectory to where the knife would be stabbed into the assassin's back.

"Hey, we've never seen this one before, Akira," Ryuji said.

"I..." Akira didn't know what to say. He told himself that he didn't show this to Ann and Ryuji because he didn't have enough information on who these figures were to ensure proper precautions. That was true to an extent. Yet, a nagging thought lingered at the back of his mind.

_Don't tell them anything unless you're absolutely sure. You can't afford to lose them too._

Akira could only respond by shaking his head. Not towards his friends, but more at himself.

He ignored Ryuji's comment and pointed at this sketch. "Back when we first encountered him, this dream that I got beforehand gave me the sense that this assassin was going to be killed by his boss shortly after killing us. I assume that since Akechi's on this ship alone as a stowaway, his boss wouldn't have wasted time and resources to get him aboard this ship since he was planning to kill him anyway. Akechi snuck himself aboard to flee his former employer. I think."

"Akira, have you seen anything else? Another dream?" Ann asked. Akira's fingers drummed lightly on the open pages. He still hasn't shown them his latest dreams.

 _I'll tell them later. I need to be sure about this._ Akira closed his notepad and slipped it back into his pocket.

"No. I haven't." Akira lied. He swallowed back the queasiness in his stomach. "But, I'll be sure to let you guys know once something comes up, for sure."

Ryuji stood up. "Sounds good. Maybe we'll get an idea on what to do with Akechi now that we're stuck babysitting him." The trio walked out the door and continued down the halls, now less crowded as the breakfast rush was at its end. Akira's hands were in his pockets as he fell into a slower pace behind his friends.

_God, I'm a shitty friend. I'm too scared to say anything._

Akira blurted without thinking as he stopped. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Ann asked. Both of his friends stopped to look at him. Akira froze, his mind suddenly blank. Akira tried the first thing that came into his head.

"You do know that I care for you guys, right?"

"Of course we do, man. So do we." Ryuji said.

"Why are you asking this? Is something wrong?"

"I just…" Akira's throat suddenly dried up as he debated whether or not he should tell them of the latest dream that was more like a nightmare. Akira looked to the floor ashamed and stuffed his fists further into his pockets. "I dunno. It's nothing."

Ann's voice was laced with concern. "Seriously, you know that you can talk to us right?"

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt." That was all that Akira was able to let out. He feared what would happen to him if he dared to speak more about his own concerns. Ryuji stepped forward and spoke in a more gentle voice than what Akira was used to hearing out of his vocal, rambunctious best friend.

“Neither can we. That’s why I’m worried about Akechi being here. I don’t want you or Ann or any of the others to get hurt by him.”

“Plus, we barely escaped before," Ann added. "We all know what he’s capable of.” The silence between the trio was making Akira uncomfortable.

“Believe me, I know,” Akira said. “Despite what I said, I could be wrong. We'll just stay on guard for now, then we can figure out what to do once we hear what Akechi has to say." Everyone nodded and wordlessly continued on their way to meet everyone else in the third class general room.

Akira felt that he was supposed to be more apprehensive about the whole situation. There was the very real possibility that Akechi could be lying, that he might be willing to say whatever was necessary to throw them off his trail to finish them off later when they least expect it.

However, the image of Akechi's tear-stained face and the crack of his broken voice betrayed that idea. Somehow, Akira knew in his gut that Akechi wasn't acting or lying that night. That guy truly expected to die alone with no one to listen to him. Akechi was alive because he placed his trust in him, even when things will be far from easy at this point as Akechi's now going to be scrutinized for what he had done. Akira now felt that he had no choice to trust Akechi to continue to be truthful in return. Akira will listen to him. He'll allow himself to do that at least.

***

Weird how a lot of things from Akechi's past come back to him on this ship, but this breakfast was one of the first good memories that was comforting to see again. It wouldn't be often, but back then, whenever his mother had the resources and time, pancakes were a special treat that they would make and eat together, even when Akechi would end up burning the ones he tried to make.

Akechi's fork clinked against his now empty plate. He pushed the bittersweet nostalgia away as he pulled on his gloves, climbed down the bunk bed's small ladder with his empty plate and fork in hand, and left the room towards his new reality, whatever that might be after he revealed the truth to the others. Akechi dropped off his plate and fork on a random table in the dining hall and made his way over to the third class general room.

It was an indoor public gathering place full of life and energy. The space was lined with long wooden benches where many people sat in their conversations in various languages. An assortment of wooden tables and chairs were at the farther edges of the room where some people young and old read books, knitted, smoked, and played card games. Lively music jingled out of a piano in a corner where a small group of people gathered around the pianist. Loud footsteps of children of various ages pounded through whatever open space they could find.

Akechi moved through the space, scanning the heads of the people sitting along the wooden benches until he saw Futaba and Yusuke sitting together at a bench near the main stairway that goes up to the outside deck. Futaba was sitting cross-legged in her long skirt with a book in her lap while Yusuke alternated between looking towards something and turning his attention to his sketchbook.

Akechi adjusted the cap on his head and made his way over to them.

“Good morning.” The pair looked up at him from their respective activities.

“Morning,” Futaba said.

“Oh. You’re here,” Yusuke said nervously.

“Akira did tell you that I’d meet with you two, correct? At least that's what he told me.”

“Yeah.” Futaba's voice was clipped and she turned back to her book. Yusuke broke eye contact as he turned back to whatever he was drawing. Akechi stood stiffly, uncertain on what to say or do.

“I’ll just...sit here.” Akechi settled himself on an empty spot on a bench that sat across from the pair. He crossed his arms and his lips pressed into a thin line.

 _Casual conversation really isn't my forte, huh?_ He didn't really have friends around his age as he grew up. The most recent social interactions he had were mostly with other adults, mostly formal and business matters. Not exactly small talk. He looked up towards Futaba engrossed in the pages in her hands. Her book. Might as well try asking about that.

"So, what are you reading there? Futaba, right?" Akechi asked.

"Science stuff. Neuroscience, psychology, that kinda brain stuff."

"Really? I didn't think you'd be into that kind of stuff."

"Of course you wouldn't. Most people don't. Say that it's not necessary for girls and all that. It's so fascinating though. Plus, it makes me feel closer to my mom."

"She introduced you to these sciences?" Futaba's posture opened up as she uncrossed her legs and would've been able to fully plant them on the ground were it not for her short stature.

"Yeah. She was a scientist herself. Kind of. Not officially. But, she did her own private research of the human mind while managing to raise me on her own."

"All alone? What about your father?"

"I know nothing about him. He ditched my mom while she was pregnant with me. She barely spoke of him. I figure he must be a jerk, so I don't feel that bad about it."

She pulled out her pocket watch. It was golden with a linked chain and had a lid covering the clock face. "This was my mother's, too. Said she got it off a flea market for a surprisingly good deal. Dunno how true that is as we were never exactly rich, but it's useful at least." Futaba leaned back into the bench. "We were happy for the most part. Until her death about two years ago."

A sad look crossed Futaba's face. Akechi's stomach sinks as he thinks back on if he can remember anyone that he had targeted at that time. God, it felt like an eternity ago.

"What about your parents?" Akechi blinked in surprise at Futaba. Was she actually taking the initiative in talking to him? She tilted her head slightly as her deep brown eyes held the same question in her eyes. Akechi scooted forward so that he sat at the edge of the bench seat.

"My mother's been dead for a bit. My father's alive, but he's..." Now that he thought about it, Akechi was conflicted about how he felt about Shido. He hated the guy, there was no doubt in his mind about that. At the same time though, Shido was all the family that Akechi had left in the world. Shido provided him with a comfortable bed to sleep in, food, and a sense of direction in his life. Even the expensive gloves on his hands were given to him by Shido. Akechi wore them out of habit, but now the soft lining and black leather felt heavier than before.

"He's a massive jerk too?" Futaba bluntly asked.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it." Akechi looked at Futaba, now somewhat comfortable. "Your mother sounded like a good person to me. I'm sure your mother would be happy to know that you retain an interest in the field that she had dedicated herself to." Akechi said.

Futaba gave him a small smile as she pushed up her glasses. "Good to know you don't think it's weird." Akechi felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Excuse me, Akechi?" Yusuke's smooth, controlled voice caught Akechi's attention. Yusuke's thin fingers gestured him aside. "Your head's in the way."

"Oh, sorry." Akechi stood up. Curious, Akechi turned around and tried to follow Yusuke's line of sight. It appears that Yusuke was paying attention to a young man, barely twenty, smoking a cigarette as he spoke to his shorter friend that spoke broken English with an Italian accent. Akechi peered down at Yusuke's sketch of the pair of friends to be amazed at the impressive line work, shading, and the sheer character that came through in the sketch.

"That's pretty good," Akechi commented.

"Thank you." A hint of a smile was on Yusuke's face, his soft grey eyes actually focused on Akechi for the first time since Akechi came there. Yusuke was notably taller and thinner than the other guys despite being seventeen as well. 

“Yusuke, may I see some of your work there? Only if it's alright with you." Yusuke looked him over for a moment, then he nodded.

"Very well," his arm gestured to the open spot beside him and Akechi sat down. "Though, I do have to apologize. I'm more of a painter than anything, so my sketches here probably aren't my best." Akechi flipped through the pages with care and marveled at how Yusuke was downplaying his incredible talent. The images were detailed, almost lifelike, yet they had a distinct warmth to them. Yusuke was excited to elaborate on the details of the figures that Yusuke had drawn. Many of them were people he had encountered while traveling from Paris to Cherbourg to get to the Titanic.

"You're quite skilled. You have a talent for showing the humanity of the people you draw."

"I'm happy to hear that. Realistic portrayals aren't my usual artistic style, but I taught myself to get good at it if only to practice expressions of the human form. I've sold them at ten cents apiece." Akechi continued to flip through the pages until he came across some sketches that were more...risque.

Akechi's heart jumped in his chest and he quickly smacked the book closed. Yusuke chuckled at Akechi's embarrassment. He didn't seem at all surprised by his reaction.

"Funny how you and Akira reacted in a similar manner of shock."

"Akira saw these too?"

"Saw what?" Futaba asked. Akechi's cheeks burned and he refused to elaborate on what he saw in the etched lines.

"Just some of my more...revealing works."

"Revealing is an understatement," Akechi muttered under his breath. Yusuke positioned his sketchbook so that its pages faced only Akechi and himself. Akechi double-checked that no one was looking over their shoulders before Akechi partially opened the artist's sketchbook again. There was a sketch of a nude woman leaning against a mirror, the soft curves of her breasts and hips were drawn with care. Another page, another nude woman lying on the ground, a closer image from the waist up, her arms reaching upwards as her long, curly hair formed a halo around her head and shoulders.

"...These were also drawn from life?"

"Yes. French women tend to have less of an issue on posing in...a more natural state." Akechi flipped through another few pages, all of them drawn with the same care and craftsmanship as all of Yusuke's other sketches. Akechi's heart leaped again at the next few pages filled with sketches of various nude men, posed in a similar manner to the women.

"French men too, huh?"

"Yes. There is beauty to be found in understanding both types of figures to accurately portray humanity in my work." The heat in Akechi's face burnt hotter and he bit his lower lip, taking in the men and their chests, their abs, their sharp jawlines. Akechi slammed Yusuke's sketchbook shut and rubbed the back of his neck as he plopped the sketchbook back on Yusuke's lap with an awkward laugh.

"Really though. You have a gift, Yusuke. You really do."

Yusuke smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate the praise."

"We're here!" Akira called out and walked over towards them. Akechi breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Akira arrive with Ann and Ryuji in tow.

"Good morning!" Makoto walked down the main staircase from the third class deck to the third class general room. "Looks like I'm just in time. Is everyone good to go?"

"I believe so," Akira turned to Akechi. "Akechi, you ready for this?"

"I hope so," Akechi turned to Makoto. "Lead the way."

Akira and the others took a few moments to marvel at the splendor of Haru's notably more expensive suite. While the others walked through the space and asked Haru questions about the suite, Akechi was the first to take a peek at the promenade deck. The room was long with plenty of open space lit up with the mid-morning sun streaming in through the several windows. Several of the windows were open allowing for the ocean breeze to fill the room and intensified the heat of the sunlight. At the center of the deck, there was a set up of several woven wicker chairs set up around a few small tables made of the same material. Dotted in the far corners there were some potted plants adding a touch of greenery to the room.

"Alright everyone," Haru's voice chirped as she gestured towards the promenade deck. "Go on and make yourselves comfortable."

_They better, because that comfort isn't going to last long._

Everyone entered the promenade deck and settled themselves down on the chairs around the tables.

"Just so we're clear, are we the only ones here?" Akechi asked as he sat down in a chair that was in the direct light of the sun, his neck immediately feeling the difference in heat.

"Yes, we are. I sent my servants out on an extended break, so it's just us right now."

Ann, Ryuji, and Akira took the last three seats with Akira taking the spot beside him. Akechi felt a little calmer at Akira's composed presence. He silently hoped that whatever charismatic charm that Akira had would rub off on him because he really didn't want to lose his composure right now.

"Alright, Akechi. Whenever you're ready," Akira gestured to Akechi to open the conversation.

It was more than the sun's heat that seared at Akechi. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it will be even more unpleasant for the others to hear the truth. Considering what he's about to reveal, he wasn't too sure how he could see any other future other than an immediate arrest where he'd be held captive away from the others. Then again, Akira could've just turned him in to be arrested during the night which surely the others would have preferred instead of listening to him. Nevertheless, Akechi was here now. He had to do this. Akechi took a deep breath to brace himself as he twiddled his thumbs. No turning back now.

"I'll start by asking what you guys know based on what you've read in the news lately," Akechi started. Makoto fidgeted with the cuff of her sleeve.

"I did read some stuff while waiting for sis to send me the money for the ticket to this ship. There have been various stories covering an unnamed assassin's suicide."

"Yes," Haru interjected as her hand tapped at her chin in thought. "There was some speculation on how that person was a part of an underground criminal network, though, with little information about who that assassin was or said network, it's hard to come to a proper conclusion."

"Well, I don't appreciate being called a dead man, so I'm willing to answer your questions." The Phantom Thieves trio looked at him with a deeper interest while it took everyone else a moment to piece Akechi's words together. Their wide eyes filled with horror, mouths agape, their faces paling. The promenade deck fell into silence.

Makoto's trembling hand pointed at him. "You're him? _The_ assassin?"

Akechi's heart sank as he held Makoto's eyes. She was the closest friend he could dare to say that he had despite their short time knowing each other.

"Yes. And I can prove it." Akechi turned his attention towards Haru, her body leaned back slightly when she realized he was looking at her.

"Haru. I sat near your father in that cafe. He was waiting for a meeting with someone, and I noticed that he pulled out a small, worn photo from his chest pocket. It looked to be a mother holding a baby. In one corner, there was a date written, I believe it was December 5th, 1894?" Haru's face paled.

"That's my birthday. Father always kept that picture close to him..." Haru's hand covered her open mouth.

Akechi spoke slowly. "He's still alive, like I said a few days ago-"

Haru stood quickly causing her chair to skid back. "He's in a coma!" Her shrill cry caught everyone, especially Akechi, off guard. Her eyes hardened with an intense sharpness that he swears that her glare could stab his soul. He trembled in his seat. "I don't know if he's going to survive! I've been constantly checking for updates from the wireless communication control room and there hasn't been any progress towards recovery!"

"Is there an indication that he's getting worse?" Akechi asked cautiously.

"...Not as of yet," Haru said as her voice lowered and sat back down and Makoto patted her shoulder.

"Listen to me. Please know that what happened with your father wasn't anything personal against you, Haru. I knew very little about the targets assigned to me aside from their names and their ties to my...former superior. He gave me orders, and I followed them. I really should've known better." Akira's head turned toward Akechi, his eyes were lost in thought. Akira knew nothing about who Akechi had served for close to three years now.

"So, who's the name of your boss?" Yusuke asked.

"Masayoshi Shido."

"Hmm. That name doesn't ring a bell," Ann said.

"It wouldn't for most people unless you were either in the know or had ties to his work. While that relative invisibility works well for now, he's not satisfied with staying underground. He's been trying to gain enough resources in order to get himself into a more advantageous position in the public sphere, most likely political, or potentially corporate if he's really desperate." Akechi explained.

"And I'm assuming that one of the ways he tries to get ahead is to use you to kill his enemies for him?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes. I'd come into play if either the target hasn't fulfilled their end of the deal they made with Shido or if they're seen as a potential threat to him, regardless if they're no longer involved with him or if they knew too much."

"Using you to shut up his dissenters and to keep his name out of the public eye until he's ready for it..." Ryuji's jaw clenched which was in odd contrast with a contemplative look in his deep brown eyes. Akechi couldn't think of what Ryuji could be thinking about as he had been the most vocal of his distaste of Akechi's presence.

"I have two questions for ya," Futaba said as her eyes were locked on her open pocket watch to keep track of how long they've been here. Akechi felt that they haven't been talking that long, but to him during this time of interrogation, time slowed to an insufferable crawl. Seeming to be satisfied with the current progression of time, she clicked the lid closed and slipped the pocket watch back into the pocket of her dress. "First off, have you killed all of your victims the same way?"

"No, that would make things too obvious if there was a consistent pattern in the manner of their death. While a gunshot made to look like a suicide is usually effective, there were a few times where I had to sneak in poison to food or more elaborate cases where circumstances would be planned and set up over a span of days to make their deaths look accidental."

Futaba's small hands balled into tight fists on the table. "Then that leads into my other question: was one of your victims Wakaba Isshiki?"

Akechi nodded. Futaba's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head in frustration. "I knew something was off about mom's death."

"Your mother?" Akechi's jaw dropped. Whatever warm feelings he had when thinking back to their conversation in the third class general parlor got swept away under an icy twinge of guilt that permeated his insides.

He killed her mother.

"The police deemed it an accidental death after getting run over by that runaway cart, but something about it was always off to me, especially how she acted so strangely the day she died."

Akechi recalled how he slipped in some nightshade into some of the older woman's drink while she and the child stepped out for a moment to get their laundry. It was a calculated amount so that it wouldn't be enough to kill her, but instead enough to get the woman to hallucinate leading to her stumble out of the house into the street where Akechi awaited at the top of the slanted street and let loose the cart. He turned his back as soon as he let go and sprinted away down a street in hopes of being far enough away to not hear the results, all while trying to put away the image of her young child who he saw napping in the cramped tenement apartment, covered in a blanket with her back to him unaware of his existence. Even with how far he ran, the clattering crash followed by the wailing of the young girl crying out for her mother echoed through the narrow streets. This was the one mission he hated the most, the one that would pop up the most in his nightmares where deep remorse festered in him. This was the first instance where Akechi questioned what he was doing.

A building heat burned behind Akechi's eyes that threatened to form tears at hearing the young girl's muffled sobs as Haru and Ann scooted closer in an attempt to comfort her.

"Futaba-" Akechi tried to stand up but was held back down into his seat by hands on his shoulders, Yusuke to his left and Akira to his right. What could've Akechi done anyways, hug her? She wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. Akechi couldn't bring himself to look up, so he instead deflated into his seat and mindlessly drew his index finger across the table's surface as he willed the tears away to keep them from fully forming.

Yusuke asked the next question to change the subject. "So, what about the stories of suicide that we heard about in the news?"

_Those headlines would've been true had things turned out differently last night._

"My last two missions were deemed to be failures. Okumura was in a coma that didn't count for Shido, and in my last mission about a month ago, I let the targets live and get away. Because of these failures, that was when Shido decided that I was to be killed off as I was no longer useful. I didn't have a lot of time nor was I in the best state of mind to plan my escape in great detail. What I ended up with was to make it look like I had committed suicide by a lake near Shido's property in hopes that it would buy me a headstart. I set up a large weighted bag to fall into the lake, left a fake suicide note, fired off my gun for one last time, disposed of the gun and weighted bag into the lake, and ran as fast and as far as I could without turning back. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and some money for food. I did have a few close calls with some hitmen sent to follow my trail, but I managed to not have a direct confrontation."

"But why would you need to fake your death? You could've killed the guy and ran off. Why did you continue to work with Shido?" Ryuji asked.

Akechi crossed his arms and could only stare at the table. "Shido, he is my father." Everyone gasped and looked at each other in bewilderment. "Believe me. I knew that I could've killed him, but Shido knew that too. I couldn't act out of line or else I would've been dead way sooner."

Ann leaned over the table. "What about your mother? Why didn't she do anything?"

"She's dead. I was twelve when she...passed." His fingers scratched at his wrists. "I was around fifteen about three years ago when Shido found me again. He was impressed by my intelligence and asked me to work for him. I was alone and desperate, so I took the opportunity. However, by the time that I realized that he meant for me to be his assassin, it was too late for me to back out. It was either them or me."

"But that doesn't excuse what you've done," Makoto said.

Akechi nodded. "I know. I'm very aware of that fact, more than you probably realize." Akechi didn't know what else to say, so he ended up just staring at his hands. "That's the main gist of it."

"Hold on. We still haven't established how you know about them." Yusuke pointed out Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. Akira looked at Akechi for his response, a question in his eyes.

Akechi took the time to look into the eyes of each of the Phantom Thieves. "I'll leave that for them to explain as they see fit." The trio looked at each other in disbelief. Of course, they reacted that way. Certainly, they expected Akechi to sell them out then and there, but Akechi decided to toss the ball into their court. If they wanted to lie about who they were, he'd let them. It was the least he could do for them after not being turned in the night before.

"Um, a moment, please." Akira stood up and gestured for his two friends to follow him to the other end of the promenade deck away from their ears. They whispered in a tight huddle, with the occasional point to the group, though mostly just at Akechi. Their discussion seemed to end with a nod from all three of them. They've made a decision, but what that decision was, Akechi was not sure. The trio walked back to the group and returned to their seats. Akira straightened himself up and spoke.

"We met Akechi about a month ago, shortly before his disappearance. We crossed paths when we were investigating another potential target."

"Investigation?" Makoto asked.

"Target?" Yusuke joined.

"Woah, woah, wait!" Futaba stood from her chair and adjusted her glasses which nearly fell off her nose as she looked like she was staring at a bunch of celebrities. "You're not saying that you're..." The trio nodded.

"Yes. We three are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, vigilantes of justice." Akira announced with a touch of flair.

"So, _you_ were responsible for Madarame's case?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Ann said. "We've also been responsible for the Kamoshida and Kaneshiro cases."

Akechi interjected. "I can confirm that they are indeed who they say they are. They were my last mission before I ran. Shido was growing concerned about the popularity of the Phantom Thieves due to their mysterious methods of stealing information when least expected. He considered my attempt at Okumura's life a failure, so this mission to kill the Phantom Thieves before they could get to him was my last chance to prove that I was still worthy of serving him."

"As you can tell, it didn't work, but it was a close call. We barely managed to escape." Akira said as his eyes met his own with a knowing look. Akechi's throat got dry. He had been talking all of this time. It was the longest that he had spoken for a while. He got the feeling that he'd have to get used to that for a bit.

"How did you escape?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I sweet-talked this fella to let us go," Akira answered nonchalantly as he pointed his thumb at Akechi.

His blood boiled for reasons that Akechi couldn't quite place as he glared at Akira. "You spoke some cryptic bullshit."

"Cryptic bullshit that you gladly ate up," Akira winked. Akechi couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a signal to him that he was purposefully hiding the truth for Akechi's benefit or if Akira was just amused at Akechi's flustered state. God, how he wished to slap that smug face right then and there.

"...In any case, after that mission, that was when I finally decided that I was going to stop being Shido's assassin for good. It's because of those three that I'm here, on this ship, on the run. Not that it matters," Akechi glanced over all of them. "I just admitted to you that I'm a murderer, and several of you can testify against me. I'll wait here for the crew to come and arrest me once you tell them."

"Wait, ya ain't even going to try to blackmail us or something?" Ryuji asked.

"With what? I have little more than pocket change with me, I have no weapons, and any ties I had from my past criminal life would just kill me as a trophy to appease Shido and gain favor with him, so I can't offer you any substantial power. I have nothing to offer any of you. You're all better off than I am right now."

"You could just kill us ya know! You did it before, you could do it again." Futaba pointed out. Akechi held eye contact with her, ignoring the burning that crept back behind his own eyes.

"I could. But I won't. I don't want to anymore." Akechi's voice faltered slightly. He swallowed back the thick lump in his throat.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say next. It would only be a matter of moments before someone decides to bite the bullet and turn him in. Then an idea crossed Akechi's mind. A desperate one, one that is very stupid and counter-intuitive to what he has wanted to do from the start. However, it was all that he could come up with at that moment to avoid an immediate arrest and an unpleasant experience for the rest of the voyage.

"Wait. I have nothing of material value to offer you, but I can offer you all a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Akira asked.

"In exchange for the promise that everyone here will not turn me in to this ship's authorities for my criminal past or that I'm currently a stowaway, I promise that I will turn myself in to the police once we make landfall in New York City."

"Really?" Akira gasped.

"Yes...and to make sure of that, I suggest that Akira himself personally accompany me to ensure that I follow through with it." Akechi's brain screeched to a halt at this sudden addition of Akira's involvement. He didn't plan for that, nor did he know why he blurted that idea out.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Akira asked, but something about how he asked it implied that there was something else that Akira was trying to get across. Whatever that something was, Akechi didn't know. A heaviness hung in his heart, despite this offer being the most logical conclusion, as he nodded.

"Yes. It'll allow me to have at least a decent bed to rest on before I serve my time, and everyone here can rest assured that once we arrive in New York, I will no longer be a threat to anyone else. Bear with me for the next few days, and you'll never have to see me again." 

Akira's eyes drifted for a moment in thought before giving Akechi a solemn nod. "Very well. If it helps everyone feel more secure, I'll follow him around as he suggests to make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious. Does this deal sound good to everyone else?" Akechi turned to the rest of the group. With a few hesitant glances, they nodded one by one with varying levels of trust written across their faces.

"I suppose that will have to do," Haru said as she stood up. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I must be on my way. I have a meeting to attend to regarding business matters."

Makoto got up as well. "Very well. We better not keep you waiting." Haru, Makoto, Yusuke, and Futaba left the promenade deck with each one eyeing Akechi with a lingering look.

Akechi and the Phantom Thieves trio stood up together. He remembered the comment made yesterday by Akira when he was on the verge of letting go. That he was interested in continuing their conversation. There were some things Akechi wanted to let out, if only for the selfish reason of having someone to hear him out, but there were some things he didn't want everyone else to hear. Akechi broke the tense silence.

"Akira, may I continue to speak with you? Alone?" Akira raised his eyebrows in apparent shock.

"You're actually taking me up on my offer from last night? To talk?" Akechi recalled how Akira stated mutual curiosity about him and his interest to know about Akechi's circumstances. Akechi didn't know how, but that little offer was the thing to tip the scales. It wasn't by much as he could still feel this inner darkness eat away at him, especially now that the others were scared and cautious of him. But it was enough. It was enough for him to still be alive at that very moment.

Akechi scratched his arm, not sure how to phrase things as Ann and Ryuji were right there. "Yes. It's in regards to some...personal matters."

"What's he going on about?" Ryuji asked with a tilted head. Akira scratched the back of his head, a display of awkwardness that was unusual for the normally well-composed teenager.

"I, um...told him last night that he was free to talk to me about stuff."

Ann stepped in between Akira and Akechi as she shook her head. "I'm not so sure that we should just leave you alone with him."

"I was alone with him last night, and I ain't dead yet."

" _Yet_." Ryuji and Ann echoed in unison.

"I know you're both concerned about my safety, but I'll be fine. Besides, if anything that he does tell me is a significant enough omission, you two will be the first to know. Remember, I'll be the one looking after him to be sure nothing bad happens, so you two go ahead and relax for a bit, alright?"

Akira rubbed his two friends' shoulders with a reassuring smile on his face. "I promise, I'll be fine. If you hear someone screaming bloody murder, then you two can come up and save me."

Ann and Ryuji glanced between Akira and Akechi, then at each other, before Ann answered. "Alright. We'll be down at the third class deck if you need us." With that, the two begrudgingly left the deck.

Akechi stood alone with Akira in the sunny promenade deck. Akira looked different in the sunlight. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his forearms and his curly hair shone in the sun. The dust particles in the air caught the brightness of the sunlight, floating around Akira like remanent sparks left over after the casting of a magic spell. The sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach filled Akechi's mind with dread.

This feeling. He hadn't felt it in years, and he hoped that he would never have to feel them again. The last thing he needed was another reminder of how everything about him was messed up. His upbringing. His parents. These feelings which he quickly learned at a young age were wrong and would make him an outsider in society should these feelings ever be discovered. It would be another reason for others to hate him, and he doesn't want to deal with even more shame than he already has.

In his head, Akechi screamed at the feeling to go away and he mentally willed the butterflies to die and be still as they had no place here. He had to focus on anything but that feeling.

***

Akira had a feeling that Akechi had more stuff to talk about, but that it wasn't something that the former assassin wanted to talk about with everyone else. Only him. Akechi trusted him the most. It made sense because Akira saved his life twice now, but that didn't change the nervousness that he felt at the added pressure. As if he wasn't dealing with enough already with trying to not have everyone get Akechi arrested. Still, he really did want to continue talking with him.

"You wanna talk here?" Akira asked. Akechi shook his head.

"No. I don't want to be here much longer." Akechi hurried out of the promenade deck into the connected sitting room which contained a large mirror on one wall. Akechi did just lay bare a lot of his true self here which wasn't pleasant for anyone. Akira still felt the residual bitterness at the whole ordeal from everyone involved. There were also a few glimpses at Akechi's true feelings towards everything, most notably the way his eyes watered as he tried to get up to comfort Futaba. Yusuke and himself held Akechi down in his seat, Yusuke out of fear of what Akechi might do, and Akira out of the knowledge that Futaba needed time to process what she just learned before any attempt at reconciliation if one could be made at all.

Akira followed Akechi into the lavish room. It appears that everyone has left making them the last ones to leave. "So where then?"

"Not here. I don't want to overstay our welcome. Maybe out on the deck? But we need to be somewhat presentable to not be immediately sent back to the third class areas." Akira and Akechi looked at the mirror that they stood in front of. Akira noticed that Akechi was about an inch taller than himself.

"Now if only I had a spare hair tie..." Akechi muttered to himself as he fussed with his hair experimentally.

"Oh, I have one actually," Akira said.

"Really? Your hair isn't that long."

"Hair ties are quite versatile when you know how you can use them." Akira reached into his other pocket and pulled out a hair tie as well as a pair of round, black wired glasses that had no lenses. He gave the hair tie to Akechi.

"You lost your lenses?"

"No, these glasses are just for disguise purposes. Seriously, you wouldn't believe how easily this fools people." Akira unfolded his glasses and put them on his face as he looked at his reflection. His glasses seemed to soften the sharpness of his grey eyes. It made him look more put together and youthful, but most importantly, not some delinquent.

Akira turned to see Akechi's gloved fingers run through his brown hair as he tied his hair into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Akira was in disbelief on how... _cute_ it looked on him. Akechi's hair was still loose on his head adding more softness to Akechi's appearance. It was sort of regal in a way that made Akira think of princes and royalty like those in the storybooks his mother once read to him when he was very little.

"What are you staring at?" Akechi's voice jolted Akira back to the present to find Akechi's auburn eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh! Um, it…works. As a disguise thing." 

_What's with me? Way to sound dumb, idiot._ Akira suddenly didn't know what to say which weirded him out. Akechi examined Akira now that he wore his glasses. Akira's heart pounded in his chest at the intense look.

"Those...work too. Disguise wise. You are right in that they make you look different... " Akechi broke eye contact and crossed his arms as he walked past Akira towards the exit door of Haru's suite.

"Let's get going."

"Y-yeah." Akira agreed as they stepped out of Haru's parlor.

Akira wasn't at all familiar with this area of the ship having only passed through that morning to get to Haru's suite with Makoto leading the way. Akechi wasn't an expert either, but he's at least been here before, so he let him take the lead. This outside deck was higher up than the one the third class had access to, but the atmosphere wasn't that much different aside from it being a bit more subdued and that people that walked around here were more well dressed up here. People strolled along the long deck as they chatted, others sat in the low deck chairs either reading or simply taking in the sun and the view of the ocean. It was calm. Akira figured that's why Akechi wanted to be out here to talk with him. The duo strolled slowly along the solid, polished wooden railing allowing for other people to pass them by.

"Kinda bold of you to talk to me out in public like this considering your situation."

"I look well enough, I suppose. I just feel the need to walk around a bit." Akira nodded in understanding.

"Akira. I want to thank you for what you did for me last night. Not just for pulling me back onto the ship, but for your discretion on...you know."

"You're welcome," Akira replied softly. "So, what did you want to talk about, really?" Akechi stopped to lean his elbows against the railing and Akira mirrored his position.

"I'm just so frustrated with everything. What I've done, how my life has gone, and how Shido who I relied on was at the center of everything that was wrong with it. But it wasn't something that I could just leave behind, and I don't mean just for my own safety. As much as I hate him, he's the only family that I have left in the world." Akira noticed how Akechi wrung his hands through his black gloves.

"Those gloves you wear all the time. Where'd you get them?"

"Shido gave them to me. Some of the finest leather in Spain. I hate them so much." Akechi balled his hands into fists.

"You still wear them."

"It's not merely a present of sentimentality. They're tools. To leave my hands clean from the work I had to do. I can't just take them off now. It's meant to be protection, but now I feel more shackled by them. Without these gloves, I would be nothing."

"What do you mean?" Akechi turned from facing the ocean to leaning his hip against the railing.

"May I examine your hands for a moment?" Akechi asked.

Akira's eyes widen. "Why?"

"I just noticed something last night when I took your hand that will help explain what I mean." Akechi took a breath. "Would it be alright if I touch them as I look?" Akira nodded and held out his hands for Akechi to examine. Akira felt the smooth leather fingertips stroke across his blister scars and his nails chipped short and uneven in places. He figured that under those gloves, Akechi's hands would probably be soft and smooth, nails even and pristine. Akira shook his head.

Akira quipped to ease the tension in his muscles. "So, what do you see in my future, O great fortune-teller?"

"Ha ha." Akechi mocked absentmindedly as his eyes lifted and Akechi let go of Akira's hands.

"You've done quite a variety of laborious jobs over the years. Factory, construction. There are even still pinpricks on your fingertips from some hand sewing, though I don't know if that was from some smaller specialty clothing store or just some side hobby I don't know about." Akira was flabbergasted at the accuracy, especially by the pinpricks from a recent stint at a tailor's, the marks still new as this was shortly before he and the others set sail on the Titanic.

"Okay. That confirms it. You are a fortune-teller." Akechi covered his mouth as he let out a small laugh. It was the first time Akira had heard him laugh. His insides swelled at the light sound.

"No, I'm just really observant." The brief smile faded away as Akechi's face became serious again. "My point is, all the marks and imperfections of your hands, they tell a story of who you are and your life. But mine don't. I have no real past to look back on as they haven't done anything without these bloody gloves in the way."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Akira said. "Anyways, how are you able to see all those details? I've noticed how observant you are with everything, but where did that come from?"

"It's dumb. A childhood dream lost in the past."

"C'mon, you can tell me!" Akechi got a look of fond nostalgia across his face, his eyes lost for a moment in reflection, the soft smile returning.

"Alright." The duo resumed their stroll. "When I was younger, I wanted to be a detective of sorts thanks to the stories that my mother read to me. I even attempted amateur sleuthing for a bit, but that barely had a chance to go anywhere as Shido discovered me during that time and took me in."

"You mean took you away."

"Yeah."

"You said your mother read to you, right?"

"Yeah." Akechi got stiff and stared at the ground.

"What was she like?" Silence before Akechi noticed a small wooden bench and sat down in it. Akira sat beside him. Akechi scanned the area to be sure no one was listening.

"She was a prostitute," he whispered, not meeting Akira's eyes.

"Oh." Akira didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Shido left her before I was even born. I don't think he even knew that I existed yet."

"How did he figure out who you were then?"

"Shido said that my resemblance to my mother tipped him off." Akechi stroked a loose strand of his light brown hair. "Anyways, she wasn't the best, but she did what she could. I wouldn't get to spend lots of time with her due to her...work. I spent a lot of time by myself since other children my age didn't want to be associated with a whore's bastard son. The time that we did get to spend together aside from necessary activities like eating and such was when she'd read to me from these old mystery books she got from some second-hand shop, the pages nearly falling away from the spine. I treasured them so much. I wanted to be able to solve my ways out of the problems I was facing."

"She must've cared for you then."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Near the end, it was clear the shame of my existence weighed on her in addition to her nightly work. So…" Akechi's voice turned hollow like last night when he was on the ship's stern.

"One night, she wished me a good night as I retired early to bed and she went for her turn to take her bath. When I woke up, she wasn't around. I tried opening the bathroom door, but it was locked. I picked the door, opened it, and...saw her there. Dead. In bloody water. Her arms..." Akechi trembled as his breathing got shallow. Akira gingerly placed his hand on Akechi's shoulder where he felt the tremor.

"Hey, you can stop talking, okay? Just breathe..." Akira gently rubbed Akechi's shoulder as Akechi held his face in his hands and took some shaky breaths to compose himself. After a few moments, the trembling ceased and Akechi let go of his face and turned to find Akira, almost surprised that Akira was still there with him. Akechi continued with Akira's hand still on his shoulder.

"It was a blur. The police showed up and took her body away. After that, I was tossed around different orphanages for three years. I ran away from the system and struck out on my when I was fifteen. Shido found me a few months later."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." It was all that Akira could come up with. Akira wanted to pull him into a hug, but he didn't want to push it. Instead, he settled on gently squeezing Akechi's shoulder prompting Akechi to look back up at him.

"Akira. Remember how I asked you to not use Goro?"

"Yeah?"

"It's because it was the name my mother gave to me. I don't know how to feel about that name. She was the one person that at least tried to care about me, but apparently whatever love she may have had for me wasn't enough to keep her from abandoning me." Akechi's face scrunched up in anger as he rubbed at his damp eyes. "Sorry. I just never talked about her in this much detail to someone else until now."

Akira's voice softened. "Hey, don't worry about that. There are times when we need to let that stuff out."

Akechi straightened his posture. "I suppose so. All of this has been stuck inside of me for so long. I mean, I'm not better exactly, but now that it's out there, feels like some pressure has been lifted off of me."

"That's the idea." Now their bodies were fully facing each other as they sat on the bench.

"What about your parents?" Akechi asked.

"They were good folks, but they're dead. About two years ago now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I deal with it. But what I can't deal with was how it all happened. They died in an accident while on their merchant route. I never got to say a last goodbye to them since they left early that particular morning. I had no other close family nearby, so I fled and have never been back since."

 _If only I could've saved them._ The familiar thought rang in his head. "Since then, I'd just been working from place to place in whatever odd jobs I could find." Akira thumbed his pockets when he remembered the notepad he had with him. They'd been honest with each other up to this point, so Akira decided to let him in on the secret. "You wanna know the secret of the Phantom Thieves?" Akechi's interest was piqued as he leaned in closer. "You're looking right at him."

"Wow. Clearly, you are a humble leader of justice." Akechi droned sarcastically. Ignoring the comment, Akira looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "About six months ago, shortly before I met Ryuji and Ann, something strange happened. I started to get these strange, prophetic dreams that I have used in our exploits as the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi stared at him incredulously. He let out an exasperated sigh as he massaged his temples. "Okay. _Now_ I know you're spouting bullshit."

"No, I'm serious!" Akira pulled out his notepad from his pocket and flipped through the pages and racked his brain to find the most relevant cases and folded the corners of the pages that he chose. "You were curious about this thing this morning, yeah? Here we go." Akira shoved the notepad in Akechi's face only to yank it back.

"Just don't tell anyone else that I'm showing you this, alright? It's top secret." Akechi reached up and snatched the notepad out of his hand.

"Whatever you say, O king of dreams," Akechi muttered under his breath as he flipped through the marked pages with Akira peering over. As Akechi inspected the contents of the pages, specifically dreams that were used in the infiltration for the Madarame and Kaneshiro missions, Akira could pinpoint the moment where Akechi's face morphed from arrogant self-assuredness to confused disbelief as he flipped back and forth through the marked pages to double-check.

"That's impossible...Madarame only used these fake names when providing money to Shido. These aren't known to the general public. And Kaneshiro's passcode to his personal safe! How could you know all of this?"

Akira shrugged. "Basically, I jot down whatever I see from those dreams. Pictures, numbers, sensations, the like. Then I figure it out from there like pieces of a puzzle as some of what I see will only make sense once we begin infiltration our target's locations. And let me guess, you know all this too because-"

"Of my connections with Shido, yes. These two, in particular, had ties to Shido, but there are plenty of others too." Akechi flipped to another marked page dated April 9th. "What is this one here? It's relatively simple compared to the other ones as this is just a set of cards and a few words."

"That there's the dream that got us Phantom Thieves aboard this ship. I won our tickets to this ship in a game of poker at a specific pub. This here was our lucky hand." Akira pointed at the page.

Akechi flipped to the next marked page, Akira's dream on the night of April 10th. "This is…?"

"This dream came to me the night of April 10th, the night we boarded this ship." Akechi's eyes widened and covered his open mouth as his eyes scanned the contents of the page. "This was before I even knew you were on the ship. Before I saw you on the upper deck. I honestly thought I was going mad when I saw you up there. I was convinced that you were dead like everyone else, though I figured it was a murder cover-up from your boss than actually suicide." Akira could practically see Akechi make all of the connections in his head as he mouthed something to himself and his fingers traced Akira's terribly drawn image of him.

There was one more page that Akira had marked for Akechi to see. Akechi's hand reached for the page, but Akira's hand pressed Akechi's hand down on the open notepad. Akechi turned him confused.

"What? You don't want me to see this one?" Akechi asked. Akira could feel his hand tremble on top of Akechi's. Akira was more worried about what he was allowing Akechi to see than he realized, so he forcibly willed his hand to stop trembling.

"Akechi, you're a smart guy. This one is my latest dream, one that's been on repeat since the night of April 11th. I want your opinion on it. I...need to be sure it's not just me. Please."

"Alright. I'll try what I can."

Akira lifted his hand off of Akechi's to let him flip to the last page. These sketches were much messier and more scatterbrained than usual. There was less clear imagery in this dream than any of his previous ones which made things more unnerving for him. There was '14/15?' written down and circled. A scraggly mound stuck out of squiggly lines. Some fractions of one over two were dotted across the paper indicating halves of...something. Akira had written down a few more words but he completely scratched them out hiding the words under thick black pencil marks. There were only three words written, but they were in larger capital letters: _COLD. DARKNESS. SCREAMS._

"I've already got my own thoughts on this, though I'm not sure about the numbers. I just wanna hear your interpretation," Akira said. Akechi looked over his mess of a thought dump in concentration for a few moments.

"I think something is going to happen on April 14th or 15th as indicated by these circled numbers here. Since you didn't seem to be too sure about whether or not this event would occur on the 14th or 15th, it's likely to be before or after midnight when the day changes. Like you though, I'm not sure what the fixation is with the half fractions." Akechi held the notebook up to his nose to inspect the scratched out words closer. Akechi peeked behind the next page to find it blank which Akira was confused by. What did he expect to find?

Eyes still on the notepad's blank page, Akechi held out his left hand towards Akira. "Your pencil, please?" Akira gave him the pencil, not sure what Akechi had in mind. Flipping back and forth between the sketch and the immediate blank page behind it, Akechi began to shade in a specific section of the blank page. Akira leaned in closer and realized what was happening. The shaded in section colored in everything except for some lines indented from his writing on the previous page. Akira hadn't realized until then how hard he had written in a half-awake panic. Akechi's sharp eyes darkened at the words Akira scribbled out in an attempt to hide the truth: _DROWNING. WATER. DEATH._

Akechi flipped back to the dream sketch."That mound, it could be an iceberg...Could it be? That this ship...it's going to sink?" Akechi whispered. Their eyes met.

 _Fuck. No. No, NO!_ A chill ran along Akira's spine. Akechi had confirmed what he had suspected and feared to be the truth this whole time.

Akira snatched his notepad back, slammed it shut, and shoved it back into his pocket. "I don't wanna think about it," Akira grumbled with crossed arms.

"So that's your conclusion too." It was a statement more than a question. Akira didn't answer. "I'm assuming that _this_ was the lie of omission that you were referring to last night?"

"...Yes. Can we stop talking about this now?" 

"Akira, if this is important-"

"You think I don't know that this is important!?" Akira snapped. Akira's frustration boiled over as he felt the words spill out of his mouth in what felt like a long breath stretched out.

"It's all that I can think about. You don't understand the pressure I feel. People could live or die depending on my decisions based on the bits and pieces I learn and try to make sense. You're a prime example of that! But the dreams are not a step by step guide. I have to decide what the hell I'm supposed to do! I need to be sure that I'm making the right choice all the time and I can't mess up. If this is just a fluke under some exaggerated interpretation, they'll question my abilities, then they'll hate me and leave me because I'm no longer useful and-"

The world came back into focus when Akira felt Akechi's hand squeeze his shoulder. "Akechi?"

Akechi looked at him with firm kindness. "It's the 13th today, right?" Akechi asked evenly.

"Yes?"

"Then there's still time to figure this out. We can still think of something."

" _We_?" Akira felt Akechi's fingers tap on his shoulder before pulling his arm away. Akira missed the gentle pressure. Akechi held Akira's gaze.

"Akira. You have allowed me to confide in you about things that I haven't shared with anyone else, so I'm asking if you'll allow me to do the same for you. It's clear you don't want to talk about this potential risk with your friends, at least for now, and I understand why you haven't. Perhaps I can be the one person to listen and talk about this predicament and what to do about it if you'd like?"

"Really?" Akechi nodded and held out his hand for a handshake. Akira felt a sudden lightness in his chest. A small hope, an outlet, an objective third person that could hear him out. He wouldn't have bear this terrifying possibility alone and be able to sort this out without needlessly burdening Ann and Ryuji right away. Akira felt his cheeks pinch in a smile at the smart guy sitting in front of him.

"Okay, I'll accept," Akira shook Akechi's hand sealing their new bond. Akira gave Akechi's hand a squeeze. "Thank you, really."

"You're welcome," Akechi let their hands go. "You do know that you have to tell your friends about this possible sinking at some point, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I will. I'm just waiting for the right time. I don't want to cause concern unless I'm certain that it's going to happen. These dreams aren't written in stone after all. Anyways, I think lunch is going to be served soon, so how about we get going?" Akira and Akechi stood up from the bench and slowly made their way back, the midday sun more heated than before.

"But, will the others really be fine with me joining them?" Akechi asked.

"We'll make do. Besides, I really think that it'll help both you and the others feel at least a little more comfortable around each other. You're gonna be stuck with us for the time being until we arrive, so might as well show them you aren't a threat anymore."

"And you don't see me as a threat?" Akira thought for a moment.

"You're quite...something, to say the least. But with what I know of you now, no. I'm not scared of you."

"I'd say the feeling's mutual. You're not as intimidating as I thought you were. I'm glad that we could talk like this, Akira." Akechi's face was red, probably from the new heat of the midday sun. Akira felt his cheeks get warm too.

"Yeah. I'm glad we talked too." Akira looked around at the scenery of the lively deck. He hoped that Akechi didn't notice how red his cheeks must be. If he says anything, Akira will just say that it's from the heat of the outdoors. Because it had to be, right?


	5. April 13th, 1912 - Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! This is finally done. Not much for me to say here other than I hope to keep up a better pace with my uploading schedule.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Lunch didn't go as well as Akira would've hoped. He had expected that their third class group wouldn't be too enthused about having Akechi come down to eat with them, but Akira held firm in his actions as he joined them at a long dining table while Akechi sat down beside him. Akechi hid behind Akira's body in what could've been a wall of protection for himself or the others, but that didn't ease the tension either way. Nothing particularly bad happened, but the usual chatter that bounced so effortlessly between the newly formed friends was absent with the clink of cutlery meeting plates being the only notable sounds in their little bubble.

Akira and Akechi finished their meals at the same time, and a rather quick pace too. The duo wordlessly put their dishes away and returned to the upper decks. Akira couldn't really explain how the two of them thought of the same idea without really speaking to each other, but it felt almost natural somehow. Akira and Akechi spoke to each other for the next few hours over more light-hearted topics such as where they've each been in Europe and what they each did there, their interests and hobbies, and now their talks veered towards the subject of the near future.

"And your friends? What have they been looking forward to?" Akechi asked.

"Aside from Phantom Thief stuff, Ryuji's planning to find work to save enough money for his mother to come and join him in America."

Akechi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! I didn't think it would be possible for him to have a soft spot like that."

Akira chuckled. "Figured that'd be your reaction. He's rough around the edges, no doubt about that, but he's got a big heart at the end of the day and is the most passionate guy I know. Ann's hoping to break into modeling or acting, have a life of her own without the support of her fashion designer parents that she barely sees."

"What about you? Surely, you must have some drive aside from being the leader of the Phantom Thieves all the time."

"Honestly, I dunno. I've just been a tumbleweed blowing in the wind thus far. The Phantom Thieves thing has been the most consistent thing that I've done so far." While he loved the life he's living now, a small part of Akira would like to have some time to slow down and be still, if only for a moment.

Akechi sighed as he leaned on the railing. "Why can't I be like that? Have that freedom to go wherever, whenever? Be able to form a new sense of self?"

"You can, you know. Isn't that why you snuck aboard to begin with?"

Akechi sighed and shook his head. "Have you already forgotten about my deal? I have to uphold it on my end. For everyone's sake."

"Oh. Yeah." Akira didn't know how to feel about Akechi's insistence on following through with this deal, one no doubt made up on the spot to appease everyone else. Akira understood the reasoning behind the decision. Yet, seeing the way the Akechi looked out at the setting sun with a twinge of sadness under a false face of contentment, it bothered Akira. A lot.

For some reason that Akira couldn't think of, perhaps out of habit, he pulled out one of his cigarettes from his chest pocket along with a lighter. Akira lit up the cigarette, took a drag, and let out a deep sigh as the wisps of smoke dissipated into the ocean breeze. Why was he smoking now? They were just having a pleasant conversation, but now that the reality of Akechi's situation has been brought up again, the need for something to distract him came up. Akechi coughed beside him, face scrunched up at the acrid smoke.

"The others wouldn't be too happy to see me smoking like this. Can't afford to waste what little cash we got, ya know?"

"Yet you have a pack with you?"

"No. Just this one and the last smoke in my pocket. It's a habit I'm trying to let die, one that I've done when thinking about stuff."

"Is this about your latest prophetic dream still?"

"No, it's..." Akira paused. If Akechi wanted to follow through with this course of action that he set up for himself, it's not like he can forcibly stop him. He disagrees with it though, especially considering that Akechi has proven to be not heartless and, quite frankly, a breath of fresh air that Akira didn't expect.

"It's what?" Akechi asked. Akira gripped the cigarette between his teeth.

"Stuff that has nothing to do with me," Akira mumbled. Akechi's life shouldn't matter this much to him. They've only known each other for a short amount of time after all. Akira turned his attention towards the ocean. The glittering ocean once shone bright with promise. Now, he could only imagine its potential as the future gravesite that it might become.

"Forgive me." The touch of leather fingers against Akira's lips broke him out of the trance. The cigarette would've fallen out of Akira's open mouth had it not been held in between Akechi's fingers as he brought it up to his lips to take a drag. Akechi barely inhaled the smoke before coughing, an indicator that he's never smoked before.

"Akechi, why'd you just-?"

"There you two are!" Akira jumped at Ann's voice. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru were walking towards them. Alongside them was another first-class woman Akira didn't recognize. She was in her mid-forties, a fuller-bodied woman with a more casual stride that didn't match the practiced movements of most other first-class women that he had observed.

"Are these the fellas you two were talking about?" Her bold yet casual tone was another thing that Akira hadn't expected.

"Yeah, that's them." Ryuji eyed Akechi in particular. Akechi tried to mirror how Akira must've looked before as he held the cigarette in his mouth leaning against the railing casually.

"Good evening," Akechi casually nodded as he breathed out a lousy puff of smoke.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Ryuji and Ann both gave Akechi a dirty glance before turning their attention back to Akira.

"Anyways, Haru's got an exciting announcement!" Ann's mood perked up and she stepped aside to allow Haru to step forward. Haru, however, didn't step forward but instead stayed planted in her spot as she began to speak.

"You see, I received word that some of the guests with business connections with my father aren't going to be able to make it for dinner tonight. Nonetheless, I don't want to leave a bad impression by not showing up either, but I'm honestly a bit nervous going by myself. Makoto suggested that I offer an invitation to all of you."

"Wait, you mean, eating in first class?" Akira asked.

Haru nodded. "Yes. Everyone else has accepted, so I suppose you wouldn't mind coming along too?"

Akira became filled with excitement at the prospect of having such luxurious food. "Yeah, count us in!"

"Don't you mean, count _you_ in?" Akechi asked. There was an awkward look between Akechi and Haru, a shared strained look of politeness considering the new company that was there with them. After a moment, she curtly nodded.

"Of course I meant both of you," she said, the flicker of fear in her eyes betraying the sweet smile that graced her lips.

As if waiting for this moment to cut the tension, a crew member stepped out onto the deck with a horn and trumpeted out a tune that echoed across the deck. Akira recognized it as the same song that would travel far enough to the third-class decks. Ryuji wasn't a fan of that same tune every night announcing dinner for the first-class.

The first-class woman rolled her eyes. "Why must they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" She groaned.

"See?!" Ryuji gestured to the woman while looking at Yusuke. "I'm not the only one who thinks this shit's annoying!" Yusuke elbowed him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth! You're speaking in front of a first-class lady!"

"Don't worry about that, sonny. I'm not some dainty flower that can't handle a little spitfire every now and again."

"Right, and you are…?" Akira asked as he adjusted his fake glasses.

"Margret Brown, a pleasure to meet you." She shook Akira's hand with a firm grip. Not the kind of person that Akira expected to meet in first class.

"She is a nice lady," Haru said, happy to have something else, or rather someone else, to talk about. "I met her during lunch when my afternoon meeting fell through. She's been kind enough to offer some assistance for you four guys regarding clothing."

Ann's voice was giddy with excitement. "Haru and Makoto are gonna help Futaba and I with outfits, so we'll see you guys at the grand staircase!" Haru gave everyone a quick nod before leading Ann away back down where they came leaving all of the guys under this woman's care.

"Hey, fellas?" Mrs. Brown looked over all the guys. "Do any of you have the slightest comprehension of what you're getting yourselves into?" Akira and the other guys glanced at each other with the same look of apprehensive confusion on their faces. All except for Akechi. Akechi looked them over with the cigarette now held between his fingers, now burnt short. The look he had, however, was similar to the look that Mrs. Brown gave them. A look of one with experience looking at a bunch of helpless amateurs.

She continued. "Well, you're all about to enter the snake pit. They can sniff you out like sharks out for blood if you stick out too much. Just to confirm, is that all that you guys have to wear?" All of the guys looked at each other and their simple attire. Akira suddenly felt ill-prepared, as if he was somehow at an infiltration without his Joker mask and attire.

She nodded. "Thought so. Come with me. I got some spare clothes that belong to my son and grandson, so surely there'll be something that will work for all of you." Mrs. Brown began to walk ahead and all of them began to follow her. Akira noticed at the corner of his vision Akechi slinking off to the railing, tossing away the cigarette and spitting over the side of the boat whatever tobacco taste he could get rid of. Akira backed over to him.

Akechi's brow furrowed. "I'm never doing that again." He pointed at Akira as if somehow blaming him for this situation that he had brought onto himself.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't even know what you were trying to do."

Akechi crossed his arms. "Your friends bug you about it, right? The others hate me, so I might as well look like the trouble maker that they see me as."

"Wait. You took the cigarette to make yourself a target and not get me into trouble?"

"Yes? Isn't that obvious?"

Akira scratched his head. "Huh. Thanks, I think? Anyways, we better catch up." Akira ran ahead with Akechi right at his heels.

Akira adjusted one of the cuffs of his suit again. He, Ryuji, and Yusuke were wearing black and white suits and ties lent to them by Mrs. Brown. Turns out that she's what's considered 'new money,' someone who acquired their wealth more recently through their work rather than being born into a family that already had wealth. That explains why she had a more approachable air; because she knew what it was like being part of the common folk. She had humble beginnings as a child of Irish immigrants and previously worked at a tobacco factory and did sewing before marrying her husband. She and her husband weren't rich at the start of their marriage, but that all changed when he struck a gold mine almost two decades back.

Akira liked her, and so did the others, especially Ryuji. However, there weren't quite enough matching suits for all of them, so Akechi volunteered to stay behind with the first-class woman to cobble together an outfit from whatever shirts and pants were left while the others would go on ahead to wait for them. She gave them the directions to the grand staircase and told them to wait at the floor with the clock.

When Akira saw the grand staircase for the first time, he was in disbelief at how something like this was on a ship to begin with as it felt more like a luxury hotel. The white marble tiles were smooth under their shoes and the oak railings shined with a smooth polished finish. Akira craned up his head to look at the glass dome up above the staircase which let in some outside light, both natural light and the electric lights from the outside decks now that it was night time. The aforementioned clock was embedded into an ornately carved wooden wall at the landing. It was a few minutes to seven o'clock.

"Hey, Ryuji," Akira said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you can handle this?"

"Of course I can! I ain't gonna cause a scene if that's what you're concerned about," Ryuji leaned in closer to Akira and continued in a hushed whisper. "Besides, perhaps there's some bigwigs here that could be future targets!"

Akira sighed. "Ryuji, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think now is the time for that. Just try to relax for now. It's not every day we get invited to eat like this, so let's just take it all in."

"Alright," Ryuji said. For one, Akira knew any energy put towards focusing on potential targets could end up being pointless as some of these people could wind up being dead in a few days should his prediction be correct. This also wasn't the time to be drawing too much unwanted attention towards themselves, especially since they're third-class passengers that normally wouldn't be allowed here under normal circumstances.

"Ah, here come the ladies," Yusuke's head lifted towards the upper landing of the staircase. Akira and Ryuji followed Yusuke's eyes to see all four girls coming down the staircase. Haru led the group, dressed in a beaded lavender dress with silver earrings and a matching necklace. Makoto followed in a dark blue dress with golden accents. Ann wore a sparkling red dress and her blonde hair was tied up into an updo. Practically attached to her hip was Futaba in a dark green silk dress, her long hair tied up in a similar manner to Ann's hair. All of the girls wore elbow-length gloves, Haru and Futaba in white gloves and Makoto and Ann in black ones.

"Hey! You all look nice," Akira said.

"Thanks!" Ann beamed.

"Where's Akechi?" Makoto asked as her eyes drifted across the crowd.

"He's still with Mrs. Brown. They're trying to find him an outfit as these three were the only matching sets she had," Akira said. He turned to Haru with the intent to reassure her that Mrs. Brown would be fine alone with Akechi only for his words to get caught in his throat at the sight above them on the staircase's upper landing.

Mrs. Brown was dressed in a dark-colored dress of some kind, but she barely registered to him. Akira's focus was on Akechi. His hair was still tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a red silk buttoned shirt with a black tie under a black dress coat. Something about Akechi's appearance was off somehow, then Akira saw it as he slowly descended the steps. Akechi's hands. He wasn't wearing his gloves leaving his pale hands exposed. The pair stepped towards the group now at the bottom of the stairs.

 _My God, he looks so breathtaking._ Akira now felt like he was an imposter wearing some dumb penguin costume in comparison to Akechi's outfit which didn't match with most of the traditional attire that surrounded them, yet still had a sharp elegance to it. Akechi seemed to fit right in.

“Looks good,” Akira said casually.

"Same to you," Akechi smiled as he looked him over.

"Where are your gloves?" He asked. Akechi put a hand in the pocket of his black pants and pulled out his gloves.

"Mrs. Brown insisted that I should have them off for tonight. Too much black in my outfit already, she says," Akechi slipped his gloves back into his pocket.

“You all look quite fine if I do say so myself!” she said.

“Well, we do owe it to you, Mrs. Brown,” Akechi said as he glanced over the other guys.

“Okay, we look the part, but how are we gonna blend in with the rich folks?” Ryuji asked.

"If you'll escort me, I'll tell you what you'll need to know," Mrs. Brown offered her arm to Ryuji.

"Yeah, that would really help," Ryuji linked his arm with hers and let her take the lead. The others followed down more flights of the staircase in linked pairs; Akira with Haru, Akechi with Makoto, and tailing the rear were Ann, Yusuke, and Futaba.

“Any advice?” Akira whispered to Haru with her surprisingly strong grip being a source of comfort in this unknown world of luxury.

"Just act like you own money and you'll be just fine."

He chuckled nervously. "I don't exactly have that experience to draw from, you know."

"Then focus on presenting yourself with confidence. They love that."

"Maybe because they're overly confident in themselves," Akira grumbled to himself only to remember that he was arm in arm with an heiress. "Uh, no offense to you or anything."

"Oh, none taken," Haru said with a sad smile. "Believe me, sometimes I wonder how I manage to fit in with this world sometimes."

Akechi interjected from behind them. "If it helps, perhaps think of this as an infiltration exercise for your future endeavors?" Akira glanced back at Akechi who winked at him knowingly.

The first-class dining room was the largest room that he had seen on this ship yet. The walls were painted white, the windows designed to look like regular frosted glass windows instead of portholes. He was surrounded by more wealth in one room then he’d ever imagined he'd see in his lifetime. Violin music danced through the air. People were dressed in dress coats and ties, in elegant colors and shimmering jewelry as people sat at tables or mingled in small groups. Electric lights lined across the ceiling of the massive dining room. Rectangular tables and round tables were all covered with pristine white tablecloths, plates, wine glasses, and cloth napkins.

Haru led the group to an oval table where several people were already seated. One curved end of the table was empty of seats, and Akira quickly counted that it was enough for all of them. Haru exchanged pleasantries as everyone else got seated. Akira sat at an open spot beside one of the rich-looking men on his left. In order from his right onwards sat Ryuji followed by Mrs. Brown, Yusuke, Futaba, Ann, Akechi, Makoto, and Haru who ended up seated directly across from him. Beside her was a man in his late thirties. Despite his hair already starting to grey, it was full and well kept instead of being thin and wispy.

"These are your guests, Miss Haru?" The man seated beside her asked.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews. With so many not able to make it, I figured that I'd invite some friends to join us in their stead. Surely, that's alright?"

"Certainly. It's rather unfortunate though, I was hoping to check in with some of your father's associates."

"I wanted that too, believe me. But I assure you, my friends here won't cause any problems," Haru said.

Ryuji shared the same confusion Akira had at all of the forks, knives, and spoons laid out in front of them and saw that same layout for everyone else. "Are these all for us?" Ryuji whispered to Mrs. Brown beside him.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," she said.

The table was served several courses of food. Rich soups with seared scallops, oysters, poached salmon, lamb with mint sauce, sliced buttery potatoes, carrots, and peas. Akira began to lose track of the number of courses after the fifth or sixth plate. The wine that was served was quite sweet, though he figured that it was something that rich people preferred over most normal wines which seemed sour by comparison. He was thankful that this dinner was held at a leisurely pace as he needed the breaks between plates to allow the food to digest.

He heard snippets of conversation bouncing across the table from the first-class passengers. He was able to catch some names of the rich folks that they happened to be dining with. To his left were Mr. Astor, the richest man on the ship, and his younger wife Mrs. Astor. There was a Mr. Guggenheim along with his mistress, and even a fashion designer who he couldn't quite remember her name.

In a moment between a plate being taken away and the next plate coming in, Makoto spoke.

"So you're the shipbuilder, correct?" Makoto asked Mr. Andrews sitting beside Haru.

"Yes, I am," He nodded.

"If I may ask, would that also include the architectural design of the interior areas?" Yusuke asked. "The grand staircase in particular is quite stunning."

"Partially, but it's not like this was all my work. There was also Mr. Carlisle and Mr. Wilding to thank for this ship's design, from the interiors down to the mathematical calculations on having this ship be as stable as a rock."

 _Ironic as it could possibly sink like one._ The thought popped into Akira's head.

“Regardless, this ship truly is a wonder, Mr. Andrews,” Makoto said.

The man gave a sheepish smile at the praise. For a rich guy, he looked genuinely humbled by the comment, not to mention him mentioning his other associates who had a hand in designing the ship. He doesn't seem to be that bad a guy all things considered. "Thank you. Miss Makoto Nijima, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, how did you meet Miss Okumura since you're a second-class passenger?"

"That's something I was curious about too, actually. You two have gotten close so quickly," Ann added.

"I wanted to document my experience here on your ship in as much detail as I could to tell my older sis in New York about it. It was a few hours after the Titanic left Southampton and about an hour or two before we reached Cherbourg. I was sitting outside writing in my journal when I saw Haru standing on her own by a railing looking at a piece of paper. When I saw the look on her face, I decided to ask what was wrong. She didn't tell me the details at the moment, of course, simply that her father wasn't doing too well. We ended up just walking and talking together for a bit to pass the time and hopefully cheer her up."

"And yes, you did Makoto," Haru turned to Makoto with a fond look in her eyes. "I haven't had too many friends my age in a while, especially over the past few years. I never expected to make a friend like you here, but I'm very grateful for it," The two girls smiled at each other before each one returned to their plates.

"I, uh, kinda feel the same way," Futaba froze when she realized that she spoke out loud. She cleared her throat and twiddled her spoon between her fingers. "I came to this ship alone, and even though I read up as much as I could, I wasn't too sure how I'd manage this trip on my own. But now that I know these guys, I don't feel as worried about things."

"It's really been great to see you come out of your shell, Futaba!" Ann said. "Believe me, I remember how much harder things had been for me while I was alone before Akira and Ryuji came along. I feel so lucky at times."

"All life is a game of luck, miss," One of the rich guys said.

"I'd say that smart people create their own luck." Another man said. "Hey, you." One of the rich people at the table pointed his attention towards Akechi, who froze mid-sip. "You've been rather quiet, my friend. What are your thoughts on this whole luck business?"

Akechi placed his wine glass down on the table and his fingers rubbed at the thin glass stem in thought. "Like all things, my thoughts on that are a bit more nuanced, especially more so now with what's happened to me recently. To be frank, I'm not exactly the luckiest person at the moment. Heading to New York right now has ended up feeling more like a prison sentence considering what I have to do to make things right."

"What sort of thing would that be?" An older woman asked. Akechi paused in thought before he answered.

"To keep a promise to my benefactors to whom I owe my life."

The bright music continued to play in the background, but the mood at the table had shifted slightly. Akira and the rest of the group looked at each other. They all knew that Akechi was referring to _them_. They put down their utensils or at least slowed their motions to pay more attention to Akechi.

"I'm on my way to deal with some less than desirable circumstances to satisfy the needs of my benefactors, and Lady Luck hasn't been too kind to me over the past while," A look of contemplation crossed his features when he spoke again. "Come to think of it, I actually do feel at least somewhat lucky. I mean, things could be worse. I'm here on the most luxurious ship in the world, for one. Not to mention that the reason I'm here to make this deal with my benefactors at all was because of a lucky chance encounter," Akechi's eyes locked onto his own with a look of gratitude with a small smile tugging at his lips. "An incredible stroke of luck that changed everything."

Akira's heart pounded in his chest which filled with warmth as he smiled back.

"So yes, I do believe that one can conjure up some of the luck that comes your way in life. I've done that before, some others that I know have done it, but it can only work up to an extent. I've found that sometimes, there are some circumstances of luck that can swoop in to change your situation entirely when you least expect it."

"Well said," Akira replied.

"Funny." Futaba giggled as she sipped at her glass of water. "A lot of us have met here by chance now that I think about it." Futaba pointed out each person as she spoke. "Haru and Makoto, me with the rest of you, and you three." Futaba pointed to Akira, Ryuji, and Ann.

"Still, not all meetings are pretty. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there sometimes, and you don't want to mess with the wrong sort." One of the rich men said. Akira and the others all looked at each other uneasily. They knew that truth all too well. 

Akira straightened himself up in his seat. "Still, just because the world can be like that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to push back, fight against that, make things better. Believe me, I know the first thing about how strong people can be cruel and beat down on the most vulnerable."

Several pairs of eyes turned their attention to him. At this point, he might as well be honest. "Ever since I lost my folks a few years back, I've had to endure a lot on my own for a while, working from place to place with no one to look out for me. I'll admit it, I felt helpless. Then a thought came to me, as childish as it may sound to some of you: I wanted to be able to save people. That way they won't have to suffer or lose loved ones as I did. So, that became my driving force in life, helping others wherever I go."

"And you find being a drifter appealing, do you?" A sour woman pouted as she eyed him over the champagne that she sipped.

Akira held firm. "Yes ma'am, I do. I'm alive and breathing, I've got my friends with me, and I'm in a position to work to get by, so I feel satisfied with that. With the ability to travel all over the place, it's never been a dull moment. Life is a gift, and I don't want to waste it when there is so much that I can do for others. I want to make each day count while I'm still around, you know? Sometimes, there are some chances that you just have to take."

"Making each day count..." Akira heard Akechi mumble to himself.

Haru lifted her glass. "A toast; to fateful encounters, to taking chances, and to making it count."

"To making it count!" The table chimed together followed by the ringing chimes of clinking glasses. Haru smiled behind her glass as she made eye contact with both himself and Akechi.

The last few courses passed by quickly. It could be due to the wine, but the mood at the table began to feel a bit easier, conversations lighter, more laughter as people shared stories over their desserts of poached fruit, eclairs, and ice cream. At the end of the dinner, all of the men stood up from the table.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company," Mr. Astor said and looked over to Akira and the others. "You four lads, Haru's guests. Would you care to join us in the smoking room?"

"No thanks, we're good. We better be heading back anyways." Akira said as he stood up.

"Besides, we must return these clothes to you, Mrs. Brown," Yusuke said as everyone else got up from their seats.

"That would be great. Except for yours," Mrs. Brown pointed at Akechi's. "You can keep those."

"Really? How come he gets to keep those?!" Ryuji whined.

"If he's going to meet his benefactors in New York, he has to look good for them, right? They sound to be very important if he's willing to strike such a precarious deal with them."

Akechi shook his head. "There's no need, Mrs. Brown. I can return-"

"It's fine," Haru cut in. "I'd say your benefactors wouldn't mind letting you have this for a bit."

Akechi blinked. "You think so?"

"I know so," Haru said with a quick wink.

"If you insist. Thank you, Mrs. Brown."

"No problem. The rest of you, have a good night!" Everyone exchanged their farewells with Mrs. Brown before they began to climb back up the grand staircase. The group stopped at the landing where the ornate clock was. It started its ringing tolls as the hands on the clock read the current time as nine o'clock.

"Seriously, this is stuff you eat every night?" Futaba asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"That was so good, but wow, I don't know how you can manage to get through all of that without bursting!" Ann groaned. Akira could relate as his stomach was borderline uncomfortable with the food he managed to get through. Still, it was the best meal he had in a long time, so it was worth it.

"Hey, you know that we'll be able to burn this all off easy!" Ryuji grinned.

Ann's face lit up. "Oh yeah, dancing!" Yusuke smiled.

"But we really oughta change. I don't wanna rip these dresses that you guys lent us." Futaba said as she lifted her silk skirt slightly.

"Wait, dancing?" Makoto asked.

Akira smirked his Joker smile with a glint in his eye. "I'd say that once the rest of us change back into our regular clothes, perhaps you three would like to join the rest of us for a _real_ party?"

"Are you sure that's alright?" Haru asked.

"Hey, you've invited us into your world. I think it's only proper we introduce you to ours, right?" Haru, Makoto, and Akechi looked at each other. The two women had small smiles creep onto their faces while Akechi stepped towards Akira.

"Show us then. To make the night count, right?" Akechi said with a nervous smile on his face. Akira's heart fluttered when he heard Akechi say his words back to him.

***

A small part of Akechi had hoped that Akira would continue to wear the suit for the rest of the night. Then again, he figured that it was for the best for Akira to change back into his regular clothes. He had fiddled with the cuffs periodically throughout the evening, clearly not used to this sort of outfit. Akira must've been nervous about this new experience, but he didn't falter. Because of the confidence he managed to exude, the phantom thief looked even more handsome as the simple suit enhanced the best parts of him: his soft-looking hair, his silvery eyes, his smile, but most importantly, his honest soul that overflowed with such earnestness.

After everyone changed back into their original clothes aside from Haru, Makoto, and himself, Akira and their other third-class companions had a spring in their step as they led the confused trio down a corridor towards the ship's bow instead of the stern where the third-class general parlor was located. After leading the way down a flight of stairs, they were introduced to the third class open space, a large room that had more space than the previous general room that Akechi was familiar with.

The third class party overwhelmed Akechi's senses. Despite its large size, the room was still crowded with people of all ages dancing together in various clusters. A group of passengers played music together with their own instruments with the sound of bagpipes, violins, handheld drums being the most prominent. Some couples danced together, other groups danced in smaller circles, and others held hands weaving through the crowd. There were two elevated stages on opposite ends of the room where more people danced. The room pulsated with a rhythmic heartbeat with the lively music leading them on. The warm air was a mixture of cheap perfumes, beer, and smoke.

Akechi sat with Haru on some stools at one of the small round tables at the edge of the open space, each one nursing a pint of dark beer. Makoto was with them at the start but quickly joined in with everyone else as she mentioned that she hasn't had a chance to let loose due to her rigorous studies. This would be a chance for her to have fun with little consequence before she had to maintain her composed status in New York.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Haru raised her voice over the music and the crowd. Akechi turned back to Haru sitting across from him. She didn't wear her gloves as she put them away in her room before they arrived. He didn't put his gloves back on either still stuffed inside of his pants pockets. Due to the warm temperature, he also left his dress coat on another stool beside him.

"What?" Akechi raised his voice in equal measure. Their conversation would maintain this level of raised volume, more out of a need to hear the other rather than out of anger or malice.

"Is this a bit much for you?" Haru asked.

"A bit. I haven't been to anything like this before!"

"I'm in the same boat actually. This is all overwhelming for me!"

"Why? Is dancing too improper for a young lady like you?"

Haru laughed. "I've been to a few balls and galas, but they never had this sort of liveliness! Plus, I don't think my time learning waltz would do me much good here."

"That's still more dancing than I've ever done!"

"What? They never taught you that in assassin school?"

Akechi puffed. "No!"

Akechi sipped at the cold, bitter beer, enjoying the gentle buzz in his head as he located where the others were among the crowd. Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke danced in a circle, linking arms and changing partners in between turns. Their movements were clumsy on occasion where one may accidentally grab the wrong partner or fumble in their steps, but they laughed it off without a care and improvised. Akira danced with Futaba in a less crowded section, spinning her and guiding her through the motions. One who didn't know that they were recently acquainted would probably think that they were siblings or at least related. An older brother teaching a younger sister how to dance while both enjoyed themselves during the process.

Eventually, the flow of the dancing crowd led Akira and Futaba to where Haru and Akechi were sitting by the end of the song. The crowd lulled to a halt for a brief moment and clapped their hands, Akechi and Haru adding their applause to the noise.

"Come on, you two!" Akira smiled as he waved Akechi and Haru over. Akechi's hands froze mid-clap as a new song was starting up.

"What?" Akechi looked over at Haru and found the same look of terror in her eyes. Both of them had no idea what to do.

"You'll be fine, come on!" Futaba grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up to their feet. "If Akira could help _me_ of all people dance, then I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"W-wait a sec!" Akechi objected.

"I don't know how to do this!" Haru squeaked.

"Don't worry. Just hold each other like this." Akira brought Futaba over to demonstrate. Both had one arm wrapped around the other's back and held their free hands together.

 _I have to hold Haru that close?_ Akechi thought. His hands began to tremble at the thought of doing this with someone whose family he hurt. How could this possibly end well?

Akechi and Haru turned to each other uneasily. "You okay with this?" Akechi asked.

"Yes, it seems like a simple start position."

"That's not what I mean." Akechi met Haru's eyes. Of course, she knew what he meant. She looked at him hesitantly. In a quick movement, she held Akechi and guided his hands into place.

"I'll be fine. I think." She answered. Their interlaced hands shook, but he couldn't tell if it was from himself, Haru, or both of them.

"Okay! Now just go when there's an opening!" Akira said. Akechi and Haru looked at the quickly moving crowd like a living, rushing river that they were expected to jump into and swim in. Haru's eyes widened as Akira and Futaba were about to get swept away by the crowd. "Wait!" She cried. "Isn't there supposed to be a move set, or-?"

"Not that I've noticed! Just go with it, don't think!" Akira yelled as the pair disappeared into the crowd.

"You sure about this?" Akechi asked.

"Are you?"

"I don't know, but we'll at least try. You're free to get your revenge on me if we both get trampled, okay?"

"Hehe, okay then."

Once Akechi saw an opening in the crowd, he pulled themselves in and the pair skipped around in circles to the fast-paced music. It took a moment to get their bearings and fumbled to match each other's pace, but the more they spun around together through the crowd, their movements began to feel more automatic instead of concentrated and forced.

Haru squeaked in delight. "We're doing it!"

Akechi laughed as their movements flowed out more smoothly as their feet stomped louder on the floor as they sped up. They even took turns twirling each other around when either one felt bold enough to do so.

Akechi and Haru managed to come across Akira and Futaba again in the crowd. Akira grinned. "Looks like you're having fun!"

"Yes! Who would've thought?" Haru replied.

"Okay! Now switch!" Akira yelled and passed Futaba over to Akechi, still holding onto Haru. The two let go and Haru skittered over to Akira before she could get swept away by the crowd while Akechi pulled Futaba into position.

Akechi looked down at the smaller girl now thrust into his arms, her eyes looked up at him expectantly to continue dancing. Akechi's legs froze as the familiar icy chill seeped back into his blood.

He panicked. Akechi dragged them to the edge of the dancing crowd. "Maybe we should take a breather-"

"Hang on, Akechi," Futaba took his wrist with a firm grip that prompted him to look back at her.

"Futaba?"

"I don't hate you, okay?"

Was he hearing things? Did he drink too much? Did the roar of the music and crowd deafen his hearing?

"Did you hear what I just said?" Futaba raised her voice.

"Yes, but I think I misheard you-"

"You didn't. Just listen for a sec," Her other hand fumbled in her dress pocket where she always kept her pocket watch. The last thing she had left of her mother whose life he'd cut short. Her mouth opened slightly, but she sighed as she pulled her hand out of her pocket. Her deep brown eyes looked into his own. Her voice wasn't awkward or shaky like usual, but firm and steady.

"You're still responsible for what you did, I know. However, I also know that you really didn't want to do it, did you?" Akechi shook his head. She continued. "I'm more mad at Shido for forcing that on you, to dirty your hands for him while he sits there not giving a crap about you, his own son!"

"I knew full well what I was doing."

"So did he! He knew damn well he was sending you out to do what he was too much of a coward to do himself!"

Akechi shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't accept this from her. "I don't get you. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, Futaba. I know I don't deserve it. Why are you suddenly like this?"

She looked him over. "I have my reasons. Reasons that might be completely wrong, mind you, but they're still reasons. Anyways, my point is that if you really are who I think you are, then I know now that you wouldn't hurt me."

_Who she thinks I am? What does she even mean by that?_

"You're not making any sense here," Akechi said.

Futaba looked down in thought before nodding to herself in a moment of decisiveness. "It's that-"

"I think you two have had a long enough break." Both jumped at Akira's voice. Akira and Haru were now standing next to them at the edge of the crowd.

"Come on, let's go!" Haru said.

"Go where?" Akechi asked.

"Up there!" Akira pointed to one of the nearby elevated stages where two young couples were just getting off the stage. The pair were dragged towards the stage by Akira and Haru. Akechi and Futaba stood on one end of the elevated stage while Akira and Haru stood on the other end.

"Looks like we got a dance-off!" Akechi heard Ryuji's voice. He saw that Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Ann were grouped together at a spot by the stage.

"Ladies, first!" Akira took a step back and Akechi did the same leaving the two girls at the center of the stage. 

"Uh, okay!" Futaba stepped forward and did some awkward kicks, spins, and what may have been an attempt at a jig before stepping back.

"Yep. I'm still bad at this," Futaba laughed awkwardly.

"I think you're doing fine, Futaba," Akechi said to her. She turned back to him, a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks. Anyways, your turn!" Futaba gestured to Haru.

Haru stepped forward then paused. "Hold on!" Haru pulled off her heeled shoes revealing her feet covered in black sheer stockings. She found Ann close to the stage and tossed her shoes to her which she caught with ease. Haru copied Futaba's previous kicks and spins as best as she could in her dress and added a new move at the end of the set. Futaba caught on and began to repeat the cycle.

The cheers and claps of Akira, Akechi, and the crowd urged them on as the two girls tried to outdance each other with wilder movements in an attempt to throw the other off. As the two began to fumble, they gave up trying to compete and ended their dance session by hooking their arms together and spun each other around several times until the song ended. There was sweat on both of their foreheads, but neither of them seemed to care as they laughed and smiled brightly. Akechi and Akira joined the applause as the two girls curtsied before stepping off of the stage to join their group in the crowd.

Akechi and Akira were now the only two left on the stage. Akechi suddenly felt like this was an important duel, one that he hoped he wouldn't make a huge fool out of himself in.

"We're next!" Akira said.

"Just so you know, I don't plan to lose!" Akechi quickly took off his tie and tossed it to Makoto. He also unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, not enough to reveal his chest in an indecent manner, but enough to loosen the fabric to let in a bit of air as his body had been getting hot from the dancing he's done thus far.

Akira blinked for a moment before shaking his head and taking center stage with his eyes glinting and his signature smirk. "Neither was I, so try to keep up!"

Akira opened with a series of well-timed stomps, and Akechi copied him. Akira nodded in approval before continuing on. Their dance-off progressed in a similar manner to Futaba's and Haru's. Both of them adding additional spins, kicks, and steps as they circled each other with sweeping motions, gradually getting closer to each other with each new move. Akechi smiled and felt a jovial lightness in his steps despite how tired he was getting physically. Akira finished his set and hooked his arm with Akechi's as they spun each other around.

"Come on," Akira panted as his eyes gleamed with a challenging look. "Let's see you one-up me now!" They unhooked arms for Akechi to dance his set.

"Challenge accepted!" Akechi grinned.

Akechi's focus was split between repeating the same dance moves that he memorized thus far and racking his brain to think of a move that would catch Akira off guard. Now his arm hooked with Akira's to spin as his next move was about to come.

 _Just go with it. Don't think._ Akira's words echoed in Akechi's mind. An idea half-formed in his head, not fully cognizant to its implications, but Akechi went for it anyways. As the song reached its climactic end, Akechi took Akira by the hand, spun him around, and dipped him low, one arm holding Akira by the waist and the other raised in a dramatic flourish as the song played its last note. Akira would've fallen out of Akechi's grasp had he not grabbed onto Akechi's shoulders which pulled Akechi lower with his weight.

The world stopped. The brief silence that came at the song's end suddenly felt like an eternity. A delicate balance was struck between the pair as they held each other in their arms. Akechi's breaths became slower, deeper. He was close enough to feel Akira's breaths on his cheeks. Akira's eyes were wide in genuine shock behind his glasses.

The start of the next song and some murmurs in the crowd ended the brief moment of whatever it was that just happened between them. Akechi quickly pulled Akira back upright throwing Akira's glasses off balance on his nose.

"I think I've won!" Akechi smirked.

"Y-You cheated!" Akira sputtered in shock as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Cheated how?" Akechi teased. Some laughter from the crowd bolstered the smug sense of pride in Akechi as Akira's face reddened, now more from the embarrassment than the exertion.

"Come on," Akira took his hand and dragged him down from the stage towards the others now huddled over by the tables where Akechi and Haru once sat. Akechi and Haru grabbed their beers still on the table. Akechi began to gulp down his drink for whatever semblance of coolness was left to quench the heat inside of him. It was mostly from the dancing, but there was a hint of flutters in his stomach. As he lowered his glass for breath with some beer still in his glass. His eyes widened at seeing Haru continue to gulp down at the beer in her glass. She noticed him staring and lowered her own glass with a quarter still left to go.

"What? You think a lady like me can't handle this?" She laughed.

"On the contrary. I'm impressed." Akechi said.

Someone crashed into Akechi's back and he tumbled forward into Haru both getting their beers spilled over themselves.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Akira shoved someone out of the way, presumably the person who crashed into both himself and Haru, not that Akechi would know as he didn't see them.

"You alright?" Akira's hands were on Akechi's shoulders. Akechi looked down at himself to find that most of his pint had spilled all over his outfit.

"I'm alright, I'll live." Akechi chuckled. "How about you, Haru?" The first-class woman scanned the crowd behind the two guys as if looking for someone.

"Haru?" Akechi waved his hand in front of her face which brought her back.

"You want me to get the guy?" Akira asked as he preemptively scanned the crowd for the culprit. "I think he might've been wearing-"

"No no no! It's alright!" Haru cut Akira off. "I just...thought I saw something."

"But Haru, your dress!" Akechi gestured to Haru's now empty glass as its contents were now spilled all over her fine lavender dress.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. It's only one dress." Haru smiled. "But, thank you for your concern." Akechi felt her gaze soften a little.

A line of dancing people weaved in nearby. Makoto was at the end of that line and she quickly took Haru's hand. Haru took Akechi's hand and he instinctively took Akira's hand as the momentum of the line pulled them along through the crowd. Everyone's footsteps matched in time with the thundering drums, and Akechi was certain that even his own heartbeat was pounding in tune with the world around him. Akechi had never let loose like this in years. He had never felt so connected with the world before in such an incredible way. He was filled with light and life and for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.

Leaning onto each other for support in the cool night air, Akechi and Akira sang together in unison. Or, as close as unison as two tipsy guys could be, their slurred voices jubilant but off-key. It was something about Josephine and flying machines, but Akechi didn't know the lyrics as well as Akira did. Not that it really mattered with how they were messing the song up a good chunk of the time.

"Would you two shut up!? You're the worst singers ever!" Futaba whined. The two guys were initially escorting Haru and Makoto back towards their part of the ship with Futaba tagged along to get some fresh air, but she instead ended up being the unfortunate babysitter of the drunken fools while Haru and Makoto walked ahead of them.

"Hey! I ain't that bad!" Akira swung his arm with an accusatory glance towards Futaba. Akechi laughed as he caught the woozy Akira despite nearly fumbling over himself.

"We're just being enthusiastic!" Akechi added jubilantly.

"Is that the entrance, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yes..." Everyone stopped at the lit up a sign marking an entrance for the first-class area of the ship. Akechi noticed that his cheeks were starting to ache. He had been smiling more than he realized. He honestly couldn't think of the last time that his cheeks ached from smiling so much. He laughed at the sensation. He liked it.

"What is it, Akechi?" Makoto asked as she noticed Akechi poking at his cheeks.

Akechi straightened himself up and concentrated on not letting his voice slur too much. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just that my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. Really, I haven't had this much fun in forever. Thank you again for inviting us for dinner, Haru."

She wasn't as tipsy as himself as her voice was still even, but her cheeks were still dusted red from the drinks. "You're welcome. I'd also like to thank Akira for inviting us to his party as well."

"Good to see that the first-class lady approves." Akira nodded.

"And Akechi?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"I suppose you're not so bad. I haven't heard back about my father yet, but I'll hold on to the hope that he'll be alright."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure he'll pull through," Akechi said.

"Alright, good night everyone!" Makoto said. "You two better not fall off the ship, alright?" Akechi chuckled at that more than he should.

"Night, you two!" Akira said. With that, Haru and Makoto walked side by side as they disappeared through the first-class entrance door. The trio began to walk towards the third-class area, but with how both of them were wobbling, even Akechi knew that they wouldn't be able to get down the stairs into their rooms without tumbling.

"Akira, I think we should rest for a moment," Akechi said.

Akira nodded in agreement. "You go on ahead Futaba, You need to sleep."

"Oh, that's a relief! I don't want to have to deal with cleaning your guys' crap. If you're gonna puke, you may as well do it outside here. Good night! See you both tomorrow!"

"Night, Futaba!" Both said in unison as the short girl began to run back towards the stern.

The pair shoved together two of the nearby reclined deck chairs and plopped down into the seats. They fully laid themselves down on their backs and the pair got into a comfortable silence as they waited for the remaining alcohol in their systems to fade. Akechi looked up at the stars in the black night sky. Right now, it felt like they all the time in the world to be like this, lying under such a magnificent sky. It took a moment for Akechi to realize that at some point, they were leaning into each other's shoulders. Akechi didn't want to say anything that would cause Akira to pull away from him, so he didn't say anything and let Akira's warmth seep into him.

"I should thank you too, Akira. This really has been the best time that I've had in years," Akechi said.

Akira faced him with a smile. "Not a problem. I had a good time too," Akira turned back to the sky with a look of awe as he pointed up with his free arm. "Look!" Sure enough, there were a few shooting stars, their thin streaks of light shooting across the sky. It's been years since Akechi last saw shooting stars.

"Wow. Should we make a wish on them?"

"If you did, what would you wish for?" Akira asked. Akechi looked down to find Akira's hand very close to his own. He looked at Akira's lips. He stopped himself. Akechi leaned away from Akira's shoulder and drew his hand back.

"Something that I can't have."

"Your freedom?" Akira asked.

Akira was right in more ways than he thought. "In a sense..." Akechi replied.

Akira sighed. "Actually, I'd wished for something stupidly impossible too."

"Impossible? In what way?"

Akira looked back up at the stars. "It goes against all logic. It's not something that I should even entertain the possibility of considering the circumstances. It's also against everything the world deems acceptable. That still doesn't change the fact that I wish for it to happen." A silence fell between them.

"Can we go back? I'm tired." Akechi asked.

"Yeah. Me too."

Without another word, Akechi got up and followed Akira, all while trying to not get too close to him.

Ryuji and Yusuke had already turned in for the night, so they softened their movements in the dark space. Akechi pulled himself up the rungs of the bunk bed ladder, nearly slipping a few times, and let his body flop onto his mattress and pulled his covers over him. From his vantage point, he looked down at Akira as he settled into bed. Akira's silvery eyes shone in the moonlight as he looked up at him

"Good night, Akira."

"Good night, Akechi. Sleep well." Akira whispered with a soft smile before rolling to face the wall and fell asleep.

The butterflies in Akechi's stomach fluttered back to life bringing with them a giddy warmth. Those damn butterflies refused to stay dead.

Akechi threw the blanket over his head. He really hoped that this was his stomach acting up from all of the food and whatever alcohol might be lingering in his body and not from _those_ feelings again. He couldn't let himself get attached like this, but somehow, he knew that it was too late now. Akechi sobbed quietly into his pillow not knowing what the hell to do with himself anymore. Akechi eventually fell into an uneasy slumber.


	6. April 14th, 1912 - Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, time to amp up the drama on Titanic's last full day in the sun!
> 
> Seriously though, why do my chapters keep getting longer and longer thus taking longer than intended to post? Apologies for the delay and I admit that I rushed through some parts just to be sure that this thing doesn't take forever to get posted, so I apologize for any glaring mistakes.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it!

Akira had a hard time falling asleep. His prophetic dream of the disaster was still the same, but it was getting worse. The air was colder, the sky was darker, the screams were louder, the sounds of hundreds.

But, for the first time in the past few nights, that cursed dream wasn't the only imagery that crossed his mind that night. There was also Akechi. Sweet, light, warm images that were a flicker of light for Akira that night.

During the times that Akira was half awake and waiting for sleep to overtake him with feeble hopes that he'd be dreaming of something else, his drowsy brain focused on the memories of the third-class party.

He particularly remembered how he was taken aback at Akechi's bold move of dipping him in front of the crowd for what felt like the whole world to see. How he held onto Akechi's thin shoulders covered in red silk to keep from plopping down onto his back and how from his vantage point, he could take a peek at Akechi's chest through the open top part of his shirt. Did Akechi notice him take a quick peek before their eyes meet? He didn't know. For someone with thinner arms, probably moreso than usual considering that he hasn't had a proper meal until the past few days, his hold on Akira was solid and strong.

He also remembered how they had a moment to themselves after they broke away from the line dance that they were pulled into. They plopped down at a small, round table a little further from the noise of the dancing crowd. Both had another pint in one hand and wrapped their free arms over each other's shoulders as they sang together, a mix of Irish songs and more recent hits that Akira taught Akechi. Even with the beer, Akechi was quite a good singer once he let his guard down. It's not like they were trying to impress anyone, they were singing just to have fun and laugh in each other's company even as they fumbled over their words.

Akechi's been getting bolder, more confident, taking more initiative on what he wanted. Akira was happy about that. He was happy that throughout most of the night, the wide smile on Akechi's face lit up the room. It wasn't the rehearsed fake smile that he had used when speaking around his friends, but a wide one, his pure joy and light that was within him shining through. When given the chance, Akechi gives it his all when he sets his mind on something. Akira liked that about him.

Finally, there was the quiet moment that they shared last night as they stared up at the stars. He found himself leaning against Akechi's warm shoulder. At that moment, it almost felt like he was back on that meadow near his childhood home, staring up at the stars as fireflies danced around him. Sitting beside Akechi, starting up at the cosmos, he felt at peace.

_Perhaps if I ever come back to Europe, I could show him around my childhood home sometime. He'd like it. It's quiet, surrounded by nature, and his face would look beautiful under the light of the summer fireflies-_

Akira bit his tongue before he could do something stupid like take Akechi's hand. Or something even crazier, kiss him on the cheek. Or his lips.

This wish of his, for Akechi to continue to be happy alongside him, it was selfish and nonsensical. He had no idea about how Ann and Ryuji would react if they found out about his feelings towards men in addition to women. Besides, he had only known Akechi for a short amount of time. There was no doubt in his mind however that it felt so damn good, this sweet, drunken yearning to hold Akechi close if it meant that he could see that smile of his up close.

If the nightmares weren't driving him mad, then Akechi definitely was.

Akira was in a half-awake state of being aware, but too tired to bother opening his eyes. A hand gently shook his shoulder.

“Not now, Ryuji. Let me get more sleep,” His voice muffled as his face was still buried into his pillow.

“Akira, it’s past noon already,” Akechi whispered. Akira turned and lifted his face to see Akechi crouched in front of him. He had changed back into his regular clothes and his hair was free and loose over his shoulders. One of Akechi's ungloved hands held a plate filled with a small assortment of fruit, pastries, and cheese.

“I got you some food for your hangover. Must have been pretty bad if you're still knocked out like this.” Akira smiled at the gesture and a nice warmth filled his chest. He pushed himself up to sit cross-legged and accepted the offering.

"Thank you," Akira said as he started to unpeel an orange. "So you went to the dining hall by yourself?"

"No, I ate with the others."

"Really? How did that go?" Akira gestured at foot of his bed and Akechi sat on the edge of Akira's bed.

"Interesting, actually. Futaba was quite chatty with me in particular and Ryuji complained about his hangover, but at least that was something we could both agree upon," Akechi chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, how is your head after you bumped it on the ceiling yesterday?" Akira bit into a small blueberry muffin.

"It's alright, thanks. Just a small bump on the back of my head, but nothing too serious, I don't think."

"Anyways, I'm relieved that you were able to do that by yourself, chattin' with the others and have them not chase you away," Akira broke up the orange slices and offered some to Akechi who took them with a smile. 

"I have to say though, you also held up quite well at dinner last night surrounded by all of the upper echelons of society," Akechi ate a slice of the sweet fruit. 

"Yeah, I managed."

"Not just managed. You somehow fit right in without sacrificing who you are. You remained true to yourself even when you could've been judged. I admired that about you last night."

_If only Akechi knew how much I'm still hiding. Especially when it comes to him._

"Having to remain strong, it's something that I'm used to." A pause as Akira nibbled at an orange slice as he feared he spoke too much. He changed the subject. "Anyways, you did great at dancing last night too, Akechi."

"You did teach us last night."

"Sure, I showed you the basics, but almost everything else that you did last night was something you did yourself," Akira firmly held Akechi's gaze. "Being able to dance among the crowd, holding your own on the stage...even the way you dipped me last night. That was all you." Akira broke eye contact worried that he was looking at him too much, or that Akechi would begin to suspect something was up with Akira.

"Akira? Are you sure you're fine? You look like you've had a rough night," Akechi asked with concern. Akira was instinctually going to say that he was fine just as he would've done with Ann and Ryuji, but the words didn't come. Akira's eyes still felt somewhat droopy and there was that small, but ever-present pounding at the back of his head. He popped in another orange slice hoping that the food would be enough to keep the pounding from turning into a massive migraine.

"I wish this was _just_ a hangover,” He sighed.

“What is it then? Are you feeling seasick?”

“No. The dreams about the ship sinking? They’re getting worse.”

"How?" Akechi shuffled closer.

"It was mostly the same. But, the air was colder, the screams were louder..." Akira pulled out his notepad from under his pillow and showed Akechi the additions he made to the entry.

In addition to the previous imagery of the iceberg and the previously scrawled out words, there were now random numbers added: 1140, 220, 7, 11, and 14. "I don't know what these numbers mean. I need to figure out what they mean."

Akechi sighed in annoyance. "Akira, there's no time. Something is going to happen tonight!"

"Which is why I need to know what they mean!" Akira closed his notepad and shoved it back into his pocket. He took a deep breath and picked at his nails.

"Maybe I really am going crazy. Last night was incredible and everyone had a great time. It's just so hard to believe that something bad could happen after all of that," He uneasily met Akechi's eyes. "Maybe we've been wrong about our interpretations this whole time." Akechi broke eye contact to think for a moment, then shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Because I'm the one with the magic powers, I must always be right, huh?" Akira spat out.

"No, um- I'm sorry, I wish there was something more I could say. I'm not too good at offering comfort, it's not something I've done a lot of," Akechi said.

"It's alright. Just being with you calms me. When we were stargazing, I really did enjoy myself. It's not that often I get a quiet moment to myself. But with you there, I didn't feel pressured to be or do anything. I was able to just...be. Just let my mind wander without feeling the need to force conversation. It's nice. That's a comfort that I don't get that often, so I want to thank you for just being there." Akechi smiled at Akira, eyes soft.

Akira glanced up at Akechi's bunk. He recalled as he was about to fall asleep, there were soft sobs. Akira was so exhausted at that point that he didn't have the energy to ask, but now might as well be a good time to check in on Akechi as well.

"Did you have problems sleeping last night too? I heard you crying a bit," Akira asked. Akechi's face paled. His hair fanned out as he shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing. Just some drunken tears. Nothing special about that."

"Did something bad happen to you last night?"

"No, last night was one of the best nights of my life. I truly mean it," Akechi looked out the porthole with a forlorn look and a sad smile. "It was the closest thing that I've had to feeling free for so long..." Akechi turned his gaze from the porthole back to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Akira, I-"

The metal door swung open.

"Finally! So this is where your guys' room is!" Futaba chimed. "Good to see you up, Akira. Makoto is about to go on a private tour of the ship led by Mr. Andrews! Ya interested in coming with me?" Futaba asked.

Akira nodded quickly. He got up from his bed and put on his glasses. This could be the chance that he was hoping for, to get more information.

"I'll come too," Akechi said as he got up from the bed.

"Wait, no," Akira said.

"Why not?"

"It's for your safety. You're still a stowaway after all. Maybe you should lay low for a bit?"

Akechi's face looked hurt. He looked at the floor. "If you insist..."

Akira's heart broke at not having Akechi with him. But it was for his safety that he stay in these lower areas of the ship where he was less likely to get noticed by the ship's crew. Also, with these feelings bubbling inside of him, he hoped that stepping away from Akechi would help clarify what his true feelings towards this former assassin turned stowaway turned friend are.

Akira rubbed Akechi's shoulders in the same comforting manner that he would give to Ann and Ryuji when they were upset. "I'll see you in a bit, okay? I'll tell you all the interesting details when I return."

Akechi nodded, still looking at the ground. "Alright."

Akira wanted to hug him, but Futaba was right there. How would he be able to explain himself to her so that it doesn't raise suspicions? With a heavy heart, Akira stepped away from Akechi and followed Futaba wordlessly into the hall.

"Where's Haru?" Akira asked Makoto as they inspected the machines in the gymnasium along with the other people on the tour with them, most of whom were from the first and second classes.

"She finally got her meeting set up after several delays," Makoto crossed her arms as bitterness rose in her voice. "It's infuriating how she's been treated by her father's business partners! And all because she's a woman, expected to get married and have her future husband take care of business matters for her when she understands what's going on in her own family's company!"

"Is she engaged or something?" Akira asked.

"No, not as of yet, but she fears that's what's going to happen to her eventually." Makoto's eyes were downcast.

"You'll still be friends with her, right? If so, it's not like she'll be out of your life forever." Futaba consoled.

"...I suppose so, but it's not going to be the same."

"Because of you starting your studies at Barnard College, right?" Futaba was fascinated with Makoto's entry in the all women's college.

"That's part of it."

Before the three could continue their conversation, Mr. Andrews escorted everyone out of the gym. Everyone strolled the first-class deck and Akira would periodically look over the pages of the dream to see if anything that the shipbuilder said or anything that he saw matched what Akira had written down. There had to be some sort of clue in this tour that could help to confirm, or hopefully, not confirm what he had seen.

"Hey, Mr. Andrews?" Futaba got the shipbuilder's attention. "I ran through the numbers in my head that you mentioned. Considering the twenty lifeboats and the roughly 2,200 passengers currently aboard, doesn't that mean that not everyone will be able to fit into them?"

Mr. Andrews crouched to meet the shorter girl at eye level. "Clever girl, you're right. There are only enough lifeboats for about half of Titanic's passengers."

 _Half?_ Akira flipped open the page and examined the scattered half fractions that were scratched down in a chilling new light. Chills ran up his spine, and it wasn't due to the early afternoon breeze.

_Half of the people on this ship are going to die._

Akira stepped past some of the people in the tour group to face Mr. Andrews alongside Futaba. "Wait, why only half? Why not more?"

"This is the first time you've been on a passenger ship of this size, correct, Akira?"

"Yes, but-"

"Believe me, I understand your concern. I did try to ask for more lifeboats to be added, but I was denied that request. My superiors were concerned that the deck would look too cluttered and block the view." Mr. Andrews explained.

"Besides Akira, it fits within maritime regulations," Makoto said. "The idea is that since there are other ships around, the lifeboats are to be used to ferry people from one ship to another in case of an emergency."

"But what if there isn't another ship? What if a ship doesn't reach us in time?" Akira asked.

"Boy, do you not even remember what ship you're on?" One of the rich men said. "The Titanic is unsinkable! Grow a pair, why don't you?"

"That isn't necessary, sir!" Mr. Andrews scowled at the rude man before softening his face at Akira. "Listen, I understand your fear, but don't you worry, Akira. This ship is solid, and she's all the lifeboat you'll ever need."

Mr. Andrews spoke with such kind assuredness that Akira would've believed him in any other circumstance. He _really_ wanted to believe him. Akira couldn't be mad at him though, for he knew that the ship-builder wasn't lying to him, he did what he could to add more lifeboats, and he genuinely believed that nothing bad was going to happen.

They were nearing the bridge and came across the captain. The man was quite old, Akira wondered why he hasn't retired yet. He looked grandfatherly and his white beard and mustache were neatly trimmed.

"Here's another iceberg warning, sir," A crew member handed the captain a piece of paper.

"Thank you," The captain took the paper and read it to himself.

 _Iceberg_? Akira looked over the iceberg that he drew.

"Don't you worry about the icebergs, everyone," the captain spoke to the group. "It's normal for there to be some in this area at this time of year. We've been doing so well with our schedule, that we just lit the last boiler to speed things up!"

"We'll be in New York ahead of schedule!? That's amazing!" Makoto said.

"Ohohoho! Sojiro's gonna be so surprised!" Futaba said.

_Shit. No. It's happening. This is really happening._

***

Akechi's stomach dropped. His attention was drawn away from the card game that he had been playing with Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke in the third-class general room.

A few feet away from him on one of the wooden benches sat a sharp jawed man that was in his mid-twenties with green eyes and blonde hair that looked too well-groomed for someone in third-class. His skin was reddish from sunburn. What made Akechi's blood run cold was that this man wore the same black leather gloves that Akechi still had tucked away in his pants pocket. These were very expensive gloves, and almost nobody else in the third class had gloves of that caliber that he had noticed.

_How did I not notice this guy before? And when did he notice me?_

Had this happened a week ago while he was still being pursued by men he didn't recognize, his thoughts would've been about his own safety. Instead, only one thought ran through his mind: He had to warn Akira.

Akechi stood up from his chair at the small, round table as casually as he could despite the urge to run.

"Akechi, where ya going?" Ryuji asked.

Akechi smiled. "To use the bathroom. I'm not feeling too well, so I might be a while. Please continue to play without me." He forced himself to walk at a steady pace towards their shared dorm room. He dare not look back at the man in hopes that the guy doesn't realize that he had noticed his presence. Akechi wasn't wearing his gloves after all, so that hopefully meant that the man didn't recognize him. Hopefully.

When he made it to their room, he took his nice clothes from last night and stuffed them underneath his mattress. It's not like he would need them anymore anyway. He needed to get back into hiding. No longer just for his sake, but rather to protect everyone else, especially Akira.

Now that his clothes were stuffed away, he had one last thing that he needed to do. He had to go and find Akira quickly so that he could both warn him of the danger and say one last goodbye before Akechi resigns himself to return to the storage area for the rest of the voyage until they had to get off the ship.

Akechi hurried out of their room and slowed his pace as he slinked on the outer edges of the third-class general room towards the stairs leading up to the deck while scanning the crowd for the man. He was nowhere to be found.

He snuck himself up to the first-class deck while keeping an eye out for the ship's crew to ensure he wasn't sent back down before he could complete his mission. He paused mid-pace when he found an abandoned dress coat and a bowler hat on a deck chair, so after making sure that no one was looking, he casually put them on as he continued his pursuit.

Granted, it's not like he knows exactly where the tour group was going to go, but he figured that the gym could be a place to start. Even when he was drunk last night, he recalled Haru and Makoto talking about a gym on the ship, so that seemed like a notable place to show off. After peeking in several different rooms, he found what he was looking for as a group of people inspected the interiors of the gym and its various machines. Akira was among them, frequently checking his surroundings while looking over his notepad. Makoto and Futaba were also there with Akira.

The tour group was starting to be ushered out of the gym. Akechi pulled the bowler hat tighter over his head, waited for the group to exit, and slowly followed along behind them while stopping at the railing to face the ocean to listen in on their conversation. After a few minutes of covert following and listening, he learns about everything. The lifeboat capacity, the iceberg, the increased speed.

Akechi now knows two things. First, Akira's latest prophetic dream was about to come true. And second, Akira was having a hard time accepting this reality. Honestly, he was having a hard time accepting it too. Assuming that he survives whatever is going to happen, what's he going to do? Would the deal that he made still be expected to be upheld in the aftermath of this calamity?

_Why am I questioning this now? I made that damn deal, I better follow through with it._

He didn't want to though. In fact, he's been growing less enthusiastic about the idea of giving away what little freedom he had. He barely had any before when he was stuck with Shido, and what little freedom he did have was controlled and regimented, barely enough time for him to enjoy the outdoors while cycling or to make much progress in reading unless he stayed up late into the night.

Nevertheless, he had to prepare to isolate himself for the sake of the others, especially Akira. If he stays with Akira and Akechi gets caught, who knows what will happen to him and the others? He couldn't bear the thought of leaving them, especially with the fond memories of last night. But the thought of them getting hurt, tortured, maybe even killed, all because of him would be something that he would never be able to forgive himself for.

Mr. Andrews led the group out of the bridge towards wherever they were going to go next. He heard Akira say to Makoto and Futaba that he would be separating for a bit as he was feeling a bit seasick. He wasn't too sure if that was true or not, but he figured that Akira wasn't going to be feeling good regardless considering what he had just learned.

Akira walked over and leaned against a section of the railing a few steps away from where Akechi was. He pulled out his lighter and flicked it on and off, staring at the flame in thought. Akechi glanced back at the gym a few steps away. He was pretty sure there was no one else in there aside from the tour group a few minutes ago. Now was his chance.

Akechi approached Akira and took his wrist. Akira gasped as he leapt out of his skin and nearly dropped his lighter overboard. Akechi lifted his hat slightly to show him his face.

"Ake-?"

"Shhh." Akechi pulled Akira into the gym and closed the door behind them. The room was lit up by golden streams of light through several tall windows. They were completely alone. "We need to talk."

"I told you to wait where it's safe-"

"I'm not safe there anymore. A hitman sent after me is on this ship in third-class!"

"Really? What did he look like?"

"If I tell you, you're probably just gonna waste more time trying to chase him down."

"Akechi-"

"I heard everything: The lack of lifeboats, the iceberg, the speed, everything! You can't waste more time chasing people for my sake! You haven't doubted your powers before and yet now of all times, you're sitting around doing nothing but stalling?!"

Akira blinked in disbelief and hurt. Akechi realized that what he said hurt more than he intended. Akira furrowed his brow in anger. "I'm not sitting on my ass! I'm getting information!"

"You already had the important info for the past two days. Either way, I've made my decision, hence why I'm warning you about the hitman now before I have to say goodbye."

"Wait, goodbye?"

"I'll be hiding away for the rest of the voyage so that he wastes his time looking for me."

"What about the ship sinking?" Akira asked.

"I'll think of something. I'll only hurt you all if I continue to stay with you. You must understand that-"

"Look at you talking about how I've been running from my problems while you've been too cowardly for your own good!"

 _Cowardly._ Dark emotions from the inside gurgled under the surface upon hearing it. In a daze, Akechi walked away from Akira further into the room. Even now, was he still a coward, running away from everything? Except now instead of just running away from the bad things in his life, he's even trying to run away from the few good things he had too.

Akechi heard Akira's footsteps behind him coming closer.

"Shit, no..." Akira's voice wavered as he realized his word choice. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you mean!" Akechi spat back refusing to turn around and face him.

"Akechi," Akira's voice wavered. "What I meant to say was that you're being too submissive because I've seen who you _really_ are: an incredible person with a strong will of their own. Once you decide on something, you are a driven, unshakable force to be reckoned with. You're also smart and witty, and your confidence is something that you need to embrace more often. What you need to do is to figure out what you want and stop letting others decide what actions you take in your life!"

Akechi was touched by Akira's words of praise. He was mad at himself for letting his sweet words overtake his senses. He turned to face Akira and saw the remorse on his face. Looking deeper into the thief's eyes, he saw a genuine admiration of him. He took a step, then caught himself and stopped.

"What I want is for you to listen to me, goddammit!" Akechi yelled. "I don't want you to get hurt because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! This is why I have to be away from you, to keep you and the others safe until we get out of this situation. And guess what? I know that you are more than capable enough to figure a way out of this, powers or no powers. But you can't force yourself to save everyone when it's not possible."

Despite himself, Akechi stepped closer to the point where he could touch Akira's face should he so choose to. He wanted to. Instead, held his gaze and forced his voice to be even. "It's not up to you to save me, Akira. Not when your friends need you more."

"I know," Akira whispered as he stepped closer. "Only you can do that. And I know that you can. All you have to do is know what you _really_ want. Not what the others want, not what Shido would want, but what _you_ want."

"Why do my wants matter?"

Akira sighed in frustration, but not in an angry way. More like a sad frustration at seeing someone who was so close to solving the last piece of the puzzle but refused to examine further assuming that the solution had already been reached.

"Akechi...You jump, I jump, remember? I just need to be sure that if- no. _When_ we get through what craziness might be coming tonight, all I want is for you to not stay trapped in your head and that you'll be alright. It ain't gonna happen right away because you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, but I'm scared for you. I'm scared that if you don't figure that out, you'll die for real this time, and I won't be there to pull you back."

"You speak as if you expect to be by my side all the time when that's clearly not going to happen."

"Is it bad that I want that though?" Akira slowly interlaced his fingers in between Akechi's causing his heart to speed up. "I want you to be alright, that's what I want. But, if possible...I'd like to be alongside you for whatever happens and for whatever you choose to do, ya know?"

The careful phrasing and word choice conveyed the underlying truth that Akira wanted to say.

Akira wants him.

But they can't.

"No," Akechi forced himself to yank his hand away from Akira's gentle touch. "If you're implying what I think you're implying, don't. Nobody should want me, certainly not in that way. It's wrong. We both know that, assuming that you do feel that way about… Ugh. If nothing else, I'm a murderer. We both know that the others would be upset in the best case scenario. Worst case scenario, we'd both be dead. Besides, it doesn't matter. We need to focus on doing what needs to be done; we make and execute the plan, we survive, then we can part ways when I turn myself in. That was the plan from the start, and nothing is going to change that. Now please, just leave me alone."

Akechi's vision was blurred as he ran out of the gym. Outside, he threw the hat and jacket on a random, nearby deck chair.

He knew the truth about what he wanted.

Akira. He wanted the wonderful light that was Akira, more than anything.

But now he destroyed that chance. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, but his shattered heart said otherwise.

Akechi screwed up. After how he insulted Akira in a fit of frustration in the gym, he wouldn't be surprised if Akira didn't want to talk to him after that. He'd had to have run out of patience for taking care of someone emotionally unstable like him while Akira's able to keep himself in check. Maybe Akira was right. Akechi really is a coward, but if that's what it takes to keep Akira and the others safe, then he could deal with that.

He couldn't return to the third-class area of the ship for fear of the hitman, so Akechi hurried back to Makoto's second-class cabin. He hoped that she'll allow him to borrow her desk and stationery to write a letter, a safeguard should something happen to him. Perhaps with some time and thought, he'd be able to put into words how he truly felt about Akira.

Upon arriving, he pulled out a spare hairpin from his pocket that he always had on hand should the need for it arise. However, he turned the knob to find that it was unlocked. He peeked inside to find the room clean. Not clean in the freshly pressed way, but more like it hasn't changed much from how it looked last night as her regular clothes were still on a pile on her bed. She didn't change back into them when she went to the third-class party last night. 

_Wasn't she supposed to come back here last night?_ _Perhaps Haru knows where Makoto is._

He hurried over to Haru's suite. Even if Makoto wasn't there, for sure Haru would have a writing desk herself that she might let him borrow. He slowly turned the doorknob. Of course, her room was locked. He normally wouldn't mind waiting for her to come back around, but there was that feeling again. This feeling he had while on the run; it was an underlying sense of paranoia.

He'll ask her to forgive him later. With his hairpin, he quietly picked the lock to her room while periodically looking over his shoulder to be sure no one saw what he was doing. Once he heard it click open, he swung the door open, stepped into the sitting room, and closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me Haru, but do you know where-?" Akechi's voice stopped.

He found Makoto and Haru, but not in the way that he was expecting. The two women were sitting across from each other in light, soft-looking nightgowns on a small couch.

Kissing. Gently holding each other's face as they did so.

The moment was brief however as they broke apart at the sound of Akechi's voice. Both had eyes wide with fear and hugged each other close at being discovered. Akechi's mind went blank, but one coherent thought came to him: he wasn't alone in feeling this way.

"What are you doing here!?" Haru asked.

"Uh, M-Makoto I was, uh-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Makoto shuffled away from Haru. Haru shot up from her seat and stomped over to him. He backed up only to back into the door he just entered through. Her short stature didn't lessen her intense glare filled with fury and fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just throw you out for trespassing!" she shouted to his face.

"BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT AKIRA, ALRIGHT!?"

Stillness.

 _What the…Did I just admit that? And why the hell was_ that _the first thing that I tell them when there's a fucking hitman after me?_

Haru blinked. She turned to look at Makoto.

"Also," he quickly added. "There's a hitman after me on this ship, so I'm trying to settle things before I go into hiding!"

"Was he a young, blond man with black gloves like yours?" Haru asked.

In shock at her accuracy, he nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

She placed a hand on her chin, her eyes lost in thought as pieces unknown to him clicked into place for her. Her face went through several emotions as she processed the information. Confusion, relief, fear, worry.

"I guess I was right," she muttered.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"A couple of things," she said. She pulled over a plush chair to face the couch that she and Makoto shared. "Sit down," Haru said. He complied and settled himself on the chair.

"That man. He was at the third-class party last night and was the one that bumped into us causing us to spill our beers."

"What?" Akechi's jaw dropped as she nodded. "He was so drunk, however, that I don't think he even registered who we were, and he certainly didn't see you. If anything, he's probably bumped into a couple of others that night considering the state that he was in last night."

Akechi was in disbelief. To think that he had physical contact with one of Shido's henchmen sent out to kill him. And the possibility that he might've seen him dancing on that stage with Akira. He had to have seen him then, right? But he didn't approach or try to pull him aside. Perhaps the bitter beer was to thank, or was he just lying in wait for a later date to pull him aside when he was alone to finish him off?

"But, you've never met him before because he's in third-class, so how do you recognize him?" Makoto asked. Haru's thin brow furrowed in thought.

"I suppose so...I haven't formally met him, but I have seen him." She carefully said as darkness filled her eyes. He couldn't blame her reaction, taking in the fact that someone like him was on this ship.

Makoto turned back to Akechi. "That leads back into the obvious question before you rudely barged in. What are you even doing here?"

"I was searching for you Makoto. I was hoping that you could help me with one last favor?"

"And what would that be?" Akechi stared at the floor with a sigh of anger at himself.

"I was an asshole to Akira today. I said some things that hurt him, but because of the hitman, I can't risk going back to the third-class area to apologize to him like I want to, plus he probably wouldn't want to see me. I don't want to risk dragging the others into my mess. I've concluded that I need to go back into hiding for the rest of the trip. Before I do so, however, I need to write something down for him so that I can apologize."

"An apology letter, or a love letter?" Makoto asked. Akechi's face burned as he continued to stare at the floor gripping the wooden edges of the chair.

Haru spoke. "I had a suspicion that there was something there between you two. The way you looked at each other at dinner, the way you danced together, how you held each other as you sang yourselves silly."

"So your kinder behavior of last night was based solely on a guess that we had those sorts of feelings that you had, that you weren't the only one of your kind?" Akechi asked Haru. "I understand that desire for affirmation that you aren't the only one, but wasn't your behavior a bit presumptuous on your end considering what I had done?"

Haru shrugged. "Maybe, but that's only partially it. While my intuition was telling me that you had strong feelings for Akira in that way, I still genuinely grew to dislike you less because it's clear now that you are remorseful for what you did and that you really aren't a cold-blooded person like I had assumed you were."

"Nonetheless, you love him, Akechi. That much is clear." Makoto said.

"It's been two days. It's beyond stupid and illogical!"

"Since when were the matters of the heart always logical?" Haru said.

"It's got to do with the chance encounter you mentioned when he saved you from falling off the ship," Makoto said.

Akechi rested his face against his hand. "He saved me in more ways than one that night. I was able to talk to him openly, feel secure that he didn't judge me, and I even had fun with him last night. He made me feel truly alive again." He sighed at how pathetically sappy he sounded. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"To the contrary: it's how Makoto made me feel over these past few days," Haru said. "There were times I've felt so incredibly empty, and those feelings only intensified ever since I got on this ship for this business trip. It doesn't exactly feel like one at times because most people haven't really taken my thoughts seriously. They assume that my future husband will take care of things for me and that I shouldn't concern myself with my own family's business. It's like your life has already been set in stone. That no matter how much you try to fight back, you feel hopelessly trapped and can only see your life go in one set direction. It's a lonely feeling."

Haru took Makoto's hand with a small smile. "Makoto, however, she understands how hard it is."

Makoto continued. "Being driven, intelligent, and wanting to contribute to the world, it's what we both want. I had things a bit harder however as my father, a police officer, died a few years ago, so my sis heavily encouraged me to focus on my studies so that I can use whatever leverage I could to get ahead as women tend to have very little options compared to men. It's been satisfying in one way, but it's also lonely and filled with pressure as I have to maintain these high standards to not lose what little freedom and social mobility my education has given me."

"So even with the privileges you had, you're still trapped," Akechi pondered aloud. The two women nodded.

He understood that struggle, if only marginally. How he had lived a more stable life through being an assassin, yet it was a life he didn't want. He was trapped and had no way to express how he really felt about things without risking his own life. He never got the chance to explore his true self under those conditions.

Akechi thought back on the previous interactions that he had with the two women together and how it all began to make sense. How Makoto would touch her comfortingly, their shared smiles and clear fondness over each other at dinner, even the way they returned to the first-class entrance together with the implication that they've retired together in Haru's room for the night. That would explain the tidy state of Makoto's room.

Akechi got the feeling that there was more that happened between the two women that he never saw due to how he was practically attached to Akira's hip. He was curious, but now wasn't the time to ask about such private matters. He wanted to respect their privacy anyways. Those private moments he had when he was just with Akira throughout the past few days were not something that he would just share with anyone either. Those were all _their_ moments where they saw the best and worst of each other because there was no one else to answer to. He treasured these moments with Akira as he was sure that Haru and Makoto treasured theirs.

"Besides, there are a few more days until we reach New York. I'm sure you'll find some time to tell him by then." Makoto reassured him. They weren't aware of what he and Akira knew about the sinking. Maybe only a couple of hours at best, but not days. It'd be pointless since Akira doesn't feel that way about him anyways.

"I'll be turning myself in once we reach America anyways. It's not going to matter whether I tell him or not."

"But you don't want that, do you?" Haru said.

"Since when did my wants matter?" That same question fell out of his mouth again.

"You think that we don't get that? Wanting something that is considered wrong or improper? We've only just admitted how we felt for each other last night because we were both scared about our desire for each other!" Makoto said.

Haru squeezed Makoto's hand. "We may not have full control over what happens to us, but we do have control over what we do together with what little time we have left with each other. No matter how short-lived this might end up being, I want to be with Makoto and support her with all that I have."

What Haru said made Akechi think about what Akira said at dinner last night. That life shouldn't be wasted, and to make each day count. There wasn't much time left for him as a free person. Akechi decided that even if he couldn't have Akira, he at least wanted to acknowledge his feelings for the leader of the Phantom Thieves and write them down so that he would know the truth.

"There...there are some things that I want to write down for Akira," Akechi said with a newfound resolve. "Again, may I?"

Haru and Makoto nodded and pointed out the writing desk near one corner of the sitting room that contained a mixture of some of Makoto's writing materials and some Okumura Foods documentation. Akechi sat at the desk and spent the next few minutes writing the letter, pausing frequently to think carefully on his words before putting pen down to paper.

When he felt satisfied enough with the letter, he folded it up, placed it into an envelope with a seal, and slipped the letter into his pants pocket.

A knock on the door caused everyone to jump.

"Haru? Are you there?" Akira's voice on the other side of the door calmed everyone's nerves and Haru hurried over to open the door only to find not just Akira, but also everyone else from third-class. Akira met Akechi's eyes and Akechi darted his eyes away to glance around the room.

"Haru, how'd your meeting go?" Akira asked.

Haru's face was pale with a curt nod. "It was informative."

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I'm holding an emergency meeting here. I'm sorry that I didn't get your permission beforehand, but this can't wait any longer."

"Emergency? What's going on?" Haru stepped aside without hesitation. 

"I'll explain everything. Just know that you need to hear what I have to say because this is something that will affect everyone on this ship."

***

 _Sitting around doing nothing._ Why did Akechi have to make a good point? Akira knew the truth about the sinking this whole damn time and he never consulted Ann and Ryuji about it. Instead, he dumped his problems onto a former assassin that had been telling him to do the sensible thing this whole time and tell the others the truth. He really was an idiot.

At least he's trying to make up for it now. With very little options left and probably with a few hours left at most until the disaster, he managed to wrangle together all of his third-class friends and insisted that they come with him to Haru's suite with the explanation that there was something important that they all needed to know. Ryuji and Ann figured that it had to be about Akechi since he ran off on them earlier that afternoon. Akira didn't bother to correct them as they hurried through the ship and entered Haru's suite.

Everyone got settled inside the sitting room on whatever seats they could find among the plush chairs and couches. Except for himself. Akira remained standing. He felt more comfortable talking about something like this if he was able to move about while he was talking as a way to disguise letting out his nervous energy.

Akira's throat tightened and the palms of his hands began to feel sweaty. He was beginning to have a sense of what Akechi must have felt when he revealed the truth to everyone. As self-centered as it may sound, Akira would argue that he's got it worse than Akechi in one regard because unlike most of the others who knew little about the former assassin before he revealed himself, everyone here now knows that he's the leader of the Phantom Thieves, a group who has had great popularity and success, so there was a higher level of expectations from him.

He took a deep breath and brought out his neutral poker face, or at least he hoped he did, before he spoke as he slowly paced the room. "Before anything else, know that everything that I'm about to say here is the truth, no matter how crazy or insane it may sound. I don't know how this happened or why, but about six months ago, I've started to get these weird dreams. Everything that happens in them differs each time, but they all had one thing in common: the contents of the dreams are disjointed, abstract versions of the future."

He stopped moving. "The latest dream that I've had is in regards to the Titanic itself," He spoke bluntly to get the worst of it over with. "Sometime tonight, the Titanic will sink."

"What?!" Haru gasped.

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "But this ship is said to be unsinkable, and this is the ship's first voyage as far I know."

"Yeah," Futaba added. "This ship is brand-spankin' new, how could this thing possibly sink?"

"An iceberg," Akira said plainly. "This ship will hit an iceberg."

Makoto blinked. She crossed her arms. "Are you sure you're alright? You haven't thought of the possibility that you've been having delusions?" Akira didn't meet her gaze. Of course he thought of that possibility. More than a few times.

"No, he's not." Akechi cut in defensively. "He's shown me the proof. This ability that he has is real."

"Wait, you've shown him your notepad?!" Ryuji asked.

Akira winced. "Yes, I have. And no, he didn't force me. I willingly decided to show it to him." Ryuji and Ann looked at him agape.

Ann stood up. "Akira, why didn't you say-"

"I'm saying it now, aren't I?" Akira snapped at her and she recoiled in shock, then she pointed at Akechi.

"But why him?"

"Yeah," Ryuji stood beside Ann. "Don't you trust us? We asked-"

"Of course I know you asked!" Akira said.

"And yet you decide to tell him over your own teammates!" 

"I know, I just-"

Akira's breaths began to get shallow as he thought about how stupid he'd been. He was getting lightheaded.

_What the-!?_

"I, uh- Give me a moment," He spun away and power-walked into the private promenade deck. Even the fresh ocean air that blew in from the open windows didn't help much.

The door from the sitting room opened as Ann and Ryuji entered with Akechi following a bit behind them and closing the door leaving the four of them on the private deck.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Ryuji bellowed at Akechi.

"It's a long story..." Akechi replied.

"Akira, did _we_ do something?" Ann asked.

"Yes- Uh, no? Fuck, I don't know!" Akira groaned in frustration and turned away to walk further down towards the other end of the promenade deck, his heart pounding faster as a burning heat built up behind his eyes. His throat tightened unsure of what to say as he crossed his arms and clamped his shaking hands over his arms. The sunlight suddenly felt too bright and mocked him, shining a spotlight on how pathetic he really was, so he squeezed his eyes shut as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

He heard all three of them step slowly toward him.

"STOP IT! Just leave me be!" Akira yelled, his back still to them. "Don't act like you know or understand what it's like having some goddamn ability that I never asked for!"

He got a vague sense of movement behind him and some vocal exchanges, but he didn't register what was happening or what was being said. That was too far away for him to care about. His attention was instead hyper-focused on this scary sensation that overtook his body and mind. He never experienced a heightened level of anxiety like this before so he had no idea what to do. It's embarrassing that this all had to come to a head _now_ of all times in front of his friends when he was supposed to be the most composed.

"Hey, man," Ryuji's voice registered, but Akira didn't look directly at him. "Let's try that breath stuff you taught me for my leg, yeah?"

That's right. Akira did that early on in their friendship when he noticed how Ryuji would stumble and be in pain when he pushed himself too hard while running. Akira nodded in a daze and Ryuji awkwardly guided Akira through some deep breaths while carefully lowering them both down to sit on the ground. Akira didn't object as he focused on Ryuji directions as his lungs made an effort to breathe slowly and deeply rather than in quick, shallow breathes. After a few moments of doing this, the world slowly began to come into focus.

Akechi carefully approached him at the corner of his vision. Was he approaching him with caution because of Ryuji's presence? Or was Akechi scared of _him_?

That wouldn't surprise him. He remembered the pain on his face when he called him a coward. He hated himself for doing that. Akechi was far from a coward, but Akira fucked up with what he was trying to say in a fit of frustration. That was no excuse though.

"Go ahead," Ryuji said. 

"Thank you." Akechi crouched next to him at Ryuji's words.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Akechi's ungloved hand reach over to one of his hands and cautiously interlaced his fingers with his own. His fingers _were_ soft. And warm. Akechi's hand was stable compared to his own little tremors which lessened somewhat. Akira wiped away the wetness that built up on his cheeks.

"Will this be enough?" He heard Ann's voice as he slowly refocused.

"That should be plenty, thank you," Akechi said. Ann crouched in front of Akira with a glass of water in front of him. He took the glass and sipped the cold water. It helped a little bit, the cold sensation clearing his head enough to bring him back to the present moment.

He focused his gaze on the clear glass in his hand, still refusing to look the others in the eye. Akira's tired voice began to speak.

"I'm such a hypocrite. I've always encouraged you guys to tell me your problems to let them out while I kept my feelings bottled up. I felt that with these powers, I needed to be strong for your guys' sake. If I'm weak, I worry about how you would all cope, ya know? In truth, I'm scared. Not just about the sinking, but the general thought about you abandoning me if I ended up being wrong about what I saw or failing or whatever…" A silence fell over the group as the Akira's truth sinks in.

"Were ya really _that_ scared of us not likin' you anymore? I had no idea..." Ryuji said.

"I know, it's stupid." Akira tried to dismiss it.

"No. You're not stupid," Ryuji said firmly.

"If anything, we'd be considered the stupid ones, especially with what Futaba and I have heard," Ann said. For the first time since he barrelled into the promenade deck, he lifted his eyes to look into Ann's sky blue eyes.

"You know the mother and child that Futaba and I share our room with? The past few nights, the mother has had a hard time going to sleep because she feels a premonition that something was going to happen to the ship. I initially figured that it was just out of fear of being on a ship for the first time, but now that I know about what you've seen, I know that it's the truth. I'm sorry that we didn't pay closer attention to how you felt."

"I'm sorry too, man," Ryuji added. "I can see that we've been rather annoying with our pesterin' the past few days."

"No, it's not your guys' fault, it's all on me for not-"

"No," Ann cut in gently. "It's not all on you. We're partially to blame too. If we would've offered our insights and observations, you wouldn't have felt as pressured to come up with all of the answers yourself."

Akira sighed in defeat. "It's tough, having to remain strong all the time. It's lonely having a power that no one fully understands when I don't even understand it fully myself sometimes. I'm such an idiot." he admitted.

Ann chuckled sadly. "Heh. In that case, I say _all_ of us are a bunch of idiots. We should've been better friends to you, not just see you as the leader."

"As the chief idiot, could I say something?" Ryuji said. With a chuckle, Akira nodded. "Listen, I know ain't that smart, and I wish there's something I could say to make you feel better. But what I do know is that we don't know everything. _You_ don't have to know everything, Akira. We know that you don't, and that's alright."

"But without these powers, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't even exist. We wouldn't be able to bring justice to the world the way we have the past few months. You're our own group's biggest fan for crying out loud!" Akira said.

Ryuji chuckled. "I mean, I am, but that's beside the point. Even if you never got your powers, you're still you, Akira. You're like, the best guy I know. You're smart and kind, and honestly, even before I knew about your powers, I would've stuck by you because you genuinely care about helping other people. That's your real power, Akira, as cliche as it may sound. If we make it through all of this and you never get those dreams ever again, I know that I would still be your best friend and that I would still want to hang around you."

Akira felt the faintest hint of a smile tug at his face as he met the caring, loving eyes of his two friends. He then remembered Akechi's hand still holding onto his and turned to see his auburn eyes in thought.

For the first time, Akechi spoke directly to Akira, his voice soft and cautious. "Your attempts to remain strong and not fail; it's an attempt to make up for the lack of control you felt over losing your parents, isn't it?"

 _Akechi really doesn't miss a thing, huh? He truly would be a great detective._ Akira nodded in confirmation.

Ann and Ryuji turned to Akechi in surprise. Akira rarely ever spoke of his parents in detail to others, so the fact that he told Akechi about something so personal that only Ann and Ryuji knew must have been a shock to them. Nevertheless, neither of them interrupted Akechi as he looked him in the eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I could care less about your powers. They're fascinating to be sure, but they aren't all-encompassing, and they certainly don't define you as a person. You're not some magical cure-all, and you can't expect yourself to save every single person on this ship because we know that's impossible. You have good intentions, but you can't be expected to shoulder everything that happens, especially by yourself. Please, stop beating yourself up over this."

The faint smile that was on Akira's face grew a little as he squeezed Akechi's hand back before reluctantly letting go.

"Just tell us when you're ready to talk to everyone else again, alright?" Ann said as she rubbed Akira's shoulder.

Akira nodded as he took a shaky breath. "I'm ready. Let's discuss the plan."

"Alright!" Ryuji hopped back up to his feet with a renewed energy. "Whaddaya got in mind?"

Akira clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. "I don't think you're gonna like it, Ryuji."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure that I'll like it!"

"WHAT!? I don't like this plan at all!" Ryuji shouted a few minutes later. They were all back in the sitting room.

"I warned you," Akira said as he continued to sip his glass of water. "I know it's not the most eloquent plan, but this was all I could think of considering our limited time and that there are only enough lifeboats for about half of the ship's population. Tonight, half of the people on this ship are going to die. Simply put: to increase our chances for all of us to make it out alive, we fellas have to disguise ourselves as women."

"It does make sense though," Futaba said. "When you left our tour earlier Akira, I asked Mr. Andrews about the women and children first rule that I keep hearin' about and he confirmed that the rule would likely be applied. Theoretically of course."

"Hmm, I suppose that's one of the few perks of being a woman in this scenario." Haru thought aloud.

"I don't mind dressing up as a woman," Yusuke said. "What I do have an issue with however is that if the stakes are as dire as Akira says they are, would it be right for us to take those spots that could save the lives of others?"

"I know, I don't like it either," Akira sighed. "I never said that this was a good plan, but I can't think of anything else."

"You could change the course of the ship," Yusuke suggested. "You do know where the bridge is after all. Plus you mentioned on the first day we met that you've worked as a ship hand a few times."

"On small fishing boats," Akira pointed out. "That's nowhere near the same thing as driving a passenger ship this large. And even if I could, I might end up driving us into even more dangerous terrain and run into another iceberg or a ship. There's always some other officers there at all times, so someone is bound to notice some random person steering the ship without permission which would get us into trouble."

"Getting yourself into trouble does tend to be a pattern though, being Phantom Thieves and all," Makoto commented.

"This is different. At least as vigilantes operating in towns or cities, we could get away quickly if we needed to, but we're on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Getting ourselves into trouble in this case will make our escape much harder."

"Where are we gonna get clothes though?" Ryuji asked. "I mean, if we can't find anything, we could brainstorm somethin' else-"

"Um, hello genius? You have the four of us." Ann pointed out all of the women in the room. "We can all look through our clothes and get some stuff."

"Do we need to wear them?" Ryuji whined.

"Don't worry about it," Futaba said with a cheeky smile. "Besides, I'm sure you'll look pretty."

"I don't believe it will be that bad, Ryuji. It's simply clothing after all." Yusuke said.

"Come on, you too!?" Ryuji groaned.

"Akira, any clue as to how much time will we have to get ready?" Makoto asked.

Akira pulled out his notebook and flipped to the entry he made with the new numbers: 1140, 220, 7, 11, 14. "Based on what I have here, I believe that the iceberg will strike at around 11:40 tonight. Our time limit ends at around 2:20 in the morning. At that point..." He didn't finish the sentence, but the conclusion was clear nonetheless.

"There's no time to waste then, we should get going." Ann stood up and Makoto and Futaba followed her towards the exit.

"Hang on!" Ryuji leapt up out of his seat. "I'm coming too."

"What, you wanna pick out the color of your dress?" Futaba teased.

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "No, I gotta get mine and Akira's stuff from our room, particularly our masks. You better not forget to bring yours too, Ann. We can't lose those."

"I don't have a lot of belongings myself, but may I come with just to be sure I don't lose my more essential art supplies?" Yusuke asked. The group nodded and opened the door.

"Wait," Akira called out and the group turned to face him.

"Thanks, you two," He said. Ryuji and Ann nodded with relieved smiles on their face. With that, the group left the suite leaving only Akira, Haru, and Akechi behind.

Akira felt like he had been hit by a train as the lack of proper sleep the night before and the emotional ups and downs of the day began to wear away at him. In curiosity, he looked at himself in the large mirror. Behind his glasses, there were dark under circles under his eyes. He stopped crying a while ago, but there was some residual red puffiness under his eyes.

"Damn. Did I look like a mess this whole time?"

"The darkness under your eyes was there since this morning," Akechi said as he stood beside him. "But it's alright. Just go get some rest."

"You can use the servant's bedroom." Haru offered.

"You sure?" Akira asked.

"Of course you may." She pointed out which door to enter.

Before he did so, however, he turned back to Akechi. "Thank you too, Akechi."

Akechi stood in thought for a moment before stepping forward and spoke with unwavering resolve.

"Goro. Please call me Goro."

Uncertainty crossed Akira's features. "Are you sure?" Goro gave him a firm nod. Akira looked at the name's owner.

Akechi- no. Goro looked at him with such trust at letting Akira call him by a name that he barely used until now.

"Goro..." he tested the name to find the small smile on the other's face brighten a little bit. That sweet expression made Akira smile wider.

Akira entered the servants' bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. He immediately passed out, but not before thoughts of Goro's comforting words and warm hand lulled him into a peaceful, dreamless nap.

***

Goro.

The way that Akira instinctually uttered his name with such reverence. Instinctively, a part of him was happy to hear his name being spoken with such gentleness, with no judgment. With Akira, this name that he had avoided for so long suddenly felt so right. If he did indeed understand Akira correctly back at the gym when he mentioned that he wanted to be by his side, then that meant that Akira wanted _him_. All of him, including Goro.

 _Goro._ He could get used to thinking of himself with that name.

Goro's hair blew in the wind as he ventured toward the bow. At this point, the worries about the hitman coming for him out in the open like this were far from his mind as he was going to meet up with Akira.

Goro decided to stay in the sitting room of Haru's suite skimming through whatever books he found on a small coffee table to pass the time. After Akira woke up from his nap, Akira quietly slipped him a note asking to meet him at the bow of the ship at sunset.

He slowed his power walk towards the ship's bow to a saunter as the irony of the situation hit him. The moment his life changed forever at the ship's stern with him on the verge of death where Akira came to him. Now, he was pursuing Akira at the ship's bow. It felt like whatever was going to happen next, it will be another major turning point in his life. Hopefully, it would be a life with Akira in it.

Ahead of him at the bow stood Akira, leaning on the front railing taking in the setting sun. Now that Goro thought about it, the view of the sunset and the glimmer of the ocean looked similar to the view that he saw a few days ago from the first-class balcony after resting in Makoto's room. The pink glittering of the ocean and the warm colors of the evening sky were a beautiful view before he took notice of the group of teenagers that would change everything. Akira's presence with the wind blowing past his clothes and through his messy black curls made the view beyond perfect.

"Hello, Akira," he called out. Akira turned to him. The nap did him some good as the darkness under his eyes had faded.

"Hey, Goro?" Akira asked, still uncertain about the usage of his name. Goro nodded firmly while quietly admiring Akira's sweet consideration.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to follow through with my deal to turn myself in anymore."

A look of relief washed over Akira's face. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Goro walked closer to stand alongside him at the bow.

"Thank you again, Goro. For being understanding when I broke down."

"It's alright. You can't be strong forever. It's exhausting after all," Goro felt bold enough to take Akira's hand again and use his other hand to turn Akira's cheek to face him.

"Akira, I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean what I said about how you've been sitting around doing nothing. I thought you had it all together which is why I was upset. However, after what happened in Haru's suite, I realized how you've been dealing with much more than I realized, how this pressure is making you freeze up. Now I realize that we're both scared. I can understand if you won't forgive me, but I'm so sorry, Akira."

Goro gasped as Akira's strong arms wrap around him in a tight hug. Goro returned the gesture and hugged Akira back. He buried his face into Akira's shoulder smelling the salt of the sea that clung onto his cotton clothes.

"I forgive you, Goro," Akira whispered against his ear.

Akira leaned back slightly to look at him, their arms still loosely wrapped around each other. "I'm sorry too, Goro, for calling you a coward. I was so angry with myself that I let it out on you when I shouldn't have. If anything, you've been incredibly brave for continuing to be here despite everything that's been happening. Even when the others hate you, even when it would've been easier to just slink away or let go, you find it in yourself to keep going or trying to make amends instead of giving up. Can you ever forgive me?"

Goro smiled as he gently rubbed Akira's back. "It's alright, Akira. I can, and I will."

Akira's arms let go of Goro and pulled out his lighter and his last cigarette from his pocket. He looked at the objects for a moment. After a nod to himself, he put the lighter back in his pocket and flicked his last cigarette into the ocean destined to get lost in the waves.

"You're right though, in that I've been hesitating for too long. But now, that fear of rejection or failure, I don't want to let it hold me back anymore. I know now that the others truly do love me for me, not for these powers that feel kind of shitty sometimes."

Goro recalled the leather gloves still in his pocket. He pulled them out and looked them over. They felt foreign to him now.

"I don't want to be a coward anymore either. I won't let Shido, and all that he's done to me, hold me back anymore either. No more hiding." With a grunt, he threw the gloves as far as he could as they flew away out of sight into the crashing waves.

"No more hiding from what?" Akira asked.

"From who I really am. Who I want to be," he faced Akira. "How I feel..."

"Goro?"

"Yes?"

"Why _are_ you using Goro now?"

"I was always Goro. I'd just been running away from that part of myself I didn't want to acknowledge it because of how that name was tied to a part of my life that I found shameful. But I'm not afraid of it anymore. My past is a part of me, but it's not me. But, it's still _my_ name. I guess realized that my identity isn't locked to my past forever, but that I can reclaim my true self, so I'm not going to run from who I am anymore. Granted, I still don't have a clear plan on what I'm going to do once we reach New York. But, the one thing I would like if we could...stick together? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Goro looked up to find Akira's eyes glittering at him as if he was the most incredible treasure that Akira had ever discovered.

"Hey. I wanna show you something." Akira held out his hand. Goro took it. "Now, close your eyes." He obeyed and let Akira slowly pull him along.

"Wait. Is this your idea of throwing me off the ship, Joker?" he teased.

Akira gasped dramatically. "Oh no, you've figured me out, Detective Prince!"

Goro laughed, eyes still closed. "Detective Prince?"

Akira's fingers glided across Goro's cheeks with a feather-light touch. Goro shivered at the contact. "I'm thinking that someone as incredible as you should take in a view that is just as beautiful. Do you trust me?"

Goro squeezed his hand. "Yes. I trust you."

"Okay, now step up." Akira held both of Goro's hands as he guided him onto the railing. Akira got into position on the railing as well, now behind him as Akira's chest pressed up against his back. Akira took Goro's arms and lifted them up like wings, their fingers interlaced.

Akira whispered into his ear. "Now, open your eyes."

When he did, he saw nothing the wide expanse of the ocean fly past him. The ocean sparkled even brighter now that he was closer. The roar of the wind blowing past his ear drowned out all other thoughts aside from one: He and Akira were flying towards the future. A brighter one, just beyond the horizon of the setting sun.

"It's like we're flying!" Goro laughed. Akira's chest leaned more into his back as he began to sing the Josephine song from last night softly into his ear. Now that he wasn't drunk, Akira's smooth tenor was a calming sedative as their fingers weaved through each other, arms still outstretched as they flew together.

Both pairs of arms, still holding each other's hands, wrapped around Goro's front. He looked down at their interlocked hands. Their touch felt so natural together, especially without those gloves in the way. Goro turned to Akira's face above his right shoulder, his messy curls blowing wildly enough against the wind that some of his black locks tickled the right side of Goro's face.

He looked so beautiful like this.

He slowly leaned in towards Akira's face only to stop himself. He peeked behind them as there was a twinge of fear at the back of his mind of someone seeing them like this.

"I've already checked," Akira said. "I don't see any other passengers or anyone in the crow's nest right now."

"And you checked because...?"

Akira's face turned a bright red that rivaled that of the sunset. He answered in a quick embarrassed breath. "Because I want to kiss you out here." Akira waited with bated breath.

Goro's hands shook. Not with fear, but with excited relief.

"I've wanted that too," Goro scrunched his eyes closed and quickly leaned in to press a hard, tight-lipped kiss against Akira's lips. Just as quickly, Goro pulled back panting hard, his heart pounding as he realized what he just did.

He kissed him. He _really_ kissed Akira.

Akira stared back in shock, then his face morphed with an adorable, sheepish smile. Akira bit his bottom lip before he spoke.

"Um, was that your first kiss?"

Goro's cheeks burned as he nodded in embarrassment. "That bad, huh?"

"It's alright. How about we make your second one better?"

Goro's heart skipped a beat. "If you show me."

"It would be my pleasure." Goro let Akira take the lead as the phantom thief leaned in and kissed him softly. In his happy daze, Goro wondered how he hadn't melted away at the touch of Akira's warm, soft lips. Akira pulled back slightly so that their lips were still near.

"Go on," Akira whispered in encouragement. Goro closed the distance for another soft kiss. And another. And Akira kissed him back. Their gentle back and forth burned into a mutual passion as Goro reached his hand behind Akira's neck and tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. He felt Akira smile against his lips as he hugged Goro's waist tighter against his own body.

Their lips, their bodies, they fit together like two long lost pieces of a puzzle; a mystery that Goro didn't even realize he was trying to solve until now. What he wanted in his life, where he was going, what he wanted to be, the answers clicked into place for him as their lips moved together under the sun's dying light. Regardless of what happens to him, he wants Akira with him at his side at every step of the way and he swears that he would do the same for Akira. As long as he was able, he would never let Akira feel alone again.

This was the key that unlocked the cage that had trapped his inner butterflies for so long. Finally, those butterflies soared into the sky as his heart, his soul, his true self, have been set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, for the next chapter will be the spicy one. So I hope ya'll are excited!


	7. April 14th, 1912 - Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. A chapter that didn't take 2 weeks to upload? What sort of craziness is that? The craziness of one who wrote part of this chapter already in advance, that's what!
> 
> So here we are, the moment I'm sure some of you been waiting for: the spicy chapter! This is the whole reason that I changed my fic's rating from M to E, so be aware of that.
> 
> I'm a little nervous as I haven't written something like this before, but I hope that you enjoy!

Akira knew that he and Goro had to keep their displays of affection while out in public minimal as there was still the occasional person around, but that in no way erased the blissfully wide smile off of his face. A part of him still felt dazed as they walked together shoulder to shoulder on the deck towards Haru's suite, his lips still tingling from Goro's kisses.

Before stepping inside the ship, they stopped to lean against a railing when they were near Haru's suite. The dusk sky was indigo as the first few stars of the night flickered into existence as the last hues of pinks and purples lined the edge of the horizon.

"It's a shame that sunsets like the one before are fleeting," Goro thought out loud. "It would've been nice to have the one we saw together on the bow captured in a painting as a keepsake."

"Yeah, I think Yusuke would agree with that."

An idea struck Akira's mind. One that made his insides simultaneously turn to mush while catching on fire. The idea must have been apparent enough for Goro to see it on his face.

"What are you thinking about? It must be quite astounding considering how red you're turning."

Akira chuckled awkwardly, not quite sure how to put it. He then remembered the few coins he had left in his pocket. He's sure he's got a dime among his coins.

"Do you happen to have a dime on you?" Akira asked.

"Ah, yes I do. Why?"

"I was thinking...that maybe we could have Yusuke draw us?"

"Oh, commissioning our artist friend, huh? That sounds like a good idea."

"I was, uh, kinda hoping you'd have your hair up in that ponytail you had on yesterday."

"Haha alright then," Goro took out his hair elastic from yesterday and wore it on his wrist for easy access later. "In that case, then I would like for you to keep your glasses on. It adds a look of sophistication to your appearance which I quite like."

Akira adjusted his fake glasses. "I don't think the idea that I have in mind would exactly be considered 'sophisticated' by most people."

"How so?" Goro asked with curious eyes.

Akira took a shaky breath before choosing his words carefully in hopes of not freaking Goro out. "I was thinkin' that we get drawn like those French guys. Me in my glasses, you in your ponytail, and... _only_ those."

Goro's widened eyes fixate on Akira when he realized what he meant. "You mean, the both of us…drawn nude?"

Akira nodded before quickly adding with a wave of his hand, "But we don't have to though! I mean, it's sort of a weird idea and-"

"I'm open to it." Goro's eyes were torn between looking Akira over and looking at the ground biting his lower lip with reddening cheeks. "I mean, if it's alright with you. Besides, it's all about taking chances, right?"

Akira could only nod in response as they held each other's eyes under the final rays of the dying sunlight before returning to Haru's suite.

Back in the sitting room, Akira made their art request through hushed whispers into Yusuke's ear. He blinked and looked the pair over.

"Are you _sure_ that you want me to draw you like that?"

Akira looked back at Goro who confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, we do. We have the time for it anyway," Akira said. With a quick glance at a clock on the mantle in front of the large mirror, it read that the time was nearing eight-thirty. It should be more than enough time.

"Hmm, that's true." Yusuke placed a hand under his chin as he looked at them with a peculiar look in his eyes. Akira had shared a bedroom and hung around with Yusuke over the past few days, but that didn't make it any easier for Akira to read the mind of his peculiar friend.

Yusuke nodded. "Very well," He stood up from the chair that he was sitting on. "Just let me check in with Haru about using the other bedroom for my work."

A twinge of fear sparked in him. "You're not going to tell her that it's a nude drawing, are you?" Akira asked.

"Of course not," Yusuke shook his head. "I just need her to be aware of where we will be so that no one walks in and interrupts the session."

Goro chuckled nervously. "Yes, it would be quite a rather awkward predicament to explain..." Yusuke gathered the only bag that he owned, the fabric worn and patched, and knocked on Haru's bedroom door who promptly answered.

"Oh, good evening Yusuke," Haru notices Akira and Goro sitting together on the couch and nods to them with a sparkle in her eyes. "Good evening to you both as well."

"My apologies for the interruption, Miss Haru."

"Oh no, not at all. I've just been looking over some of the clothing that could work for you guys to wear tonight. Would you like to look?"

"Just briefly, I have something quick I would like to ask you," Yusuke followed Haru into her room and closed the door.

The wait couldn't have been that long, a few minutes at the most, but the air in the room grew palpable with tension as the reality of the situation was sinking in.

They were going to see each other naked.

It's not like Akira was a stranger to nudity. He had a few short-lived affairs a few years back. He's also gotten so used to changing clothes around Ryuji over the past few months that it wasn't a big deal to either of them that they knew what the other looked like naked. But with Goro, it felt different somehow. They would be exposed to one another for an extended period of time. Akira didn't know what to do with himself as the palm of his hands began to sweat.

He rubbed his hands on his pants before facing Goro. "You can change your mind, you know?" Akira offered. "We can still have him draw us, just normally, with our clothes on. At least it would take less time and effort on this part for set up, and, uh-"

"You're being awfully nervous considering you're the one who suggested the idea," Goro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want you to feel like I'm being weird or creepy or something, especially since we only just came to terms with... _us_. And-"

"Akira." Goro's fingers brushed aside some loose hairs that hung in front of his glasses. His auburn eyes held Akira's gaze. "Don't worry. I'm a bit nervous as well, but I _want_ to do this. It'd be something for us to remember this night by, you know? Not just have memories about...you know, what's about to come. Rather, having something beautiful to look back on."

Yusuke exits Haru's bedroom. "She's said it's fine. We can use the servant's bedroom."

"Actually, where are they anyway? I haven't seen them when we came here this afternoon." Akira noted. 

"Haru said that since it's Sunday, she's allowed them to have the day off and enjoy themselves and to see her should they notice anything unusual happen," Yusuke explained.

The trio walked into the servant's bedroom and Yusuke locked the door behind him with an audible click. There was a four-post bed that Akira rested on earlier, sheet still a mess from his earlier nap. There was another door that connected to the bathroom.

"You two can undress in the bathroom there and cover yourselves in towels."

"Towels? Aren't we supposed to be naked?" Goro asked.

"Yes, but you can't just undress in front of the artist!" Yusuke gawked. "Any dignified artist has to follow proper decorum to allow comfort for everyone involved, including the artistic subjects. Use the towels to cover yourselves once you're out of your clothes and see me for further instructions. I'll get things set up here."

Akira stepped into the bathroom and Goro closed the door behind them.

"So, uh..." Akira bit his lower lip and didn't meet Goro's eyes. "I'll go first, just turn around." Goro nodded and turned to face the bathroom door. Akira undressed quickly, hands shaking as the layers came off and placed his clothes on a pile on the floor. Once he was fully naked, he crouched down at his pile of crumpled clothes on the floor, took out a dime from his pocket, and yanked off a soft white towel from the towel rack wrapping the soft cloth around his waist.

Akira turned to face the opposite wall. "Okay, your turn." He said. Akira heard the rustling of clothes behind him. His heart beat a bit faster as the reality of seeing Goro naked was nearing upon him, something that sparked both excitement and worry within him, both emotions battling each other in equal measure. When the rustling stopped, he was about to turn around only to hear hair rustling. That's right. Goro's putting his hair into a ponytail. He locks his eyes at the wall in front of him.

"I'm ready, Akira," Goro said. Akira slowly turned around. Goro's hair was once again tied up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His was a similar build to him, not overly muscular, but still fit as shown by the soft lines of his barely defined abs.

Akira blinked and directed his eyes back up to Goro's face. "You, uh, have your dime, right?"

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot." Goro crouched down at his pile of clothes and rummaged through his pants pockets until he pulled out the right coin.

Akira and Goro wordlessly stepped out of the bathroom back into the servant's bedroom to find that it had one significant change to the layout. One that Yusuke apparently dragged in from the sitting room.

"Isn't that the couch from the sitting room?" Akira asked, pointing to the intricate couch that now had several pillows piled up on one side. On the floor at the opposite end of the couch was another pile of pillows. Yusuke sat on a chair a few feet away across from the couch with a small table containing his drawing utensils, his sketchbook sitting on his lap.

"Yes, it is," Yusuke nodded as he sharpened a stick of charcoal, the apparent tool of choice for this piece. "I'll put it back later. I find that using this couch worked better for my vision of the piece rather than using the bed here." Akira glanced at the bed remembering how soft the bed was as he fell asleep with thoughts of Goro. How lovely it would be to have Goro with him in that bed, holding him close, his warm skin against his own, and-

Akira jerked his head away.

_No. Stop that. Focus, damn it._

Akira stepped toward Yusuke. "Here, catch," He flipped his dime through the air and a surprised Yusuke barely managed to catch it.

"Show off," Goro groaned in mock annoyance as he walked over to Yusuke to properly hand over his dime.

"Be patient, we'll both be showing off in a sec," Akira said. Goro chuckled nervously.

Yusuke looked at the two dimes in his hand. He then smiled at them both. "You didn't have to pay me, but thank you both," He pocketed the coins, took the sharpened stick of charcoal in his hand, and nodded at them. "Whenever you're ready."

Akira closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and loosened his towel letting it fall to his feet. He heard Goro do the same, the rustle of the towel brushing past his skin, then silence. Akira opened his eyes and briefly looked down at himself. He saw Goro's pale skin at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to turn to look beside him. Despite their nearly identical heights, he suddenly felt so small as Goro's presence magnified. Akira bit the inside of his cheek as he focused on Yusuke who was unfazed by their nakedness.

"Akira, lie down on that small couch." Akira nodded. Those few footsteps towards the couch made him feel even more exposed. He sat down, rested his head and upper back on the pile of pillows, and stretched out his legs along the length of the couch. He covered his groin area with his hands in a futile attempt at modesty for however long it would last.

"Goro, sit on the pillows on the floor, facing Akira."

Akira tensed when he noticed that the placement of the pillows on the floor meant that where Goro was going to sit, his head would be right beside his groin. He wasn't an artistic expert, but he somehow knew that it was a strategic placement so that Goro's head would block Akira's groin region from Yusuke's perspective. That still didn't change the fact that Goro could easily see his cock with a mere side glance. Goro's footsteps neared until he was practically beside him. Akira caught a glimpse of Goro's ass, round and a bit larger than his own, before Goro sat down on the pillows on the floor. He hugged his knees as he looked up at him. Goro's eyes flitted over to Akira's groin before quickly looking back at the ground, his ears turning red. 

Akira spoke to distract himself. "So, what now?"

"Just follow my directions to get into the right pose," Yusuke said. Akira followed the artist's instructions to raise and lay his arms above his head. Without his hands anywhere to cover himself, he's leaving himself completely vulnerable, both literally and figuratively. 

Next, it was Goro's turn to follow Yusuke's instructions. Goro was told to keep his left knee up, no doubt a purposeful position to also hide his groin, and extended his right leg out. He rested his left arm on his left knee and placed his right hand on the floor beside him to keep himself steady. From his angle, the lowering of Goro's right leg allowed Akira a clear view of Goro's lower body, including his-

"That should work," Yusuke said. Akira flitted his eyes up and turned towards the artist, relieved to look at something else. Not that Goro looked bad in any way. "Alright, now look at each other's faces."

Alright, Akira's convinced now: Yusuke _had_ to have known what he was doing. That had to be it! But why? Why would he pose them in a way that felt so... _intimate_?

 _Just relax, would you? You're overthinking things again_.

Akira forced himself to meet Goro's eyes. His auburn eyes blinked with a nervousness that seemed to match his own, which relieved him a little bit.

"Hold it there. Now just relax and try to stay still." At the corner of Akira's eye, he saw Yusuke turn his attention to the sketchbook propped up on his knee and began to draw.

For the next few minutes, there was nothing but the sound of scratches gliding across paper and his heart pounding loudly in his chest, and all he could see was Goro. Goro's soft hair shone under the light of the room. Looking down at his slender shoulders, Akira recalled the rush of both fear and excitement at how he held on to those shoulders last night when Goro boldly dipped him for everyone to see. Then there were his legs which were more toned than would've expected. Turns out Goro really wasn't joking about being a cycling enthusiast. He had the toned legs to show for it.

"I believe that you are blushing, Joker," Goro teased with a glint in his eye. "I thought that the leader of the Phantom Thieves wouldn't be so easily flustered at seeing some skin. But, I'm pleased to see that you're enjoying yourself." Goro's eyes pointedly looked to the side with a devious smirk. The side where Akira's groin was. Where Akira's half-hard member was raised above his coarse, black curls.

_Fuck._

Whatever burning was present on Akira's face blazed into a raging inferno. It wasn't like he could just cover himself out of embarrassment, he had to stay still for the pose. Then he noticed a slight, but notable change to Goro's appearance aside from his sly expression. One suspiciously similar to what he was experiencing.

Akira smirked. Goro wanted to tease him in such a low brow manner? Fine then. Two can play at that game.

"You don't seem to mind either," Akira deepened his voice. "Then again, this whole experience seems to be a bit _hard_ for you as well." Goro's eyes drifted down to his crotch to find himself also half erect. Goro's face now deepened into a reddish hue, eyes glaring at him.

If Yusuke had noticed either of their half erections, he never made mention of it, maintaining a dignified, professional demeanor. For the most part.

"I might consider charging extra for this," Yusuke commented.

"For what?" Akira asked, happy to have something to distract himself from his awkward arousal.

"To add some color to both of your faces, a touch of red perhaps?"

"Haha, he's got you there, Detective," Akira chuckled.

"Says you."

Yusuke snickered. "I'm joking, you two! But seriously though, less teasing, more posing."

"Sorry," the pair said in unison. Akira closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths until he could feel himself softening. After a moment, he meets Goro's auburn eyes again, now containing some vulnerability. Akira gave him a soft smile in an attempt to comfort him in their shared moment of embarrassment. After a few moments, Goro sighed in contented relief that the awkward feeling was mutual. A new, unspoken calmness passed between them and seeped into the room erasing whatever underlying awkwardness there was left. The more Akira looked into Goro's eyes, the more secure he felt. The world around him began to fade away leaving behind only Goro's warm eyes and smile, a comforting sight that he wouldn't mind letting himself drown in.

"Alright, it's finished," Yusuke said. "Now you can put your towels back on." Akira and Goro did just that, wrapping their towels around their waists again before walking over to peek over Yusuke's shoulders at the results.

At the bottom right corner of the page was signed with Yusuke's initials with the date written down. With only charcoal lines and a deft hand, Akira and Goro were brought to life, their likeness not merely imitated, but embedded into the piece. Goro's body was drawn well, but what Akira found the most striking was Goro's eyes. It was incredible how Yusuke captured that same deep warmth that he himself saw within those shaded eyes. Then there was himself. From Yusuke's perspective, Akira's eyes weren't overly sharp like how it was usually described to him, at least not in this case. Behind his glasses, his light eyes held the exact same softness that Goro's did.

One could dare say that both of their eyes were filled with love.

Love. Akira's head and heart swam with a thousand thoughts and emotions at the mere thought of the word in his mind.

"It's amazing." Akira breathed.

"Thank you, Yusuke." Goro said.

"It was my pleasure. Shall I give this to you now?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I think it would be safer if it stayed with you," Akira said as he forced himself to regain his senses.

"Very well." Yusuke slipped his sketchbook along with his other supplies into his bag.

"Yusuke, may I ask you something?" Goro asked.

"Certainly."

Goro brow furrowed in thought. "You don't seem to be fazed about our...behaviour, let alone at our request for such a piece. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes, there is." Yusuke stood up from his chair, his eyes lost in thought before he spoke. "You two remind me of a pair of friends that I had while working in Paris. Two men about our age. They were lovers."

"Really?" Akira's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Akira thought back to when he first saw Yusuke's sketches of various nude men. Perhaps those two were among those sketches?

"Yes. The love affair between the pair was brief though considering that one of them was engaged to be married to a woman he didn't love to maintain his richer family's standing." Yusuke's eyes darkened and frowned, perhaps recalling an unpleasant memory, before turning his attention back to them.

"As I said, I've encountered a variety of people from different backgrounds and life experiences, so I hold no judgment or ill will towards your clear attraction to one another. I'm honored that you trusted me enough to put yourselves and your bond on display for me in such a way."

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you agreed to this, considering who I am and all," Goro said as he scratched his arm. "It was clear at the start that you were afraid of me, and rightfully so."

Yusuke thought for a moment before responding. "...Goro, you said something about how I was able to capture the humanity of the people that I drew, correct?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. A part of humanity that has to be acknowledged is the darker parts of our lives and of ourselves that we wish to hide. When I was with the others to go get my essential belongings, I thought about the past few days. I don't pretend to know what it is that has brought you two closer together. However, what is clear are the results: you've let each of your respective walls come down whenever you were around each other. It's apparent in the way you look at each other, especially while at the party last night. Two disparate souls finding commonality and confidence within each other, accepting the other as they are."

Akira and Goro gave each other a sideglance.

"Could you translate that into non-artsy talk?" Akira asked.

"Sorry, I went off on a tangent. Basically, you two seem to be quite comfortable around each other despite knowing the other's true selves, more in likely because of whatever shared discussions you had together."

Now _that_ he could understand.

Akira brushed aside a stray hair behind Goro's ear. "You go change first this time. I'll wait here for you." Goro nodded and entered the bathroom.

"By the way, take this," Yusuke rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small, flat, circular object wrapped up in a scrap of brown cloth.

"What is it?" Akira took the object and was about to unwrap it only for Yusuke to place his bony fingers over Akira's hands to stop him.

"It used to belong to the two friends that I told you about. Just put it in your pocket when you change, Akira. Trust me. If my assumptions are correct, you'll know when you need it."

_When I need it?_

"Your turn, Akira," Goro called out from the other side of the room as he stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed, still wearing his ponytail.

Akira hurried into the bathroom, changed back into his clothes, tucked the mysterious object into his pants pocket, and emerged to find Goro sitting on a chair waiting for him. The couch was gone, taken out by Yusuke no doubt. The pair walked to the door connected to the sitting room and Akira's hand reached for the door handle.

"Wait, why are _you_ here?" Haru's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Well, Miss Okumura, I just want to confirm whether or not you've seen a young man that I've been searching for since this afternoon." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"No, I haven't." Haru's forced polite voice was clipped.

There was a look of trepidation in Goro's eyes as he quietly opened the door to peek. Whoever he saw, Goro's eyes widened in fear. Akira peered over Goro's shoulder to see what he was looking at. There was a young man with blonde hair and sunburnt skin at the entrance of the sitting room.

It was him! The guy that bumped into Goro and Haru at the party last night!

"You sir," the man pointed to Yusuke who was rearranging the pillows on the couch. "Have you seen the lad I just described? There's some business that I-"

Goro closed the door.

"Goro?"

"It's the hitman! We gotta leave now!" Goron hissed under his breath. Akira's blood ran cold. Goro dragged him to an exit door connecting the bedroom to the main hall outside of the suite, softly closing the door behind them.

"Wait, the door connects there?" Akira pointed to the man a few feet away at the entrance of the sitting room.

"Shit," Goro swiftly turned Akira around and the pair moved at a brisk pace with soft footfalls. They walked a few paces before they heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey, you!" Akira and Goro turned their heads to find the man walking faster towards them.

"RUN!" Akira grabbed Goro's hand as they sped off down the hallway as the footsteps behind them increased at the same rate. The pair rushed down the hall towards the open foyer of the grand staircase.

"The elevator!" Akira pointed to a group of people exiting out one of the elevators on the other side of the foyer. They sped off towards their target and managed to slip in just as the elevator operator was about to close the door. Akira's and Goro's mixed yells commanded the bewildered elevator operator to take them down until the poor, overwhelmed fellow pulled the lever making the elevator go down. The hitman skidded to a stop in front of the elevator and shook the closed metal gates separating him from Akira and Goro.

Goro's devious face was in stark contrast to the overly cloying tone of his delivery. "Hey! When you return to Europe..." Goro stuck out his middle finger to the man. "Tell Father I send my regards!"

"Goodbye!" Akira donned his Joker smirk to wave as the man's face, now redder than before, disappeared out of sight as they went down towards another floor, the pair laughing with mischief. Once the elevator stopped at a floor, the pair ran off down random corridors hand in hand. They bumped past a few staff members with food carts and other passengers, always checking over their shoulders to be sure the hitman wasn't following them.

Akira began to slow his run and leaned against one of the white walls, laughing in triumph. "I think we lost him. Your dad made a bad hiring decision with that guy if he can't even catch us!"

Goro laughed. "He must be a new recruit. There's no way he'd send one of his more experienced men on a wild goose chase after me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm dead and taken care of by now anyways."

"Oh, I almost wish that I could pay money to see his reaction that you're still alive and kickin'!" Akira turns to find the hitman at the far end of the hall and that he's seen them. "Crap!"

"This way!" Goro took the lead and pulled Akira along down the hallways that began to blend together. Goro tried a door at random and pulled them both inside. Thankfully, the door had a lock, and Goro locked it just in time as they heard banging and muffled cursing from the other side. After a few moments, the banging stopped.

A loud rumbling filled the air and reverberated the floor beneath their feet. Akira didn't see any other way out other than a ladder that went deeper into the ship. Goro saw it too and they nodded in wordless agreement. Goro went down the ladder first and Akira followed after him. As they climbed deeper into the ship's depths, Akira's skin began to feel sweaty as the air around them gradually grew warmer and more humid. They reached the bottom and were surrounded by the glow of dim, orange lights. By the looks of things, they appeared to be in a boiler room where a lot of stokers walked by, shouting directions and work orders over the loud hissing of steam and roaring fires fueled by the constant shoveling of coal into many ovens that provided steam to the ship's engines.

"Hey!" A lead stoker with coal smudges on his face and a strong Irish accent looked at them with an exacerbated look. "What are you two doing down here? Ya ain't supposed to be here!"

Akira and Goro bolted off in the opposite direction, running past several stokers at work, some of whom stopped what they were doing to stare at these two teenage boys running through this restricted area of the ship.

Eventually, Akira and Goro stopped in an empty side path to catch their breath. The hiss of steam and the fiery orange light surrounded them as Akira and Goro looked at each other through the steam. Goro licked his parted lips. Akira's breathing got heavier. They stepped toward each other as if by some magnetic pull.

Akira leaned in for a brief, hard kiss and pulled back only for Goro's hands to tug at his shirt to pull him back into another clumsy, hard kiss. He couldn't recall whether it was himself or Goro that corrected their head tilts to deepen their kiss with warm tongues, but he didn't care.

It was like he was underwater. His head got foggy from the heat, forgetting momentarily about the possibility of getting caught. In Akira's world, the only things that registered were the soft, wet pops of their kisses like bubbles bursting at the water's surface and his hands gripping the back of Goro's shirt as if he were only the lifebelt left in the world that would help keep Akira afloat.

Akira murmured Goro's name against his lips to make up for not saying his name over the past few days. Goro held Akira behind his neck as he kissed him back fervently, almost as if to reclaim his name through Akira's lips. Akira's hands traveled across Goro's shoulder blades, towards small of his back, lightly brushing across Goro's round ass cheeks-

Akira froze as he realized his mistake. He quickly pulled away and immediately brought his hands back up to a more proper place at Goro's middle. Goro's half-lidded eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Akira?" he breathed.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to touch you down there." Goro looked back up at him, his auburn eyes smoldering with a renewed alertness as his fingers drummed lightly against the nape of Akira's neck. Goro slightly nodded to himself as if he had just made a decision. Goro looked at both ends of the hall to make sure the coast was clear.

"It's fine Akira," Goro took his hand. "Come, we better go before someone catches us."

***

They passed through another metal door leaving the heat and steam of the boiler rooms behind them. Goro continued to lead Akira by the hand as they wove through the piles of luggage in the storage area. This familiar area was chilly and still, but it felt less cold now that Akira was with him.

"So, you've been hiding out down here I guess," Akira mused as his head swiveled back and forth taking in the luggage, the crates, and other cargo stored here.

"I was for the first few days until you all took me in."

"Ohoho, look at that!" Akira's eyes lit up with a child-like smile on his face as he ran ahead towards a car that caught his eye. It was a red and gold motor car, a relatively new one at that considering the shiny paint job. Goro ran after Akira who was already holding the car door open with an extended hand.

"After you."

"Why, thank you," Goro chuckled as he took Akira's hand and stepped into the car as the door closed behind him. His fingers brushed lightly against the smooth, velvet seat. There was enough room to lie down on it.

It really was sweet that Akira corrected himself and apologized for touching lower than he should have and checked in to make sure that Goro was alright. Akira's consideration for his comfort in combination with how incredible Akira's touch felt awoke something within him. Now that he had a taste of how wonderful Akira felt, he didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted _all_ of him. He didn't know what the time was, but it couldn't be that late, right? This car here seems to be as good a place as any considering the circumstances.

He pulled down the glass window separating him from Akira, now sitting in the driver's seat and honking the horn.

"Where to, Sir Goro?" Akira asked in a terrible British accent. Goro couldn't help but roll his eyes. He leaned in until his lips barely brushed Akira's ear.

"To the stars."

Goro pulled Akira into the car through the open window which Akira closed once both were seated inside facing each other. Akira wrapped one arm around Goro's shoulders while his other hand took one of Goro's hands. A sudden nervousness filled the space as Goro's heart pounded in his chest.

Goro's voice was soft as he breached the question. "I'll admit. I haven't done this before. Have you?"

"With a few women. But those were short-lived affairs from years ago back when I was completely alone, desperate for some form of companionship." Goro audibly heard Akira swallow a nervous lump in his throat followed with a nervous laugh. "In terms of being with a guy though, I might as well be a virgin too."

Goro gingerly lifted his free hand to push aside some of Akira's black curls to look deeply into his eyes. Behind his glasses, eyes that were normally steely and clear as silver were now soft and worn like smooth stone.

"We don't have to, you know. We can just leave, meet up with the others again. We have to head back at some point," Goro reassured him. Akira blinked in thought for a moment before taking Goro's hand from his face and kissed his knuckles. His eyes regained their intense glow.

"That's true, but not now. I don't want to hesitate anymore. Not now, not when this could be our last chance before things go south later on tonight. So yes. I want you, Goro."

Goro's voice lowered into a purr. "Then put your hands on me, Akira."

Akira pulled Goro in by the nape of his neck and kissed him deeply. Akira murmured Goro's name against his lips just like when they were in the boiler room. Hearing that felt like a long lost melody that Goro smiled as he listened. Goro's back was pinned down into the soft seat and his legs hooked themselves around Akira's lower body to pull them closer together. Akira's hands ran through Goro's hair and pulled off his hair tie to set his light brown locks free. Goro blindly took Akira's glasses from his face and tossed them to the floor. Goro's fingers traced lines across Akira's back, the cloth of Akira's shirt a barrier he desperately wanted to rip away. Goro brought his hands to a stop at the top buttons of Akira's shirt and pulled his lips back to find that Akira's hands were on top of Goro's chest, his own shirt buttons in Akira's fingertips.

"Looks like we've got the same idea." Akira smirked, his voice a low, smooth rumble. Goro's pants tightened at his voice. Goro's mind was swimming with all of the suave things he could say. How during the time that they were posing nude for their picture, he was desperate to touch his skin, his body, his essence. How much he wanted to trace the lines of his body himself with his own fingers. Yet, Goro knew that he wouldn't be able to accurately express his desires into mere words. Instead, he'd have to express them through his actions.

"May I?" Akira breathed.

Goro nodded excitedly. Akira's fingers hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt while Goro undid Akira's suspenders and proceeded to unbutton Akira's shirt as well. Once Akira's shirt was completely unbuttoned, Goro pulled off the shirt from his shoulders and let the shirt fall onto the floor. Akira pulled Goro up and slipped off Goro's unbuttoned shirt to join its partner on the car floor.

Goro and Akira were kneeling across from each other on the seat. He'd seen Akira bare chest only a little while ago, but this was different. Goro could finally touch him. He was all his. Goro's hands ran along Akira's torso, his fingers taking in the soft contours of his smooth, yet firm muscles. While Akira had a slender physique like himself, Akira's lean arms were more defined than his own. He marveled at how these were the same arms that pulled him back from the brink of death, that hooked together with his own arms when they danced on that stage, that wrapped around his waist when they kissed at the ship's bow. Akira's rough hands took their time exploring Goro's body as well, running across his shoulders, his bare chest, his stomach.

"Do you like what you see?" Akira asked.

"Oh, I already did. But being able to feel you though, it's even better."

Akira's strong arms wrapped around Goro and pulled him in, their chests pressed together. "I agree."

Goro hugged Akira back and kissed him fiercely, their tongues pressing into each other's mouths. A warm, drunken buzz filled Goro's senses at the taste of Akira on his tongue. Goro felt his pants tightening even more as he got harder. He could tell that Akira was getting hard as well as the phantom thief started to grind himself into his clothed erection, both gasping at the sensitive sensation.

Goro instinctively rolled his hips into Akira's groin as well. Both moaned into their hardening kiss as their lower bodies continued to grind against one another. Goro felt a heat in him rising as their hands continued to wander over each other's bodies taking in every curve, every imperfection, every inch of themselves from the waist up laid bare for the other to explore using their sense of touch as their guide.

Goro's hands wandered lower and squeezed Akira's small but firm ass whose gasps were swallowed by Goro's mouth. A laugh rumbled at the back of Akira's throat as he grabbed Goro's ass back, making a point to squeeze him harder. The thief held Goro in place and grinded into him as he planted hot, wet kisses along his jawline and neck. Goro exposed his neck some more and moaned as Akira kissed and nipped at the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

Akira pulled away to check one of his pants pockets. Akira pulled out a small, circular object wrapped in brown cloth and unwrapped it unveiling a small tin.

"What's that?" Goro asked.

"Yusuke gave this to me before that hitman arrived." Akira squinted at the worn label. "KY Jelly?"

The air was quiet, then their eyes met as they both reached the same conclusion.

"Wait! Did he actually think we would...?" Akira trailed off.

"Alright. We're interrogating him after this." Goro said.

Akira laughed. "Agreed." He kicked off his shoes and swiftly took off his pants to free his fully erect cock while Goro quickly followed suit to pull off his own shoes and pants. Akira was about average length, or at least what Goro assumed was an average length. They were both about the same length as far he could tell with a quick comparison.

Akira popped off the tin's lid, scooped some of the wet-looking substance, and slicked himself up. Once he was prepped, he waved Goro closer. Goro straddled himself over Akira's lap and placed his hands on Akira's shoulders.

Akira's fingers dip into the tin again. "Before you go on me, I want to be sure that you're not gonna get hurt. I'm going to start with my fingers, alright?" Goro nodded as he waited. Akira slowly pushed one of his slick fingers into Goro. He immediately clenched at the new sensation. Strange, but not painful.

"Stay calm, try to relax," Akira whispered. Goro took Akira's face in his hands and kissed him. Akira seemed to get the idea and proceeded to softly kiss him. The gentle, reassuring kiss helped Goro relax enough for his muscles to loosen up allowing Akira to gently pump his finger in and out of him. Akira slipped in another finger and Goro broke the kiss to moan softly at Akira's touch, feeling Akira's gentle strokes and widening motions inside of him. 

Once Akira was satisfied that Goro was stretched out enough, Akira pulled his fingers out and held Goro by the waist.

"Okay. Just go down slowly." Goro took Akira's cock and positioned it against his entrance. Focusing on breathing deeply, he lowered himself onto Akira's cock and slowly sat himself down until Akira was fully inside of him. Akira bit his lower lip to a failed attempt to hold back a throaty moan.

"Oh...fuck..." Goro groaned, his breath shaky. It was tight and hot.

"You okay?" Akira ran his fingers through Goro's hair.

"I'm fine. It just feels...different. But it's not too bad." Slowly, he rocked himself back and forth on Akira's lap to get comfortable with the feeling of Akira inside of him. Slowly, the burning inside of him stopped feeling uncomfortable and instead turned into pleasurable warmth, his nerves electrifying him from the inside out. Goro's soft cries of pleasure mixed with Akira's soft groans as their voices echoed off the small interior of the car. He dug his fingers into Akira's shoulders to hold himself steady as he moved his hips faster back and forth on top of Akira's lap.

He felt Akira's hands grab his ass, lift him up slightly, and began to thrust himself up into Goro.

"Oh, fuck! Ah…!" Goro breathed harder at the wet pounding of skin against skin. Akira thrust harder into Goro and planted wet kisses along his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Goro gasped and his eyes widened when Akira's thrusts began to brush past a sensitive spot that he didn't even know he had. He could only cry out louder as Akira brushed past that spot over and over, the pleasure was so unbelievable it drove him mad as his mind could focus on nothing else.

Only for the sensation to end as Akira's cock slipped out of him.

"Whoops!" Akira's face was red, his eyes filled with a sweet yet lustful gaze. He laughed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry, got a bit excited there, didn't I? Let me just-"

"Wait."

"What is it?" Goro grabbed at Akira's hair, feeling his cheeks pinch with the smile on his face.

"That felt so good, Akira. But, I think it's only fair to have you feel that good too, with me inside of you? How about it?"

"Yes." Akira breathed. Goro lifted himself off of Akira, sat down properly on the seat, and reached for the tin of lube only to feel himself get pinned back down into the soft seat with Akira on top of him, a mischievous glint in his steely eyes.

"But before that, may I give you some...extra prep? To make things easier?" Akira backed up, opened Goro's legs, and kissed a path along Goro's inner thighs. He stopped himself just before Goro's brown curls, his hard cock already dripping without having been touched yet. His silver eyes looked up at him for permission.

"Yes," Goro nodded. "but don't get too greedy now! I do plan to finish inside of you soon enough." Akira blushed as he took Goro's cock in his hand and licked his length slowly, his tongue circling the sensitive head that made Goro shudder. Finally, Akira took Goro's length in his mouth, sucking slowly and experimentally. Akira's hot, wet mouth enveloped Goro's thoughts as he squirmed with pleased moans. The way that Akira's frizzy head bobbed as he sucked his length harder with growing confidence, how Akira was framed between Goro's legs, and the feel of his rough hands gliding over those same thighs and legs, it was as if Akira was worshipping him. Goro never felt more revered and honored in his life then he was at this moment. Akira pulled back for breath, still looking at his length with a lustful look filled with a strong want to devour him fully. 

_Fuck, I'll come any second if this keeps going!_

"Hold on, there," Goro gasped as he took a fistful of Akira's hair and yanked his face up to look up at him.

Goro felt his lips grin as he teased playfully. "Remember what I said about being greedy?"

"My, my. Aren't you getting feisty?"

Goro pushed himself up and made Akira sit up across from him.

"Your turn." Goro pushed Akira's chest to pin him down into the seat.

_BONK!_

"OW!" Akira's head knocked against the passenger door.

"Oh my God!" Goro dropped the act and scooped Akira back up to check the back of his head with his hands. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Akira reached a hand to tap gently at a small bump that formed at the back of Goro's head where he hit his head yesterday morning. "At least you got your revenge now."

Akira kissed Goro in reassurance. "Seriously though, I'm alright. I'm ready for you." Akira laid himself down in the spot where Goro was pinned down at the start of their time together and opened his legs for him. Goro's heart pounded that Akira was letting Goro take full control of this moment. He was willingly putting himself under his mercy.

 _But how could he? After what I nearly did to him_...

"Goro?" Akira's concerned voice broke through his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm scared of hurting you..."

"If it's about that bump to the head-"

"Not that," Goro closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I mean...back then. Our encounter before the Titanic. I'm not sure how you can be so willingly vulnerable with me after what I nearly..."

"Goro, look at me." Goro felt Akira's right hand take his left hand and met his eyes, calm and unafraid. His thumb rubbed comforting circles into the palm of his hand.

"Did you feel in danger with me at all over the past few minutes?" Akira asked.

"No."

"Exactly. This isn't like before. Right now, we're _both_ safe here. And I know you. After everything that's happened, I know for a fact that you won't hurt me. I trust you, Goro."

Slowly a small smile crept onto his face. "You're right," Goro kissed Akira's hand. "Thank you."

He reached back for the tin and coated his fingers with the slick, wet substance. Goro carefully pushed one finger slowly into Akira, tight and warm. He recalled how Akira fingered him and tried to copy those same gentle in and out motions while Goro planted feather-light kisses along Akira's inner thighs in hopes that it would relax him. Goro used his free hand to grip at Akira's length and slowly stroked him up and down. Akira's shuddering moans were followed by a relaxing of his muscles allowing Goro carefully slipped in another finger and slowly stretched him out with widening motions. Akira gasped loudly.

"Did that hurt?" Goro panicked.

"No. That felt good," Akira sighed. Goro thought for a moment about what he just did. Experimentally, he moved his fingers again and located the sweet spot thanks to Akira's gasps confirming its location.

Akira choked out a laugh. "Look at you, Detective, being so thorough."

Goro decided to play along with this. "I don't know about that, Joker. I think this requires a more _thorough_ investigation." Goro felt himself grin.

Oh, how he wanted to drive Akira crazy. After a few more gentle strokes with his fingers, he sped up his rubs on Akira's sweet spot and was rewarded with Akira's cries of pleasure getting louder as he squirmed under him. It was the cutest sound that Goro had ever heard. The thought that he was making this suave, composed, vigilante leader fall apart with only his hands was such a power rush.

But, as delightful as the sound was to his ears, he didn't want Akira to release just yet. Goro pulled his fingers out, took some more lube, and stroked a liberal amount on his cock. Goro positioned his tip against Akira's entrance and leaned over Akira who wrapped his legs around his lower back.

He remembered how they were in this position only two nights prior when Akira pulled him back. Back then, when Goro looked down at the man below him on the wooden deck, he remembered how Akira looked up at him with such intensity. Now in the same position in a rich stranger's car, that look remained the same, aside from one thing. Akira's eyes sparkled.

Akira. The snarky, compassionate, loving thief who saved his life, has stolen Goro's heart. Goro wanted to return his heart to Akira by letting himself go with him and become a part of his life through this raw act of passion that he never thought would be possible for him to experience until now.

"Just tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?" Akira nodded. Goro took his time as he slowly pushed himself in, all while watching Akira's face for any indication that he's in pain. Goro felt more at ease seeing Akira's face contorted with pleasure, not seeming to be in too much pain, his eyes closed to fully take in the sensation of Goro inside of him.

Very carefully, he starts with some slow thrusts. The pressure of Akira gripping around his cock felt so good. Goro leaned in and sucked and bit at Akira's exposed neck, tasting the salt of sweat as his love bites would soon form. Goro's pounding gradually sped up amplifying the slaps of wet skin. Both of their ragged breaths and moans filled the air along with their open-mouthed kisses and the occasional giggle. Their combined sounds came together as a raw, imperfect song; a living, breathing manifestation of their desire for each other. Goro wanted them to stay connected like this forever.

"Ahhh!" Akira's left hand gripped the edge of the velvet seat below him while his right hand slapped up against the rear window, now damp and fogged up.

"Akira, are you-?"

"R-right there! Don't stop!" Akira gasped, his eyes blown wide with such need. Goro thrust a few more times in the same spot eliciting the same cry of pleasure. He thrust faster and harder into that sweet spot resulting in Akira's sweet voice moaning out a mixture of profanities and Goro's name. He clung onto Goro's back so tightly that his fingernails stung Goro's skin with scratches that will surely leave marks.

"Fuck, I'm close! Goro, I-!" Whatever Akira was going to say turned into a blissful cry of pleasure. His back arched and he came all over himself in several thick white shots coating his stomach. Akira breathing hard, smiling in pure bliss, covered in his own essence, an adorable mess. All because of Goro.

That sight did him in. Goro knew he was a goner tumbling towards the edge as his heart hammered loudly against his ribcage. Goro let himself practically fall onto Akira and needily thrust into him desperate for his own release, all while crying out Akira's name not caring that his voice sounded undignified as it got higher in pitch and volume.

"Oooh, Akira! Akira, AKIRAAA!" Goro's breath hitched in his throat before he let himself cry out in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure pulsated through his body as he filled Akira with several warm shots of his own essence.

The pair leaned their damp foreheads together trying to catch their breath, holding each other's eyes.

"You're trembling," Akira whispered in concern. Now that he mentioned it, Goro really _was_ trembling as his arms barely kept himself upright enough to look at Akira. Goro didn't mind. He felt more alive than he had ever been in his entire life. And Akira was to thank for all of it.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Goro whispered. Akira gave him a lazy kiss on the lips and parted Goro's sweaty bangs to place another kiss on his forehead. Goro pulled himself out of Akira and fully settled himself on his chest as a pillow.

Goro took in a mental snapshot of this moment. The fogged-up windows of the car giving them an extra layer of privacy, the scent of sweat and sex in the air, the wet mess sticking onto both of their lower stomachs, Akira's fingers gently stroking Goro's hair while being extra gentle around the bump on the back of his head. Goro closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as his ears took in the sound of his lover's heart filled with life, pounding, living, because of him.

Lover. Goro smiled dreamily. He liked the sound of that.

He didn't know how, but an amusing irony suddenly struck Goro's brain regarding the situation they were in now compared to their first encounter. Goro laughed to himself at the dark humor of his conclusion.

"What's so funny?" Akira asked.

"It's bad. You're going to hate me for it."

"Try me."

"I guess you could say..." Goro propped himself on one elbow to face Akira while his free hand stroked at Akira's entrance, sticky from the lube and Goro's essence dripping out of him. "...That I finally got to shoot you after all."

Akira blinked. He lightly swatted Goro's arm with a choked up laugh. "Oh my God. Really?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It just fits and-" The dark humor set off a laughing fit in Goro that sounded almost embarrassingly maniacal as he buried his face in Akira's chest to muffle the sound.

Akira looked up as he thought of something. "I still died though. In a good way." Goro stared at Akira with confusion.

" _La petit mort_? Meaning 'the little death' in French, right?"

"Right," Goro nodded as he followed Akira's line of reasoning. "Plus it's a phrase referring to orgasm."

"Yeah, and boy, did I feel I was sent to heaven and back."

Goro narrowed his eyes at him. He flicked one of Akira's nipples causing Akira to yelp.

"Fine, I deserved that." 

"Yes, you did. That line was stupid."

"So was yours."

"At least I was being creative."

"Huh. Look at all the wordplay we talked about. Hey, does that mean if we have sex with each other more, we'll get wittier?"

"Akira, now you're just being dumb."

"That's the whole idea. We fuck, we get smarter, I see no downside!"

Goro half-heartedly punches Akira's shoulders. "Are you sure that we didn't get dumber because we fucked each other's brains out?" Their laughter danced around them. They were being utterly ridiculous and Goro loved it.

When they both calmed down, Goro began to think out loud. "It's funny, though. 'The little death.' Kind of describes..." Goro gestures between the two of them. "...all this."

Akira brushed aside Goro's hair to look at him with interested eyes. "How so?"

He traced Akira's body as he spoke. "Back at our first encounter, I thought that killing you would help me secure my own life and future. But, there never truly was a real future for me down that path. Even if Shido didn't plan to kill me afterward, I would've been nothing more than a lifeless puppet under his control with no will of my own. Now that I've met you, I feel more alive than I've ever felt in years. Instead of shooting you back then leading to both of our deaths, this chance that I've taken here, having both of us together like this, it's given me a new life. A death to my old self, I think."

Akira looked at Goro with wonder at his words, hugged his head, and kissed the top of his brunette head. "I'm happy to hear that Goro."

A comfortable silence followed.

"Also, you proved my theory right." Goro could practically hear the smug grin form on Akira's face.

Goro gave a resigned groan when he realized that he practically recited a goddamn soliloquy. "Okay. So _maybe_ your smart sex idea isn't completely without basis. But we need more time to prove that theory is consistent, with practice." Goro blushed at the prospect of doing this more with Akira. He wouldn't mind that.

"More time..." Akira sighed. "WAIT, THE TIME!"

The last bit of sex induced bliss was wiped away when reality came crashing back to Goro. The ship was going to face disaster tonight! Both shot up into sitting positions, a look of wide-eyed panic on Akira's face.

"Shit! What time is it?" Goro asked.

"I don't know! We need to go back!" Akira found the small brown cloth used to wrap up the lube tin and quickly cleaned their stomachs the best he could before stuffing the soiled rag into his pocket to dispose of later. Goro and Akira hurried to pull on their pants and shoes.

"You sure those two went this way?" Goro and Akira froze in the middle of putting on their shirts at an unfamiliar voice echoing in the distance.

"They should be. It's not like there was anywhere else for those two to run off to." Another unfamiliar voice said.

Through the fogged-up car windows, Goro could see two searchlights on one end of the large room getting closer to their location.

"Oh no."

"I have an idea," Akira said as he buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way. "Stay low and get ready to open the door on your side when I tell you to."

Goro nodded and got into position as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Akira took the tin of lube and quietly opened the door on the other side.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Akira shushed him and partially leaned out of the open door. After a few moments, Akira threw the tin outside as far as he could and quickly closed the door.

 _CLANG!_ The sound reverberated off of a far wall away from their location.

"Hey! Over there!" Through the fogged-up window, the searchlights turned away and traveled over towards the noise which was in the opposite direction of the car door that they were to make their escape from.

"Now, Goro!" With a flick of the wrist, Goro quietly opened the car door and hopped down to the ground. Akira scooted over, but tripped and would've fallen flat on his face had Goro not caught his body in his arms. Without another moment to spare, Goro took Akira's hand and ran towards a nearby stairwell. Once they were inside, the pair's laughter echoed around them as they climbed up the stairs hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is actually the first sex scene that I've ever written (both in fanfic and with my own original writing in general), so please feel free to let me know how I did!
> 
> Also, I've revived my dead twitter account into a semi active fandom account, so even though it's an inconsistent mess, feel free to follow or DM me @rebelaar_writer if you want.


	8. April 15th, 1912 - Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, some mental health stuff came up that I had to take off some time to deal with it before I could continue writing. Once again, this section is going to be split into multiple parts as I write way too long for my own good.  
> As always, brace yourselves, feel free to comment, and I hope that you enjoy!

Akira and Goro burst through the metal door nearly stumbling onto the wooden deck. The air outside felt more crisp and cool than usual, but that could just be due to the heat that the pair had been enveloped in recently. There was their escape into the boiler room, their time together in the car, and their speedy escape up several flights of stairs. Akira managed to get a good look at their surroundings to find that they've emerged near the ship's bow.

"My God, that was close!" Goro panted still out of breath. "That was some quick thinking on your end!"

Akira shrugged. "I'm a Phantom Thief. Getting out of sticky situations comes with the job."

Goro straightened himself up. "I think I've decided what I want to do when we survive this." Akira smiled, filled with hope at hearing Goro's certainty of their survival. "I plan to return to my previous endeavors, of being a private detective- Mmph!"

Akira squeezed him in a tight hug against his chest with a bright laugh. "I knew you wouldn't give up on your dream so easily!"

Goro muffled into his chest. "Appreciate the enthusiasm, but could you try to not break my ribs?"

"Oh, sorry," Akira let go, allowing Goro to catch his breath.

Goro smiled at him. "Seriously though, I didn't expect you to be that happy about it. I haven't had a lot of people try to support me with what I really wanted to do. However, I don't plan to just take normal cases," Goro looked at him with a determined look. "I also want to use my skills and experience to help out the Phantom Thieves. Bring some leads to you? Maybe even be an honorary member?"

"No," Akira shook his head with a grin. "I'd consider you a full member! But, are ya sure 'bout joining? We may be gaining fame, but we still live double lives, and our everyday lives as normal people ain't glamorous."

"I know. You're all borderline criminals under the law for theft and trespassing. But then again, not like I'm that much better with what I've done. I know it's crazy, but if there's ever a place for someone like me to make up for my actions and make society better, then maybe being with you all would be my chance to do just that."

"We can deal with your formal application later, but for now, I fully welcome you," Akira said. Both wrapped their arms around each other in a more gentle hug, their warmth melting away the chill of the late-night air.

"You wanna hear something crazier?" Akira whispered.

Goro pulled back, arms still wrapped around his waist. "Like what?"

Akira lifted a hand and cupped Goro's face, his thumb gliding over Goro's soft lips. Those lips belonged to someone who was daring, smart, considerate, and passionate with everything that he's got. He's also the slap in the face to give him a reality check when needed it the most. He's never been more thankful to have someone as honest and to the point as Goro was.

His mouth suddenly got dry, his throat blocking the words he wanted to say. How is it possible that cracking stupid jokes while naked after having sex in a stranger's car was easier than saying three simple words while fully clothed? He even tried to say it while in the car, but his orgasm overtook him before he could get the words out. He took a deep breath to brace himself.

"Goro, I-"

A bell rang loudly from the crow's nest up above. Akira and Akechi jumped at the noise and let go of each other.

_Oh no! Did someone see us?!_

There was some commotion going on with the two lookouts up above as well as the bridge above and behind them. With there being so few people around at this hour, Akira could hear something being said up at the crow's nest.

"Iceberg, right ahead!"

"Iceberg..." The thief and newly appointed detective looked at each other before running to the railing. It was hard to see at first as the ocean was unusually still.

Then there it was. The unmistakable greyish-white mound of an iceberg. He could hear some commotion going on in the bridge above them with running footsteps and barking orders, but their shouts and commands were overshadowed by the one thought playing on repeat in Akira's head as a silent prayer.

_Please miss it, please miss it, please miss it!_

A crew member rushed past them towards the bow to check on the iceberg, still incoming. Finally, the ship started to veer left.

_Yes, keep going! Maybe we'll make it-_

The iceberg loomed closer, getting bigger. It covered the bow and the crew member in its looming shadow.

"It's gonna hit!" The crew member ran back.

_BOOM!_

The deck shook beneath their feet as metal screeching pierced their ears. The iceberg was getting closer, still scraping along the ship's hull, now close enough to see some of the ice cracking.

"Get back!" Akira pulled Goro back as several chunks of ice broke off and slid in different directions across the wooden deck. After what felt like forever, the screeching of the metal finally stopped leaving Akira's ears ringing. They ran back to the railing and peered over to their right. Now a few more people on the deck curiously peered over the railing as well. The iceberg's grey presence shrunk and disappeared like a fleeting ghost into the night as the ship sailed further away. Akira and Goro looked wordlessly at each other.

Starting now, time was ticking away.

Akira remembered something from the tour. "The lifeboats."

"What about them?" Goro asked.

"The lifeboats had numbers on them. Even-numbered on the port side and odd-numbered on the starboard side."

"Those other numbers you wrote down," Goro mused. "Those are the lifeboats we should focus on boarding?"

"Exactly! Don't know why those ones specifically though."

"Right, and what were those numbers again?" Goro asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were seven, eleven, and fourteen. Let me double-check," Akira stuck his hand into his pocket. There was his pencil, but no notepad. He checked his other pocket. There was only the wad of brown cloth sticking together from Akira's mess.

"Ugh," he cringed and quickly tossed the dirty cloth overboard. He frantically searched his pants pockets again, then his jacket pocket which only had his lighter. His heart raced as the truth dawned on him.

"It's gone!" He gripped Goro's shoulders. "My notepad's gone!"

"Calm down! It's probably just at Haru's suite or something."

Akira nodded. "Y-Yeah! Maybe in that bedroom or bathroom or something, while we were changing there. It has to be!"

_It better be._

Goro nodded. "That's right. I've got the numbers memorized anyways when you showed them to me this morning, so I can confirm that your memory is correct. Anyways, we've finalized the plan now. We better hurry."

The two ran back inside of the ship to make their way back to Haru's suite.

"What is it?" Akira asked Goro. Ever since they entered the ship, Goro had been periodically glancing behind them.

"Something seems off," he muttered.

Probably worried about the hitman. Akira gently rubbed Goro's back as they walked. "Don't worry, we'll be off the ship soon and that hitman will be out of our lives for good."

"Assuming that he doesn't get on a lifeboat," Goro commented dryly. He did have a point, unfortunately. Akira didn't quite know what to say to contradict that. Goro shook his head. "It's probably nothing. Old habits die hard, I guess."

They stood in front of the door to Haru's sitting room and Akira knocked on the door. Muffled, fearful whispers were behind the door.

Akira raised his voice. "Hey, guys? It's us, Akira and Goro."

In a flurry of motion, Haru and Futaba's arms shot through the open door and dragged them both inside slamming the door shut behind them.

Akira peeked at the clock on the mantle. It was midnight. Along with Haru and Futaba, there was also Makoto and Yusuke. The atmosphere in the room felt different than usual. Their friends' wide eyes and pale faces looked at each other, speaking volumes of something known between all four of them that had shaken them to their cores.

Their fear was no surprise to him. They no doubt felt the shudder. They had to have realized that Akira was telling the truth. If they had any lingering doubts before, they'd have to be wiped clean by this point.

Akira noticed something that made his heart race a little. "Where are Ann and Ryuji?" he asked, no longer bothering to hide the worry in his voice. The question seemed to break the four out of a trance as they blinked at him.

Yusuke answered. "They were here just a few minutes ago. Once they felt the shudder however, they both decided to run down into the lower areas of the ship to look for you two."

Akira balled his fists. "Why didn't you stop them!?"

Haru wrung her hands together. "We tried to stop them and tell them it would be safer for them to wait here. We even filled them in on the hitman situation, but they didn't listen!"

"Anyways, what took you both so long to get back here?" Makoto asked.

"Dontcha realized how scared we were for you both with that hitman on the loose?!" Futaba's eyes were scrunched up in anger. "That's the reason your friends ran off to try to find you!"

"Sorry, we had to run a bit of a detour to lose the guy," Akira said truthfully.

"At least he's the only human threat we have to deal with," Goro sighed. Everyone else flinched, eyes still glued on the door behind them.

"Listen, I recommend you guys get changed now and get ready to head out, I'll go back down to try to find Ann and Ryuji before they get too far," Akira said.

"I'll go with you," Goro replied. "We'll be able to-"

"NO! DON'T!" Haru ran to block their path to the door.

"It's not a good idea, you two!" Makoto emphasized as she stood beside Haru.

"I'm not leaving my remaining family to die!" Akira shouted.

Futaba muttered from further behind him. "Funny how you mentioned family..."

Akira didn't know what to make of that comment as Haru peeked out the sitting room door as if looking for someone.

Akira shook his head in confusion. "What's with you all!? What's going on?"

"Something's going on here," Goro walked towards the back of the sitting room where Yusuke and Futaba were. "Why are you not telling us anything despite the obvious danger that we're all facing?"

A strangled shriek erupted from Haru's throat before she shut the door quickly and locked it. She turned back with her face as pale as a sheet, hands trembling.

"He's almost here!" She hissed and pointed to Goro. "Hide him!"

"What the-?" Goro's voice was cut off as Yusuke covered his mouth and Makoto rushed over to help Yusuke forcefully drag him towards the promenade deck and hid themselves away from view beside the open entryway ignoring Goro's muffled protests.

"You better hide too, Futaba! You shouldn't get involved," Haru said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm more involved than you think if my hunch is correct," Futaba rolled up her sleeves. "I got a question to ask him myself and ya ain't gonna stop me!"

"Him?" Akira asked. Does she mean the hitman?

Before he could ask anything more, the locked sitting room door jiggled.

"Miss Okumura?" A man's voice asked through the door. But, it wasn't the hitman's voice as far as he could remember.

Harsh knocks on the door caused everyone in the sitting room to jump. "I know you're awake, the lights are on. I just woke up from the shudder from a couple of minutes ago and merely wish to check in on you." The voice sounded less than comforting despite what he said.

"Just a moment!" Haru said, then she took a shaky breath before putting on a calm mask before she cracked the door open. "See? I'm perfectly fine, sir. You can leave-"

The door was forced open and two men entered. One of them was the blonde hitman, his eyes filled with hatred at Akira. He didn't recognize the other older man. It was odd how impeccably dressed he was in a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt considering his claim that he just woke up recently from the shudder. His clean-shaven head caught the light of the room with a glaring shine. His glasses were perched on his thin nose and his amber eyes were unsettling in that there was no warmth to be found in them.

"Miss Okumura, you were awakened by that shudder too, correct?" The intimidating man frowned above his goatee.

Haru answered, a hint of irritation detected under her soft voice. "I'm afraid so sir, but I assure you that I'm alright now, _Mr. Masayoshi Shido_."

Akira's head reeled at the name.

Masayoshi Shido. Goro's father. The man who ruined many lives, including his own son's. The man who wants the Phantom Thieves dead.

_He was on the Titanic this whole time? But how!?_

Haru managed to maintain a professional demeanor, if only barely, and continued. "I believe that I'm quite alright now, so I ask that you kindly leave."

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Like I said Miss Okumura, I merely wanted to check to see how you were considering the shaking before. As the heiress of your father's company, I wanted to be sure that you were safe so that we can continue the discussion that we were having earlier this afternoon."

"I've already told you, Mr. Shido. I will not be continuing these money dealings that my father had with you in his place. I would prefer more time to consult with other associates for another possible solution. You did say that he had changed his mind about cooperating with you anyways."

Shido's eyes hardened. "Quit being so stubborn, woman! This meeting to make a deal with you is the sole reason that I got on this ship to begin with! If the deal isn't made on this ship, I'll only continue to insist on negotiating the terms when we reach New York."

So, he really wasn't going after Goro. It doesn't seem like he knows that his son is nearby, alive and well. Then Akira remembered that Goro was in the private promenade deck, the door still left open in the panic, hearing everything too. How was he handling this sudden revelation?

"You didn't seem too keen on negotiating a few days ago. People have barely seen you out of your room since you boarded from what I've heard," Haru said.

"I have my own matters to take care of as well Miss Okumura, way too complicated for you to understand," he answered.

Bullshit. He's no doubt doing some shady criminal stuff that he doesn't want the other passengers to know about.

"Sir, now that you know that I'm perfectly fine, would you please leave?" Haru's patience was wearing thin as her voice was strained.

"Why?" Shido seemed to just now realize the existence of Futaba and himself. "Who are these two and what are they doing here?"

"They're my friends," Haru said. "I have to talk to others about what has happened to my father, and hoping that he'll be alright. Don't you have family that you worry about too?"

Shido rolled his eyes. "I have no family. At least none that I can rely on. I did have a son that died recently, but I'm not too broken up about it as his disobedience and recklessness were what got him killed."

Akira's blood began to boil. How dare he speak that way about his son when he ordered his death?!

"Yeah, I call bullshit on having no one to answer to!" Futaba stomped forward.

"And who do you think you are that you can talk back to me like that?" Shido grumbled.

"Depends on what your answer to my question is," Futaba reaches into her dress pocket and holds out her golden pocket watch while opening the lid. "Do you recognize this?"

Shido steps closer to squint at the object in her hand. There was a look of shock that was quickly contorted with contained anger.

Akira peeked past Shido's shoulder to take a closer look at the pocket watch as well. It was hard to see at first, but once he did, his jaw dropped. On the inside of the pocket watch's lid was an engraving that he hadn't noticed before, but then again, he was never close enough to look at the pocket watch when its lid was open.

It read: ' _Property of M.S.'_

Shido towered over the short girl. "I lost that over 15 years ago! How did you steal it, you little thief!?" Shido tried to swipe it, but Futaba hopped back out of reach and dropped the item back into her pocket.

"I didn't. Wakaba Isshiki did."

"How do you know her-?" Something clicks in Shido's eyes as he stares at her.

She gave a dry humorless chuckle and crossed her arms. "Simple. I'm her daughter, thanks to you."

_What? Shido is Futaba's father? Then that means that she and Goro are-_

"She probably stole this from you as a final 'fuck you' for dropping her so casually when you realized she got pregnant because of you."

"If you're my offspring, then I expect you to obey me and return what's rightfully mine," Shido spoke with venom in his voice.

"No!" Futaba shook her head. "Of course you'd only care about me now when you have something that you can take from me. That's all you've ever done to others. You treat them like objects that you use and toss aside once you're done with them. Surely, that son of yours? You've no doubt treated him the same way, haven't you?"

"All that I care about was that I lost someone useful to me. His blind hope in me because I created him was all that was needed to keep him in line as he desperately clung to me." Shido said with no hint of shame.

"You mean that you emotionally manipulated him!" Akira shouted without thinking.

Shido glared at all of them. "Since all three of you seem so intent on being rude to me, I might as well tell you the _real_ reason I'm here. There have been sightings of two unusual passengers running through the boiler rooms earlier. Perhaps they were the ones that caused that unusual shudder," he turned to look at the blonde while pointing at Akira. "Is he the one you mentioned before, Warren?"

"Yes sir!"

"You better prove it. You better be sure that you saw this kid with _him_."

The blonde man hurried to Yusuke's bag left on the couch, pulled out the sketchbook, and flipped through the pages until he reached the last page. He shoved the open notebook in front of everyone's faces, to which Haru quickly covered Futaba's eyes.

It was Akira's and Goro's sketch. Akira suddenly wished that Yusuke was one of those artists that did more abstract art stuff that people couldn't get instead of realistic art. It also didn't help that it was dated for April 14th, a few hours ago.

"That little..." Shido's knuckles turned white as he looked at the image before throwing the sketchbook against the wall, the force of the slam causing some of the looser pages to fly out. Yusuke must've been livid, but at least he kept quiet as Akira didn't hear anything.

Shido turned to Akira, his voice lowered into a threatening tone. "Do you know who the other one is? And if so, where is he?"

Oh no. He had to think of something quickly.

"Who?" Akira scratched his head. "D-Don't you mean my twin? That's my twin in the picture!" He turned to Futaba and Haru. "Quite the rascal, right you two?" The two women understood what he was trying to do and quickly agreed.

Shido didn't turn away, his eyes boring into him. He's not buying the lie. Honestly, Akira wouldn't even buy his _own_ lie. The silence was somehow more frightening than if Shido were outright shouting at him as if the man was silently reading him. Akira stood frozen under the man's eyes, not knowing what to say or do.

"Really now? I don't think so," A cold, unfeeling smile formed on the man's face. "There were several eyewitnesses that described you both with the same details. And also," Shido's hands spun Akira around by his shoulders to make him face the sitting room's large mirror. "Since it was only you two, he's the only one to have marked you in such a fashion, you slut."

Akira noticed the small patches of light purple bruises that had formed on his neck from Goro's hot lips and nipping teeth.

Futaba gasped. "Wait! You don't mean that they…?"

"I don't need to spell it out for you," Shido said. "Besides, such unnatural behavior is not something one should discuss in detail in front of two young ladies."

"Funny. You didn't treat either of them with respect before, yet _that_ is where you draw the line?" Akira sneered.

"That's not all the proof I have that it was indeed you two down there. Some of your filth stained the seat of the car. One of the fogged-up windows was marked with a handprint, and we also found these," Shido pulled out two objects from his inner jacket pocket. One was his black-framed glasses. The other was the object that he had been missing since they left the car.

"M-my notepad! How did you-?"

"So it is yours," Shido said. "I admit. I'm impressed with Akechi. Granted, it was quite the roundabout method, but my. He really must be desperate to get back on my good side, even when I tried to get rid of him."

"What?" Akira asked dumbfounded, his head swimming in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, boy? _He used you_ ," Shido flipped through the pages and its contents as he continued. "This was found on the ground just outside of that car. All the information in this book here contained things that no one else but my people and the victims knew about. That is unless you are one of the Phantom Thieves?"

Akira said nothing, trying to keep his face even. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he tripped and fell out of the car. With how hard he crashed into Goro's body when he caught him plus the fear running through his veins, the sound of it falling to the ground must have slipped under his radar. That had to be it.

Shido explained. "Somehow, Akechi snuck aboard this ship without my knowledge. I don't know whether he knew I was going to be on this ship or not, but I'm impressed he managed to figure out that I was on the ship without me even noticing his presence as well as making a note of Warren here who I've placed in third-class. At some point, he met you and realized that you were a Phantom Thief, no doubt recognizing you from his failure of a mission. Seeing his opportunity, he did whatever it took to gain your trust to lower your guard by getting close with you. I wouldn't have thought he would've gone that far to do such acts with you, but he must've been desperate. It must have been around that time when a steward and Warren here went searching for you both that he saw his chance to take the notepad when you were distracted and toss it outside of the car knowing that it would've been found by Warren to bring it to me to lead me right to you, a Phantom Thief, as a way to make up for his failure in killing you properly."

"That's impossible!" Akira cut in not wanting to hear anymore. "T-There's no way, there wasn't a single moment where he could've-" Then he remembered. His back was to Goro when he stuck himself halfway outside of the car door to toss the lube tin as a distraction. That would've been the perfect moment for Goro to slip his notepad out without him noticing it.

Shido smiled at Akira's fallen face. "He never cared about you. He only cared about using you to save his own skin. All he saw you as was a one-way ticket from a poor man's life on the run to a life of security back with me. There's nothing some poor as scum vigilante like you could offer him anyways."

 _No. Please, that can't be true._ But, was that really so impossible? Goro had been involved in criminal activities for years. After all this time, Goro would've been skilled enough at gaining people's trust only to kill them later.

Akira really was an idiot. His head hung low as heat began to build up behind his eyes as he considered that he may have been duped. Maybe he should've never saved him that night.

That night. The beginning of everything. How he pulled Goro back from jumping off the ship. It all clicked into place.

Akira did something that surprised even himself. He laughed.

He laughed at himself at how he nearly fell for this man's words. Shido was more of a threat then he realized. The man knew exactly what buttons to press to get others to bend to his will and believe what he tells them. If Akira could be emotionally toyed with that easily, he could only imagine what sort of mental tricks he used on Goro all of these years.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Shido asked.

"I'll admit it..." Akira muttered.

"Glad to see you realize your poor judgment-"

"I'll admit that I was nearly duped by the bullshit you just made up," Akira straightened himself up to look Shido in the eye. "That lie was so impressive that I nearly fell for it, but there's one little thing that caused your whole lie to fall apart."

"Oh? Do tell." Shido was unimpressed, perhaps more intrigued at how Akira was going to entertain him.

"You didn't know that Goro was on this ship until now, right?" Akira asked.

"Of course not," Shido confirmed. "Some of my associates were supposed to take care of Goro before he fled too far from our reach."

Time to reveal the truth. However, it would require Akira to break a promise he made yesterday.

_I'm sorry Goro, but it's the only way to stick it to this asshole._

Akira braced himself. "It's simple. It's about how we first met on this ship. Two nights ago, I saved Goro from committing suicide by jumping off the Titanic."

Haru and Futaba gasped. He swears that he heard similar gasps from the private promenade deck, but he could've been imagining things.

Akira continued, his voice getting angrier. "You know the reason why he wanted to end his own life. He was trying to run away from everything in his life that was causing him pain, most of which stemmed from you! You forced him to be your assassin. His suicide attempt made it clear that he never wanted to see you again, so don't try to pull some bullcrap on how he wanted to come back to you!"

Shido's face was still, but his eyes were cold in an enraged sort of way.

A knock at the front door caused Akira to jump.

"Excuse me, everyone," A uniformed steward peered into the room.

Shido spun to the man. "What?"

"Sir, the Captain has ordered everyone to please put on their lifebelts and to start coming out to the boat deck," the man slipped past Warren and gave the two lifebelts he had to Haru and Futaba before leaving the sitting room and going back into the hallway.

It's starting. Their time was going to start running out once lifeboats start filling up.

"You heard the man," Akira said. "I don't know where Goro is now as he went off somewhere on his own, so would you kindly leave the rest of us alone?"

Shido's thumb ran over the cover of Akira's notepad before a sharp glint flickered in his eyes as he spoke. "Very well. Perhaps my hopes placed onto him were a bit too high. He is just like his mother: both were nothing more than needy, weak-willed whores."

Akira's vision went red, his insides exploding with rage. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Akira charged head-on towards Shido only to be punched in the jaw crashing sideways onto the floor. Akira tried to push himself up only to feel a knee dig into his back pinning him down onto his stomach.

"Do it!" Shido's voice was above him. Haru's and Futaba's screams caused Akira to look over to find that Warren had pulled out a revolver aimed at their heads.

"Hands up! If either of you moves, I'll shoot you both!" Both girls were trembling with their hands up and Futaba started to get tears in her eyes. Akira couldn't get a proper look above him, but there was no mistaking the hard metal barrel of a revolver pressed against his skull.

Shido spoke to him from above. "So, I suppose that strange entry about an iceberg was about this ship's fate wasn't it?"

The shock of what was happening kept Akira from speaking.

"Answer me or I'll kill them!" Shido pressed the barrel of the gun harder against his head.

"Okay, yes! It is!" Akira yelled. 

"Listen, while I have you under my thumb, I might as well make good use of what the Phantom Thieves know, so I have a proposition for you," Shido said. "Either you come with me to answer some questions about the Phantom Thieves or everyone in this room will die. _Everyone_ ," Shido raised his voice. "Including everyone else who may be hiding elsewhere in this suite and are listening in on this!"

Akira's eyes widened.

"Ahh, that got your attention, didn't it? Don't think me a fool, boy. Someone else is around here, isn't there?" Shido spoke to Warren. "Shoot the girls and search the suite!" Shido commanded. The safety of his gun was clicked off as the girls screamed.

"WAIT, STOP! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Akira yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"That's a good lad," Shido said. "Let them go." Warren lowered his gun allowing the two girls to back away to a far corner of the room holding each other cowering in sheer terror. Shido got off his back and yanked Akira up to his feet by his hair.

"Ow!" The sharp pain tugged at Akira's head. He began running through ideas in his head on how he could break free from their grasp during their walk to who knows where only to find his hands brought behind his back and winced at the hard handcuffs being clicked onto his wrists, the cool, biting metal digging into his skin.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Akira asked.

"None of your business," Shido growled. "You're supposed to answer questions, not ask them." Akira was shoved roughly out of the front door of the suite which slammed shut behind him.

***

"Akira!" Goro broke free from Yusuke and Makoto's grip to run from the private promenade deck towards the closed front door only for Haru to beat him to it and lock it.

"Lock the other doors in case they come back!" Haru yelled. Goro heard pounding footsteps as the others hurried into the other rooms to lock any other points of entry into the suite.

Goro was in shock, falling to his knees as he tried to process everything that he had just heard and witnessed. His father was on this ship. Futaba was his half-sister. Akira was taken away to be tortured as his father often did when people refused to cooperate with him. If only he hadn't marked Akira the way he did, then Akira could've made the argument that he was alone. He covered his face as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Akira was going to get hurt because of him.

"No...Akira...This is all my fault," He sobbed.

"Is it true?" Futaba's soft voice asked.

"What?" Goro was so distraught, he didn't even notice that the other four were already sitting around him on the ground.

"Is it true?" Futaba repeated. "That..."

"That you tried to commit suicide the night that Akira pulled you back?" Makoto asked.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "I'd rather not dwell on that right now, and I'm not asking for your sympathy. All I ask of you now is for your cooperation." He had to make things right. Even if Akira wasn't here, Goro could at least start the plan to get the others to safety.

He met each of their eyes. "I'm getting you all off this ship, one way or another."

"What about Akira?" Haru asked.

"I'll go after him once I get you onto lifeboats. We can't stay here. I know my father. He'll no doubt come back to search for you. He'd interrogate and torture you in the best-case scenario, but I think it's more likely that he'll kill you since you're all witnesses. The sooner you get off this ship, the better."

"If you're sure about this, then I better get changed," Yusuke said.

"I'll help you get into something," Makoto said as she rose to her feet and Yusuke quickly followed her into one of the bedrooms closing the door behind them.

Goro looked at Haru and Futaba, questions still running rampant through his brain on what he had just seen and heard. "Explain yourselves."

Haru went first. "Shido was the person that I met earlier this afternoon, but I had no idea who he was as I'd never met him before. I've only ever seen Warren before as he's the one that spoke to me on Shido's behalf on whether or not the meeting would happen, and it finally did after several delays. When I met Shido for the first time, he asked Warren if he's seen anything unusual. He said he hadn't, but he was quite fidgety as he looked at me funny. Maybe the alcohol didn't completely alter his memory of me hence why he came here during the evening while searching for you once he knew where my quarters were. I asked Shido what he meant by that thinking it might have something to do with our business dealings. Shido said that he had a troublesome former employee that he wanted to be sure was 'taken care of' as he puts it, but figured that things must've been already been settled back in Europe before he boarded the ship."

"Me, in other words," Goro said. "At least that proves that he's never seen me during my whole time on this ship." It was almost miraculous in a way, and Goro normally was doubtful of such things. Akira's presence in his life challenged that notion, however.

"It was only then that Shido properly introduced himself. I honestly can't believe I managed to hold my composure as he tried to get me to continue with the shady dealings that my father was involved with, refusing to give me more details when I pressed him to. I refused, of course."

"What about you Futaba?" Goro asked.

Futaba pulled out her pocket watch, clicked open the lid, and showed the inside of the lid to Goro. He never saw the open pocket watch this closely before, so it shocked him to see the engraved inscription inside.

"' _M.S.'_ for Masayoshi Shido..." Goro whispered.

Futaba turned the open pocket watch back to look into it. The look she had on her face was familiar somehow. Then it hit him.

Their group meeting where he revealed his true identity. She wasn't keeping track of time at all. Ever since he said his father's name, she had that look on her face as she looked not at the clock, but at the engraving.

"You knew already since my confession yesterday morning?" Goro asked.

The girl shook her head. "Not _know_ , exactly. More a suspicion. It's not like the initials M.S. are unique or anything, there could've been a buncha names that those letters could've been. I never knew who the previous owner of the pocket watch was after all. When you talked about Shido though, the possibility that the rat bastard could've been my father was one that I couldn't bring myself to ignore, no matter how badly I wanted to. Not just because I didn't want a terrible criminal dad, but also because I didn't know how to deal with the possibility that you, my mother's murderer, would be my half-brother. I wasn't sure about it, so I just kept the thought to myself for a bit."

"So that possibility was what you were going to bring up at the party before we got interrupted?" Goro asked.

She nodded. "And also why I tried to bring myself to not hate you as much," She fidgeted with her skirt.

"Listen," he said. "You have my full permission to hate me still. There's nothing I can do to make up for leaving you motherless like that. I know too well about horrifically losing my mother and how that could mess with you."

"Yeah. But, Shido was the reason that both of our lives got messed up. He was using my mother for her research, that much I'm pretty sure on."

"All that Shido would tell me about Wakaba was that she was a previous source of information regarding human psychology," Goro said. "He probably used that information for manipulating those in his network to work with him. Including me..."

Makoto and Yusuke come out of the bedroom. Goro couldn't help but be somewhat impressed at how Yusuke turned out. Yusuke still had his light blue shirt, instead of his pants, he wore a long, black skirt. Atop his head was a large-brimmed black hat he pulled low over his head. Dressed like this, it emphasized how feminine his face was with his softer jawline and naturally thick lashes. He could easily pass as a woman with short hair if one didn't look too closely.

"Huh, that ain't half bad," Futaba gave Yusuke a thumbs up.

"Good to know," Yusuke replied as he turned to recover his sketchbook and the rest of its scattered pages from the floor.

"Honestly, I'm quite surprised at how feminine Yusuke looks while dressed like this," Makoto commented as she handed Yusuke his pants which he stuffed into his bag along with his sketchbook. "The only problem is your voice. I think it'd be best if you kept quiet to avoid detection."

"Understood," Yusuke slung his bag over his shoulder.

Goro stood up. "Grab what you need now. We need to leave for the lifeboats."

Once the girls each got their one bag of their essentials, everyone left Haru's suite and made their way down the hall towards the grand staircase's foyer. Some passengers were milling around, some wearing lifebelts while others didn't. Some were muttering in questioning tones while others chatted cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

"Isn't that Mr. Andrews?" Makoto pointed to the man above them on the landing just in front of the ornate clock looking around the scene in a daze. His face looked around with poorly concealed dread and horror.

"Mr. Andrews!" Goro ran up the stairs to meet the shipbuilder at the landing with the others following him. Goro wasted no time in questioning him. "Akira and I saw the iceberg hit the ship. I know that look in your eyes, so you better tell us the truth: is this ship going to sink?"

"Yes," the man whispered. "Too many water-tight compartments have been filled with water already. Titanic will sink."

The eyes of everyone in the group widened by the confirmation, but they managed to not panic too outwardly.

"How much time do we have?" Goro asked.

Mr. Andrews turned to the nearby clock. It was now 12:22 AM. "About an hour and a half, two at most."

Based on that estimate, the ship will sink by 2:20. That matches the time that Akira had written down in his notepad.

"Listen, don't wait for lifeboats," the man looked back at Makoto and Futaba with grave seriousness. "You two do remember about the number of lifeboats, don't you?"

Both women nodded. Eyes growing distant, Mr. Andrews left the group encouraging others to put on their lifebelts. Following his directions, Goro led the others up the rest of the stairs to go outside as Futaba put her lifebelt on while Haru held onto hers.

A constant loud hissing pierced the air as they stepped out onto the boat deck on the starboard side of the ship. Confused as to where the sound was coming from, Goro turned his head up behind him and saw steam escaping through the tall orange and black funnels. The people that were outside in the chilly air were bundled up in coats and hats. There was even music of all things playing from a small string band.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" A young man shouted to be heard over the hissing steam as the other officers behind the man worked with the ropes and pulleys to ready this first lifeboat for launch. "At this point, we ask that women and children be boarded onto the lifeboats first!"

After a few minutes of coercion, some women hesitantly began boarding the lifeboat. Goro found that there were numbers labeled on the ends of the lifeboats. This first lifeboat being loaded was number '7.' That was one of the numbers Akira wrote down!

Goro turned to the group. "All of you, get on this lifeboat."

"What about you?" Futaba asked.

"I'm staying. I have to go back and save Akira. You all go on ahead."

"Ladies!" One of the officers waved over at Goro's group.

"Go on," Goro ushered them closer to the lifeboat. It was surprisingly empty as there weren't a lot of people inside of it yet. It didn't seem like the severity of the situation had hit the other passengers yet. Haru was helped into the lifeboat first and Yusuke followed while keeping his face down using the wide brim to further hide his face. Another officer reached out for Futaba before she stepped back.

"Wait a sec!" She pulled out her pocket watch and placed it into Goro's open palm. "You need this more than me right now. To keep track of the time and all."

"Are you sure?" Goro asked.

She nodded as she closed his fingers over the watch. He placed his free hand on top of her own and looked her firmly into her deep brown eyes.

"I'll be sure to return this to you. I promise," Goro said, slipped the pocket watch into his pants pocket, and stepped back to let an officer help her into the lifeboat.

"C'mon, Makoto!" Futaba waved her over. Makoto stood still, turning her head back and forth between the lifeboat and the lights of the ship.

She turned to Haru. "I'm sorry. I can't go just yet."

"What?" Goro and Haru asked in unison.

"Someone has to be by your room for when Ann and Ryuji return to explain what's going on and to help Ryuji into his clothes."

"Anyone else?" An officer shouted towards the crowd. Makoto's eyes flashed as she saw something behind her and Goro.

"Hold on a moment!" She shouted at the officer, ran back, and stopped to hug two young women in simple maid outfits. She began to pull them closer to the lifeboat.

"There's Haru right there, you two!" Makoto pointed to Haru in the lifeboat. "These two are servants of Haru Okumura, so please let them on!" She led them to the lifeboat and helped them in.

Haru reached out and held her hand. "Are you sure about this, Makoto?"

"I'll be alright, Haru. I'll make it off safely. I just want to be sure the rest of our friends are safe too."

Haru gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay. I know you can do it. You're smart and all!" Haru let go and gave Makoto the lifebelt still in her hands. 

Makoto's auburn eyes watered. "So are you, Haru. I'll see you soon," She stepped back beside Goro.

"Lower away!" The lifeboat sunk past the railing as the faces of their friends lowered away from sight towards safety. Once they were gone, the pair wordlessly went back inside towards Haru's suite while Makoto put on her lifebelt.

"You didn't have to stay, Makoto," Goro said when they reached the suite's front door. "I could've gone searching for them alone as well."

"This ship's large. It would take too much time to start searching for all of them at once. Besides, they don't know about Shido being here, so they'll probably come back here to look for Akira and the rest of us."

"There's still Shido to worry about," He reminded her.

"He's never seen me this whole trip, so he wouldn't know that I overheard everything. Probably."

"You could still get killed if he figures it out, or even suspects it!"

"I know, but I'm willing to risk it. You're risking your life to save Akira, after all."

Goro suddenly remembered the letter still in his pocket. He pulled it out, now a bit more crumpled, and gave it to Makoto.

"Isn't this the letter for Akira?"

"Yes," Goro swallowed as he continued. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get Akira off of this ship alive. However, in case...something happens to me, I ask that you give this to him."

"Don't say that-"

"Just tell me you'll do it if it comes to that! Please."

"...Alright, I will." Makoto slipped the letter into her skirt pocket. "Good luck with finding Akira."

"Thank you, Makoto. Good luck to you too," They wrapped each other in a quick hug, then Makoto slipped into Haru's suite leaving Goro to bolt down the grand staircase to begin the search. 

***

In the small room which he assumed was the security office, Akira's body ached with sharp and dull aches. He'd been beaten up quite badly. He couldn't even defend himself from the jabs and kicks as his arms had been handcuffed around a pipe leaving him unable to do little more than hug himself closer to the metal pole. He knew that he was supposed to talk about the Phantom Thieves, but he refused to budge. Even now, he wouldn't betray his friends. He figured that if he just spouted some bullshit answers, they'd buy at least some of them. The results were mixed, to say the least. At least their focus on him bought the others more time to get off of the ship.

"Pull back for a moment," Shido's voice cut through the painful haze. Akira was on his knees as he looked up at Shido towering over him.

Shido looked at Warren. "I need your help with something. Stand over there," The man followed the man's direction to stand by a wall at one side of the small room.

"What's this for, sir?"

"To set an example to this little thief here," One of Shido's hands was in his pocket. "An example of what happens when you make a fatal mistake in not telling me what I need to know soon enough. Like how you didn't tell me about Akechi or get rid of him sooner," He pulled out his revolver from his pocket and aimed at Warren's face.

The man begged him "Wait, sir! I'm sorry that I-"

_BANG!_

The plea was cut short. His body collapsed back against the wall, head lopsided. A bright red blood splatter marked the wall. The bullet hole in the man's forehead oozed bright red blood from his face onto his clothes and the floor, vacant unseeing eyes staring through Akira.

He was dead.

Akira trembled. He wanted to scream, but the cry was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe that he watched someone die in front of him, and in such a ruthlessly casual way.

Shido's sharp face turned to him, eyes cold and unfeeling. Those eyes terrified him. "You know, the information in your notepad was quite useful," Shido said nonchalantly, gun still in one hand while the other reached into his chest pocket pulling out Akira's notepad. "Though, this part that you've drawn here doesn't quite flatter me."

Shido showed Akira the page with the dream sketch of the assassin getting backstabbed by an unknown force. That force being Shido.

"A bit brutish, but you were on the mark on my plan to kill Akechi right after he got you and the rest of your crew. The one variable that I needed to have taken care of for my plans to succeed smoothly was the Phantom Thieves. Your existence was something unpredictable and out of my control, so I needed to be sure you were gone so that no surprises would disrupt my plans. I was going to get rid of Akechi afterward because once my plans with Haru Okumura are set in place, I'll have all the tools and resources I need to launch myself into a more powerful position of influence. I wouldn't have to rely on him anymore."

Akira's hands balled into fists. "You really don't care for anyone other than yourself, and your selfish desire for power. Hell, I even feel sorry for some of the henchmen unlucky enough to work for you since even they're not safe considering your treatment of them if they make a mistake you don't like," Akira said while pointedly jerking his head towards the man's corpse.

"Predictable tools are useful tools," Shido said. Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing out of this madman.

"Akechi was a bit hard to handle at first, but I found that showering him with saccharine praises of his work was an easy way to get him to obey me without question. And all because of his childish desire for love. But you," Shido narrowed his eyes at him. "You've messed with his ability to properly focus."

With a shaky voice, Akira answered. "No. _You've_ been the one messing with him all these years preventing him from being who he truly is all of this time. At least I care about how he feels unlike you."

"What, with love? It's a fickle emotion, too explosive and unstable. There's no place for it in life unless you seek to gain something from the other person."

At this point, he shouldn't be surprised that Shido views love as just another tool in his manipulation arsenal, but that didn't dampen the rage coursing through him.

"You're wrong! I want nothing from Goro except for him to be happy, to be free from the likes of you who don't see him as a person who deserves respect and dignity. You know nothing of love, you piece of-!"

The revolver's barrel was roughly shoved into Akira's mouth. Akira's heart raced, his breathing through his nose short and shallow. He shut his eyes through some childish hope that it would make this nightmare disappear. He heard Shido's voice taunting him and Goro, but the exact words didn't stick with Akira as easily as the pain of the cold metal barrel against the roof of his mouth and the bitter, metallic tang of fresh gunpowder making him gag. It would be easy to end him like this with a pull of the trigger, unable to fight back.

_Please, don't let me die like this!_

After a moment, the gun was yanked out of his mouth followed by a hard kick to his groin leaving Akira to buckle further into himself on the ground at the sharp pain.

"You know what? I'm not going to shoot you. A waste of bullets. Besides, I have no need to do anything more considering that you're chained up unable to go anywhere aside from Hell. Look up at that porthole," Shido said. Akira looked up to find the portable no longer above the water's surface, but completely submerged.

"You know, I do believe that this ship may sink. Looks like you were right yet again," Shido walked over to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some stuff to pick up from my room before I catch my lifeboat out of here," He closed the door behind him.

Akira sat in a daze, left behind in the small room. He looked at Warren's dead body, the fresh blood splatter still rolling down the white wall in thin, bright red streaks. The taste of cold metal and fresh gunpowder was still on his tongue. His stomach churned with nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut. Akira screamed as hot tears poured down his face. His frustration, his anger, his fear were released in chest wracking sobs. After what felt like forever, his raw throat left him unable to do much else other than sob quietly with pitiful hiccups.

His knees were wet. There's no way he could've cried that much? For the first time since he started crying, he opened his eyes. An inch or so of water lapped at his knees.

Akira's eyes widened. He turned his head back at the closed door. Water was slowly seeping into the room filling in every crevice as the water slowly began to rise.

He pushed himself up. He was truly alone now. There was no way that the others, or anyone else really, would come down here at this rate. He told his friends specifically to get on the boats as soon as possible. He hoped that they followed his directions.

Then he thought about Goro. Things seemed hopeless for him until Akira showed up exactly when he needed help. The thought was desperate, but it wasn't like he had a lot of other options. Akira would have to hope that someone will show up and help him. He did the only thing he could do. He called for help. "HEY! IS ANYBODY THERE? I NEED HELP!"

***

Goro ran fruitlessly down the halls past confused passengers. He couldn't think of where to start searching for Akira. He stopped to look at the pocket watch. It was a quarter to one now. With the limited amount of time that he had, running around blindly like this wasn't doing any good. He turned a corner to another hallway and found Mr. Andrews still encouraging other lingering passengers to get their lifebelts on and to go out to the boat deck.

"Mr. Andrews!" Goro ran towards the man. "Where would prisoners on this ship be taken to if they're put under arrest?"

The man shook his head in confusion. "What? Why are you asking this now?"

"I'm on a rescue mission! I'm going to search with or without your help, sir. Though, I would prefer your help as running around blindly will take longer."

The man sighed in defeat. "Alright. I see you're serious about this, so pay attention as I'm only going to say this once."

Once Goro got the directions from Mr. Andrews, he thanked him and ran off towards the elevators. There was a small group of people being talked to by the elevator operator, the same one that Goro and Akira ran into earlier that evening.

Goro skidded to a stop in front of the man. "Excuse me, I need to get to E deck! It's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the lifts are closed at this time," the man said.

Goro grabbed the man's uniform and shoved him into the wall of the elevator. "I said take me down to E deck right now!" Goro said through gritted teeth. The man fearfully obeyed pulling down the lever and Goro closed the metal gates as they descended further into the ship. The ride itself was normal for a few floors.

Then the water came rushing in through the metal gate.

"Aagh!" The chill of the cold water began to flood the elevator. The elevator operator panicked and reached for the lever to go back up, but Goro wrestled with the man to hold it down until they reached E deck. Once they reached E deck, Goro let go of the lever and tore through the metal gate stumbling through cold water that was already nearing his knees. The scared elevator operator immediately brought the elevator back up leaving Goro alone.

"Alright, left of the elevators is the crew's passage," he spoke to himself. Sure enough, there was a labeled crewman's passage to his left. Slogging through the water as fast as he could manage, he continued to follow the directions that Mr. Andrews had given him, taking a turn to the right, then a left when he came across a set of stairs. After making it through the small passage, he entered the long corridor that Mr. Andrews spoke of. Now how was he going to-?

"PLEASE!" A distant shout echoed. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Akira?" Goro shouted down the corridors. "AKIRA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"GORO!" Akira's distant voice came from one end of the hall. "I'm in here!"

Goro hurried through the water towards Akira's voice ignoring the tingling in his cold legs. "Keep talking!"

"Goro, I'm in here!" Goro followed Akira's strained voice until he pinpointed the room that his voice was coming from. He pushed through the door into the small room.

Akira looked horrible. Handcuffed to a pipe, his wrists were noticeably bruised as well as his exposed forearms. His face was paler than before highlighting the bruising also on his face and fresh tear stains on his cheeks. But he was alive.

"Akira!" He stumbled through the water lapping at his knees, hugged Akira, and proceeded to kiss his face and lips. "I'm so sorry! I should've done something back at the suite!"

"I'm sorry too," Akira replied. "About revealing you trying to jump off the ship and-"

"It's fine, I don't care about that anymore!" Goro hugged him while Akira buried his face into Goro's shoulder, the closest to a hug he could give considering his chained up arms.

Goro jumped at the sudden bump against his left leg. He looked down to find Warren. Dead. His body floated in the water as some redness swirled into the water through the gunshot wound in his head. The putrid, rotten smell of death got him to gag. He looked towards the wall on his left to find the blood splatter on the wall.

Swallowing back the sour taste threatening to form at the back of his throat, a horrified Goro took Akira's face in his hands. "What happened here?!" Akira looked down. He tried asking softly as his thumbs brushed Akira's cheeks. "Please, say something."

Akira sniffled as he weakly answered. "Shido wanted the guy to stay to help with something. Turns out that something was to kill him as an example to me on what happens to those who don't do their jobs right the first time or some crap. The poor guy was so scared too..."

Akira shook and shut his eyes, his voice cracking. "Then he shoved that same gun in my mouth and said something about you, but I was just scared I was gonna die..."

Goro hugged Akira's head close allowing Akira to sob into his shoulder and softly pressed several kisses into his black hair, now messier than usual. Goro was always pretty certain that any troublesome employees that Shido had 'let go' in the past were murdered behind closed doors more often than not. But seeing the reality of the young man's corpse, his remnants on the wall, and the idea that Akira was forced to watch this happen while in pain sickened him to his core. 

Goro asked something that had bothered him since the incident in the sitting room. "Did you really believe what Shido said about me using you? Be honest."

Akira's face still buried into his shoulder muffled his answer. "...I did. For a moment."

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I don't blame you for coming to that conclusion considering my background. Besides, you don't think I get it considering how he's been playing me like a fiddle for the past few years?" Goro lifted Akira's face to meet his eyes. "It's alright now. I'm here. You're going to get out of here, alright?"

Akira shook his head. "No. We're _both_ getting outta here." A faint, short-lived smile graced Akira's bruised face before he turned uneasily towards the corpse floating nearby. "Let's try checking him, maybe he has a key or something."

There probably wouldn't be. Shido was always the one to hold onto important keys like handcuffs keys, as he always had at least a few handcuffs hidden on his person at all times to use in a pinch. Goro didn't want to dampen Akira's hopes though. Goro pulled Warren closer. He gently closed the man's eyelids to give him some semblance of dignity in death before he rummaged through the man's pants pockets. Nothing but a tin of shoe polish. He mindlessly put the item in his pocket and then he took off the man's light brown coat and found only a lighter which he slipped into his pocket as well.

"There's no key," Goro said. "Shido probably has it."

"What now?"

Goro thought of something. "An axe! I'm sure they have some reserved for fire emergencies. I'll go look for one."

"Good plan. I'll just wait here," Akira tried to smile. Goro shook his head, though he felt a bit better now that Akira was attempting to crack a joke.

"I'll be back soon, alright? I won't be long," Goro gave Akira a quick peck before stumbling out of the room.

The water was slowly getting higher, it was just past his knees now. He stumbled back along the path he came from, but he didn't see an axe. He was sure he saw one on his way here. Or, was he thinking of the hallways a few floors up? There had to be some sort of emergency equipment on all the floors, right? But the water down here was slowing his movements. He had to risk going up a floor to find an axe faster.

He climbed up a nearby set of stairs and started running down random hallways, desperately searching the walls with no one else in sight. The lights began to flicker, sometimes leaving the hallways in darkness for a few seconds at a time. Goro breathed faster in desperation until he finally found it. There was an axe in a glass case beside an emergency fire hose. He used the metal nozzle of the hose to break the glass, pulled out the axe, and hurried back. After a few minutes of panicked searching and backtracking, he managed to return to the stairwell he climbed up but was petrified at the water which had risen higher. How long had he been searching?

Goro shook his head and gripped the axe tighter. Now's not the time for that. He had to keep moving. He stepped down the steps until he reached the bottom, the frigid waters now up at his waist. His heart pounded, but he focused his energy towards slogging through the water back towards the room that Akira was trapped in.

He reached the door and pushed it open, now harder to do with the water. Akira was perched atop a small box to raise himself higher above the water.

"Akira!" He lifted the axe in triumph. "I found one!"

Goro slogged through the water, eyes focused on the metal chains of the handcuffs, and raised the axe to swing down-

"W-Wait a sec, stop!" Akira's voice stopped him mid-swing.

Akira shook his head in disbelief. "You've never held an axe before, have ya?"

"No?" Goro replied.

Akira rolled his eyes. "I can tell. At least if there's an axe murder spree, I know it won't be you."

"Akira! Be serious!"

"Okay, okay!" Akira said. "You need to hold that properly. Widen your grip and hold it firmly." Goro adjusted his grip as instructed.

"Isn't there a way to practice?" Goro asked.

Akira looked nervously at the rising water level. "Fine, just two swings. One for technique, the other for accuracy. Try practicing on that desk there beside you."

Goro swung the axe down onto the desk. It didn't hit where he was trying to aim. He pulled the axe out of the wood, focused on his grip, and swung down again at the same spot. It hit a bit closer to the right spot this time.

"Enough practice, we gotta hurry," Akira widened his wrists as much as he could to expose the small, thin chain stretched across the metal pipe.

"But, what if I chop your hands off?"

"At this point, I'd rather lose my hands than my life."

"You'd bleed out! And even if that doesn't kill you, how will you find work or be a Phantom Thief with no hands?"

Akira paused. "I appreciate the concern, but that won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you can do it," Akira's eyes held a firm resolve. "I'll count to three. One..."

Goro steadied his grip on the axe.

"Two..."

He focused on the chains binding Akira. He was determined to set him free.

"Three!"

With a loud grunt, Goro swung down.

_CLANG!_

Goro shut his eyes upon impact, bracing himself for screams of pain. He instead heard relieved laughter. He opened his eyes to find Akira looking at his hands no longer chained together. The metal rings of the handcuffs were still on his wrists, but his hands were unharmed and free. 

"You did it!" Akira hopped down from the box into the water. "Gyaahh! It's f-freezing!" They both wrapped their arms around each other in relief.

Goro pulled back and waded towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Goro opened the door to find the slanted hallway where he initially came from had flooded too high further ahead. Taking Akira's hand, they waded out of the room and down the other direction where the water level was lower to search for another way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do stan the 'Akechi and Futaba are half-siblings' fan theory and you'll have to try to rip this theory/headcanon from my cold, dead hands.


	9. April 15th, 1912 - Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my previous chapters, but I hope you find this to be a strong chapter regardless of that.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Akira shivered as his chilled, soaked pants clung to his skin. He and Goro walked through what must've been the same hallway again. Naturally, considering the chill of his legs, the squelching of water in his shoes, and the fact that they're basically lost despite Goro insisting otherwise, Akira was getting agitated.

Akira groaned in frustration. "How can you be lost after the elevators? You were just there!"

"I already told you, that was where that flooded hallway went," Goro replied. "Besides, there's no way they'd run the elevators anymore at this rate," He peeked at the pocket watch which Akira recognized as the one that belonged to Futaba. "Great, it's almost 1:10 already."

"Futaba gave that to you?"

"Yes, to keep track of the time," Goro looked at the thing with fondness before pocketing it. "Mr. Andrews had confirmed for us that the ship will sink by 2:20 based on his estimates."

"Just over an hour left," Akira sighed. "I hate being right sometimes."

" _Te kaksi!_ "

Akira and Goro turned to the source of the voice further down the hall. There was a woman with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. She looked to be in third-class considering her dark brown dress was frayed at the hems and patched in some spots. Holding her hand was a young girl of about six or seven years old, greatly resembling the woman in appearance.

The woman and child approach them in the hall. " _Oletko löytänyt avoimen portaikon päästäksesi pelastusveneisiin?_ "

Akira blinked.

"What is she saying?" Goro asked.

Akira sputtered. "W-Why are you asking me? Haven't you learned some other languages or something?"

"Some French and German, but that's not what she's speaking."

Akira knew that Goro was right. Over the past two years that he's traveled across Europe, he picked up bits and pieces of different languages to get by with finding work and getting food, but not enough to be fully fluent in most of them. Still, it sounded oddly familiar. Where had he heard it before?

" _Odota hetki,_ " The woman stepped closer to Akira, eyes looking him over. " _Etkö ole ystävistä Annin ja Futaban kanssa?_ "

A spark of familiarity hit him. "Ann and Futaba?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Ann, Futaba. Lovely girls." They must be the mother and daughter that Ann and Futaba were roommates with!

Akira hazarded a guess. "You're speaking Finnish? _Suomen kieli?_ " The mother's and daughter's faces brightened with hopeful smiles and some nodding.

Goro looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that it was Finnish?"

"Ann lived in Finland with her parents for a few years, so she knows the basics. I just recognized the pattern of speech when she said Ann's and Futaba's names." On top of that, it would explain how Ann was able to learn about how the mother had a feeling that something was going to happen on the Titanic's voyage.

Akira turned to the mother and child and continued with some hand gestures, "Sorry, my Finnish, very little. Speak any English?"

"Very little," the mother replied.

"That's alright," Akira nodded with a smile of understanding. "Have you seen Ann?" The woman and child frowned and shook their heads. "You trying to go up? We are too." Akira pointed upwards and received nodding in response.

"What is that?" The child pointed to the metal cuffs still on Akira's wrists.

"Oh," Akira bit his lip. That definitely didn't look good. In a childish attempt to not look guilty of anything, he moved his hands behind his back. "Long story."

"Come with us," Goro stepped in to save Akira from explaining, using hand gestures as he spoke. "We're all trying to go up too, so let's go up together. That sound good?"

The woman looked at them both. "Name?" She gestured to herself. "Sofia," she gestured to them. "Name?"

"Akira," he said. He looked over to Goro.

"Goro," he crouched to meet the girl at eye level, clinging onto Sofia's long skirt. "Your name?"

The girl looked up at her mother who nodded to her. "Linnea," she peeped out.

"Linnea," Goro smiled. "Pretty name."

Linnea smiled and pointed at Goro. "Goro, pretty name!"

Akira covered his mouth as he giggled at Goro's cheeks growing a light shade of red, scratching the side of his face with a shy smile.

"Yes, Linnea," Akira nodded as he crouched beside Goro. "Goro _is_ a pretty name."

Goro's face got even redder. Cute.

Goro stood up and briskly walked down the hall towards an intersection pointing down a direction they hadn't gone before. "Let's try this way."

Akira gestured with a smile for the small family to follow him and Goro down the hall.

After a couple of more turns, the hallways began to get more crowded as they came across more third-class passengers. It was a scene of confusion and disarray. Some quickly flipped through pages of their small translation dictionaries trying to read different signs. They had to step over some suitcases and bags that were strewn about abandoned or forgotten on the ground. Akira noticed that some people's pants or skirts were wet with the undeniable smell of seawater clinging onto them. The murmurs of different languages all emanated with the same energy that permeated the air with the same general meaning despite the language barrier for many. Everyone was confused, lost, and scared. This was especially so for those who had already seen and experienced the creeping water firsthand.

"Let us up, dammit!" Ryuji yelled in the distance down another hall.

"At least let the children and mothers up so that they have a chance!" It was Ann's voice.

"Ann! Ann!" Linnea shouted, trying to run ahead but was held back Sofia's hand clinging tightly to not lose her daughter in the crowd.

Leading the way, Akira followed his friend's voices through the crowd up a side stairwell to a narrow upper landing finding a crowd gathered around a locked metal gate. Ryuji and Ann were shaking at the metal gates with an agitated steward on the other side.

"Ryuji! Ann!" Akira called out. His friends turned around to face him, their faces relieved.

"Akira!" They both ran through the crowd and pulled him into a tight group hug.

"What's going on here?" Akira asked when they let go. Linnea ran to hug at Ann's leg.

"This guy won't let us through!" Ryuji said.

Ann added as she stroked Linnea's head. "They're telling us to wait for the first-class people to get on the lifeboats before we can go up."

"That's not gonna happen considering the number of lifeboats!" Akira said. "What about the main stairwell?"

"Same thing there!" Ann replied. "We came here hoping to find another way up."

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you man?" Ryuji lifted Akira's wrists to look at the broken handcuffs still on his wrists. "You're all bruised up, and your pants are soaked!"

"Shido hurt him and left him locked up to die," The pair of friends turned at Goro's voice now bitter and angry. "Shido's on the ship, he's hurt Akira, and he now knows about you three being the Phantom Thieves."

"No," Akira cut in. "I didn't rat Ryuji and Ann out. I never told him names about the other Phantom Thieves nor did I ever tell him where you were."

Goro shuffled in as the crowd pressed everyone closer together. "Even when you were getting hurt, you refused to tell him?"

"Of course I wouldn't. They're my family, as are you," Akira and Goro share a tender smile.

"Wait, slow down a sec!" Ann shook her head in confusion as Sofia took Linnea from Ann and held the small child close. "Shido's on the ship?! Since when?"

Akira raised his arms in annoyance. "The whole time, apparently!"

"Even _I_ didn't know that he was here," Goro said. "I just thought that it was only the assassin on the ship."

"What?!" Ryuji's jaw dropped, looking between all of them in exasperation. "What the hell did we miss while we were searching for you both?!"

"A lot," Akira said.

"Wait, both of us?" Goro asked.

"Yes, both of you!" Ann said matter-of-factly. "You two are always together, so we tried to look for you two to save you from that Warren guy only to get trapped down here ourselves!"

"It's complicated, we'll explain more later!" Akira said. "Let's just focus on getting out of here-" He looked to his side to find Goro not there.

"Goro?" Akira tried to look for him, but it was hard to see with all of the bodies of the third-class passengers pressing in around them.

"Goro!" Sofia pointed over to one side of the narrow corridor. There he was, attempting to pull out a wooden bench embedded into the carpeted floor, nearly slipping and falling in his attempt.

"Ryuji!" Goro called out. "I need a hand here!"

Ryuji looked at the bench, then at the gate. He grinned putting two and two together. "Yeah, got it!" Ryuji took Akira's hand and pulled him through the crowd to meet Goro at the bench.

"Whaddaya say we bust through?" Ryuji asked.

Akira grinned, a fire lighting up inside of him. "Busting through it is, then!"

With a few more pulls, the combined strength of the three teenagers ripped the wooden bench from the carpeted floor exposing the wooden floor beneath, now with splintered ends from where the bench once stood. Akira held the short end of the bench while Goro took the side to his left and Ryuji took the right side.

"Everyone, step aside!" Ann directed the crowd, including Sofia and Linnea, to the side of the narrow hall to give the guys more room with their heavy, makeshift battering ram.

"Stop that! Put that down!" The steward called out to the trio.

"Go!" Akira said. All three of them charged at the metal gate with the bench at full force.

_CRASH!_

The metal gate caved in a bit, but it was still closed. All three backed up with the bench, readying themselves for another go.

"Stop that, right now!" The steward's orders were ignored as some in the crowd cheered them on.

"Again!" Akira said. They charged ahead once more.

_CRASH!_

The gate caved in even further opening a gap between the metal gates. Akira and the others, along with a few other newly emboldened passengers, pushed the bench fully through the gap to form a makeshift path to go through the gates by walking across the bench's seat. Ann hopped onto the bench and went through the gate. 

The steward was frustrated at being ignored by the desperate passengers. "Everyone, stop this-!"

Ann gave the steward a well-practiced punch knocking him out on the floor. Akira was used to seeing Ann being able to handle herself pretty well in a fight during some their previous missions where they've had to deal with some security guards or low ranking goons. But, seeing a young lady punch a man hard enough to knock him out was clearly a shock to some in the crowd as some of the people around him gasped in shock while others muttered something in their respective languages.

"Come on, go!" She waved the crowd through the busted gate, people climbing over the bench to run down the hall.

Sofia and Linnea stayed behind to wait for the crowd to lessen, then glanced at Akira and Goro.

Akira pointed to the gate. "Go, hurry!" Both he and Goro led Sofia and Linnea to the bench helping them through the gate.

"You two?" Sofia asked.

Goro slipped his hand into his own. "We'll be fine. Go ahead."

The woman gave them both a nod and despite the fear still present on her face, her blue eyes were hopeful. " _Kiitos._ Thank you."

Ann smiled in recognition and stepped forward. " _Ole hyvä._ " Ann pulled both Sofia and Linnea into a hug. They briefly whispered to each other in some more Finnish before letting go and letting the mother and child run ahead first.

Goro looked after them, a pained look in his eyes. "I hope they'll make it."

Akira squeezed Goro's hand. "Me too."

Akira would've loved to do more, but he had accepted that most of the third-class passengers that he'd seen up to this point were likely to die. The first-class passengers had the easiest access to the lifeboats. With the confusion that he saw firsthand down below and with how they were trapped behind metal gates under the false hope that they'll have a chance to live if they waited a bit more, that could only be disastrous. Still, he hoped that their combined actions would be enough to save at least a few of them.

***

The group of four held onto each other's hands in a human chain to not get separated in the crowd. Akira was leading in front, then Goro, then Ann, and Ryuji at the end. Goro couldn't help but think of how differently things were last night when people held hands in a line just like this in a joyous dance celebrating life instead of doing it out of survival.

As they navigated the halls and up a few flights of stairs, Goro and Akira filled Ann and Ryuji in on the basics of everything that had happened so far. Their escape from the hitman, Shido's surprise reveal, Akira getting tortured and questioned to avoid everyone else's deaths, how Goro led most of the others onto lifeboats, that Makoto was still aboard, and how he had rescued Akira. The only details they omitted were the true nature of Akira's and Goro's growing relationship and the specific details of Akira's torture.

"What about that hitman? Isn't he gonna find us?" Ann asked.

"Shido killed him," Akira's voice was dull.

"Holy shit," Ryuji was aghast. "He even kills his cronies? I mean, he did try to kill you too, Goro. Enduring that all of this time, no wonder you nearly tried to..." Goro had decided to tell Ann and Ryuji about his attempt to jump off the ship. Akira objected at first, but Goro assured him that it was alright, that his friends deserved to know the real reason that he had chosen to pull him back.

Ryuji shook his head. "Man, Shido really doesn't give a shit, huh?"

Goro's hand shook, his knuckles white from how hard he was squeezing Akira's hand. "No. I guess he never did."

"Hey, Goro," Ryuji's voice made Goro turn to him. "Shido's got a right to be scared of us. It's people like him that we're fighting against. These shitty adults who think they can do what they want by taking advantage of others who can't fight back."

Goro noted Ryuji's brown eyes burning with anger, his square jaw clenched. "Looks like you take it personally."

"It's 'cuz I do," Ryuji grumbled a hint of sadness in his voice. "Kamoshida's the reason for my busted leg, losing my spot on the track team from his lies, and for expelling me from the school that I was at. And all because I tried to fight about the abusive training regiment that he forced everyone on the track team to follow."

"Ryuji's just one of Kamoshida's victims. I'm one of them too," Ann said. "Because of my appearance, Kamoshida took advantage of me, forcing me to be with him to keep my best friend Shiho on her respective sports team or else I would've either been expelled or had to agree to stay under the condition that I..." She didn't comment further.

So, all of them have suffered in some way because of how society has given them unfair hands where they had little control over what happened to them. Akira with parents killed by chance while simply doing their jobs. How Kamoshida had destroyed Ryuji's education and limited his physical capacity because he tried to make things better for his teammates. Ann being forced into relations with the man through blackmailing her friend's sports ambition leaving her helpless to do much else since she would've known about what happened to Ryuji. No wonder they seemed to click and managed to form the Phantom Thieves together. Then there was himself, a bastard child whose mother killed herself in shame while he was still a child and manipulated to work with Shido just as he was trying to regain some semblance of independence. Maybe they really weren't so different from himself after all.

Reaching the grand staircase, the mood of the passengers around them had shifted as more people hurried by as the panic started to seep in. Goro spotted Makoto scanning the crowd.

"Makoto!" Goro let go, ran up the grand staircase, and hugged her at the upper landing with everyone else following. Peeking at the ornate clock, it was now 1:25.

"Thank goodness you're all safe!" Makoto said.

"What are you doing outside of the suite?" Goro asked.

"I went to check on the status of the lifeboats. A lot of them are gone already!"

"Shit!" Ryuji said.

"We need to hurry then!" Ann said.

Everyone followed Makoto to Haru's suite. The two girls immediately rushed into what used to be Haru's bedroom while Ryuji ran into the former servant's bedroom. When he emerged, he had two bags.

"I've got our stuff man, including our masks," Ryuji tossed the other bag to Akira. "That one there is Ann's stuff." The three guys peeked into Haru's bedroom, the ornate room now a mess of clothes strewn across the bed and on the ground as the girls dug through the mixture of fabrics of different colors, textures, and materials.

"I don't think we should risk using corsets," Ann said as she tossed said corset aside. "It would take too much time."

"Agreed," Makoto nodded, piling up a mix of skirts and coats. "I didn't put one on Yusuke and he passed as a woman quite well."

Ryuji eyed the clothes nervously. "We don't have to wear heels, do we?"

"No, we don't have feet that big, dummy." Ann's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"We'll just go with what I did for Yusuke by having them wearing long skirts."

"Should we take off our pants, then?" Goro asked.

"We don't have time," Makoto said as she perused through the pile of various long skirts that the girls managed to accumulate. "You're just going to have to put it on over your pants."

Ann mused further as she sorted through some scarves and coats. "Since the shirts we have are too small as well, we're just gonna have to throw on some coats on you all too."

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity as the girls tossed some clothes to their way, all three of them looking through what was given to them before choosing their clothes. They pulled up their long skirts, the fabric digging into the waist of his skin a bit as he buttoned it on. After a few more moments of pulling on clothes, the guys stopped to examine what all of them were wearing.

Ryuji ended up with a dark grey skirt, mostly at his insistence at wearing a darker color to not draw attention to himself. He had thrown on an olive green scarf around his neck and a brown wool shawl that was long enough to cover his chest and shoulders. Goro's skirt was red and white plaid, but it was dwarfed by the long, heavy black coat with a fur-trimmed collar. Akira's was a pleated purple skirt underneath a thick burgundy coat. Makoto and Ann pulled up three hats and presented one to each of them to wear. All of them were wide-brimmed hats for them to pull over their faces when they needed to. Ryuji's was a straw hat with a few sunflowers, probably meant for daytime wear. Goro's hat was made of dark blue velvet decorated with black and white striped bows. Akira's hat was black and adorned with large grey feathers.

Makoto looked them over once their assembled disguises were on. "This should work," Makoto lifted her bag of essentials onto her shoulder. "Just be careful."

Everyone walked into the sitting room where Akira gave Ann her bag. She slung it over her shoulder. "Alright, let's get go-!"

The floor tilted. Not by much, but the sudden jerk was enough to make the chairs and couch skid across the floor an inch or two and shifted some of the items placed on the cabinets and mantlepiece, including the small clock. It was nearly 1:30.

"Ladies," Akira adjusted the hat on his head. "We're almost there, just one last push!"

Goro rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Leave it to you to send us off with a grand proclamation like that, Joker."

"Any proper dramatic escape requires it, Detective," Akira replied.

***

Stepping out into the cold night air, Akira pulled his hat on tighter, the dangling cut chains jingling from the cuffs still on his wrists.

"At least the sound of the steam had stopped," Goro commented.

"Steam?" Akira asked.

"The four funnels above let out some steam before," Makoto explained. "It was so loud!"

Without the sound of the steam, other sounds came to the forefront. Jovial string music played in stark contrast to the milling, worried voices of many passengers scurrying across the deck. Many men in particular either remained calm as they possibly could as they escorted women and children towards lifeboats or were beginning to panic as they tried to look for a lifeboat for themselves. People were now starting to realize the severity of the situation that they were in.

"Akira," Ryuji whispered into his ear. "I've noticed that plenty of men have been running towards the port side of the ship. Maybe there's some there that will let men on."

"Well, we're not men, are we?" Akira replied with a sweet voice and swish of his skirt. His voice went back to normal, albeit in a whisper. "Although, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check. One of the key lifeboats that was noted in the dream was number '14,' so we better hurry to see if that lifeboat is still there."

Akira led the others through the throngs of people towards the port side of the ship. Indeed, there were more men on this side, shouting in groups being held back from lifeboats that were being loaded with the few women on this side of the ship and some lucky men.

"You said the one we should try for is '14,' right?" Ann asked. Akira nodded as he scanned the numbers of the nearby lifeboats. "I'll run and check up at that end, you stay here and check this end."

"Sounds good, Ann," Akira nodded. Ann ran down, or rather up, the boat deck towards the stern, the tilt of the ship now more noticeable when one walked. Akira and the others hurried down the other direction, scanning the numbers of the few lifeboats left on the port side.

_2, 10, 4- Wait, that's it?!_

Ann ran back towards them.

"Ann, any more lifeboats further ahead?" he asked.

"No, nothing!"

"There's only three left on this side, but none are 14," Akira's brows furrowed. "It must have been launched already!"

"Did it have to be that one specifically?" Makoto asked in confusion. "We can still get on these lifeboats here!"

"You do have a point there," Akira admitted. "But I'm sure that the numbers I saw were the lifeboats that would guarantee our safety."

"There's still '11' on the starboard side that we can check for," Goro said.

Akira gathered everyone closer together. "New plan: We go to the starboard side and see if we can find lifeboat '11.' If we don't find it, we just get on whatever lifeboat we can."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryuji looked over their shoulders, taking in the panicked crowd rushing around them. "We better hurry up then!"

Everyone ran across from the port side of the ship to the starboard side. Akira noticed a group of people gathering around a lifeboat that was being loaded. He peeked at the number on one end. It was number '11.'

"There it is!" A smile overtook Akira's face in relief as he pointed at the lifeboat. "Hurry and get in!" He waved the others ahead of him. Goro took his hand and pulled him along. They were almost there! Just be quiet, exude lots of feminine energy, take a few more steps and-

Akira's hat was yanked off from behind. 

"What do you think you're trying to do, boy?"

Akira turned. His heart leapt into his throat.

Shido held Akira's hat. "Thief, I don't believe any self-respecting lady would be wearing any jewelry like that," Shido looked down at the cuffs on Akira's wrists. Their appearance and the jangling of the chains must have given him away!

Akira quickly glanced at Goro but found in relief that Goro had quickly turned away holding the brim of his hat to block his face from Shido's view. Akira noticed that Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto already made it onto the lifeboat, all three witnessing everything that was happening to them.

"What's all this?" A nearby officer asked.

Shido jabbed a finger at Akira. "This man is using trickery to board a lifeboat as a woman!"

"Are you serious!?" The officer stepped toward Akira. "Have you no shame?"

"I get it! I won't get on," Akira placed his hands on Goro's shoulders. "At least let me bring this woman into the lifeboat!" Before the other men could react, Akira pushed Goro ahead of him, peeking behind them to be sure that Goro's cover wasn't blown. The eyes of Shido and the officer bore holes into his back.

Goro hissed under his breath. "Stop that! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Miss," Akira pointedly said. "You need to go now!"

Goro turned, about to be in the officer's and Shido's line of sight. "Akira-!"

Without a moment to lose, Akira took the wide brim of Goro's hat and pulled Goro closer, shielding both sides of their faces from view. Hidden within this cover, Akira kissed him. Akira wasn't sure that he was going to make it out alive considering that Shido has him in his sights, so he made sure that this one last kiss with Goro would be one filled with enough hope and gentleness that would help to fuel Goro moving forward, even if it would be without him. Akira pulled back slightly, their noses brushing as he drank in those warm, auburn eyes.

"I love you, Goro." Akira tenderly whispered. Goro stared back, mouth agape.

Akira quickly spun Goro's body towards the lifeboat and walked him toward it while meeting the eyes of another officer helping passengers into the lifeboat. "Quickly, help this lady in!"

"Wait!" Goro squeezed Akira's hand while the other officer took his other hand to pull him into the lifeboat. Goro's nails dug into Akira's hand before their hands broke apart. Goro stumbled into a seat next to the others.

Akira stood at the railing to look at his friends. Makoto looked between them with a look of sad understanding while Ann and Ryuji looked between him and Goro in shock. They had to have seen how Akira pulled Goro in for their shielded kiss.

"I know that's Akechi," Shido's dark voice muttered beside him.

Akira kept his face steady. "Why didn't you stop him then?" Akira grumbled bitterly, refusing to look at him.

"He'll die soon," Shido answered with certainty. "As I said, he's weak-willed. Without anyone to guide him, he'll end his sorry life soon enough without anyone to coddle him."

"You're wrong," Akira turned to glare at Shido. "Goro's the most driven and strong-willed person I know. He's a fighter who will live a long life because he's a stronger person than you will ever be."

Shido placed a jacket on his shoulders, though Akira quickly realized it wasn't a gesture done out of kindness. It was to conceal Shido's revolver, the metal barrel poking against his lower back. Akira's eyes widened, flashes of Warren's blood and the metal on his tongue coming to him.

"Don't move. If you try to run, you die right here for all to see," Shido threatened in a low whisper. "Surely, you don't want to cause a scene. Honestly, neither do I. It doesn't benefit either of us. Once this lifeboat is fully lowered, I'll take you somewhere more private to properly put you down like the bitch you are. Take a good last look before I drag you away to end the Phantom Thieves for good."

"Lower away!" The officer's order started the slow, shuddering plunge of the lifeboat out of sight.

Akira looked down at Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, and Goro. Everything was moving so fast, he desperately wanted time to slow down so that he could memorize their faces. Being able to imagine them living their own lives happily would be the image he will hold in his head before Shido does him in. Hopefully, his friends will have the strength to continue their endeavors as the Phantom Thieves without him. Though, he wasn't too sure who else could lead them. He desperately hoped that they'll keep their spirit of vigilante justice alive.

This was it. Akira was cornered, fully trapped, and this time, no one was going to run back for him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes for the life that he will no longer get to live, for the people that he loved who he'll never see again, the places he'll never get to explore.

Akira forced a smile and called out to them. "I'll be fine! You all know me, I'm a survivor! I'll get on the next one. I'll see you all later, okay?"

***

Akira was lying. Did he really think that Goro wouldn't notice how Shido looked at Goro with frustration, how Akira's eyes bulged slightly before replacing his fearful face with a mask of forced courage? With a shared glance with Ann and Ryuji, it was clear by the desperate looks in their eyes that they also sensed that something was wrong. Yet, they couldn't do anything about it as the lifeboat was already lowering further away.

Everything began to move around him slowly as he sat in the crowded lifeboat. The voices of everyone around him morphed together into sounds of tears, farewells, and questions from the others. Those sounds fade into the background. All because of Akira's words replaying loudly in his head.

 _I love you, Goro_.

It seemed ridiculous when he thought about it because somehow, it was already clear that Akira loved him back. Considering everything that had happened between them, his actions spoke louder than words. Yet, hearing his confession solidified everything. Goro could no longer deny everything that had happened over the past few days. No longer could he brush his experiences off as some sort of fever dream or wishful delusion. It was a truth as real as his own foggy breaths in the cold air.

Goro looked up above the crying children, the fearful women, the chaos of the crew members, and the other passengers focusing in on the two men that had defined his life. He knew that Shido had something on Akira. That glint of smug victory in that man's cold eyes showed restraint, lying in wait for things to fall into place before he did God knows what. Then there was Akira. A firework rose in the air and burst behind Akira, framing him in white light as his face cracked a bit revealing a pang of deep sadness, a yearning that Goro shared.

An epiphany struck. Goro's gut instincts were screaming at him that Shido was going to kill Akira once and for all. If he just stayed in this lifeboat now, accepted this ticket to safety, he'd be no better than how he was at the start of all of this. He had no idea what he's going to do nor did he have any sort of grand master plan to stop his father. All he knew was that he had to save Akira. He'd never be able to forgive himself for willingly abandoning the one person in his life that refused to abandon him. If he dies tonight, then it would be to save the life of the one person that changed him and his life for the better. No more running away.

A railing of the lower deck, the only accessible one left, was in sight right across from the lifeboat. Some desperate passengers were being pushed back by one of the lifeboat's officers to keep them from climbing aboard.

The decision becomes clear in his head. Goro stood up and moved past the lifeboat's passengers, gunning for the Titanic's lower deck. Everything sped up, sounds more sharp and clear, the voices of many people erupted into shouts directed at him all at once.

Some voices came from behind him.

"Whaddaya doing, man?!"

"Come back!"

"Stop, Goro!"

Other voices from above.

"Akechi!? What in the-?"

"GORO!?"

He jumped off the lifeboat. His arms clung to the railing and he pulled himself up, the burning in his arms familiar. Arms from the deck pulled him back aboard the sinking ship as his wide-brimmed hat fell off his head.

More voices, those of strangers.

"Come on, miss- Wait, hold on!"

"Wait- A lad?"

"Why's he wearing women's clothes?!"

These extra clothes were too heavy. He threw off the heavy fur-trimmed coat and practically ripped and kicked off the long red and white skirt leaving him in nothing but his usual clothes. Ignoring the questions, he charged towards a set of nearby doors and entered the ship. He hoped that Akira would still be alive since he hadn't heard a gunshot yet.

Bursting through another set of doors, he entered the grand staircase foyer, now filled with men milling about chatting with each other, accepting their doomed fates while many others hurried up the stairs towards the lifeboats, desperate for a chance to survive.

"Goro!" Akira's voice came from above to his left. He's shed his disguise too, running down the stairs in his normal clothes.

"Akira!" Their bodies crashed into each other in front of the stairs knocking the wind out of him. They clung to each other before Akira proceeded to kiss him so roughly, their teeth clicked together.

"What's wrong with you?!" Akira yelled. Another rough kiss. "You just signed your death sentence!"

"So have you!" Goro yelled back. "I know that Shido's going to kill you if I don't do something!"

Akira shook him by his shoulders. "You're supposed to be free! Have a happy life!"

"Not without you in it!"

"Why are you-?"

"I love you too, Akira!" Goro's hands held Akira's awestricken face, his voice growing tender. "Like a thief once told me, I'm too involved now. Besides, you jump, I jump, right?"

Akira cupped Goro's cheek. "Right," he breathed.

They kissed again. Their lips pressed together in their shared warmth was a brief moment of hope and respite amidst the chaos and impending doom surrounding them and the gasps of strangers at their act of love so seemingly scandalous to them. They broke apart and hugged each other tightly, each one refusing to let the other go. Akira murmured sweet things into his ear about how they were going to make it out of this, how they'd think of something together. That's right. Whatever happens now, they would face it _together_.

By chance, Goro glanced up above Akira's shoulder. He stared in disbelief.

Shido was standing at a railing above and across from them, amber eyes filled with a burning fury he'd never seen in him before. He raised his gun, aiming at them.

Akira's going to get shot!

"GET DOWN!" Goro roughly shoved Akira away to his left towards the stairs, Goro's arms outstretched.

_BANG! BANG!_

Screams of bystanders. A shock of pain.

Goro collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RUNS AWAY LAUGHING MANIACALLY*


	10. April 15th, 1912 - The Eleventh Hour

Burning.

Goro panted, only able to focus on the burning, searing pain, face to the ground, shaking from the shock. Where was the burning coming from? He's still breathing, so it's not his lungs at least. He's not dead yet. He put his weight on his arms.

"AAAAGH!" He plopped back down from the sharp pain. His right side. He lifted his face up from the ground to check his arms. His left arm was fine. His right forearm was warm and wet. The iron smell filled his nose as bright red blood poured out of the two bullet wounds staining his white sleeve and pooling on the ground immediately beneath his arm.

That's right. His arms were outstretched in that exact moment when the shots rang out.

_BANG! BANG!_

He flinched. Running footsteps behind him. They didn't hit Goro. Screams of fear from many, but no sound of a body collapsing. Was Shido trying to get Akira? He had to get up! He forced his shaking left arm to push himself up off the ground.

"Goro!" Akira hugged him close, curling his body into him. Was he trying to shield him?! What was this idiot doing?!

Empty clicks from above. No bullets.

"Damn it!" Shido shouted.

Akira stood up and pulled Goro off the floor to his feet. "Goro! Where-?"

"My arm," Goro said. He heard Shido reloading the gun behind them. Seems that Akira heard that too as he took Goro's uninjured hand and ran. Goro nearly tumbled at the sudden jerk of movement, but he managed to find his footing and held onto Akira's hand as a lifeline as they frantically ran down the grand staircase.

_BANG! BANG!_

These bullets missed, instead splintering a wooden railing and splashing into the water a few floors below them. They soon reached D deck and saw that the first-class reception area was already starting to flood with chairs and coffee tables floating in the water. Up ahead was the first-class dining room, not flooded yet from where they could see. Shido's footsteps were getting closer. They had no choice but to jump in and wade across into the dining room.

The pain got worse as the ocean water stung his open wounds. He was certain that it was only the base instincts of the adrenaline coursing through his body and Akira practically dragging him along that kept him moving forward.

Now out of the water running up the slant of the dining room, it was then that his vision began to swim in dizziness with a nausea churning in his stomach. They were halfway through when Goro crumpled to his knees, unable to focus.

"Goro!" Akira knelt down beside him. "Can you hear me?"

"It hurts," Goro breathed.

"Hey, focus on me!" Wet hands held Goro's cheeks. Akira's eyes began to shift into focus.

"Let's stop for a bit, try to stop the bleeding," Akira propped Goro to sit up against a table leg while carefully laying out his injured arm on one of the upholstered chairs. Akira grabbed fistfuls of cloth napkins from the table Goro was leaning against. Akira carefully rolled Goro's bloodstained sleeve to expose the two bullet wounds. He wrapped the cloth napkins around Goro's arm and pulled very tight knots on top of the open bullet holes. Goro winced at the pressure on his sensitive flesh.

"Ow, shit!" He bit under his breath.

"I know it hurts, but we gotta stop the blood flow," Akira said.

"Of course, I know that," Goro replied. "Still doesn't feel good."

"Keep complaining if ya like. It'll keep you awake at least." 

Goro focused on slowing his breaths as he looked at his arm. With Akira's makeshift handiwork, the bleeding had nearly stopped thanks to the tight cloth napkins on his arm already getting stained red.

"You shouldn't have tried to cover me. You could've died, you idiot," Goro grunted.

"I know, but getting shot at ain't exactly a situation where one could think clearly," Akira said, gently wiping away some of the blood still on Goro's skin. "I barely managed to avoid the other shots that he aimed at me, but I was scared that he'd try to finish you off. When I saw that you were still alive, I tried to shield you," Akira wiped the blood off on one of his hands against his pant legs and took Goro's uninjured hand. "Goro. You saved my life. Thank you."

Goro let out a puff of a silent laugh. He gave a small, pained smile as he weakly squeezed Akira's hand back.

Splashing from the reception room. It was coming closer. Goro and Akira sank low to stay hidden. The splashing turned into slow methodical footsteps on the dining room's carpeted floor. Goro and Akira peered past the table. It was Shido, clothes wet, scanning the area with his revolver.

"I know you're here," Shido said. "Consider yourselves lucky that the blood trail you left behind was washed away from the water you had to wade through." They peeked behind them to see water now entering the dining room proper. The electric lights above them sparked and the eerie clink of floating plates and dishes accompanied Shido's slow footsteps. "Listen, Akechi. If you show yourself now and promise to abandon that damn brat, I'll let you come with me unharmed. We'll get a lifeboat and we could start over."

Goro shook from a building rage coursing through his blood. This offer felt so familiar, in all of his years working for that man. Another empty promise. All this time, Goro had to play his part, say the right things, agree when it was needed, do as he was told. Shido never cared for him. He just needed Akechi to deliver on results that only benefitted himself, regardless of the lives that he destroyed along the way.

"Goro," Akira hissed under his breath. "We need to go now."

Goro shook his head as he whispered. "No. I've had enough of his shit. I'm ending his tyranny, one way or another."

"What?!" Akira hissed. "Didn't I just go on about I tried to save you only for you to decide to do something stupid again?!"

"I want to end his control over people. I can't just leave him to continue on his selfish path leaving destruction in his wake."

After a moment's hesitation, Akira sighed, his eyes burning with a cold fury, hungry for vengeance. "Very well. What he's done to you, what he's done to me. I want him to pay. So, what's the plan?" Akira asked as they crept to the next table to stay ahead of the creeping water.

Goro noted that throughout the first-class dining room, there were several pillars, a design choice to stabilize the ceiling for such a large room on a ship. 

"Shido has two pairs of handcuffs on him at all times, so he should have another pair on him," Goro said. "I know where he hides them. I'd say now's the time to turn the tables and cuff him on one of the pillars," he said.

"You can't exactly fight like this."

An idea sparked in his mind.

"Not directly at least," Goro said as he pulled out and opened the shoe polish tin he got from Warren, pulled some nearby cloth napkins from their new table. "You still have your lighter?"

"Yeah, why?" Then his eyes shone as he began to follow Goro's logic. "Throwing fireballs at him?" Goro nodded.

They each tied a knot at the end of one napkin and dipped some of the shoe polish onto the knot. As they shifted forward to another table, Akira took out his lighter.

"Not yet," Goro whispered. "I'll use mine, then use yours when you need to."

"Right, got it," Akira peered past their table, looking for a spot on the other side to sneak to while avoiding Shido's line of sight. "We need to be quick about this though."

Goro looked back at the water as it continued its slow climb towards them. "I know. I don't want this to drag on either. Be careful," He gave Akira a quick peck for luck.

"You too," Akira whispered before swiftly rolling over to another table further away with a practiced grace.

Goro pulled out what used to be Warren's lighter with his right hand still aching while holding the knotted napkin in his left hand. Using the dining tables as cover, Goro crept closer to Shido, waiting for the right moment, the water creeping closer to them both. Shido turned his head in the opposite direction, his back now to Goro.

 _Now!_ Goro flicked on the lighter, set the shoe polish on the napkin aflame, and threw the burning napkin at Shido's clothes.

Shido yelled in surprise when he found his dress jacket sleeve on fire. He tried to shake the flames out, then knelt to dunk his arm into the water.

Akira charged in from his hiding spot at a nearby table and grappled Shido from behind putting him into a chokehold. The surprise caused Shido to drop his revolver which Akira kicked away out of reach.

"Hurry! Search him!" Akira yelled. Goro hurried out of his hiding spot towards them.

Shido must've realized what they were trying to do. He roared with effort as he spun and ran backward crushing Akira into a nearby pillar. The blow loosened Akira's grip enough for Shido to spin back round and punch the side of Akira's head knocking him aside to the ground. Goro charged toward him only to be met with a swift kick to his stomach. He stumbled backward into the water behind him getting partially submerged. He tried to ignore the burning in his right arm and struggled to push himself up.

"Stay down!" Shido was already on top of him, his large hands pinning him down by his throat under the water. He couldn't breathe. His eyes and nose burned from the saltwater.

 _No! Not here! I can't die here like this!_ Goro thrashed his arms wildly in the water, hoping to grab onto something. His left hand got a hold of a plate floating above him and he blindly smashed it above him. Shido's grip loosened. He kicked Shido off with both feet. Goro burst out of the water coughing out the saltwater out of his lungs as he clawed at a nearby chair to pull himself up, his right arm sharply objecting to the strain. Shido held his head, a thin trail of blood pouring from the wound Goro made.

Akira was now on his feet, setting his napkin alight, and charged shoving the flaming ball against Shido's back. Shido screamed as his flesh burned. Goro noticed that shards of the broken plate were scattered around. Goro scooped up a plate shard, kicked the backs of Shido's knees in, and helped Akira drag the struggling Shido the short distance to the pillar. Goro stomped on the man's groin for good measure and pressed the glass shard against the man's throat.

"Keep him down for me while I search him," Goro told Akira, making a point to press the shard's sharp edge harder against Shido's throat. Only until Akira grabbed a plate shard of his own and held it against Shido's throat did Goro pull away, pocket his shard, and started searching Shido's jacket pockets, all while Shido struggled under Akira's weight on his legs.

"Stop that-" Shido's voice choked out as Akira pressed his shard harder against the man's throat.

Akira growled with a contorted red face and sharp eyes. "Don't. Fucking. Test me."

Goro memorized where it would likely be from observing repeated usage over the years, and sure enough, in the inner chest pocket, there was a pair of handcuffs and its accompanying silver key. Pocketing the key, he wasted no time slapping one cuff on Shido's wrist. Akira yanked Shido's opposite arm backward around the pole. Goro swore he might've heard the cracking or popping of bone. Akira struggled to keep Shido in place as Goro locked in the other handcuff.

Goro buckled to his knees exhausted, hugging at his right arm which stabbed with both sharp and dull pains. An immense relief washed over him in spite of the pain and his spent energy. It's over. It was finally over.

Locked up against the pillar, Shido struggled, shuffling his legs to spin around the pillar's axis. Goro tried to scoot himself back, but Akira lifted him off the ground from behind helping him find his footing holding him up by his shoulders. Shido had spun around so that his back was to the encroaching water to focus on the pair. "Stop this madness and free me!"

"No," Goro said. "I'm not a slave of yours to command anymore."

Shido gritted his teeth and sighed. "How about a suggestion then? You've cornered me. Just slit my throat, and you'll win. You've killed before, so it shouldn't be an issue."

Goro pulled out the contents of his pocket. The plate shard and the small handcuff key. He took notice of the ship's forward tilt thanks to some nearby plates and cutlery sliding past them into the water behind Shido a few feet away from himself. Akira let go of his shoulders and stepped back. He was letting him choose what to do next.

Making up his mind, he looked Shido in the eye to make sure he sees him. Goro threw aside the plate shard and placed the small key on the ground at his feet.

"You want to be freed? When the tilt of the ship slides the key over to you, then free yourself."

"What?" Shido looked at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was. It wasn't an easy choice. Doing this, at least he'd be a crazy person with some sense of dignity at not bowing down to what would be easy, to let the old bastard tell him what he should or shouldn't do in a last attempt at control over him for his own satisfaction.

"I'm giving you the opportunity that you never thought once to give me. I refuse to do things your way. l _refuse_ to be like you," Goro turned away towards Akira, pointing his head towards a nearby exit from the dining room. "We're done here. Let's go."

Akira nodded, took a few more dry cloth napkins, and took Goro's left hand to exit the dining room to find another set of stairs.

"Wait!" Shido cried out. "You're just going to leave me here? To be a whore to some lowlife criminal?!"

 _Look who's talking_. Goro straightened his posture, gripped Akira's hand tighter, and turned to glare into those accursed amber eyes for what he hoped would be the last time.

"I'd rather be his whore than your son. Farewell."

Without looking back, Goro and Akira ran out of the flooding first-class dining room leaving Shido behind them. For a moment, a bit of that old man's humanity came through in his loud curses and pleas filled with a growing desperation that Goro had never heard from him before. He pushed away what little sparks of sympathy he might've had left, knowing that he'll do nothing more for that man. Goro was going to create his own life now, one without Shido in it.

***

The distinctive smell of cigar smoke was familiar to Akira. He smoked long enough to recognize that they were in what must be the first-class smoking room. Frosted glass windows were prominent against the dark mahogany wood. Plush green chairs and couches sat around tables with green placemats. On these tables sat abandoned empty or half-drunk glasses of brandy, half-finished card games, and business notes.

"Let's stop here for a moment," Akira said.

"We need to keep going," Goro shook his head despite his trembling legs and labored breathing.

"Not like that, you're not," Akira pointed out Goro's arm, now starting to swell, blood starting to leak out from the soaked makeshift bandages which needed to be replaced. "It'll just be for a few minutes to rebandage you, maybe get a sling on ya too to keep your arm from moving too much."

Goro didn't object as Akira led him to lay down on a plush couch beside the marble fireplace, still burning brightly for some reason. He pulled a small table closer for Goro to rest his injured arm on. Goro couldn't bring himself to look at his injuries. He sure couldn't blame him though.

Akira briefly ran through the room, scanning the chairs and couches, gathering a few abandoned handkerchiefs and found a thick, sturdy scarf that would work. He returned to Goro and placed the assorted handkerchiefs, the scarf, and the remaining cloth napkins out of his pockets beside him. He carefully untied the soaked napkins, the flesh still tender as Goro winced at the touch despite being as gentle as he could. Once the soaked napkins were all off, he went to work placing handkerchiefs over the bullet wounds before once again tying tight knots over the bullet holes with the dry napkins.

"How're ya feeling?" Akira asked as he tied on the last napkin he could use.

Goro flinched at that last knot. "A lot," he winced.

"Physical, emotional, or both? Be more specific," Akira said.

"Physically, I'm exhausted and still a little dizzy, but I'll manage. Maybe that whole fight _was_ a dumb idea."

"Yet, you felt that you had to do it?" Akira asked.

Goro nodded. "Yeah. I had to face him myself while I had the chance if only to get it off my conscience."

Akira still couldn't make sense of one thing. "Goro? Why did you allow him an opportunity to escape? I mean, I understand why and the reason you gave, but why make a show of it? Why not just abandon him without saying anything?"

"Is it really an opportunity?" Goro cocked his head. "I honestly don't think he'll survive. The key might not slide over to him properly, or if it did, he wouldn't be able to unlock the handcuffs in time by himself considering the rate that the room was flooding. I'm not under the illusion that he'll change or anything. I just feel better doing that, offering a true choice, something he never gave me. All he offered me were nothing more than empty promises or indirect orders disguised as choices. I wanted to prove that I had my own will that he can't control. It's not by much, but I hope that it'd at least make me a bit better than him."

"And if he somehow lives?"

"We'll be able to take care of him properly," Goro got a glint in his eye. "As Phantom Thieves, we'd be able to expose him for everything he did thanks to my insider knowledge. If he doesn't die now by some strange twist of fate, then we'll get revenge on him without having to take his life by ruining his name, his reputation, maybe even get him behind bars."

Akira leaned back on his hands. "You sure think of everything, huh?"

Goro smiled before it was replaced with a sad frown, a dark realization in his eyes. "I didn't think of one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Of you," The warm glow of the fire contrasted the sad dimness in Goro's eyes. "I got you involved. You helped chain him up. If he dies, then that means that his blood would be on your hands too," Goro broke eye contact, his voice cracking. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I know that I could deal with it, but you..."

In the heat of the moment, Akira didn't think about that. He stared at his hand anew, as if that hand belonged to someone else. He remembered the cold hatred that gripped him to his core as he held that shard up to Shido's throat. Perhaps he might've slit his throat if he were by himself. Maybe he held back because Goro was there? He felt the blood drain from his face when he realized how capable he was that he could do something like that. How would Ann and Ryuji react if they found out what he had done? Instinctively, he knew they would be horrified. Unable to respond, he quietly took Goro's hand, running his thumb over a hand that had done this sort of thing before. The crackle of the fire was all that could be heard for a moment.

Akira finally mumbled while staring at the floor. "It's not all on you. I wanted to get revenge, but I didn't realize how badly I could-" Akira swallowed a lump in his throat and he shook his head. "I just hope we never have to be in that position again."

"Me too," Goro patted the top of his hand in understanding. 

"Akira? Goro?" They looked up. It was Mr. Andrews, a lifebelt slung over one arm, standing in front of the revolving door that led out of the smoking-room. He approached them. "What happened? Why do you look like you've been through a battlefield?"

"You can say that again," Goro chuckled bitterly.

"How long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?" Akira asked.

"Some of it, I think," Mr. Andrews hesitated before he continued. "Were you the two the homosexuals that were shot at in the grand staircase?"

Akira's heart stopped as he stared back at the man. "What?"

"I didn't see what happened, but I heard from some frantic passengers fleeing from the area about two men who were kissing that were being shot at by a bald man. Word travels fast when one's trapped on a sinking ship."

Akira looked at Goro. Neither one said a word, instead simply choosing to hold their hands and nodding in response.

"There was some personal business that the guy had with both of us," Akira said. "It's complicated stuff that happened before all this, but that one reason must've been the last straw for him."

Mr. Andrews pulled up a chair and sat closer to them. He didn't look that upset, at least. Rather, he looked defeated, face downcast. "It doesn't matter now, I suppose. We're all trapped, regardless of who we are, what we did, or what our classes were on this ship."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Goro pushed himself with effort from his lying position to sit up fully. "After everything that has happened over the past few days, we're going to try to survive."

Akira picked up the scarf he found. "Better make the arm sling now."

"Wait, before you put it on," Mr. Andrews held out the lifebelt on his arm to Goro. "Let me help you into this."

"Isn't this yours?" Goro asked as Mr. Andrews tied on the lifebelt for him. He couldn't meet either of their eyes.

"I don't deserve it," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Akira sat beside Goro on the couch to tie on the scarf and carefully place Goro's arm snuggly into the sling.

"I failed everyone on this ship. This ship is my creation. It's only fitting that I go down with it."

Goro's eyes widened as he sat up straighter. "Aren't you even going to try for it?" Mr. Andrews shook his head. Goro leaned in, eyes imploring. "Please sir, you deserve to live, you'll find a way to make up for this, plus the iceberg wasn't your fault and-"

"You just said that you were the Phantom Thieves, correct?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"You heard that, huh?" Akira said with a shrug. "Yeah, we are. There's also Ann and Ryuji, but they're off the ship already."

"Good. I'm hopeful that if you both make it out of this, that you won't make the same mistakes that I did. I should've fought harder for the ship's safety, maybe improve the design somewhere as well, for everyone's sake. I'm so sorry that I didn't build a stronger ship for you all."

Akira wished there was something he could do for Mr. Andrews. He didn't deserve to die like this on what had to have been his pride and joy. A small part of him insisted that he could try to save Mr. Andrews as well, but he now knew that it wasn't possible. Considering the circumstances and that he had to take care of Goro. Plus, he admitted to himself that he and Goro had a slim chance of survival anyway. Because of this, he had to painfully accept Mr. Andrews's decision which he knew couldn't be swayed.

"If there is a heaven, I hope you'll make it there," Goro said. "You're a good man."

"Yeah, you deserve it," Akira said. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us."

The man smiled sadly with tears in his eyes and rubbed both Akira's and Goro's shoulders. "Akira, Goro. Good luck to you both."

"And to you," Akira said with a heavy heart.

The clock on the mantle above the fireplace read 2:05. Fifteen minutes left if they were lucky. They've come this far. They had no choice but to try despite the odds. He was about to take Goro's hand to pull him to his feet but was pleasantly surprised to find that Goro had already stood up by himself.

Akira offered his hand. "Together?"

Goro took his hand. "Together."

With one last look at Mr. Andrews leaning against the mantelpiece staring at the clock, the two ran through the revolving doors in their mad dash up towards the boat deck.

They emerged onto the deck on the starboard side of the ship, the tilt of the ship more noticeable than ever under their feet. Akira overheard the cries and screams of people streaming towards the ship's stern all proclaiming the same things.

The lifeboats were all gone. The ship was going to sink at any moment.

"What about that one?" Goro pointed to a collapsible lifeboat further below them, near the bow of the ship which was swiftly plunging into the ocean. A mad mass of bodies swarmed around and into their last source of safety as the ocean threatened to quickly wash the collapsible lifeboat away at any moment.

"That's too dangerous for you," Akira said. "If you get thrown off of that or get washed away, you'll have a hard time getting back on!" Just as he said that, the collapsible lifeboat half-filled with water along with some desperate people drifted out onto the water out of reach. That option was gone.

Akira peered over the railing to find that some people were desperate enough to begin jumping overboard into the freezing waters below. He shook, knowing the fate that awaited them based on an experience he had when he fell through thin ice as a child one time.

"Should we jump then?" Goro asked.

"No!" Akira said. "You're speeding up how long it'll take for you to die in the freezing water. We gotta stay on the ship for as long as possible!"

"And then what?"

"I don't know," Akira answered honestly. "We'll figure that out as we go along."

With nowhere else to go, they joined the stream of people running up the deck along the starboard side of the ship towards the stern, staying close to the side railing to pull themselves up.

Goro spoke over the crowd as they ran. "Two nights ago, you did say something about how cold the water gets, right? How cold?"

"About freezing more or less. It'd be hard to survive in water like that for a long period of time." Akira realized that maybe he should've kept that fact to himself to not scare Goro, but he kept running.

Maybe it was his imagination, or perhaps it was influenced by the sounds of clamoring screams and chaotic desperation, but the lights on the ship had the slightest tinge of red, the faintest flicker of the ship's electricity starting to run out. The Titanic was near death. Akira and Goro were jostled on all sides from people desperately climbing up towards the stern. The crowd slowed to a crawl as they were forced to be funneled up the two sets of thin metal stairs up towards the poop deck at the stern where the wooden benches were. 

Continuing their climb, they passed by a group of people surrounding a pastor. They clung to each other as they prayed aloud, confessed their sins, and read sermons on how there would be a second life, that they would be reborn in a world away from pain and suffering. Akira wasn't sure about any specific god, but he did believe that there had to be something else besides this life. There were his prophetic dreams after all. He had no evidence of this, of course, but he just knew that they _had_ to have come from some other world or place he doesn't know about. Still, he wasn't ready to die yet. He had to live, even if only to make sure that Goro would be able to survive.

He pushed onwards. They were nearing the ship's end. He summoned a last push of energy from his legs to bolt across the slanted deck and grabbed a hold of the white railing with his free hand and hooked his arm around the rail for a firmer grip. 

"Grab onto the rail," Akira said. He guided Goro's hand to the rail and Goro grabbed on, hooking his arm around the rail while Akira used his free arm to hold Goro closer to him. It was good timing too as the ship jerked, tilting further. It was enough of a tilt that people started to slide down the deck, their screams fading at people tumbled over each other and other sliding debris.

Goro looked around their immediate area and began chuckling to himself.

"Goro, have you gone mad?!"

"Maybe, but look at where we are. This is where we first met," Goro said. Akira looked around and recognized it. Only two nights ago, they met each other here, never expecting to meet the other again. It was here that their fates, their very lives, intertwined with one another.

"Isn't this ironic?" Goro shook his head. "To think that I only delayed my death by two days by not jumping that night."

"We technically first met a month ago. And also," Akira kissed Goro's forehead. "You're not dying here. Not back then, and not now."

"I hope not," Goro leaned in close and his voice became serious. "But if I do, I don't regret anything. I especially don't have an ounce of regret on my choice to come back for you, Akira." Goro was firm in his conviction to stay with him until the end, even now when he was in pain with his injured arm, an injury he took to save Akira's life.

Akira gave a watery smile, trying to not cry. "I'm just grateful I'm not facing this alone, Goro."

Everything went dark. The screaming around them intensified. Akira held Goro tighter against him, breathing him in as a reassurance that he was still there and not one of the souls below them, sliding helplessly away with their fading screams of terror. Unable to see anything, he looked up towards the stars in the sky, the only lights left in the world. Goro's heated breaths against his chest and the stars up above were the only things that kept the tiniest glimmer of hope alive in him.

A new, horrifying sound met his ears. It sounded like explosions from deep within the ship's hull. Groans of strained metal and the cracking of wood grew louder and louder. His vision now somewhat adjusted to the dark, he dared to look down. He saw the break down the middle of the ship growing larger. The ship broke in half. Akira held onto the railing and Goro for his life as the sensation of falling forwards made his stomach drop. Everyone screamed as the confusing sensation of falling weightlessness felt endless until the stern crashed against the water below causing Akira and Goro to fall onto his knees.

Wait, on their knees? Trembling, Akira looked around to see the deck had evened out, no longer tilted up towards the sky.

"You think we'll be fine?" Goro asked, shaking arm still clinging to the railing. "Maybe it'll stay afloat for a bit."

"Maybe?"

Both felt the deck below them began to tilt again. They spoke too soon. Thinking fast, Akira climbed over the railing and positioned himself on the other side. It's strange being on this side where Goro was going to take his life, but with how the ship is tilting, this side is now ironically the side that will give them the best chance of survival.

Akira reached his hand to Goro. "Come on! Hurry!" Goro took his forearm and they both pulled until Goro was pulled over to the other side of the railing, all while the ship tilted up higher and higher. So high in fact, they soon found themselves kneeling on the railing on top of the ship's stern now pointing up towards the sky. The ship was standing straight up.

People who couldn't find something to stand on clung onto whatever railings or objects were nearby, their feet dangling helplessly. People lost their strength one by one, plunging down the ship, crashing and flopping over each other and the now unrecognizable ship like broken rag dolls, splashing into the waters far below.

Akira couldn't bear to watch anymore. He desperately wanted to look elsewhere, so he turned to his right. A little ways beside them was a man in his mid-thirties, a bit round with a mustache and wearing a white uniform of some sort under his lifebelt. Akira squinted until he recognized him. Wasn't he that baker? Akira remembered seeing him one time at the third-class dining room when Ann complimented him on the pastries he baked for breakfast on their first morning on the ship. Akira saw the shine of a metal flask in the baker's hand.

"Hey! Ya have any more in that flask?" Akira called out. Having a drink right now would help.

The baker shook his head. "Nope, I drunk it all. Sorry 'bout that, lad."

So much for that idea.

A deep rumbling came from below when the ship moved again. The Titanic's final plunge into the ocean had begun.

"Oh God! Looks like this is it!" Goro trembled. "What's the plan?"

"We'll have to find something floating in the water and hang onto that. It's all we really can do!" Akira said.

"Assuming we make it through the suction. It's going to be harder for you without a lifebelt," Goro said.

Akira ran his head through the past few hours. Somehow, in all of the chaos that happened since the iceberg hit, he was so focused on getting everyone else onto lifeboats, escape being locked up, and on rushing through the ship, not once did he think to grab a lifebelt for himself.

"Shit," Akira's gut sank lower than the ship probably would. He shook his head and quickly added: "Well, I'm a good swimmer, at least. I'll make do."

Goro interlocked his left hand with Akira's right hand. "Let's hope this lifebelt will be buoyant enough to lift us both up. Just don't let go of me, alright?"

"I won't," Akira looked below them as the whole ship was nearly gone. "It's nearly here! Take a deep breath when I say so!" Akira yelled over the growing roar of the waves. The ocean was getting closer, the ship getting engulfed into the churning waves.

"Now!" Akira and Goro took a deep breath and clasped their hands tighter as the rushing waters swallowed them into the sea.

It took every ounce of willpower that he had to not scream from the shock of the cold water stabbing into his bones. Akira tried to kick up towards the surface, but the swirling currents made it difficult to tell where the surface was in the dark water. Kicking blindly, his heart raced when the force of the current pulled him harder than he could handle. Despite his best efforts to fight against the suction, Akira's hand slipped out of Goro's grip. It was a small comfort that Goro's lifebelt will bring him up to the surface. Akira, on the other hand, had to fight harder for his life more than ever. Pushing through the growing numbness in his muscles and his lungs screaming in pain from holding his breath, he continued to kick desperately and tread his arms through the water, anything he could do to get him himself to the surface. Just as he was about to scream in pain, Akira broke through the water's surface gasping for air.

His nightmares from the past few nights had now become his reality. He was surrounded by countless people, morphing together into a shapeless mass of desperate heads, hands, and arms splashing the water all around them. Swimming, reaching out for help, from others around them or from above. Those that were living screamed and cried out with desperate pleas while others clamored for whatever floating objects they could grab to stay above water, including each other. Others were already dead, skin pale, their glazed eyes staring out into nothingness.

"GORO!" Akira cried out, hoping that his voice could be heard.

"Akira!" He felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Goro.

"We gotta swim! Find something to hold onto!" Hand in hand, they began to tread through the frigid waters while navigating the living mass of desperation surrounding them.

"Over there!" Goro pointed up ahead. There was a large piece of ornately carved wood. The duo swam through the frigid waters towards the piece of wood, hoping someone else doesn't get to it first. Akira's muscles were about to give way from the effort of keeping himself afloat making treading through the water a torturous task. He was pretty sure he wouldn't last much longer if he had to keep swimming like this.

Soon, Akira made it slapping his free arm on the wood with Goro quickly joining his side. This makeshift raft would be the difference between life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm being evil again with this cliffhanger, but I promise you'll understand why once I get the rest of the content posted. At least we're nearly done! The plan now is that I'll write the rest of the chapters and post them up all at once. Again, you'll understand why when you see it. In other words, you'll all get a bunch of content for the finale of this fic!
> 
> Not sure where I'll have the chance to properly say this considering how I plan to wrap up this fic, so I just want to thank all of you that have read this fic up to this point. I've never worked on a writing project this long so consistently before without giving up on it. I never would've thought back in early March when I posted the first chapter that this fic would both increase my confidence in my writing skills and help keep me sane during this time that we're facing, especially as a full-time essential worker. The thought that I made it this far while having at least a few people enjoy it along the way means so much to me, so whether you've commented, gave kudos, bookmarked this fic, or have been reading along anonymously, thank you so much, I love you all, and stay safe.


	11. True End - At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one told me, I was going to find you / Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
> When I lost hope, you were there to remind me / This is the start
> 
> We were strangers, on a crazy adventure / Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
> Now here we stand, unafraid of the future / At the beginning with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true ending of this fic because I say so dang it! And also because I have a few cute oneshot ideas that take place after this ending!
> 
> You can finish the fic here, or you could also read the other alternate endings if you so wish. Either way, thank you for sticking with this fic and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this!

"D-dammit!" Goro spat. They had repeatedly tried to get on the piece of wood from the same side, but the wood just kept tipping them back into the water.

"Even with the extra space, this thing's only buoyant enough to keep one person afloat," Akira shivered. "You need to get on it, Goro."

Goro had a hard time thinking clearly because of the cold stabbing into him, but something in his desperate mind thought of one more thing that they could try.

"No," Goro met Akira's eyes. "Either we're both getting out of here alive or we both die trying!" He pointed a shaky hand across the wood. "Try getting yourself on the other side. If we get on at the same time..."

"Then it won't tip over," Akira saw the logic and nodded. "Yeah. That just might work." Akira maneuvered himself around the wood until he's on the other side across from Goro, his arms in position to pull himself on. Goro tosses aside the scarf sling off his right arm and placed his arms in position to pull himself up.

"Now!" Goro said. Both pulled themselves on at the same time. Akira took Goro's left hand to pull him closer until they were both lying across from each other on their sides. The wood below them was more submerged than if there was just one person on it, just barely able to keep them both afloat with cold water still lapping at their bodies, but it was at least a little better than being fully submerged in the water like they were a moment before. It took more effort than anticipated to keep their balance as the gentle movements of the ocean still threatened to tip them off the wood at any moment.

Akira shuffled a bit in discomfort, the wood wobbling precariously.

"Stop!" Goro said. "If we move, this thing will get off balance!" Akira reluctantly resigned himself to stay still.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. It seemed to be that the world was filled with nothing but the screams and pleas of the people around them. At some point though, the world gradually fell quiet as the last cries and weeps faded away. Somehow, the quiet was worse than the screams as it signified the power of death's grip, swift and unforgiving. Goro couldn't stand it, and Akira's eyes were wide in quiet shock as he scanned the bodies surrounding them. He had to distract them both. Plus, talking would help to keep them awake and pass time until someone came back for them. _If_ someone came back.

"Hey," Goro said.

"What?" Akira faced Goro.

"I've been wondering, why did you call me the Detective Prince before, when we were at the bow?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Akira slowly reached out to stroke Goro's cheek. "But the first time I saw you in that ponytail, I thought that it made you look like a prince, like in those paintings or something."

"Wow," Goro huffed. "How childish. But, it's also kind of adorable."

Goro thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that make you my princess then? Since I saved you before?"

"Maybe," Akira said. "That was a stupid move too, you idiot."

"Look who's talking, you idiot," Goro took Akira's right hand and interlocked their fingers together. "At least we're idiots together."

"Ha, I guess we are," Akira smiled. Until his eyes widened at something nearby as his smile fell. "Holy shit."

"What? Is it a boat?" Goro asked.

Akira shook his head and pointed to something away from their heads. "Look."

Goro craned his neck up (or would it be to the side?) and stared in disbelief at a specific body floating nearby. Shido's body. Still in his grey suit with no lifebelt, that the handcuffs he and Akira locked him in were gone. Goro felt a brief relief for Akira's sake that the man had died for reasons other than being locked up and that it wouldn't be entirely on Akira's hands. The man's body was slumped over another dead body. A chill unrelated to the cold ran up his spine when he thought about how that could've happened. Perhaps Shido had shoved a desperate soul into the water to drown them to use as a floatation device for himself, or maybe he decided to use a body that was already dead. Either way, even in his last moments, he cared for no one but himself.

"Good riddance," Goro grumbled.

Then he saw it. A light behind Akira. Was this the end? Were they both dying?

Wait, no. Goro craned his neck over Akira's head. It was two searchlights. On a lifeboat!

"Goro? What is it?" Akira asked.

"Behind you! Lifeboat!" Goro weakly exclaimed, squinting against the light. Akira's eye widened and his eyes shone with a new spark of life. Akira tried to push himself up to see better, but the effort to push his body up was enough to shift the weight of the wooden board and Goro rolled back into the water. "Goro!"

"C-Call for help! Now!" Goro shivered, clinging to the edge of the board. Akira nodded.

"HEY!" Akira shouted at the top of his lungs. The lights on the lifeboat pointed to their direction.

"Someone out there?" a distant voice called out.

"Over here! There's two of us!" Akira shouted and waved his arms.

Goro moved along the edge of the wood to float beside Akira. Goro couldn't remember much as everything began to blur together in his brain, unable to think of much else than the cold seeping into his weak body. He then saw the number of the lifeboat as it drew near: '14.' Hands grabbed him by his lifebelt and pulled him in. He heard other voices. A moment later, Akira plopped down with a wet thud beside him on the lifeboat's wooden floor. Instinctively, Goro buried himself into Akira's chest as thick, scratchy blankets and other clothes were wrapped tightly around them.

"Hey, s-stay awake!" Akira said.

"I'm tired," Goro mumbled into Akira's chest with closed eyes. "Just give me a few minutes."

Goro snuggled into Akira's wet clothes, aching for what little warmth he could get from his body. He pressed his ear against Akira's chest and heard his erratic heartbeat before he blacked out.

***

The next time that Akira came to, the first sensation that he registered was warmth. Lying on his left side, Akira snuggled tighter in contentment at the sweet relief. The weight of smooth sheets over his body was a much welcome change from the scratchy blankets he had while in the lifeboat. But he wasn't there anymore. It was silent, but not deathly so due to his soft breaths and his fingers slowly gliding over fibers of the sheets that covered the mattress he was on.

 _Am I dead?_ The thought was enough to get Akira to open his eyes to blink away the bleary fogginess of his vision. He faced a white wall, the paint chipped in places.

_Maybe Heaven needs some renovations? Or is Hell a better place than I thought?_

"Ah, you're awake," A voice said behind him.

"Goro?" Akira muttered.

"Goro? Who's that?" The voice clarified. A woman's voice. Akira rolled over from the wall to face the voice's source. His muscles ached with tightness at the effort. So he wasn't dead.

He found a young woman, a nurse with red hair and green eyes, standing over him as she readjusted the sheets over his body. He lifted his head to take a better look at the room that he was in. He guessed that it was some sort of crewman's bedroom considering the simple, but comfortable bed he slept on and the wooden desk underneath the porthole, now covered by a curtain. The only light on in the room was from a lamp on the desk giving off a stark yellow light near his side of the room. There was something else on the other side of the room, but it was shrouded in darkness and the nurse was blocking the way as she looked him over. 

"Where am I?" Akira asked. He noticed the dryness of his mouth and licked at his chapped lips.

"You're on the Carpathia, sir," The woman walked over with a glass of water in her hand.

"How long was I out?" Akira's arms shook as he pushed himself up to sit upright on the bed and sipped at the glass of water. His hands felt lighter somehow. He looked at his wrists to find that his handcuffs were gone leaving behind only circular bruise marks around his wrists.

"Several hours. The survivors came aboard in the early morning hours, now it's late afternoon."

"How many? How many made it?"

"We took aboard around 700 survivors give or take, so we had to improvise with turning some rooms into sleeping quarters. Not to mention that the medical staff have been overwhelmed-"

"Wait! Only around 700?" he asked. The nurse nodded grimly. The weight of those numbers crushed him. Roughly two-thirds of the Titanic's population was dead. Not even half of them made it.

"Goro! Where is he?"

"Again, sir, who is that?"

"A guy my age. Brown hair, his right arm was injured-"

"With bullet wounds?"

"Yes! Is he okay?!"

"Yes, he's right here." She walked over to the darker side of the room and turned on a lamp on the bedside table. It was him. Goro's chest rose and fell in even breaths of sleep. He was alive!

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," The nurse answered. An older woman in similar attire peered into the room. "We'll need your help for the time being. Are these two still stable?"

"Yes. One of them has just woken up," The nurse turned back to Akira. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

Akira nodded to her. "Go ahead. We'll be fine. Thank you." The nurse gathered herself up and exited the room closing the door behind her. Akira practically threw himself out of his bed and dropped to his knees at Goro's bedside.

"Goro?" Akira whispered. His hand cupped one of Goro's cheeks and his thumb stroked the smooth, pale skin as he waited for Goro to fully wake up. "Goro? Can you hear me?" 

"Mmmph..." A low groan from his throat. Goro's eyes fluttered open in a daze until his eyes met his own. Goro's round eyes blinked as he pulled out his left hand from under the sheets and gingerly touched Akira's face. Akira felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes as Goro's fingers raked across his hair.

"Akira?" Goro's voice cracked with watery eyes. He didn't realize until then how terrified he was of losing Goro's warm eyes and his careful caresses. Akira blinked letting his tears of joy flow down his cheeks unabashedly and he leaned their foreheads together.

"You're alive!" He felt Goro's hand drift to the back of his neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Goro's lips were chapped and dry as well. Their tongues brushed over the other's lips before kissing their newly softened, wet lips. This kiss was different from their previous kisses of passion or desperation. This kiss was a mix of relief and exhaustion as their lips softly molded together as one, holding each other's faces in their hands. Akira's thumbs brushed aside Goro's wet tears as he felt Goro do the same for him with his one free hand. Their slow, gentle motions made Akira feel like he was coming home, towards gentleness and comfort. They were safe. They were together now.

When they eventually pulled apart for breath, Akira found Goro looking up at him with such relief and love. "How are you feeling?" Goro asked.

Akira answered with a few quick pecks and an affectionate nuzzling of their noses. "Better, now that you're awake," Akira whispered, his lips barely brushing Goro's. He pulled back to properly look at him. "How about you? What about your arm?"

Goro pulled the sheets up to his chin, his fingers drumming against the fabric.

"Y-You're gonna live, right?" Akira asked, his chest tight.

"Oh, yes!" Goro answered quickly. "I'll be fine now, but..." he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. "Just please..." Goro opened his mouth, but was unable to find the words and closed his mouth again. Instead, he sighed and wordlessly lifted the sheets off of his body.

Akira gasped softly. Goro's right arm was wrapped tightly in white cloth bandages. Or rather, where the rest of his arm would've been. A small part of his forearm remained just below his elbow, but the rest of Goro's right forearm and his right hand were gone.

Akira's shaking hand reached out in hesitation before his fingertips gingerly grazed Goro's right bicep and shoulder, scared of doing something that might hurt his arm even more. His hand drifted down to interlace his hand with Goro's.

"What happened?" Akira asked.

Goro pushed himself to sit up. "When I woke up, I was in one of this ship's hospital rooms. The ship's doctor and a few nurses surrounded me, debating whether or not they should cut off my arm. That woke me up fully and my jolt to alertness got their attention as I demanded an explanation. My arm's bones were shattered from the two bullets they managed to get out of my arm, but with the additional strain I put on it, the fact that the wound was exposed to the elements and hypothermia, and that an infection had developed due to the lack of proper medical care for several hours, I had developed gangrene."

"What?"

"Simply put, my arm was dying. It was in a state too severe to be treated. If they left it untreated, the infection would've killed me before we made it to New York in three days' time.

"Really?"

Goro nodded. "The only option left that could save me was to amputate my arm, but they weren't sure about doing it while I was still out, not to mention that there was still the risk that I would still die by bleeding out if it didn't work out."

"...How painful was it?"

Goro's face paled and his jaw clenched. "Awful," he stared at his right arm. "Before the surgery, when I was in and out of consciousness, my arm had started having unbearable pain. When I fully woke up, I found that at some point, my right forearm and hand had gone numb, plus my fingers were starting to-" Goro's face had a hint of green before he swallowed back the memory, or maybe more. "It wasn't pretty. That was when I realized how dire the situation was. When they asked me if I wanted to go through with the procedure, I agreed with no hesitation."

"Even with the chance that you could still die?"

"Even then," Goro nodded. "However, through the terror and the pain that I felt during the procedure, I thought of you. I didn't know where you were then, let alone if you were alive or dead. But I knew that if I could make it through the procedure, there was the chance that I could see you again. Those were the thoughts that pushed me through, and the last thoughts I could remember before I passed out near the end of the procedure."

Akira pulled Goro in for a hug. Goro hesitated before he wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the difference as Goro's right arm left a gap of warmth that was no longer there.

"Goro," he gently rubbed Goro's back. "I wish that I could've been there for you. At least you wouldn't have had to deal with that alone."

Goro pulled back and took Akira's hand. "Don't worry, I'll be alright now. All that matters now is that we've made it. We're all alive," Goro's eyes widened in recollection. "The others! Do they know we're here?"

"I dunno, I just woke up," Akira stood up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to leave my bed yet or not."

"Since when have we ever followed the rules?" Akira winked with an outstretched hand.

Goro smiled and took Akira's hand. "If anyone finds me, I'll just say that it's exercise for my rehabilitation."

Goro wobbled a little as Akira helped him up out of his bed, most likely due to the missing weight from Goro's right arm affecting his balance, but he managed to stand. Akira pulled off two small blankets from their beds, wrapped one around each of them, and approached the door. Peeking both ways to be sure no nurses were coming in their direction, they left the room and went down a hall to begin their search.

With a stroke of luck, they quickly ran into the baker he saw on the stern, Charles Joughin, who had just seen Ann and Ryuji with a group of others their age near the ship's stern. After thanking him for his directions, Akira and Goro ventured out into the chilly air towards the ship's stern.

The Carpathia was notably smaller than the Titanic, and it felt even more so with the extra number of people on deck, probably more than what the ship was used to carrying. Going down the outside metal stairs to the lower part of the stern, the cold air blew through the thin fabric of his blanket as Akira scanned the crowd while holding Goro's hand in case he tripped. There were other third-class passengers out here, sitting in groups nursing mugs of hot drinks like coffee or tea while they spoke with each other.

Then he saw them. Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Futaba. They're all here! Everyone in their group made it! They were caught up in some sort of discussion with mugs in their hands, not noticing their presence yet.

Akira willed his legs to walk fast instead of breaking out into a run to ensure that Goro wouldn't fall and be left behind. Besides, he wanted them all to see that Goro was alive too.

"Guys!" Akira's voice caught the whole group's attention. "We're okay!"

"Akira!" Ann and Ryuji were the first to get up from the deck and ran towards Akira.

It all happened so fast. Ann and Ryuji tackled him in a hug that would've knocked him to the floor had Goro not caught him from behind. The others hugged them both from Goro's side crushing them both into the middle of the massive group hug. He turned his head to find Goro beside him gawking at disbelief that he was being held like this by the others. His lover's warm eyes had grown impossibly warmer, almost as if he could melt away here and never regret a thing. Honestly, Akira felt the same way as he himself could barely contain his composure from the warmth of their entire group.

"Kira! Goro!" a young child's voice called out. Akira looked up and saw Linnea run towards the group with her mother following close behind, her eyes shining with relief.

"Linnea! Sofia!" Ann called out as the group hug broke apart to greet the mother and daughter. Linnea ran and gave a tight hug on Akira's leg, then another hug on Goro's leg.

"Goro!" Sofia gasped pointing at his right arm. " _Mitä kädellesi tapahtui?_ " It didn't take a genius to guess that she was asking about what happened to his arm. Everyone else at the group gasped as they too noticed Goro's missing arm.

"Ann, could you translate for me?" Goro asked.

"Of course," she nodded.

"I lost my arm protecting someone that I love," he said as Ann spoke in Finnish to them while she and Ryuji looked between Goro and himself, seeming to connect the dots. Linnea asked something in Finnish.

"Linnea's wondering what you protected this person from," Ann translated.

"My turn," Akira crouched down to meet the girl at eye level, "Goro protected this person from a criminal mastermind, like in those adventure stories!"

Ann translated and Linnea's eyes grew wide with wonder. Akira stood up and felt himself and Goro pulled into a hug by Sofia. Linnea then went to hug Goro's leg.

Sofia whispered "Thank you. You saved us."

"Yeah," Akira heard Goro breath. He turned to see Goro's face in disbelief, yet smiling brightly.

After they said their goodbyes to the mother and daughter, Akira and Goro sat with the others and told them everything that had happened. Once they filled in all the missing details of their time on the ship with help from the others still on the ship with them, it was then that they decided to reveal in hushed whispers the true nature of their growing relationship. While some of the others already knew, Akira felt it would only be right to let Ann and Ryuji know in particular considering they were his closest friends, his family.

"So, when you guys said that you said that you guys love each other, do you mean as...?" Ryuji asked, looking at Akira's and Goro's interlocked hands.

"Yeah," Akira nodded, his voice getting small. "Listen, I get it if you're mad or think it's weird-"

"Man," Ryuji shook his head at him. "You have magic dreams that predict the future. We're a buncha vigilantes using said power to pull off impossible heists. We survived the grandest ship in the world fucking sinking, all while having encountered an underground criminal asshole and surviving that! The idea that you fancy both girls and guys feels downright normal in comparison to all of the other shit we've experienced."

"Y-you're not mad?" Akira asked.

Ryuji shook his head and patted Akira's shoulder "No. I mean, I'm a bit confused as to how that all happened considering what had happened before. Still," he looked at Goro. "If he's willing to take a bullet for ya, then he really does care for ya. Just remember he'll have to answer to me if you get hurt."

Goro chuckled awkwardly. "I assure you, Ryuji. I won't hurt him."

"You, Ann?" Akira asked.

"No, I'm not mad, 'cuz unlike Ryuji here who's blind as a bat, I had a feeling that something was going on between you two considering how close you got so quickly."

"Hey! I did so notice something!" Ryuji crossed his arms.

"Did not!" Ann fired back. Akira laughed. Still the same bickering between the two as ever. That was a comforting relief.

"Actually, I want to propose something regarding the Phantom Thieves," Goro sat up straight. "I was hoping that I could join you? Or, at the very least, help you out by being an informant? I do plan to pursue amateur sleuthing in New York, so it would be a great way to sniff out possible targets for your missions."

"Eh, why not?" Ryuji smiled. "That criminal background info that you got could really help us out."

"Yeah, and you're quite smart!" Ann turned to Ryuji. "We're just racking up new members by the day, huh?"

"New members?" Akira looked at everyone else in the group, all smiling at him. "Wait. _All of you?_ You're all interested in joining us?" Everyone else nodded.

"I mean, we haven't worked out the details yet, but we're all so ready to help out with whatever our next target will be!" Futaba said.

"Oh, right!" Goro dug into his pocket and pulled out the golden pocket watch. "I promised that I would return this to you," he tossed the object across the circle and Futaba caught it on the other side.

"You remembered," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course I did," Goro said. "I promised you, did I not?"

Akira grinned brightly, thinking on how incredibly lucky he was.

***

Goro was jostled awake by Akira's choked cries. In Akira's small bed, Goro's back was to the wall as the grey light of dusk shone through the porthole with the curtains drawn back. That light illuminated Akira asleep on his back in front of Goro. Akira's chest was heaving, sweat forming above the brow of his tightly closed eyes.

"No, no...!" Akira choked out in small cries as his knuckles were white with how tightly he gripped the sheets covering their bodies.

"Akira! Hey, wake up!" Goro gently shook Akira's shoulder until Akira jolted awake. His wide confused eyes darted around until he locked onto his eyes.

Akira lied on his left side, curled into himself, and looked down in shame. "Not again..."

"It's okay," Goro used his left arm to pull Akira close and rubbed his back letting Akira cry softly into his chest. "You're alright, I'm right here. Everyone is safe. We'll be in New York in less than an hour now," he said as he read the clock above the cabin door, now nine o'clock at night. According to what the nurses had told them before they came here to nap, the Carpathia should be scheduled to dock in New York in about half an hour from now.

Goro peeked over at the door, still locked and closed. They had convinced the nurse looking after them that they would prefer to have the door locked when they were sleeping. That was true, though they neglected to mention that it was also a barrier of protection lest they be caught sleeping together in the same bed. They hadn't done much more than kiss each other deeply due to their sapped energy and being cautious about hurting Goro's arm that still needed a few weeks to fully heal, but they didn't want to take any chances.

Over the past few nights, both of them had woken up screaming from nightmares of their experiences. Akira, however, suffered from them more severely than himself.

"Same one? Or was it a prophetic dream this time?" he asked.

"Same one, regular nightmare," Akira's hot breath muffled into Goro's chest.

"The one where all of us were dead? Our bodies floating in the water?" Akira sniffled and confirmed Goro's guess with a nod.

Akira fell silent before he mumbled something, perhaps more to himself. "How can you stand this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you stand me being a fucking pathetic mess!? Aren't I supposed to be stronger than this? How can I take care of anyone like this?"

Goro kissed the top of Akira's head. "You _are_ strong, the strongest person that I know. We've all been shaken by what's happened. Don't think that you're the only one with emotional trauma from what we went through." He continued to hold Akira close, letting Akira's breaths even out. When he calmed down, Akira pulled back from Goro's chest with a hint of a smile on his face.

Goro cried out at a flash of pain in his right arm. He held his bandaged limb close to his chest, a fruitless effort against the burning, twisting pain where the rest of his arm used to be attached to his body. The nurses had explained to him that amputees are likely to feel this phantom limb pain for some time after the amputation.

"Goro!" It was Akira's turn to hold Goro against his chest, unable to do much else than hold a shaking Goro as he rode out the pain while muffled his pained cries into Akira's chest. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but those minutes were pure agony.

Eventually, the pain subsided and Goro became more aware of Akira's arms wrapped around him. Goro's insides twisted with guilt. This sensation of a full, warm hug was something that Goro could no longer offer Akira. And how would he be able to work, or be able to please Akira? How long would he have to deal with this pain that would burden Akira if it flared up at inopportune moments?

"If anything, you shouldn't stand _me_."

"Goro-"

"I have no arm!" Goro shouted into Akira's chest. "How could you want me? M-maybe we really are stupid, getting swept up in some love affair simply because we survived a sinking together. I'd slow you down with my arm and surely you're disgusted by me and-!"

"Goro," Akira's newly strengthened voice froze the stream of words spilling out of Goro's throat. Akira placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes "What made you fall in love with me?"

Goro blinked. "What sort of question is that?"

Akira repeated himself. "What made you fall in love with me?" Goro looked deeply into those silver eyes that had turned his life upside down the moment he looked into them a month ago. The deeper he looked, the clearer his answer became.

"Your soul, all of its facets. Your kindness, your humor, your earnestness drives you, your sense of justice," he answered. "When I'm with you, I feel free."

"You notice anything about that answer?" Akira asked. "Not once did you mention my body."

"I mean," Goro blushed as his thoughts drifted to the incredible ways that Akira had touched him. "Your body is quite something, too."

Akira blushed as well, probably thinking back on Goro's touch. "Yours too. But, it's not your arm that I'm in love with, stupid. It's _you_. Your arm was a part of you, but it isn't you. _You_ are you."

"Since when did you start being a philosopher?" Goro teased.

Akira chuckled. "All I'm saying is that you are still a whole person, Goro. You're still the same stubborn, clever, beautiful smartass that I fell in love with."

Goro smiled. "When we reach New York, I want to stay at your side. That is, if you don't mind being with a one-armed bastard?"

Akira leaned in pressing their foreheads and noses together. "If the one-armed bastard wouldn't mind being stuck with an emotional mess of a vigilante leader?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're _both_ a fucking mess."

"At least we'll be two messes figuring this out together?"

"Yes. I'd like that," Goro said. Akira's lips turned up in the sweetest, most love-struck smile that Goro had ever seen on him. He felt himself mirror that smile.

Hands interlocked, their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, moaning words of love and praise into each other's mouths. Never before had he felt so warm, so safe, so loved.

"Excuse me-" a woman's voice came from the door.

"BWAAAH!" Akira cried out as he fell backward out of the bed taking the blanket with him as he crashed onto the floor. Goro's heart leapt out of his chest and turned to the door to find Haru and Makoto peeking into the room. Makoto looked around awkwardly while Haru fully opened the door with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Haru winked.

"Wasn't the door locked?" Akira asked as he got up leaving the blanket on the floor. "And what's Haru going on about?"

That's right. He had no idea that Goro had walked in on Haru and Makoto in a similar situation to what just happened to them.

Goro's cheeks got hot fast. "N-nothing you need to know about. And yes, I double-checked that it was locked!" Goro climbed out of the bed jabbing a finger at the two women. "Don't do that again! I swear that you two shaved a few years off of my life with that scare!"

"How did you open the door?" Akira asked.

Makoto held up a ring of keys. "The nurse knew that we were your friends, so she asked us to unlock the door to wake you up while she and the rest of the crew prepare the ship for docking."

Haru stepped into the room. "If it's any consolation, Goro, I'm happy to announce that my father's woken up!"

"Really?!" Goro gasped. Haru's eyes shone with joy as she nodded.

"Yes! The communication room sent me the message this afternoon that my father had woken up from his coma this morning. He heard the news about the Titanic and frantically sent out a message to see if I was alright."

Goro breathed a sigh of relief that melted the tension in his chest. "I haven't killed him," he smiled.

Makoto stepped in beside Haru. "We should get going, we'll be able to see the Statue of Liberty any moment now!" 

The scare quickly brushed aside and fueled with the relief of one less death on his hands, Goro and Akira gathered their smaller blankets and followed Haru and Makoto outside.

Rain pelted the deck as the larger group of the newly formed Phantom Thieves grouped together outside under shared umbrellas and jackets to see the Statue of Liberty glowing in the distance against the dark.

Standing here with Akira at his side, surrounded by more companions than he ever had in his life, Goro was no longer afraid of the future.

***

_**One Month Later…** _

"This is the largest space you've lived in?" Goro asked as he dragged up the mattress. "This attic is rather-"

"Cozy?" Akira looked back, both of their bags slung over his shoulders.

"That's an awfully generous way of putting it," Goro adjusted the new cap he had on his head.

The attic above LeBlanc, their new home, was filled with boxes of junk and the air was thick with dust. Clearly, this space hadn't been used in a while. 

"Here," Sojiro came up the stairs and handed them some cloth rags, a bucket of water, and a mop. The slouched, middle-aged man with slicked-back black hair and bearded goatee had a cigarette between his teeth. "This should be enough to get the place looking alright."

"Thank you again for taking us in, Mr. Sakura," Akira said. "This place ain't too bad."

"Just a reminder that you aren't here for free, you know," the man's gruff voice replied as smoke left his mouth.

During the month that Goro was in St. Vincent's hospital, Akira, Goro, and Futaba negotiated a deal with Sojiro. The agreement they reached was that in exchange for Sojiro helping to pay for Goro's prosthetic arm, who Futaba emphasized had saved her life alongside Akira in the Titanic sinking, Akira and Goro agreed to help Sojiro by working at LeBlanc with a portion of their pay going towards repaying the loan. Akira would take on customer service while Goro would go over the paperwork and other miscellaneous tasks that Goro felt comfortable doing once he gets used to his new arm.

"We know," Goro said. "We'll be able to start working tomorrow just as we agreed upon. Besides," Goro's hand grazed over the wooden prosthetic arm that he now wore. "I personally want to make that loan you gave us for my arm worth your time."

The man pushed the glasses up his pointed nose as he looked Goro over. "I still don't know what kind of shit had happened to you that caused you to lose your arm," A small, but warm smile graced his wrinkled face. "But I know that Futaba wouldn't lie about something like that. She had a hard time socializing with others after what happened to her mother, so to see her opening up with all of you has eased a lot of nerves for me."

Despite the cramped tenement apartment that Sojiro and Futaba lived in located close to LeBlanc, Ann was able to stay with them for the time being. As for everyone else, Ryuji and Yusuke were living in another small place in a tenement building a few blocks away, Haru was living with her father in midtown Manhattan close to Okumura Foods's headquarters, and Makoto was living with her sister in the Upper West Side close to Barnard College.

The door's bell jingled in the cafe below them. "I better get back down. Just don't get too loud with your cleaning, alright?"

Akira nodded. "We won't. Thank you again." With that, the man climbed down the wooden steps and walked back into the cafe.

By the early afternoon, Akira and Goro got the place cleaned to their liking. There were two shelving units, one filled with miscellaneous junk while the other was empty right beside their bed. Akira was sure that it would soon be filled with several books if Goro's reading habits were anything to go by. Their bed was not much more than an old mattress, two worn pillows, and a single blanket piled on top of some heavy crates. Across from the foot of their bed was a small work desk, a good space for Akira to make tools for infiltrations such as lockpicks. Safely tucked away in one of the desk drawers was their nude sketch made by Yusuke.

Goro sighed in exhaustion as he plopped down on the green couch beside the work desk. He took off his shirt, unbuckled the brown leather shoulder and elbow harnesses of his prosthetic, and took the device off. It was one of the cheaper ones that was more cosmetic than functional as the curved hand didn't open and close, but it was better than nothing. Goro and Akira had already thought of ideas about how they could alter the hand implement somehow. Goro winced a bit while kneading at the end of his right limb.

"Your arm holding up okay?" Akira sat beside Goro on the couch and rubbed his lover's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Goro said. "I was taught at the hospital that massaging my limb helps a bit to make the pain not as bad in the long run. It does help a bit as the flare-ups have started lessening a little, at least."

"That's good," Akira said. "And look on the bright side," Akira walked over and gestured to the window right beside their bed. "We've got a place with a view."

"Ah, yes. A lovely view of the finest brick wall in New York City," Goro rolled his eyes at him.

"Not that. We're right by a fire escape," Akira opened up the window and swung his legs over to step out onto the metal balcony outside and craned his neck towards the bright blue sky. "There's some stairs here that go up and a ladder near the top that goes to the rooftop. That's where the real view is!"

Goro already had put his prosthetic back on and stood up as he buttoned his shirt back on. "Then why don't we go have a proper look at the city?" Goro walked towards the window and climbed out to join Akira on the balcony.

"Will you be alright climbing up the ladder?"

"I'll be able to climb up. I just gotta take my time."

"If you're sure. I'll just follow behind you in case I gotta catch ya."

Goro smirked. "Are you sure that it's not because of the view of _my_ behind?"

Akira blushed. "It's not like it's a bad view."

Goro purred with a shake of his head. "You really are insatiable, aren't you? Even with our previous nightly rendevous?"

There were, of course, the official visits Akira made to St. Vincent's Hospital over the month to help Goro with physical therapy for his limb. Along with regular visits during the day, there were more than a few times where Akira would use his skills as a phantom thief to sneak into the hospital at night to spend more time with Goro. Some of these visits were generally relaxing as they would chat or read together. Other nightly visits, however, were driven by a more desperate, primal urge that Goro shared and happily reciprocated.

Goro smirked cheekily. "I mean, you nearly got us caught that one time with your cute moans and I barely did that much!"

Akira's cheeks burned up more. "It's not my fault that your tongue was so- Gah!" He got swiftly blinded by Goro's cap placed on his head and pulled down over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Akira pouted at Goro's cloying voice.

"You know I don't wear hats."

Goro let go of his hat to leave it on Akira's head. "Maybe that's something you could take into consideration?"

Akira smirked with an idea for revenge.

"Why?" He lifted the cap slightly to look at Goro's head, his target. "To avoid this?" Akira pounced, wrapping one arm around Goro's body while ruffling Goro's hair with his other hand.

"Ahh! S-Stop that!" Goro laughed. Akira laughed as he ruffled Goro's hair some more before letting go to see his handiwork. Goro looked at his reflection in the window's glass to find his smooth, straight hair was now messy and poofed out. Both erupted into laughter as Goro fixed his hair.

"Hey, we gonna climb to see the city or not?" Akira asked as he placed Goro's cap back on his head.

"Yes. Let's go."

Akira and Goro climbed up the several levels of metal stairs until they reached the ladder that went up to the roof. He let Goro go first up the ladder, then followed after.

When they made it to the top, the wind blew their hair wildly as they took in the Manhattan city skyline. From their vantage point in the Lower East Side, all of Manhattan's buildings surrounded them in all directions except for the southeast corner where both the Brooklyn Bridge and Williamsburg Bridge crossed the East River towards Brooklyn.

"The view is incredible," Goro breathed, his eyes shining brightly with childlike wonder.

"It sure is," Akira leaned his head against Goro's shoulder. "Compared to the countryside village I grew up in, this is quite breathtaking," Akira smiled with an idea. "That is, except for one thing."

"What would that be?" Goro asked.

Akira lifted his head off of Goro's shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, just this."

Goro yelped in surprise as Akira swung Goro down into a low dip in a similar manner to what Goro had pulled on him during the third-class party. It mirrored the event down to how Goro clung onto his Akira's shoulders with both of his arms, frozen in shock at the sudden gesture.

"Hmm. I think I get why you did this to me before. It is a lovely view."

"Copycat," Goro pouted, not truly angry as betrayed by the smile creeping up at the edges of his mouth.

"I just learned from the best," Akira leaned in and kissed Goro who laughed against his lips, his arms wrapped around Akira's shoulders while Akira secured his grip on Goro's waist.

Goro pulled back. "I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"I haven't had a chance to properly see the city since I've been in the hospital all of this time until today. Why don't we spend the rest of the day exploring our new home?"

_Our new home._

Akira grinned with excitement as he carefully lifted Goro back up to a standing position. "Sounds good to me."


	12. An End - The Next Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't look too far ahead, it's too much for me to take / But break it down to this next breath, this next step, this next choice is one that I can make  
> So I'll walk through this night / Stumbling blindly toward the light / And do the next right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: The "Titanic Compliant" Ending
> 
> While this isn't considered the fic's true ending, I still consider it a legitimate possibility had things worked out differently.

"Get on," Akira said. "I'll climb on after."

Goro barely managed to get onto the piece of wood thanks to Akira's help with lifting Goro up onto the floating board. Goro crawled forward a bit to make room for Akira to climb on. When Akira tried to climb on however, the wood tipped over and both fell back into the frigid waters.

"Stay on, Goro," Akira shoved Goro back onto the wood and moved along the edge of the wood to properly face him with most of his body still submerged in the water.

"What about you?" Goro reached out to take Akira's hand, both of them shivering.

"I'll deal with it. W-we just gotta wait. The boats will come back," Akira said.

The screams of others around them felt endless before, but within the span of several minutes, the volume gradually lessened into weak voices and soft crying, until the only sound that could be heard was the lapping of water against the floating debris and bodies and their quiet breaths ragged from how hard they were shivering.

"G-Goro?"

"Yes?"

Akira's voice was weak, but his eyes bore into Goro with a fraction of strength still shining through. "Listen to me. When you get to New York, you gotta realize it's not gonna be easy. You'll be starting from nothing. But, you'll have the others. You're not going to start your new life in New York alone. No matter what, you are gonna make it through this night. You have the smarts to find decent work, you'll be able to start your detective work without anyone stopping you, and most importantly, you will go on and enjoy a happy life, no matter what happens, alright?"

"But, you'll be there with me, right? D-don't act like-"

"Goro," Akira gently cut him off. "I _will_ be there. Someway, somehow, I'll always be there. Just promise me now that no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless things might get or how hard it's going to be, that you won't give up."

An unspoken understanding passed between them. He didn't want to think of the idea that Akira won't be there with him. They're so close now, they just needed to hang on until help arrived. And yet, the desperate look in Akira's eyes spoke volumes of a possibility, hopefully not a reality, that Goro had to prepare himself for. 

"I promise," Goro whispered. He squeezed Akira's hand. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Goro," Akira kissed their interlocked hands, his lips now tinged with blue, and rested the side of his head on the wood. Looking at their interlocked hands, Goro got an idea.

"How about...I'll keep an eye out for help? To keep yourself awake, just squeeze my hand, and I'll squeeze back," Goro said. Akira simply nodded and squeezed his hand in response.

Goro was getting a bit sleepy, but he willed his stiff fingers to gently squeeze Akira's hand every few seconds while scanning above the dead bodies surrounding them. A corpse that got his attention was that of a nearby man, who looked to be one of the ship's officers based on his dark uniform under his lifebelt. He slumped over a floating deck chair with the gleam of his whistle still in his mouth.

Goro's eyes continued to drift only to stop. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things as he locked onto another particular body. It was Shido. No lifebelt, still in his grey suit, no handcuffs left on his wrists. The man managed to free himself. His dead body was slumped over another dead body. Goro couldn't decide which possibility was worse: that Shido had shoved a desperate soul into the water to drown them to use as a desperate floatation device for himself, or that Shido decided to use the body while it was already dead.

At the corner of his eye, there was a pinprick of light. There were also voices. Voices! Their voices warped together incoherently, but they were coming from the yellowish light coming closer. The source of the light was from a lifeboat in the distance!

"A boat!" Goro gasped. He squeezed Akira's hand. "There's a boat, Akira!"

Akira's hand was stiff, unmoving, not squeezing back. Goro turned away from the light towards Akira. Goro shook his hand only to hear the metal chains on Akira's wrist clink and scrape against the wood.

"Akira. Wake up." He shook Akira harder. His eyes were closed, oddly peaceful as if he were sleeping.

"Stop that! Wake up!" Goro hissed. "The boat's here!" He shook Akira. No response. 

"God, no. No, please! NO!" He weakly cried out. His forehead fell onto their clasped hands. The rough, warm hands that had held and loved him were undeniably stiff, ice-cold, and his fingertips a deeper blue than his own.

Akira was dead.

Goro was so weak, he couldn't even cry properly or even scream out despite his desire to do so. All he could manage in his weakened state was small, hitched hiccups from his lungs. He closed his eyes. It didn't seem like he had that much longer to live anyways. Maybe it would be easier to just not open his eyes and let death take him. Maybe he'll get to see Akira again.

His eyes blinked open. He fixated on the light of the lifeboat drifting by, near enough for the yellow light to reflect in yellow sparkles in the water, a strangely beautiful sight in spite of the dead bodies surrounding him. He recalled a similar, glittering effect on the waves at sunset. The sunset where he flew with Akira on the ship's bow, forward, without fear, towards the future.

He had to try. He must go on. He had to do the next right thing and not give up, to continue to fight for a life that Goro had always dreamt of having. A life of freedom. Moving ahead and trying to live a life true to himself was all that Akira had wanted for him. For however long he may live, he will do everything he can to honor Akira by doing just that.

He pressed a kiss against Akira's forehead, taking a moment to feel the sensation of Akira's curly hair on his nose.

"I won't give up, Akira. I promise." With a final kiss on Akira's hand, he carefully loosened Akira's stiff fingers from his hand and gently let Akira's body sink beneath the surface, sinking deeper into the darkness of the ocean until he could no longer be seen, gone forever.

Goro found the dead officer still nearby. Eyes now focused on the whistle, Goro weakly shuffled his body to the side to reenter the water. The freezing water didn't seem as bad now. He could no longer feel his right arm which he considered a good thing at the moment as it allowed him to focus on swimming with the tingling limbs he could move. He made it to the man, took the whistle, and brought it up to his lips to blow with shaky breaths.

The shrill, high pitched sound caused the light from the lifeboat to turn back towards his direction, blinding him with the brightness. Squinting through the light, he could barely make out what he believed was a number painted on the lifeboat as it rowed closer. '14, ' maybe?

The tiny, determined flame inside of him fueled him to blow harder at the whistle, drawing the light and the voices on the lifeboat closer to him, fighting with whatever strength he had left to survive.

For Akira. For himself.

It was warm when he regained consciousness, his eyes still closed. He melted into the comforting sensation. After a few moments, he vaguely understood that he was in a bed of some sort lying on his side. He reached out his arms, searching for Akira's warm body.

He stopped, his arms going limp as the truth came back to him. Akira. He was dead.

"Thank goodness, you're awake," a woman's voice said. He looked up and blinked to clear his vision. There was a red haired nurse looking down at him. With a brief glance around him, it appeared to be a staff's bedroom cabin. Wasn't the Titanic gone below the waves of the Atlantic?

"Where am I?"

"You're on the Carpathia. You were pulled out of the water? Don't you remember? It's a miracle that you're alive, especially considering what happened with your right arm."

Confused, he lifted the covers to look at his right arm.

Or rather, what was left of it. A little below his elbow, white bandages were wrapped around the rest of the residual limb. He no longer had his right forearm and hand.

He remembered everything all at once in flashes. Waking up in a small hospital-like room. Surrounded by a medical team. Talk of an amputation that he needed or else he'll die once the infection reached his brain. He nodded and agreed to do it as his arm was completely numb and turning dark. And the pain. Oh God, the pain! The blood. The last thing he could remember before passing out was the crunch of bone, his bone, being sawed away.

He didn't hear much of what the woman said. He merely nodded when he heard something leave her mouth, her small hands checking what was left of his right arm. A moment later, she was called to help elsewhere leaving him alone in the room.

Goro didn't leave the bed. He continued to lie under the covers, still trying to process that he was still alive by some strange twist of fate. He knew that going outside would help the reality of what happened to sink in, but he wasn't sure he could handle that yet. Right now, all that was left of his world was this small bedroom, empty of others.

Now that he had the strength, Goro quietly wept. Akira was dead. He died to save him. He was willing to do so a month ago to warn Goro, but it was cruel that this was the way that Akira had to die. There wouldn't even be a body for him or the others to mourn over now that Akira's body was resting on the ocean floor. There's no way that he could face the others now.

"Goro?"

"Yusuke?" Goro saw the lanky figure cautiously stand at the doorway, back in his normal clothes with his bag slung over his shoulder. Goro dragged the blanket to fully cover himself, hoping that this covering would fully engulf him.

"Akira. He's dead, isn't he?" Yusuke asked.

Goro curled into himself and nodded, the movement detectable enough under the sheets.

"Do you want me to leave?" Yusuke asked.

"...No," he sniffled. He heard Yusuke's footsteps enter the room, the scrape of a nearby wooden desk chair being dragged towards his bed, and the squeak of old wood as Yusuke leaned back into the chair.

"Why are you here?" Goro asked.

"I've found everyone else except for you and Akira. Once all the survivors they could find were all aboard, I volunteered myself to the others to search the ship to see if you both made it out."

"Akira died to save me," Goro's voice cracked. The silence in response prompted Goro to lift the covers a little bit to peek through the cover as a child would. He saw Yusuke frown, resting his arms on his knees, and leaned in closer to look Goro in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Goro. I wish I knew what to say." Goro didn't have the energy to think up of a response, so he simply nodded in acknowledgment. "Honestly, I'm shocked that you're even alive at all," Yusuke commented, a fleeting moment of horror ghosting his eyes. "You have no idea how horrific the sight was from where we were in the lifeboats. Seeing that behemoth of a ship tilted towards the sky and hearing the screams of the helpless souls trapped aboard. We had no way of knowing if you or Akira were alive and we were unable to do anything but watch."

"At least you were safe," Goro muttered. "Being on the ship itself was a lot worse."

Yusuke reached into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. He carefully ripped out a specific page from it. Goro could safely guess what it was. "I'm not sure whether or not you still want to keep this?" Yusuke asked as he folded the paper and held it out to him.

"Of course," Goro pushed himself up using his left arm letting the bedsheets slide down his body.

Yusuke gasped. Goro was taken aback only to realize that Yusuke was staring at his missing right arm. Goro pulled the sheets back up in a feeble attempt to cover the right side of his body.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. But, what happened to your arm?" Yusuke asked. Goro filled him in on everything that had happened to him on the ship since he dropped off Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba in their lifeboat.

"I see," Yusuke leaned back into his chair. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah."

"Regardless, I'm happy that you're alive."

Goro accepted back the sketch that Yusuke had drawn of him and Akira that night. Examining Akira's bright eyes in the picture made Goro feel less alone, a little less hopeless.

Goro smiled fondly at the picture. "I am too. I just wish that Akira were here." Nevertheless, he would honor Akira's last wish for him. Not only would it be the right thing to do, but in truth, it was something that Goro wanted for himself as well. He had buried his desire for freedom deep down for so long, he had forgotten the small spark of excitement that he felt on the Titanic's boarding docks that early afternoon thinking of the possibilities that were possible for him when he reached New York.

"What do we tell the others? That you're alive?" Yusuke asked.

Goro thought. "Perhaps it'd be fine for you to tell Haru and Makoto that I'm alive, but I don't want you to tell Ann and Ryuji. I'd rather be considered dead in their eyes then be blamed for Akira's death."

"Surely, they wouldn't-"

"What makes you so sure?" Goro felt his pockets, and sure enough, the pocket watch was still there. "Finally, tell Futaba that I want to meet her this afternoon."

"You _really_ don't want the others to know that you're alive, huh?" Futaba said as they strolled along the outside deck that late afternoon. Goro shrugged under the heavy coat and hat that he borrowed from the room that he was occupying, a staff member's room.

"It would be easier for them to think that I died alongside Akira," he said. "Like I told Yusuke, if you have to say something, only tell Haru and Makoto. I'm sure that Ann and Ryuji would never forgive me for letting the leader of the Phantom Thieves, their best friend, die under my watch."

"I'll keep that in mind," Futaba leaned against the railing. "I hadn't been a boat before all of this."

"Titanic was a ship, not a boat," Goro corrected.

"I meant this one. It's way smaller in comparison."

"The Carpathia is still a ship."

"Eh, whatever you say," Futaba shrugged. "I mean, if it weren't for the sinking, I would've seen this thing as dinky by comparison, but I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Anyways," Goro pulled out the pocket watch and held it out to Futaba. "I promised that I would return this to you, didn't I?"

Futaba's eyes widened. "You really did it? Thank you," Futaba carefully took the pocket watch from Goro's hand. She leaned her back against the railing and gave the item a thoughtful look, fiddling with the golden chain of the pocket watch that was Shido's, then her mother's, and now her own.

...Until she flippantly threw it over her shoulder. Goro gasped and looked on as the shiny gold of the pocket watch plopped into the passing waves. Now the pocket watch belonged to the ocean.

"What the hell!?" Goro asked Futaba.

"Hey, listen for a sec," Futaba crossed her arms, not at all upset that she threw away the most precious item that she had owned. "I'm genuinely glad you returned it to me."

"Then why-?"

"I ain't letting Shido help me anymore," she firmly said. "Not with the time, and I don't feel right selling it for money when it's likely that he bought the thing with dirty money."

"That's quite the thought process," Goro admitted.

"Besides, I can find another one anyways," she leaned sideways against the railing to fully face Goro. "So, what now?"

"I don't know how yet, but I'll find someplace to live in New York, find a way to start over."

Futaba pursed her lips with her hand under her chin. "I have an idea. Sojiro has this dusty storage attic that he barely uses above LeBlanc. Maybe you could live there for the time being? I doubt he'd let you live there for free though."

"No problem, I'm sure I'll find some sort of job to pay rent."

"With half an arm?" Futaba's eyes widened. "Whoops. Maybe I should've kept that thing, to pay for a new arm you."

"It's fine, what's done is done," Goro gave a half-hearted smirk. "Besides, I agree with what you did. Fuck that guy." Futaba chuckled, relief on her face. "Anyways, I'll think of something. Thank you again for the offer."

There was something that Goro wanted to get off of his chest before things got too awkward. "So, about us..."

"You mean, us being related," Futaba said.

"Yes," Goro fiddled with the jacket he had over himself. "I don't know if I'm able to fully embrace that yet. Not that I don't want to! It's just, it's something that I'm still trying to wrap my head around."

Futaba nodded. "Honestly, me too."

"That's why I'm thinking that we should just take this slowly. I'm not sure if I can simply call you a sister yet, but perhaps a friend would work until we get things sorted."

"Yeah, I like that. Makes things less awkward," Futaba said. 

"Again, you're not going to tell Ann and Ryuji that I'm alive?"

"I won't. I'm sure they'll find out eventually, but I get why you don't wanna let them know you're alive when Akira's not."

He does plan to tell Ann and Ryuji he's alive at some point, but now just doesn't feel like the right time. It'll be a harder, possibly longer, time for them to grieve the loss of their friend, especially without a body to bury. Maybe he should've left Akira's body alone, but he wasn't sure if his body would survive the elements or the creatures that would pick away at his dead body exposed on the surface. Like he said, what's done is done.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a sight that brought a surprising, light warmth to his chest. A few feet away, a mother and child were sitting together on the deck, the mother cradling her daughter in her lap while the child napped. It was Sofia and Linnea!

"They made it," he breathed in relief.

"Who?" Futaba followed Goro's line of sight and gasped at who she saw. "Oh, thank goodness! They _did_ make it! Wait, how do _you_ know them?"

"I helped to save them and a few other third-class passengers alongside the Phantom Thieves," he said.

The fact that those words came out of his mouth without much effort was strange but welcome. He did get help from the others, but he was the first one to think of the idea of busting through the gates.

Even if Akira didn't make it, Goro still saved people. Perhaps he really wouldn't be a hopeless case in New York after all.

_**Two Months Later…** _

"Mr. Kurusu, do you have a moment?" a gravelly voice asked from the other side of the counter.

"Yes, Boss?" Goro looked up from the LeBlanc paperwork that he was looking over. He'd been working at this booth for most of the day since the little cafe was closed on Sundays.

The older man smoked from behind the counter as he shook his head. "I keep telling you, Goro. You don't have to be so formal with me at this point."

"Apologies- I mean, sorry, Sojiro. It's an old habit carried over from my former work, I suppose."

Both turned at the jingle of the bell on the cafe's door. It was Futaba, the bright golden light of the late afternoon sun shining through the glass door and surrounding windows.

"Sojiro! Where's-" Futaba noticed Goro sitting in the booth. "Oh, there you are! Still a busybody, huh?"

"Of course," he shrugged. "I'm not living up in the attic for free, you know." Goro looked down at his right arm, the striped sleeve of his light cotton shirt tied up below where his residual limb ended. Haru had offered to help Goro pay for a custom made prosthetic arm, but he politely declined her offer. It's not like he was going to be accepted to do labor heavy jobs considering his condition, so he didn't feel the strong need to get a prosthetic right away. Goro wrote down his limb measurements from when he was at the hospital, so he'll be able to get the right sizing for his prosthetic once he's saved up enough. This was something he was going to get himself.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sojiro moved from the counter to sit across from him in the booth while Futaba walked closer to stand by the table. "You've been at it for close to a month now. I'm impressed at how eager you've been, even with trying to learn how to brew some coffee by yourself."

"He still needs practice though," Futaba said.

Goro crossed his arms. "No thanks to you popping out of nowhere just as I was getting into a steady rhythm."

"Anyways," Sojiro cut in. "I've decided that perhaps now, you should take this coming week off. There isn't a lot of paperwork for this coming week anyways."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Listen. You've been through Hell and back. I may not know everything that had happened to you before the Titanic, but considering that you saved Futaba's life while barely surviving yourself, I say you need to have some time for yourself."

It felt strange, being cared for by this man who had barely known him for a month, and yet he's felt more like the father figure then Shido ever was. He was gruff at first, but it turns out he's quite attentive, frank, and caring. Goro's thankful that Sojiro is now the adult figure in his life.

Goro smiled, his voice filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Sojiro. You have no idea what that means to me."

Sojiro chuckled. "My, you speak as if you've never had a decent break in forever."

Goro looked away. "That's not too far from the truth, actually. I'll talk to you about that in detail one day."

"Go on, Goro. Enjoy your break," Sojiro smiled.

"Alright," Goro stood up from the booth. "Just let me grab my jacket."

Goro walked through the narrow passage past the small restroom and climbed up the wooden stairs into LeBlanc's attic. It was, by most definitions, a shabby little place. It did take some extra time that first day to clean the place with Futaba's help, but once things were cleaned and the old junk was cleared out, the room felt cozier. There was minimal furniture present in the room; a work desk, a wooden-legged couch with faded green fabric, a few empty shelves.

He had left his jacket on the single bed which was nothing more than an old, lumpy mattress placed on top of a few wooden crates. Goro turned to pull open a small drawer on the nightstand beside his bed. He pulled out the single piece of paper that he had inside. It was Yusuke's drawing of him and Akira. He didn't know it at the time, but this piece of art would be the only picture he would have left of Akira. He was happy that he went through with Akira's idea. Whenever he had nightmares about that night, and there were plenty, he'd look at this picture to feel the warmth and love radiating out of Akira's eyes as well as the happier memories he had with him. Those would be the images he would hold of Akira in his mind for the rest of his life.

"Come on, let's go!" Futaba called out from downstairs. Goro carefully placed the picture back into the drawer, closed it, and hurried down the stairs to meet Futaba who was already waiting for him outside. He nodded at Sojiro, put on his jacket, and exited the cafe walked alongside Futaba north out of the Lower East Side area towards Central Park.

"So, any new leads yet?" Futaba asked.

Goro shook his head. "Just the usual petty crimes. No notable targets that are worthy of the Phantom Thieves. At least they're small cases that I can work on for the time being."

When he wasn't doing LeBlanc's cleaning tasks or paperwork, he'd go out for walks through the city to listen in on conversations and gossip to correlate their information with any notable newspaper stories. This was the best he could do for now, both as experience for being an independent detective and as an informant to help out the Phantom Thieves, even if they don't know it was him. He wouldn't have an office of his own for a bit, at least until he managed to save up some money again after he got his prosthetic, but it's a small step forward.

The pair entered Central Park from the south side, taking in the perfect weather while strolling through the crowds. Some cyclists passed them by. A pang of longing twinged in his chest. Perhaps when he had the time and the funds to get a bicycle, he could take some time to try to ride a bike with one hand. It can't be that impossible, right? Or should he just wait until he gets his arm for better balance?

Along one wide path, there was a late afternoon market set up with the usual wares of a flea market. Clothes, small furniture, used jewelry, and other various knick-knacks.

"You've been doing alright with the others?" he asked with the white noise of the crowd surrounding them.

"Yeah. Been pretty great scoping out some potential targets, Yusuke's been really into helping us with our outfits with his art stuff thanks to his current stage setting job, plus my science knowledge can be pretty handy for future missions. If nothing else, mapping out the whole city's grid has been a major highlight for me!"

"I can only assume that you had Makoto's help, right?"

"Yeah!" She looked around them to be sure no one else was listening as she whispered. "Also, Makoto and Haru have recently joined the Phantom Thieves!"

"Really?"

"Yep! We've been contemplating going after Okumura," she whispered.

During the first few days he was recovering at the hospital, Haru was one of the first visitors to see him aside from Futaba and Sojiro. She had come to tell him that her father, Kunikazu Okumura, had survived and awoke from his coma. Utter relief filled him as the weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He should be back in New York by now taking over most business-related matters while Haru insisted on being an understudy to make sure she not only understood the company's activities, but also pass on information on what kind of dirty tactics her father had been using without her knowledge. She wanted to make things right at the company, even if it meant targeting her father.

"You sure she'll be fine if you guys decide to go after him?"

"Oh, she's into it! It feels unreal in such an awesome way, having a spy on the inside. It feels like a true heist in the making!" Futaba's attention was grabbed by a seller with various pieces of jewelry and pocket watches. Right beside this seller was a stand selling some used books. While recovering at the hospital, Goro had gotten back to reading for the first time in a while. It wasn't easy trying to get used to reading one-handed at first, but he managed.

The comforting smell of old paper surrounded him as he browsed the books the seller had, his fingers running over the spines as he scanned the titles. His fingers stopped when a specific title caught his attention. ' _Arsene Lupin, Gentleman Burglar_ ' was its title.

"Excuse me," Goro pulled out the book and brought it to the seller, an older woman with greying hair. "Do you know what this one's about?"

"Ah, yes," she said. "That one's a series of stories of Arsene Lupin, a gentleman thief who is a master of disguise and trickery. Kind of makes me think of those Phantom Thieves I keep hearing about."

"You know about the Phantom Thieves all the way out here?"

"I've heard of them," she nodded. "Still, they're all the way out in Europe."

Goro smiled. "Who's to say? If they've gotten their name famous out here across the sea, who knows what they're capable of, or where they'll be next?"

"Ha, you're quite the fan, aren't you? Lots of youngsters these days are," she said.

"You could say that I've been following them closely for a while," Goro pulls out the change for his payment. "I'll have that book, please."

"Thank you!" She took the payment. "Any particular reason for this one, aside from being a fan of the Phantom Thieves?"

Goro smiled fondly at the book, imagining how if Akira were here, they would read the book together. Perhaps with a cup of one of LeBlanc's well-balanced coffees in a booth as they leaned against each other's shoulders, or perhaps under the covers on the attic's lumpy mattress during a lazy Sunday morning.

"Uh, you okay there, sonny?" the woman asked. Goro blinked to find that he was biting his trembling lip.

"Oh, sorry," Goro rubbed at his warm eyes. "I...had someone close to me that passed away recently. I'm just thinking about how he would've loved this book."

It may not be much, but it was a way to keep Akira close. Perhaps that was what he meant that night, about how Akira would always be there in some way, shape, or form. If so, then this book is something that he will treasure for the rest of his life.


	13. An End - Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the suffering you've known, I hope you find your way / May you never be broken again  
> Ascend, may you find no resistance and know that you made such a difference / And all you leave behind will live till the end  
> The cycle of suffering goes on, the memories of you stay strong / Someday I too will fly and find you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: The "Persona 5 Compliant" Ending
> 
> While this isn't considered the fic's true ending, I still consider it a legitimate possibility had things worked out differently.

Akira pulled himself up onto the wooden board, fighting against the cold stiffness in his arms. On his hands and knees on the wobbling piece of wood, he reached out his hand to Goro.

"Come on. I'll pull you up," Akira said. He took Goro's left hand and pulled. The wood beneath him tipped with the extra weight causing Akira to fall forward and splash back into the water. Akira climbed back onto the piece of wood, tried the same thing, and it ended with the same result.

Akira climbed back onto the wood, having a harder time doing so with his dwindling strength.

Goro pushed Akira the rest of the way back up onto the wood. "Stay on, Akira."

"What about you?"

"I've got a lifebelt, I'll be fine," Goro rested his arms on the wood.

"But-"

"Just stay on it," he insisted.

In truth, Akira didn't have a lot of strength left to argue and flopped down onto his stomach facing Goro. "Let's just hope that help comes soon."

Goro rested his chin on the wood as he plunged his left arm under the water, visibly shivering. It was then that Akira got a brief look at Goro's right arm lying on the wood. The wet cloth of the sleeve clung onto a swollen arm, the wet bandages all but useless now. What chilled him even more was that the fingertips of Goro's right hand were a tinge of dark blue, or possibly black? It was hard to tell with the darkness. 

Before Akira could process the meaning of what he was seeing, Goro pulled out something and plonked the object onto the wood in front of Akira. It was Futaba's golden pocket watch.

"Return this to Futaba," Goro said.

Akira shook his head in disbelief. "Don't do that. You're going to give this to her yourself."

"At least hold it for me," Goro shrugged with an attempt at a weak smile. "Don't want it to get more water-clogged than it already is."

Nodding, Akira's trembling fingers dragged the pocket watch across the wood and stuck it into his pants pocket. Goro breathed a sigh of relief. "How about we do it together? Promise me that this will get to her."

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I promise. Together. I'm holding you to that, ya know."

By now, the world had fallen quiet, nothing more than the sound of waves splashing over the floating objects and corpses.

"How about another suggestion," Goro gave him a small, weak smile. "Could you sing for a bit? It'll keep us awake."

"Okay," Akira took Goro's hand ignoring the icy grip they both had. "Not just me though. We'll take turns."

"That Josephine song," Goro rested his head against the wood. "You know the words better than me. You go first, then I'll go after you."

Akira nodded. He turned his attention to the stars, hoping that the sight would bring them some warmth through the memories of the night before. The fuzzy warmth of the beer, the heat of their dance, the secure warmth of leaning on Goro's warm shoulder. He began to sing, though it was more soft breaths, slow and gentle in contrast to the swinging energy of the song. It wasn't in tune in any way, certainly not the greatest performance he ever gave, but the earnest desire for life came through in warm, low whispers that were only perceptible to the two of them. At the song's end, he felt the tiniest bit warmer, if only in his heart and soul.

"Okay. Your turn," Akira focuses on Goro. His eyes were closed, head still resting in the same spot, hand still clasped in his. The icy grip from before was stiff. Akira shook Goro's hand. No response. 

"Hey," Dread seeped into his body. "No, don't do this!" What strength was left in his body was used to shake Goro's hand, the metal cuff on his hand banging loudly against the wood echoing across the open ocean.

"Stop that! Wake up! It's your turn!"

A bright light burned Akira's eyes. He closed his eyes in shock before opening them again, squinting at the source.

"Over there! I heard someone!" A voice yelled in the distance. An outline of a lifeboat in the distance, the paddles rowing the image closer.

"No. Goro! Why, WHY!?" Akira's weak voice sobbed.

In what should've been a moment of celebration and hope, his heart was cloaked in darkness. And Goro was so close too! If only he held on just a few minutes more!

"Hold it!" An officer's voice was practically on top of him. Akira merely looked up, unable to do much else. The men lifted the oars out of the water. Akira saw the number painted on its side: '14.'

Oh. So that's what that meant. He briefly recalled he wrote down that number for some reason.

Everything else became blurry. Hands pulling him in, scratchy blankets and jackets wrapped around him. All Akira could do was lie there on the wood floor of the lifeboat, the meager energy he had left drained instantly. Before passing out, all he wished for was that he'd die too to no longer feel the emptiness in his chest.

When Akira came to, he greatly welcomed the warmth that enveloped him in a gentle hug. His hands languidly slid across the bedsheets, and it was then that Akira noticed that his hands felt lighter. His fingers grazed his wrists to find that the handcuffs were no longer there. When did they come off?

"Hello? Are you awake?" a woman's voice asked.

Akira blearily opened his eyes and looked up to find a woman above him. She wore a nurse's outfit, her red hair tied up in a bun onto her head as her dark green eyes looked down at him.

"Where am I?" he asked as he surveyed the room they were in. Some sort of bedroom?

"You're safe, sir. You're now on the Carpathia, a passenger ship that responded to Titanic's distress signal," she adjusted the sheets over his body. "It's incredible that you were found alive in the ocean. We took on only around 700 survivors."

"Wait," he shot up from his lying position to sit up and fully face the nurse. "Only 700? Are you certain of that?"

Her green eyes were solemn as she nodded. "We're unclear on the exact numbers at the moment as we've been getting slight variations of the headcount, but it always hovered at just over 700 souls."

The gravity of the loss of life hit Akira hard leaving him numb with shock. About two-thirds of the ship's passengers and crew were now dead, about 1,500 lives. And Goro was among them.

Goro. Akira finally let the reality of last night, or this morning, hit him with a truth that he fought so hard to prevent from happening. His failure cost Goro his life.

Goro is dead because he left the lifeboat to save _him_.

This nurse was a stranger to him, but she had to have sensed the sheer loss written on his face as she gently rubbed his shoulder. "You've lost someone, right? I was told that there was another dead man on the piece of wood that you were found on, that you were yelling at him to wake up?"

Akira rubbed his damp eyes and sniffled as he nodded. "He shouldn't have died like that." He wanted to scream about how this was all so unfair to Goro, that he didn't deserve to be treated poorly, that he was going to try to make things right when they would arrive in New York together.

"I know that this may not be the best time to ask, but could I get your name?" the nurse asked. "I've had some frantic third-class passengers wondering who among the injured had survived."

He thought for a moment. "A full name?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

He nodded. "I'm Akira. Akira Goro Kurusu."

"Quite the mouthful," she said.

"Goro's my middle name. I don't use it much though. Just figured I'd be thorough since I probably lost my papers in the sinking," Akira lied.

His parents never gave him a middle name as they didn't see the need for it. He briefly considered going by Akira Akechi, but not only did the alliteration feel off to him, but it was also the name that Goro had been trapped under for so long. As a name, Akira preferred for 'Goro' to live on through him, even if it would be through a middle name barely acknowledged by others aside from legalities. It would be a way for Goro to continue to live alongside him in some small way.

He assured the nurse that he was well enough to walk around outside, plus he wanted to try to find where his friends were. He followed her directions towards the part of the ship where third-class passengers would gather outside.

The ship was notably smaller than the Titanic, the world more solemn and gray compared to the warm, golden glow he recalled in his memories of the once-grand ship. He went down a set of narrow metal stairs towards a lower section of the outside deck to search for his friends amongst the crowd of third-class survivors, sitting in groups conversing with one another to keep themselves occupied while cold fingers held onto mugs of coffee and tea being provided by the ship's crew.

"Kira! Kira!" a young child shouted. Footsteps charged towards him and a pair of little arms wrapped around his hips. He looked down at the tiny assailant to find Linnea's blue eyes shining up at him.

"Linnea!" Akira lifted his eyes to find Sofia running towards Linnea only to freeze when she saw who her daughter was clinging onto. She slowly walked towards him, her eyes filled with a relief that he shared.

"Akira," she hugged him and he immediately returned the gesture, all while Linnea still clung onto him.

"Sofia. You're both alive," he breathed.

"Alive!" she repeated.

"Goro?" Akira let go of Sofia to see the child's innocent, curious face as she scanned the crowd. "Goro?"

Akira looked at the mother and child with a sad frown and shook his head. "Goro's gone," his voice cracked.

Even if Sofia didn't understand the exact words, it was clear that she understood what had happened as her face fell and her eyes lost some of their joyous shine. Linnea must have sensed the change in mood as well. The poor child no doubt saw and heard the horror of the Titanic's sinking from whatever lifeboat they managed to get into, things that must be a challenge for a child to fully comprehend. She walked over to the railing and asked something in Finnish as she pointed to the water below them. Understanding that she wondered if Goro was in the ocean like many of the others that she saw, Akira nodded.

Sofia and Linnea thanked him again before choosing to go inside to get away from the chilly air. He turned and leaned his back against the railing with a long sigh. It was then that he saw them on the other side of the deck. Everyone, even Makoto and Haru, was sitting together in a group wrapped up in thick blankets and were caught up in some sort of conversation with tired eyes and hot mugs in their hands.

His body acted on its own as his legs rushed Akira closer to the group. His fast footsteps were loud enough to catch Ryuji's and Ann's attention. Both wide-eyed, they abandoned their mugs on the deck and scrambled up to their feet.

"Akira!" they yelled. It didn't take long for the trio to crash into each other with arms thrown in a tight three-way hug as all three toppled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and tears of joyous relief. Akira noted to himself that he'd probably have to apologize to them both later for staining their shoulders with his tears, but right now, that didn't seem to matter as he melted happily into their shared, tight hug.

When his breath evened out enough for him to not hiccup over his words, Akira spoke first. "You guys mind if I steal one of your drinks? I'm thirsty."

Ann laughed as she wiped her wet cheeks dry. "You nearly die on us and that's the first thing you want?"

"Yeah!" Ryuji agreed as he rubbed his puffy eyes. "If we do, you better explain what just happened!"

"Gladly, if would you both kindly get off of me so I can join you all," Akira laughed. The trio got up from the ground and rejoined the group. Ryuji gave Akira his hot cup of cheap coffee and Ann wrapped the blanket she had been using over his shoulders.

He told the group everything that had happened with the help of everyone else filling in the bits and pieces that the others on the first lifeboat were unaware of. He told them about what had happened after Goro jumped back on the ship. With some trepidation, he revealed that he and Goro had confessed their true feelings for each other, that Goro saved him from getting shot, the confrontation with Shido, the sinking itself, and that the only reason he was alive was because of Goro's sacrifice.

The group sat in silence, trying to digest everything that Akira had told them. Akira's nails clinked uneasily at his now empty mug until Ann broke the silence.

"So I wasn't imagining it."

"Imagining what?" Akira asked.

"I had the smallest inkling that something was going on between you two, but I never would've thought that the bond that you shared was that deep."

"He's dead. It doesn't matter now," Akira put down his empty mug and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, staring at the deck's wooden panels. "Even back when he listened to my warning a month ago, even with the knowledge that I gained from my dreams, I _still_ couldn't save him."

Yusuke pulled out his sketchbook from his bag, carefully ripped out a piece of paper, folded it, and offered it to Akira. Akira knew that what the paper contained. With a small smile, he thanked Yusuke and slipped his and Goro's drawing safe and sound into his inner left chest pocket of his jacket.

"Oh, that reminds me," Makoto reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter, crumpled and unopened with a red wax seal. "I hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, but I have to give him credit for thinking ahead for such a possibility. Goro told me to give this to you, just in case."

There was a tiny, glowing ember of happiness in his chest when he realized the significance of this letter, no doubt written by Goro himself. There was still something left of Goro's mark in this world, something that was left behind for him.

"Thank you, Makoto," When Akira's hand slid the letter with care into his pocket, his fingers brushed across cool metal. The promise he made to Goro.

"Futaba," he pulled out the golden pocket watch and placed it into Futaba's hand. "He was supposed to return this to you, but he gave it to me so that it would make it back to you."

"Thanks," she stared at the object with a downcast look in her eyes.

The next three days to New York passed in a blur after that.

_**One Month Later...** _

When Akira thought about how he would visit Canada one day, he didn't imagine that the reason for his first visit would be to identify Goro's body.

Back in late April, courtesy of Haru, he hopped on the earliest train to Halifax that he could find when news spread of how some bodies were recovered from the site of the sinking. It was a crapshoot to begin with as only several hundred bodies had been recovered, but Akira held onto the hope that Goro would be there since he was wearing a lifebelt and was still half-on the wood when Akira got rescued. The bodies that were recovered were placed in a makeshift morgue of a curling rink. Most of the identified bodies were planned to be buried in Halifax, but both he and Haru managed to request that Goro be buried in New York City should his body be found.

However, before he found Goro, Akira came across another familiar face.

"You know that one?" Someone beside him asked.

Akira shook his head, not wanting to give Shido's corpse any dignity. "No. I just get the feeling he was an asshole," Akira briskly walked away from Shido's corpse and continued his search until he found Goro's body. Sure enough, Goro was there.

Now it was mid-May. He was able to take the day off early from his new home at LeBlanc. He had assured Ryuji and Yusuke, his roommates in the shared attic space in Leblanc, that he would be able to still meet up with the rest of the Phantom Thieves in time once he made a stop somewhere.

After walking for a few blocks in the late afternoon sun, Akira entered the cemetery where Goro was buried. He made his way to the far corner and sat down by the small grave marker for Goro Akechi resting under the shade of a nearby tree.

As Akira placed his rose down, a black bird flew down from the tree above and perched itself on Goro's gravestone. A crow.

For some reason, this little guy had always been there whenever he visited Goro's grave, and Akira was pretty sure that it was the same one considering it had a slight limp on its right foot whenever it awkwardly hopped on the gravestone. It didn't poop on Goro's headstone at least, so Akira welcomed the presence of the strange bird as a part of his visits.

It was a good thing that this grave was in a far corner under the shade and that there wasn't anyone in the cemetery at the moment because they would think that Akira was mad for talking to himself like this. Maybe he was, but he didn't care. The crow didn't seem to mind, at least.

"Hey, Goro," Akira said. "Bet you're wonderin' how things have been. I think you'd find this mission interesting. We're gonna be helping Haru take care of her father." He talked about their current plans for a preliminary investigation of Okumura Food's New York to figure out the best course of action based on what they found. Indeed, Kanikazu Okumura had recovered and had just recently arrived in New York. He was surprised at how on board with the mission Haru was, but considering that she, the newest member of the Phantom Thieves had learned about her father's dubious dealings while on the Titanic, she took it upon herself to help investigate in detail what had been occurring.

"A lot has happened, but everyone's doing well," he said. Ann's day job was at a clothing store and while she stayed with Futaba and Sojiro in a cramped tenement apartment near LeBlanc while Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke had been living in LeBlanc's attic. The space was cramped which was to be expected with three guys sharing the space and it's something that Akira normally didn't mind, but it did mean having to be creative with finding a special hiding place for his and Goro's drawing. Akira worked at LeBlanc, Ryuji worked at a nearby factory, and Yusuke, who joined the Phantom Thieves alongside Makoto, Futaba, and Haru shortly upon arrival in New York, found work doing set work in local theatres while selling his paintings on the side. Makoto was doing well at Barnard College and lived with her sister Sae.

Akira pulled out the letter than Makoto had given him, seal unbroken, out of his pocket. He was grateful for the letter's existence, but a part of him was scared to open it. A part of him worried that if he opened the letter and read its contents, that the last piece of Goro that he had would disappear forever.

After much deliberation, however, he realized that he shouldn't leave this be. Goro wrote this letter specifically for this scenario should it ever come to pass. It wouldn't do to let Goro down by not reading whatever it was that he wanted to say should this be all that's left of him. Plus, if he ever did see Goro again in some sort of afterlife, he got the feeling that Goro wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Akira chuckled at the thought. With a final breath, he pulled open the flap to break the seal and pulled out the letter. The writing was in black ink, the cursive sharp and precise.

_To Akira,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that something has happened to me. I hoped that I would be able to talk to you personally, but considering the situation with the hitman after me, I'm writing this out so that I could express a few things since I know that you're upset with me after I insulted and hurt you earlier this afternoon._

_First off, I'm sorry. That applies to a lot of things, really. I'm sorry for the crimes that I committed towards strangers, towards those who I would dare consider friends, but also to you. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you during our conversation in the gym. Maybe whatever bad fate that awaits me is something that I justly deserve for all that I had done._

_That was, until I met you. You've changed me the moment I met you, back when we were still strangers to one another, and also when you stepped in to save me at the Titanic's stern. With your support and the surprising amount of kindness extended to me from your friends, I've regained a fuller sense of self and felt an overwhelming amount of happiness that had been denied to me for so long. There is much that I still need to work through, but I've never felt more hopeful despite the fate that awaits me with my arrest in New York._ _That is, of course, working off of the assumption that the assassin doesn't get me first._

_To tell you the truth, as unbelievable as it may sound, I believe that I've fallen in love with you, as more than just a friend or companion. I completely understand the unlikeliness that you'd have these sorts of feelings as well, yet when you held my hand in that gym, the tender way you spoke to me, is it possible that you felt that same way? I have no way of knowing for certain. But then again, I'm out of your life at this point, so I feel to need to tell you this now regardless of the truth. With you, I feel like I can be free, be ridiculous, be able to take chances, and be truly free, be truly myself. I deeply thank you for that._

_Perhaps it's my former criminal life talking, but there's this part of me that's worried that I'll end up dying young as if it were my fate from the very start. If the hitman does find me and that I do end up dying before I reach New York and never see you again, then I want to encourage you to keep doing what you're doing. Your earnest soul is something one doesn't come across every day. Please, continue to live so that you can continue to be a light in the darkness for others that need it because that's what you were to me. A lighthouse that pulled me closer to safety through the stormy waters that I felt trapped in. Please continue to share your light with the world._

_I love you, Akira._

_Goro Akechi_

"So, that's what's been going on through your head," Akira's voice cracked. This letter must have been written before that meeting in Haru's suite where he told everyone that the ship would sink. He read those words over, trying to imagine what Goro must have been thinking.

He smiled as he thought about a few hours after this letter was written, their mutual feelings came together so passionately. Even now, he would think back on the softness of Goro's lips and the salt of the sweat of Goro's brow when he kissed him, held him, loved him. Everything physical about Goro now existed only in his memory. This letter, the only tangible thing that Goro had left behind, was something that Akira would always treasure.

"Anyways, I better go. Time for the Phantom Thieves to strike again," Akira kissed his fingertips and ran them over Goro's craved name, the crow not at all bothered as it didn't fly away. Perhaps it had gotten used to Akira's consistent visits, too. "Love you, Goro. I'll update you when we've changed this guy's heart."

The crow of the gravestone cawed at him as if to say goodbye. It flew up towards the sky, rising higher and higher towards the clouds. With a sad smile, Akira left the cemetery, ready to take on the world and continue to bring hope to those that needed it the most. It's what he does, after all.


End file.
